


Danganronpa: You can (not) have hope

by Zayice



Series: Danganronpa: You can (not) have... [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different killed and executed, F/F, F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Makoto remains the protagonist, Portuguese, Sorry americans but will have tô use the translator
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Aquela tarde estava legal, até eles encontrarem aquilo. O jogo havia iniciado. Makoto irá ajudar os outros à não terem desespero... Ou não...?[Vida Escolar Mortal com mortos e executados diferentes]
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa: You can (not) have... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918774
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Início do jogo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olá. Se você lia fanfics de Danganronpa no Spirit, você deve me conhecer... Sim, sou eu, Zilkis, o que foi banido injustamente >:( 
> 
> Irei tentar repostar essa fanfic lá no Spirit, mas terá casos diferentes dos desses, provavelmente.
> 
> If you are reading in English, you will have to use the translator.
> 
> In fact, there were people who translated Goodbye Despair into Portuguese, and I will use the terms used there.
> 
> Super Colegial = Ultimate  
> Vida Escolar Mortal = Killing School Life  
> Jogo da morte = Killing Game
> 
> Any questions about the adaptations I made, you can ask me.

Preocupação. Era isso que Makoto Naegi, o Super Colegial Sortudo, estava sentindo. Quase todos estavam no refeitório, mas faltava Sayaka Maizono — Super Colegial Idol e sua amiga de infância.

Togami havia chegado no refeitório, e ele havia dito que não viu Sayaka. Makoto se encheu de preocupação. Sayaka havia ido no quarto dele na noite passada com bastante medo. Ela havia dito que alguém tentou arrombar o quarto dela, com preocupação, Makoto trocou de quarto com ela.

Bastante preocupado, Makoto se levanta, e essa ação chama a atenção de todos.

— Makoto, o que foi? — perguntou Asahina.

— Eu vou ver como a Sayaka está — falou Makoto, preocupado.

— Boa idéia, Makoto! — falou Kiyotaka.

Indo aos dormitórios, Makoto se preocupava, estava com um pensamento de que algo de ruim aconteceu com Sayaka.

Em frente da porta de seu dormitório, Makoto toca a campainha. Ninguém atende, a preocupação e desespero preencheram Makoto. Makoto tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Novamente, Makoto toca na campainha várias e várias vezes, até que a porta se abriu.

Sayaka olhou para Makoto com uma face assustada.

— Makoto, aconteceu algo!? — perguntou Sayaka, preocupada.

Makoto abraçou a sua amiga.

— Me desculpa por isso… Eu pensei que aconteceu algo com você…! — falou Makoto.

Sayaka desfez o abraço e olhou para o seu amigo.

— É por causa de ontem? Não precisa se preocupar, está tudo bem — falou Sayaka, tentando acalmar Makoto. Makoto sorriu, e disse:

— Vamos ao refeitório, todos estão te esperando — falou Makoto.

A dupla foi até o refeitório. Ao verem Sayaka, vários suspiraram aliviados, estavam preocupados com Sayaka — levando em consideração a situação deles.

— Sayaka… que bom que esteja bem — falou Leon.

— Ficamos preocupados, Sayaka — falou a pequena programadora, Chihiro Fujisaki.

— Sayaka! Você chegou atrasada! — falou Kiyotaka, dando um sermão.

— Me desculpa, Taka, não era a intenção — falou Sayaka, tentando acalmar Kiyotaka daquele surto de moral. Ele não tem culpa, afinal, ele é o Super Colegial Compasso Moral.

— A questão não é essa — falou Togami.

— C-como a-assim? — pergunto Toko.

— Eu acho que sei onde o Togami quer chegar… — falou Celestia — O que você estava fazendo, Sayaka?

Sayaka ficou calada, estava pensando em uma resposta.

— Eu estava retocando a minha maquiagem — falou Sayaka.

— Sayaka, eu não demoro tanto tempo para me maquiar… — falou Junko.

— Você não conta, Junko! Você é a Super Colegial Fashionista, você sabe se maquiar rápido! — falou Sayaka.

O refeitório ficou em silêncio, a desculpa que Sayaka deu era provável.

— Hm… Sei não… Acho que a Sayaka está mentindo… — falou Yasuhiro — Acho que ela estava fazendo outra coisa…

— E o que seria essa outra coisa? — perguntou Sakura, séria.

— Acho que o senhor Yasuhiro Hagakure quer dizer que a senhorita Sayaka Maizono estava planejando um assassinato — falou Hifumi.

Novamente, o refeitório ficou em silêncio. Asahina se levantou e foi atrás de Hifumi e de Yasuhiro, e deu um cascudo na cabeça dos dois.

— Ai! — berrou Yasuhiro.

— Por que você fez isso!? — perguntou Hifumi.

— Parem de falar merda! Sayaka nunca iria matar um de nós! — Falou Asahina.

— Hina está certa. Parem de falar merda, seus filhos da puta! — falou Mondo.

— Mondo! Não fale assim com os seus colegas! — falou Kiyotaka, dando um sermão.

E assim, mais um dia normal acontecia… Mas eles não sabiam o que iria acontecer…

**[...]**

Era por volta das duas da tarde. Makoto estava com nada pra fazer. Entediado, ele começou a olhar aquela academia novamente.

Academia Pico da Esperança, onde somente os estudantes bom em algo podem entrar. A sorte de Makoto era o seu talento, mesmo que ele não achasse que tivesse sorte.

Makoto foi ao ginásio, lá ele encontrou Leon e Sayaka conversando. Makoto se escondeu para escutar a conversa.

— Me… me desculpa por ontem… Eu estava desesperada… — se desculpou Sayaka.

— Eu não se preocupe, eu não te culpo por aquilo. Pelo menos, nada de ruim aconteceu... — falou Leon, querendo acalmar as coisas — Doeu nada, né?

— Não… não precisa se preocupar com aquilo… — falou Sayaka, tentando acalmar Leon.

— Mas eu quero me preocupar com você — falou Leon.

Leon se aproximou de Sayaka, ele a abraçou. Sayaka se surpreendeu com o ato de Leon, mas ela retribuiu.

Makoto observava aquela cena, ele havia tomado um susto. Ele não esperava aquilo da Sayaka.

— Percebeu agora? — perguntou uma voz atrás de Makoto. Makoto se vira e ver Junko Enoshima atrás dele — Te assustei? Me desculpa.

— Não, tudo bem — falou Makoto.

— Enfim, percebeu agora que eles estão tendo um mini romance? — perguntou Junko.

— Sim… — falou Makoto, meio triste.

— Está triste por ela não ter te escolhido? — perguntou Junko, sorrindo.

— N-não…! Eu só fiquei meio triste porque ela não me disse sobre isso… — falou Makoto, corado.

— Você é fofo — falou Junko, saindo do ginásio.

Makoto ficou corado com as palavras de Junko. Ignorando isso, ele foi passar o seu tempo livre com a Kirigiri.

Após passar o seu tempo com a Kirigiri, Makoto decidiu dá um pequeno cochilo. Assim que ele chega no quarto da Sayaka, Sayaka aparece.

— Makoto! Você não precisa mais trocar de quarto comigo — falou Sayaka, entregando a chave do quarto do Makoto.

— Tem certeza, Sayaka? — Perguntou Makoto.

— Sim, sim! Eu tive uma conversa com o Leon, e ele me acalmou — falou Sayaka, sorrindo. Um sorriso que fez o coração de Makoto se esquentar — Tenho que falar com as meninas, tchau!

Sayaka saiu em busca das meninas. Makoto sorriu e entrou no seu quarto.

Ao entrar lá, ele percebeu que a espada com folhas de ouro havia sumido. Makoto pensou que Sayaka havia colocado no lugar em que estava.

Cansado do dia que teve, Makoto pensou de dá um pequeno cochilo, mas a campainha tocou.

Makoto a atendeu e viu Kirigiri ali, a mesma o chamou para passar o tempo livre.

**[...]**

Seis da noite, hora do jantar. Como o combinado, todos iriam jantar juntos. Makoto entrou no refeitório e viram os alunos exemplares, Kiyotaka e Chihiro. Ambos estavam conversando animadamente.

Makoto se sentou e se juntou a eles. Pouco a pouco todos chegavam. Asahina e Sakura… Togami e Toko… Celestia… Mondo… Kirigiri… Hifumi… Leon… Sayaka… e por fim, Junko.

— Cadê o Hiro? — perguntou Asahina, notando que o amigo havia sumido.

— Agora que você disse, Hina, Hiro ainda não apareceu — falou Sakura.

— Devemos nos preocupar? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Ele deve está fazendo coisas de clarividente — falou Togami.

— E-ele deve e-estar fazendo coisas pervertidas! — acusou Toko.

— Acho isso um pouco improvável… — falou Junko.

— Acho melhor irmos atrás dele! — falou Kiyotaka.

— Podem ir, eu irei ficar aqui — falou Celestia.

— Celes, por que você não vem com a gente? — Perguntou Leon.

— Porque estou tomando o meu chá — falou Celestia.

— Tanto faz! Vamos logo atrás do Hiro! — falou Kiyotaka.

Todos começaram a procurar pelo Hiro. Ele não estava em seu quarto e nem no ginásio. Procuraram em todos os cantos, mas não o acharam.

— Onde ele poderia está? — perguntou Makoto para Sayaka.

— Makoto, eu não sei… Estou ficando preocupada — falou Sayaka — Ainda não olhamos a lavanderia.

— Tem razão! — falou Makoto.

Eles entraram na lavanderia… Ela estava lotada de sangue… Tudo estava com sangue… Yasuhiro estava lá… ele estava morto… Yasuhiro Hagakure, o Super Colegial Clarividente, estava morto…

Tanto Sayaka, tanto Makoto estavam surpresos com aquilo. Ambos berraram. Todos foram até onde estava Yasuhiro e tiveram a mesma reação.

_ Ding dong, bing bong… _

Monokuma apareceu na tela que havia ali.

— _Um corpo foi encontrado. Haverá um tempo, que aconselho que usem para investigar, e depois teremos o Julgamento de Classe_ — falou Monokuma.

A tela desligou, e todos se encararam. Finalmente, um deles havia matado… Foi assim que o desespero começou...


	2. Investigando

Makoto nunca sentiu tanto desespero ao ver o corpo sem vida de Yasuhiro Hagakure. Ele não podia acreditar que um deles havia matado havia matado o Yasuhiro.

Após Monokuma dar o anúncio de descoberta de corpo, ele foi até a lavanderia e chamou todos os sobreviventes para irem no ginásio. Apesar de alguns estarem abatidos, todos foram ao ginásio. Alguns nem ligavam sobre o Yasuhiro ter sido morto, essas pessoas eram Byakuya Togami e Celestia Ludenberg.

Ao chegarem ao ginásio, Monokuma apareceu na mesma forma que ele havia aparecido para eles.

— Pupupu. Finalmente um assassinato aconteceu. Eu já estava ficando entediado — falou Monokuma.

— Você nos dizer o motivo de ter nos chamado? A gente não te suporta, então agiliza! — ordenou Togami.

— Certo, certo, Sugar Daddy. Ahem, eu irei explicar o que vai acontecer agora. Como vocês sabem, Yasuhiro Hagakure acaba de ser encontrado morto. Haverá um tempo para vocês investigarem o assassinato. E depois acontecerá o maior evento dessa Vida Escolar Mortal, o Julgamento de Classe! — explicou Monokuma.

— Então teremos que investigar o assassinato dele — falou Kirigiri.

— Sim sim! No Julgamento de Classe vocês vão argumentar entre si até acharem o culpado — falou Monokuma.

Monokuma pegou umas coisas atrás dele, pareciam uns tablets. Monokuma entregou esses tablets para todos.

— O que merda é essa!? — perguntou Mondo.

— Mondo! Olha a sua boca! — brigou Kiyotaka.

— Mondo, isso é o Arquivo Monokuma. Ele tem alguns detalhes sobre o corpo do Yasuhiro, além de outras informações — explicou Monokuma — Alguém tem mais alguma dúvida?

— Eu! — gritou Junko — Eu não vou participar dessa merda!

— Eu gosto desse seu espírito, Junko, mas eu não vou alterar uma regra só pra você! — falou Monokuma — Se não quiser participar desse julgamento, terá que me vencer em uma luta!

Monokuma partiu pra cima de Junko, mas Junko pisou nele antes.

— Sério que é só isso!? — debochou Junko.

— Acho que você esqueceu daquela regra: "É proibido qualquer tipo de agressão ao diretor Monokuma" — falou Monokuma, rindo feito um maníaco — Socorro, socorro, eu chamo a minha defesa, as lança de Gungnir!

Várias lanças foram em direção à Junko, mas felizmente, Makoto foi rápido e empurrou Junko. As lanças não conseguiram acertá-la, Junko Enoshima estava bem.

— Junko, você está bem? — perguntou Makoto, preocupado.

— E-estou bem, Makoto! — falou Junko, arrumando o seu cabelo.

— Makoto, seu idiota! — falou Monokuma, começando a xingar Makoto de todos os nomes possíveis — Isso não importa agora, ela vai ser punida depois do julgamento! Ouviram! Todos aqui são obrigados a participarem do Julgamento de Classe!

Monokuma sumiu. Todos ficaram quietos por um momento. Um silêncio perturbador. Um silêncio que foi quebrado pelo Togami.

— Eu irei focar na investigação. A minha vida é mais valiosa que vocês todos — falou Togami, saindo do ginásio.

— Togami está certo, temos que focar apenas na investigação — falou Celestia.

Pouco a pouco, todos iam saindo do ginásio, deixando Sayaka e Makoto juntos.

— Makoto… Que tal a gente investigar? — perguntou Sayaka — Sabe… Esse julgamento deve ser bastante importante…

— Sim, vamos! — falou Makoto, com a determinação para achar que matou Yasuhiro Hagakure, ele estava determinado em descobrir quem iniciou esse jogo da morte.

Makoto pegou o Arquivo Monokuma, e começou a ler ele.

**Arquivo Monokuma #1**

**• Vítima:** Yasuhiro Hagakure

**• Super Colegial:** Clarividente.

**•** A vítima apresenta um corte em seu peito, além de uma ferida no pescoço;

**•** Morto por volta das 17:32;

**•** O corpo foi encontrado na lavanderia por Sayaka Maizono e Makoto Naegi, às 18:47;

— Ele foi morto uma hora antes dele ser encontrado — falou Sayaka.

— Eu ainda não acredito que alguém aqui matou ele… — falou Makoto.

— Por enquanto, temos que investigar — falou Sayaka.

**Arquivo Monokuma adicionado às pistas.**

— O que faremos, Makoto? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Hm… Hiro foi morto na lavanderia, certo? Que tal a gente investigar lá? — sugeriu Makoto.

— Ótima ideia, Makoto — falou Sayaka.

A dupla foi até à lavanderia, lá estavam a Kirigiri, Togami, Celestia, Mondo e Sakura.

— Estão de acordo, Mondo e Sakura? — perguntou Celestia.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Mondo e Sakura vão olhar o corpo para que o assassino não altere a cena do crime — respondeu Togami.

Makoto falou nada, ele olhou para aquela sala, ela estava uma bagunça. Roupas estavam no chão, os varais estavam soltos. Parecia que houve uma briga ali.

**Evidências de briga adicionada às pistas**.

Makoto começou a olhar para o corpo do Yasuhiro, ele tinha uma faca em seu estômago. Essa faca era estranhamente familiar para Makoto.

— Esse é uma das facas da cozinha — falou Sayaka.

— É? Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu não sei, mas acho que ela tem alguma coisa haver com o caso — falou Sayaka.

**Faca de cozinha adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto olhou novamente para o corpo. O Arquivo Monokuma dizia que ele tinha uma ferida no pescoço. 

Makoto olhou o pescoço do Yasuhiro e percebeu algo, o pescoço estava roxo, além do fato de que ele tinha folhas de ouro ali.

**Ferida no pescoço adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto parou de olhar para o corpo, ele viu que tinha mais nada ali, foi o que ele pensou. Kirigiri estavam olhando a cabeça do Yasuhiro e percebeu algo.

— Makoto, venha aqui — chamou Kirigiri.

Makoto se aproximou de Kirigiri, e Kirigiri afastou os cabelos do Yasuhiro para que Makoto pudesse olhar. Havia uma ferida na cabeça, uma ferida enorme.

— O que é isso!? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu tenho uma ideia do que seja, mas eu não tenho certeza — falou Kirigiri.

**Ferida na cabeça adicionada às pistas.**

Makoto se afastou do corpo do Yasuhiro, ele voltou a olhar a lavanderia. Havia umas gotas de sangue atrás de Yasuhiro, o que poderiam ser?

**Gotas de sangue atrás de Yasuhiro adicionadas às pistas.**

Makoto olhou novamente para a lavanderia, ele percebeu algo perto de Yasuhiro. Era vermelho, e Makoto não conseguia dizer o que era, mas ele tinha certeza de que era importante.

**Coisa vermelha misteriosa adicionada às pistas.**

Makoto saiu da lavanderia com a intenção de investigar a cozinha, mas ele reparou algo. Makoto viu Chihiro olhando para algo no chão, um rastro enorme no chão.

— Makoto, percebeu também? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Sim. Isso é sangue mesmo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Acho que sim, Makoto. A questão é: esse rastro vai de um lugar até a lavanderia — falou Chihiro.

— Então o Hiro ele foi atacado em outro lugar? — perguntou Makoto.

— É bem possível. Mas eu acho que deve ter mais provas — falou Chihiro.

**Rastro de sangue adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto e Chihiro seguiram o rastro de sangue. O rastro os levou para a sala do lixo. Na sala estava Hifumi que parecia confuso com algo.

— Senhor Makoto Naegi e senhorita Chihiro Fujisaki, estão vendo a mesma coisa que eu? — perguntou Hifumi.

Makoto olhou para o que Hifumi estava olhando. Atrás da grade que levava para o incinerador havia uma espada ali. Makoto reconheceu instantaneamente, aquela era a espada com folhas de ouro, a espada que estava no seu quarto.

**Espada com folhas de ouro adicionado às pistas.**

— Makoto! Olhe isso! — chamou Chihiro, apontando para algo.

Havia umas gotas de sangue por ali. Makoto se perguntava o motivo das gotas estarem ali, mas ele pensou que ele teria as respostas no julgamento.

**Gotas de sangue na sala do lixo adicionado às pistas.**

— Isso daqui está muito estranho. Por que o assassino jogou uma espada para perto do incinerador? — perguntou Hifumi, confuso.

— Hifumi está certo, isso não faz sentido — falou Chihiro.

— Acho que teremos as respostas no julgamento — falou Makoto.

Makoto voltou para o seu objetivo original, olhar as facas da cozinha. Makoto chegou no refeitório e viu Asahina tomando um chá.

— Hina, não vai investigar? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu dei uma olhada por aí, mas eu não quero continuar investigando. Eu não quero duvidar dos outros… — falou Asahina.

— Mas, Hina, me desculpa perguntar, mas você viu algo estranho acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Makoto.

— Agora que você falou, desde hoje de manhã, uma das facas da cozinha havia sumido. Até agora ela não apareceu, eu até estranhei — falou Asahina.

— Desde ontem? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. Sakura está de prova disso, ontem de noite ficamos aqui, e quando foi hoje de manhã, ela havia sumido — falou Asahina.

— Obrigado, Hina. Isso vai ser uma ajuda para o julgamento — falou Makoto.

— Eu espero que sim. Eu ainda tenho esperança de que ninguém aqui matou alguém… — falou Asahina.

**Testemunho de Asahina adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto saiu da cozinha e foi surpreendido por gritos vindo dos dormitórios. Makoto foi até a fonte dos gritos. Chegando lá, Makoto viu Junko gritando com o Kiyotaka.

— Taka, para de ser ridículo! — falou Junko.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Taka está sendo um idiota pervertido! — falou Junko.

— Eu não estou sendo isso não! Eu só perguntei sobre o que você estava fazendo durante o assassinato do Yasuhiro, e você respondeu que você estava tomando banho, eu quis saber o que estava fazendo no banho! — falou Kiyotaka.

— Mas isso é muito pervertido! — falou Junko.

— Enfim, Makoto, eu quero o seu álibi! — falou Kiyotaka.

— Eu estava com a Kirigiri durante o assassinato — falou Makoto.

— Isso confirma o álibi da Kirigiri — falou Kiyotaka, com a sua mão debaixo do queixo.

— Taka, eu gostaria de saber os álibis dos outros. Você pode me dizer? — pediu Makoto.

— Mas é claro! — falou Kiyotaka, com as mãos pra cima — Você e a Kirigiri estavam juntos durante o assassinato, Sayaka estava com o Leon, Chihiro estava comigo e com o Mondo explorando a academia novamente para ver se tinha alguma saída, Hifumi estava com a Celestia no refeitório, Asahina e Sakura estavam treinando no ginásio, Togami estava com a Toko.

— E como eu disse, eu estava tomando banho — falou Junko.

**Álibis adicionado às pistas.**

— Gente, teve alguém que viu o Hiro pela a última vez? — perguntou Junko.

— Aparentemente, não — respondeu Kiyotaka, com o punho debaixo de seu queixo — Perguntei para todos e ninguém viu o Hiro antes do assassinato.

— Pelo menos os álibis podem nos ajudar — falou Makoto.

Makoto saiu dos dormitórios e foi para o ginásio para confirmar algo. Ele foi até a entrada que tem antes de entrar no ginásio, foi ali que ele e Sayaka pegaram a espada com folhas de ouro. Entrando lá, ele viu Leon olhando pra algo.

— Leon, encontrou algo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Bem, tem uma espada na sala do lixo, certo? Eu me lembrei de ter visto essa espada aqui, então eu pensei vim aqui. Até agora, só tem achei a bainha da espada que está aqui — falou Leon.

— Então só a lâmina estava na sala do lixo — falou Makoto.

**Argumento de Leon adicionado às pistas.**

_ Ding dong, bing bong… _

Monokuma apareceu na tela que havia naquela sala.

— _Ahem! Anúncio da Academia. Já estou cansado de esperar vocês. Vão para uma porta vermelha que se encontra no primeiro andar. Finalmente, o maior evento dessa vida escolar vai acontecer, o desesperador Julgamento de Classe!_ — falou Monokuma.

Obedecendo o Monokuma, todos foram para esse lugar. Eles estavam em uma pequena sala, esperando alguma coisa.

Havia um silêncio perturbador ali, ninguém falava nada, mas era de se esperar isso. Alguém entre eles havia matado o Yasuhiro, é comum essa atmosfera estranha.

Um barulho foi ouvido por todos, e uma porta se abriu. Era um grande elevador.

— Entrem nesse elevador, ele vai levar vocês para a sala da corte — falou Monokuma, na verdade, a voz dele. Eles o ouviram, mas não o acharam ali.

Entrando no elevador, todos seguiram até a sala da corte. Novamente, estava um silêncio. Sayaka estava ao lado de Makoto, Makoto pôde ouvir Sayaka cantarolar bem baixinho, ela provavelmente estava tentando se acalmar.

— Que sentimento estranho… — falou Makoto.

— Esse sentimento provavelmente é o que os detentos sentem quando vão para um julgamento — falou Celestia.

O elevador continuou descendo, mas isso não importava. Estava prestes a começar. Um julgamento de verdades e mentiras. Um julgamento entre a esperança e o desespero. Estava começando o Julgamento de Classe.


	3. Primeiro Julgamento de Classe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the staff may not understand the hours, because they count different kkkk.
> 
> Next: Here in Brazil, the hours start from 00:00 hrs (midnight) until 23:59.
> 
> In other words, from one in the morning until noon, we use the same way as you (01:00–12:00). From one o'clock in the afternoon, you exchange AM for PM, right? We don't.
> 
> 01:00 PM – 13:00 hrs  
> 08:00 PM – 20:00 hrs  
> 07:56 PM – 19:56 hrs
> 
> I hope you understand.

As portas do elevador se abriram. Ao saírem do elevador, os 14 sobreviventes se separam com um círculo fechado de 16 pódios. Em frente aos pódios estava Monokuma sentado em um trono.

— Finalmente! Por favor, vão os pódios que têm seus nomes — falou Monokuma.

Todos foram aos seus respectivos pódios, ao lado esquerdo de Makoto estava Sayaka — a mesma estava nervosa —, e ao seu lado direito estava Hifumi, parecia calmo, mas estava nervoso com isso. Não era só Hifumi, Makoto olhou para Celestia e Togami, ambos estavam suando, pareciam nervosos.

— Muito bem! Já que todos estão em seus pódios, vamos iniciar esse Julgamento de Classe! — falou Monokuma, com suas mãos para o alto — Mas antes, me digam. O que acham da sala da corte?

— Ela é bem... diferente... — falou Hifumi.

— N-não responda e-esse idiota! — falou Toko.

— …Deixem isso pra lá, vamos iniciar o Julgamento de Classe! — falou Monokuma.

**Julgamento de Classe**

**A corte está em seção**

(O julgamento vai ser assim:

**frase** \- contradizer

_**frase**_ \- concordar

**frase** \- mentir

_**frase**_ \- sabe quando o protagonista pega um argumento de uma pessoa e usa ele? Então, é isso.)

— Vamos para uma pequena explicação de um Julgamento de Classe. Vocês argumentaram até encontrar o culpado. Se vocês votarem na pessoa certa, o culpado será punido. Mas se vocês errareeeeem… Bem, todos, exceto o culpado, serão punidos, e o culpado sair daqui! — explicou Monokuma — Alguma dúvida?

— O culpado está realmente aqui? — perguntou Makoto.

— Mas que pergunta burra. Mas respondendo ela, sim, o culpado está aqui presente — falou Monokuma.

— Ok! Todos fechem os olhos e o culpado levante a mão! — ordenou Kiyotaka.

— Ninguém vai fazer isso, seu bunda mole — falou Mondo.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta — falou Kirigiri.

— E qual seria? — perguntou Monokuma.

— Qual é o motivo de ter esse quadro onde seria o pódio do Yasuhiro? — perguntou Kirigiri.

— Ah isso? Bem, eu me sentiria mal de excluir ele só porque ele morreu. A amizade é algo que rompe as barreiras da vida e da morte — falou Monokuma.

— Rompe… amizade… — falou Hifumi.

— Eu tenho também tenho uma pergunta — falou Celestia — Por que tem 16 pódios sendo que éramos 15 pessoas?

— Não há um motivo. Tecnicamente, essa sala da corte pode ter 16 pódios — explicou Monokuma — Mas voltando, vamos ao um resumo do caso.

— Não há dúvidas de quem morreu foi o senhor Yasuhiro Hagakure! — falou Kiyotaka.

— Mas todos sabem isso, Taka… — falou Junko.

— Também sabemos que ele foi encontrado morto na lavanderia — falou Togami, com a mão em seu queixo.

— Então é bem provável que ele tenha ido à lavanderia para lavar roupa, e ele foi **pego de surpresa** — falou Asahina, triste. Mas havia uma algo errado no argumento de Asahina, e Makoto percebeu isso.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — Hina, se lembre de como estava a lavanderia. Ela estava toda bagunçada, então podemos supor que houve uma briga.

— Uma briga? Quem iria brigar ali? — perguntou Asahina.

— Provavelmente, o culpado e o Yasuhiro — respondeu Makoto.

— Então o assassino e o Yasuhiro brigaram ali mesmo, e então houve uma fatalidade — falou Celestia.

— Isso foi uma perda de tempo! Até o cego iria perceber que houve uma briga ali — falou Togami, irritado.

— Me perdoem… — falou Asahina.

— Não ligue pra isso, Hina. Errar é humano — falou Sakura — Que tal argumentarmos sobre a arma do crime?

— Parece ser uma boa ideia — falou Chihiro.

— Isso está parecendo um julgamento mesmo… — falou Hifumi. Makoto fechou bem os seus olhos e se concentrou nos argumentos de seus colegas.

— Então vamos falar sobre a arma do crime, certo? — perguntou Leon.

— Sim, sim, mas qual é? — perguntou Junko.

— Nós sabemos que tinha uma faca no estômago dele. Será que ela é a arma? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Então o filho da puta pegou uma faca qualquer e o matou — falou Mondo.

— Eu não acho que tenha sido isso — falou Celestia — Acho que o culpado pegou uma _**faca da cozinha.**_

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto — Uma das facas que tem na cozinha sumiu, em outras palavras, Celestia está certa.

— Eu sabia que estava certa — falou Celestia, sorrindo e com as suas mãos debaixo do seu queixo.

— O-ok, s-sabemos q-que a faca é a a-arma do crime, mas isso não adianta muito. Ainda não s-sabemos quem é o c-culpado — falou Toko.

— Vamos mudar um pouco o assunto. Que tal a gente falar em outra coisa? — sugeriu Chihiro.

— Tipo o quê? — perguntou Leon.

— Bem, teve algo que me deixou encucada durante a investigação — falou Chihiro.

— E o que seria? — perguntou Sakura.

Essa coisa que Chihiro está falando é…

— Eu já sei! Chihiro, você está falando daquele rastro de sangue, certo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. Eu achei aquele rastro estranho — falou Chihiro.

— Rastro de sangue…? — perguntou Asahina.

— Havia um rastro de sangue, mas eu não tive tempo de olhar por onde ele levava — falou Togami.

— E e-esse rastro l-levava p-pra onde? — perguntou Toko.

O rastro levava até…

— Eu já sei! O rastro levava até a sala do lixo — falou Makoto.

— Mas isso é relevante para o caso? — perguntou Mondo.

— Claro que é. Essa é uma pista importante — falou Kirigiri.

— Por quê? — perguntou Hifumi

— Porque isso significa que Yasuhiro foi atacado na sala do lixo e não na lavanderia — falou Kirigiri.

— O quê!? — gritou Kiyotaka.

— Então alguém atacou o Yasuhiro lá…? — perguntou Asahina.

— Sim, e isso é algo inquestionável — falou Kirigiri.

— Eu não consigo acreditar nisso! — falou Asahina. A corte começou se encher de gritos, poucos acreditavam no que Kirigiri havia dito. Em meio ao tumulto que estava tendo, Makoto fechou os seus olhos para se concentrar.

— Kirigiri, você está dizendo que o Yasuhiro foi atacado na sala do lixo? Isso é estranho! — falou Asahina.

— Eu gostaria de saber motivo de vocês não acreditarem nisso — falou Kirigiri.

— Você quer!? Uma delas é que **não tem pistas lá!** — falou Mondo.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — Eu não acho que a Kirigiri esteja errada.

— Makoto, não tem provas disso! — falou Junko.

— Há uma pista sim, Junko. Essa pista é umas gotas de sangue que haviam ali — falou Makoto.

— Ahn!? T-tinha gotas de s-sangue ali!? — perguntou Toko.

— Então isso significa que o Yasuhiro foi morto na sala do lixo? — perguntou Leon.

— Acho que não. Se o assassino levou o corpo do Hiro para a lavanderia, teria muito mais sangue no rastro — falou Kirigiri.

— Além disso, se o assassino tivesse o matado lá, teria mais sangue lá — falou Celestia.

Isso tudo significa que…

— Esperem um pouco, estão dizendo que o Hiro foi atacado na sala do lixo e depois ele caminhou até a lavanderia!? — perguntou Makoto, assustado.

— Exatamente. Essa é a solução mais lógica — falou Kirigiri. A sala da corte ficou surpresa com isso, tirando Togami e Celestia, obviamente.

— M-mas… por que o Hiro iria para a sala do lixo? — perguntou Chihiro.

— P-para o assassino o matar! Então o Hifumi é culpado! — acusou Toko.

— Eu fiz nada! — gritou Hifumi, desesperado.

— Na verdade, tem uma pista que eu, Togami e Celestia achamos — falou Kirigiri.

— Que pista? — perguntou Makoto.

— Depois que Makoto saiu da lavanderia, eu, Togami e Celestia encontramos um bilhete no bolso do Yasuhiro — falou Kirigiri — Togami, você pode mostrar?

— Certo… — falou Togami, desinteressado. Togami pegou o bilhete, e passou para a Celestia, que passou para Toko e assim sucessivamente.

O que estava escrito no bilhete era: _"Me encontre na sala do lixo"_

— Então alguém o chamou e o atacou — falou Sakura.

— Essa letra é bastante feminina — falou Asahina.

— Então as meninas são as mais suspeitas — falou Leon.

— Mas não é uma letra qualquer. Essa é a letra de Sayaka Maizono — falou Kirigiri.

— O-o quê!? — berrou Sayaka — Mas não foi eu!

— Por enquanto, vamos ignorar isso — falou Makoto, tentando mudar de assunto — Ainda não determinamos quando a arma do crime foi pega. 

Makoto fechou os seus olhos para se concentrar nos argumentos.

— A arma do crime é uma das facas que estavam na cozinha — falou Chihiro.

— E uma delas está faltando — falou Hifumi.

— Mas não sabemos quando foi a última vez que alguém a viu, pois **não há testemunhas** — falou Celestia, brincando com o seu cabelo.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — existe sim uma pessoa! Essa pessoa é a Hina.

— Eu? — falou Asahina.

— Exatamente! Hina, pode dizer pra eles o que você disse pra mim? — perguntou Makoto.

— Ahn? Claro, por que não? — falou Asahina — Eu e a Sakura ficamos no refeitório até o Horário da Noite. Quando foi hoje de manhã, uma das facas havia sumido.

— Grande ajuda! Agora sabemos quem é o culpado — ironizou Mondo.

— Mondo! — falou Kiyotaka, querendo dá um sermão.

— Mas M-mondo e-está C-certo. N-não tem C-como s-sabermos quem é o c-culpado — falou Toko.

— Na verdade… tem como, né, Sakura? — perguntou Asahina.

— Oh… Sim… — falou Sakura.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Leon.

— Havia uma pessoa que foi a cozinha antes do Horário da Noite… Essa pessoa era a Sayaka — falou Asahina.

— AHN!? — berrou Sayaka.

— Em outras palavras, Sayaka é a principal suspeita daqui — falou Togami.

Makoto não podia tolerar isso, ele tinha que defender a sua amiga, mesmo que tivesse que mentir.

— Sayaka é a culpada, caso encerrado — falou Togami.

— Mas isso não significa que ela pegou a faca — falou Chihiro.

— Mas ela pegou a faca, e **ninguém** viu ela com a faca — falou Hifumi.

— Essa não é a verdade! E-eu vi a Sayaka com a faca ontem a noite! Antes da gente trocar de quartos, ele havia me dito que pegou uma faca para se defender de qualquer coisa! — mentiu Makoto.

— Sério que viu? — perguntou Kirigiri, desconfiada. Sayaka percebeu que Makoto estava mentindo, ao invés de desmentir Makoto, ela seguiu a onda.

— Makoto está certo. Eu fiz isso ontem de noite. Estava assustada com o motivo que o Monokuma deu, e eu troquei de quarto com o Makoto — explicou Sayaka, mentindo também.

— Isso parece plausível — falou Hifumi.

— Ok, concordamos que a Sayaka não é mais suspeita. Mas isso faz a gente voltar a estaca zero — falou Leon.

— Oh! Eu tenho algo aqui para a gente debater — falou Chihiro.

— E o que seria? — perguntou Junko. Makoto fechou os seus olhos para se concentrar nos argumentos de seus companheiros.

— Bem, havia uma espada com folhas de ouro atrás das grandes que levam até o incinerador — falou Chihiro.

— Isso é estranho, eu entrei naquela sala uma vez hoje e aquela espada não estava lá — falou Hifumi.

— Mas essa espada **não deve ser útil** para esse caso — falou Mondo.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — Eu acho que essa espada tem haver com um caso, havia uma ferida no pescoço do Yasuhiro.

— Ahn? Eu não entendi — falou Kiyotaka.

— O que Makoto está dizendo é que a espada foi usada para fazer essa ferida — falou Togami.

— Mas ela não deveria cortar…? — perguntou Hifumi.

— Não. Aquela espada tem a lâmina cega — falou Makoto — Em outras palavras, essa espada tem tudo haver com o cas-

— Sua lógica é uma merda! — falou Mondo.

— Ué? Por que, Mondo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Porque você só está falando merda — falou Mondo — Você está errado, Makoto! Aceite que você errou! Essa espada tem nada haver com o caso.

— Mas ela foi usada para para fazer uma ferida no Hiro, além disso ela estava lá na sala do lixo — falou Makoto.

— Isso não explica nada! **Além disso não há provas de que a espada foi usada!** — falou Mondo.

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — falou Makoto — Na verdade, há sim uma prova. Na ferida que está no pescoço, há algumas folhas de ouro ali, ou seja, isso é uma prova de que alguém acertou a espada no Hiro.

— Ok, ok. Essa merda está certa. Mas por que o assassino colocou a espada ali atrás das grades? — perguntou Mondo.

— Acho que ele queria eliminar a pista — sugeriu Celestia.

— Mas tem uma pergunta melhor, onde o assassino pegou essa espada? Onde ela estava no início? — questionou Kirigiri.

— Kirigiri está certa, não sabemos onde estava a espada — falou Asahina.

— A ú-última vez que e-essa e-espada, o M-makoto tava l-levando ela — falou Toko.

— Bem, Toko está certa. Mas quando eu voltei para o meu quarto, hoje de tarde, a espada não estava mais lá — falou Makoto.

— Então uma pessoa pegou a espada e a colocou em um canto — falou a Sakura.

— Mas quem iria guardar essa espada? — perguntou Chihiro.

A única pessoa que poderia colocar a espada em um canto é…

— Eu já sei! A única pessoa que podia fazer isso era a Sayaka — falou Makoto.

— AGH! — berrou Sayaka.

— De novo! A Sayaka é a culpada! — acusou Toko. Em meio às acusações, Makoto fechou os olhos e se concentrou nas acusações.

— Sayaka com certeza é a assassina! — falou Toko.

— Mas eu juro que não sou! — falou Sayaka.

— Esperem, não temos a certeza de que a Sayaka usou a espada — falou Chihiro.

— Sim! Eu nunca usei essa espada! _**Alguém deve ter visto** _— falou Sayaka.

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto — Leon, você disse que assim que viu a espada, você foi verificar se era que ficava nos troféus, certo?

— Ahn? Sim, eu fiz isso — falou Leon.

— Mas para você fazer isso, você teria que saber que ela estava lá. Então, quando foi a última vez que você viu essa espada? — perguntou Makoto.

— Foi antes do assassinato do Hiro — falou Leon.

— Então não tem como a Sayaka ser a culpada! — falou Makoto.

— Makoto, pare de ser gado — falou Togami — Ela levou a espada e Hina viu a Sayaka pegar a faca, ela com certeza é a assassina.

A corte se encheu de gritos. Algumas pessoas diziam que Sayaka era a culpa, outros diziam que ela não era a culpada.

— Pupupu! Aparentemente, vocês estão com as suas ideias opostas — falou Monokuma — A Academia Pico da Esperança tem orgulho de transformar a Sala da Corte para algo mais aceitável!

— Transformar…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— A sala da corte…? — perguntou Asahina.

— Exatamente! — falou Monokuma.

Um botão azul surgiu, Monokuma pegou um martelo de juiz e apertou esse botão como martelo. O trono dele começou a subir, assim como os 16 pódios. No alto, duas fileiras formaram, na fileira de quem achava que a Sayaka era a culpada estavam: Togami, Toko, Hifumi, Asahina, Celestia, Mondo e Junko, na fileira de quem achava que a Sayaka era inocente estavam: Makoto, Sayaka, Kirigiri, Leon, Chihiro, Kiyotaka e Sakura.

— Vamos para à pergunta principal! — falou Monokuma — **Sayaka é a culpada?**

— T-temos **provas** de que a Sayaka é a c-culpada! — falou Toko.

— Chihiro!

— Ainda **falta** coisas que ainda não resolvemos — falou Chihiro.

— Se lembram que a letra do bilhete que trouxe o Hiro era **letra de menina**!? — falou Mondo.

— Taka!

— Mas isso faz **qualquer garota** suspeita! — falou Kiyotaka.

— Eu me lembro perfeitamente que a Sayaka apareceu no refeitório ontem à noite, então, Sayaka **pegou a faca** ontem a noite — falou Asahina.

— Sakura!

— Ela mesa disse que pegou a faca para **autodefesa** — falou Sakura.

— Ela colocou a **espada de volta no lugar!** — falou Junko.

— Leon!

— Mas isso não significa que ela **pegou a espada!** — falou Leon.

— Qualquer um iria atender o pedido de uma idol famosa e **ir para onde** ela queria — falou Hifumi.

— Kirigiri.

— Mas **qualquer um** pôde ter feito isso e usado o nome dela naquele bilhete! — falou Kirigiri.

— **Ni** **nguém** viu a Sayaka com a faca — falou Celestia.

— Sayaka!

— O **Makoto** me viu com a faca ontem a noite para autodefesa — falou Sayaka.

— Mas Makoto pode está **mentindo** — falou Togami.

— Mas **eu não estou!** Agora vamos focar no assassinato! — falou Makoto — Essa é a nossa resposta!

Os pódios voltaram às suas posições originais. Um silêncio surgiu, Sayaka ainda era suspeita, mas ela tinha tudo para não ser suspeita.

— Estamos de acordo? Concordam que a Sayaka é inocente? — perguntou Kirigiri.

— Sayaka é inocente até que se prove o contrário — falou Togami.

— O que faremos agora…? — perguntou Hifumi.

— Devemos pegar outro assunto para debatermos — falou Celestia.

— Tipo, o quê…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Que tal a causa da morte? — perguntou Junko — Tipo, o Arquivo Monokuma não tem a causa da morte.

— Mas p-por que não t-tem a causa da m-morte? — perguntou Toko.

— Provavelmente, a causa da morte é o ponto chave do caso — deduziu Kirigiri.

— Então a causa da morte pode dizer quem é o culpado? — perguntou Asahina.

— É provável. Monokuma não deve ter dito a causa da morte para que a gente não soubesse quem é o assassino logo de primeira — falou Celestia.

— Então iremos debater sobre a causa da morte? — perguntou Sakura.

— É o mais correto a se fazer — falou Kirigiri. Para esse debate, Makoto fechou os seus olhos para se concentrar, pois isso era algo de extrema importância.

— Ainda não debatemos sobre a causa da morte — falou Junko.

— Mas o que poderia ter sido? — perguntou Chihiro.

— O Arquivo Monokuma diz que ele levou uma facada no estômago — falou Sayaka.

— Mas ele foi até a lavanderia, então perda de sangue não é a causa da morte — falou Celestia.

— O Arquivo Monokuma dizia que também que ele tem uma ferida no pescoço, certo? Então essa pode ser a causa da morte — falou Leon.

— Mas a ferida foi feita ainda na sala do lixo, então essa não é a causa da morte — falou Chihiro.

— O Arquivo Monokuma disse que ele tem uma ferida na cabeça, será que _**essa é a causa da morte?**_ — perguntou Junko.

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto — Acho que o que a Junko disse pode ser verdade. Na cabeça dele tem uma ferida ali, eu acredito que aquilo seja a causa da morte.

— Por que você acha que é a causa da morte? — perguntou Togami.

— Por um motivo — falou Kirigiri — Aquela ferida parece que foi feita por uma faca.

— Então, isso significa que… — falava Chihiro, assustada.

— Ele l-levou uma f-facada na c-cabeça!? — perguntou Toko, assustada.

— Exatamente, isso é o mais provável — falou Kirigiri.

— Esperem um pouco! Vocês realmente acham que ele levou uma facada na cabeça? — perguntou Leon.

— Essa é a resposta mais lógica — falou Togami.

— E não é só isso — falou Celestia — Lembram que houve uma briga na lavanderia, certo? Se houve uma briga, o assassino pegou a faca que estava com o Hiro e a usou para matar ele.

— Isso certamente faz sentido… — falou Chihiro.

— Esperem um pouco, por que vocês acham que o Hiro estava com a faca? — perguntou Asahina.

— Isso não faz sentido, por que o Hiro iria pegar usa a faca que foi usada para matar ele? — perguntou Junko. Em meio a várias perguntas sem respostas, os sobreviventes começaram a debater sobre tal coisa.

— Como sabemos, a faca foi usada para _**matar**_ o Hiro — falou Chihiro.

— E provavelmente essa mesma faca foi usada quando esfaquearam ele na cabeça — falou Sayaka.

— Mas eu acho que a faca **não estava** com o Hiro — falou Asahina.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — Acho que a faca estava sim com o Hiro. Ele devia está com a faca que foi usada nele.

— Makoto, você está de dizendo que o Hiro iria matar alguém? — perguntou Celestia.

— É uma possibilidade — falou Kirigiri — Ou Hiro ia matar alguém ou ele iria guardar a faca depois que os ferimentos passassem.

— Certo, certo. Mas isso não muda o fato de que a Sayaka ainda é uma suspeita — falou Asahina.

— Hina! — falou Sayaka.

— Mas a Junko também é uma suspeita! Ela estava tomando banho durante o assassinato — falou Kiyotaka.

— Como você disse, eu só estava tomando banho! — gritou Junko.

— S-se é a-assim, o Hifumi é s-suspeito também — acusou Toko.

— EHN!? EU FIZ NADA — falou Hifumi.

— Eu não sou a culpada! — falou Sayaka.

— Eu só estava tomando banho! — falou Junko.

— Eu fiz absolutamente nada! — falou Hifumi. Makoto teve que se concentrar, aquilo era um debate cheio de pânico, um debate em massa sobre pânico.

— Eu não sou a culpada e vocês sabem disso — falou Sayaka.

— Eu só estava tomando banho, parem com isso! — falou Junko.

— Só porque eu fiquei responsável pelo lixo, não significa que sou o culpado — falou Hifumi.

— Mas tem várias provas que apontam para a Sayaka — falou Asahina.

— Então fale o que você estava fazendo no banho, Junko! — falou Kiyotaka.

— M-mas você é s-suspeito! — falou Toko.

— Qual é!? Eu não sou a culpada! Eu **estava dormindo** durante o assassinato! — falou Sayaka.

— Pra que você quer saber, seu pervertido!? — falou Junko.

— Pareeeeeem! — falou Hifumi.

— Parem com esse pânico! E Sayaka, você está errada! — falou Makoto — Sayaka, como você estava dormindo sendo que você disse ao Taka que estava com o Leon?

— Ahn…? — Sayaka ficou nervosa.

— Pelo visto, pegamos ela — falou Celestia.

Sayaka estava pálida, ela estava hiperventilando. Ela não esperava por aquilo. Respirando fundo, Sayaka disse:

— Leon, eles já sabem, vamos admitir logo — falou Sayaka.

— Droga… — falou Leon.

— O que está acontecendo aqui!? — perguntou Asahina.

— Eu… eu achava que matei o Yasuhiro, mas eu não o matei… — falou Sayaka.

— Ela é a culpada, eu não disse!? — falou Togami.

— Togami, espera! Primeiro, Monokuma, um cúmplice sai junto do assassino caso a gente erre? — perguntou Kirigiri.

— Todo caso é permitido ter um cúmplice, mas apenas que matou vai ser punido ou vai sair — explicou Monokuma.

— Pronto, agora, segundo, Sayaka, explique absolutamente tudo para nós — falou Kirigiri.

— C-certo — falou Sayaka — Após eu ver o vídeo-motivo, eu fiquei desesperada e quis sair. Ontem eu tentei matar o Leon, mas eu não tive coragem… Só que eu tive coragem hoje… Eu chamei o Hiro para eu o matar, eu e ele conversamos, e depois eu o ataquei no estômago. Mas ele tirou a faca e foi me atacar.

— O Hiro foi te atacar? — perguntou Sakura, surpresa.

— Sayaka está certa, Hiro iria matar ela se não fosse por mim. Eu havia pego a espada para nocautear o Hiro caso algo desse errado. Eu sabia que a Sayaka não iria conseguir matar, então eu resolvi proteger ela. Então, eu nocauteei o Hiro no pescoço e ele caiu — explicou Leon.

— E isso deu tempo de eu e o Leon saíssemos dali. Leon tentou jogar a espada para que não suspeitarem dele, mas a gente não conseguiu pegar a faca — falou Sayaka, chorando — Me desculpem… Isso tudo é culpa minha…

**Testemunho da Sayaka e do Leon adicionado às pistas.**

— O que estamos esperando! Vamos votar na Sayaka! — falou Junko.

— Esperem! Eu estou ficando confusa — falou Asahina. E ela estava certa. A confissão de Sayaka e Leon confundiu a cabeça de quase todos.

Em meio a essa confusão, uma pergunta surgiu na cabeça de Makoto.

**Quem enfiou a faca no Hiro?**

_Sayaka ou Leon…?_

Sayaka!

**Quem nocauteou o Hiro?**

_Leon ou Sayaka…?_

Leon!

**Quem enfiou uma faca na cabeça do Hiro?**

_Leon, Sayaka ou Uma terceira pessoa…?_

Uma terceira pessoa!

— Eu já sei! Gente, vamos recapitular tudo — falou Makoto — Sayaka enfiou a faca no estômago do Hiro, e Leon o nocauteou. Mas nenhum dos dois enfiou uma faca na cabeça dele.

— Além disso, os dois ficaram juntos depois disso, certo? — perguntou Kirigiri.

— Sim, após isso tudo, eu e o Leon ficamos juntos — falou Sayaka.

— E como a causa da morte foi uma facada na cabeça… — falava Togami.

— Nem Sayaka e nem Leon são os culpados — falou Celestia.

— Então, quem matou o Hiro? — perguntou Chihiro.

Quem matou o Hiro foi…

— Eu já sei! Quem matou o Hiro foi uma terceira pessoa — falou Makoto. A corte começou a falar sobre o que Makoto disse, muitos não acreditavam nisso.

— E-esperem, tem m-mais alguém n-nisso!? — perguntou Toko.

— Provavelmente… — falou Chihiro.

— E faz sentido. Sayaka e Leon estavam juntos depois que eles fizeram a facada e a ferida no pescoço. E como o Hiro morreu na lavanderia, isso prova que ambos são inocentes — falou Celestia.

— Mas isso não pode ser real. Além disso, **não tem mais pistas** — falou Junko.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — Tem mais uma pista sim, Junko.

— Tem? Qual? — perguntou Junko.

— Uma coisa vermelha que foi encontrada na lavanderia — falou Makoto, mostrando essa coisa vermelha.

— Ao olhar essa coisa vermelha, já dá para saber quem é o culpado — falou Kirigiri. Kirigiri estava certa, aquela era a prova que levava ao culpado.

**Quem é o culpado?**

— Baseado nessa pista, a principal suspeita é **Junko Enoshima** — falou Makoto. 

A corte se calou por um momento. Estavam surpresos com a dedução de Makoto, até mesmo Togami e Celestia estavam surpresos.

— Makoto…? Você está brincando… certo…? — perguntou Junko, nervosa.

— Não, não estou — falou Makoto.

— Mas como essa coisa vermelha pode ser da Junko? — perguntou Sayaka.

Isso é da Junko porque…

— Eu já sei! Isso é da Junko, pois isso é uma unha postiça — falou Makoto.

— Agora que Makoto falou isso, tudo faz sentido — falou Togami.

— Como houve uma briga na lavanderia, em algum momento a unha postiça da Junko deve ter caído — falou Celestia.

— Em outras palavras, Junko Enoshima é a culpada! — falou Kirigiri.

— Mas eu não sou a culpada! — falou Junko tentando se defender.

— Mas… Por que a Junko iria matar alguém? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Acho que quando ela viu o Hiro, ela pensou que ele iria ataca- — falava Makoto antes de ser interrompido.

— Sua lógica é nada fashion! — gritou Junko — Makoto, você está muito errado! Eu não sou a culpada!

— Mas Junko, as provas dizem que não é você — falou Makoto.

— Pois eu irei provar que sou inocente! — falou Junko — Não tem como eu ser a culpada! Isso é completamente ilógico! Eu nunca sequer matei uma mosca!

— Mas temos provas de que você matou. Além disso, você é apenas uma suspeita — falou Makoto.

— Mesmo assim, você está errado! Eu não posso ser suspeita, pois eu não matei o Hiro! **Ele foi morto na sala do lixo!** Ele foi morto pelo Sayaka e pelo Leon! — falou Junko.

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — falou Makoto — Não tem como o Hiro ter sido morto pela Sayaka ou pelo Leon. Os dois haviam dito que só fizeram a ferida no pescoço e no estômago, e a causa da morte foi uma facada!

— Além disso, nenhum dos dois tem força para levar um corpo para a lavanderia — falou Kirigiri.

— Mas… Por que a faca estava no estômago do Hiro!? Me expliquem! — falou Junko.

A faca estava no estômago do Hiro porque…

— Eu já sei! Era uma distração! O culpado viu que tinha uma ferida ali, então ele enfiou a faca para que pudéssemos achar que foi a Sayaka — falou Makoto.

— Isso faz total sentido — falou Celestia.

— Você estão errados! Absolutamente errados! Eu não matei o Hiro! Calem a suas bocas! — gritou Junko, deixando muitos surpresos com a sua atitude.

— O que é isso…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Ela está tendo uma atitude de desespero, ou seja, ela é a culpada — falou Togami.

— Makoto, tente dizer a ela que ela é a assassina — falou Kirigiri. Makoto acenou positivamente para Kirigiri.

— Eu não sou a culpada! — falou Junko — Eu não sou a culpada! Calem a boca! Não faz sentido eu ser a culpada! Os culpados são a Sayaka e o Leon! Eu que sou a inocente aqui! Me responda, Makoto! **Como eu matei o Hiro sendo que não estou suja de sangue?**

— Não, você está errada! — falou Makoto — A resposta é simples, Junko. O seu próprio álibi! Após você matar o Hiro, você se limpou para ninguém dizer que foi você! 

— AGH! — berrou Junko.

— Todas as peças se encaixam — falou Hifumi.

— Mas eu ainda estou confusa — falou Asahina.

— Makoto, tente fazer um resumo do caso para todos — pediu Kirigiri.

— Certo! — falou Makoto. Makoto fechou os seus olhos, um mini gibi surgiu em sua mente, nele tinha o caso inteiro, e se tinha uma coisa que faltava, Makoto completava — **Ato 1:** Tudo começou após o motivo do Monokuma, mais precisamente, um dia após o anúncio. Sayaka ficou desesperada e na noite passada ela pegou uma faca na cozinha para tentar matar alguém, mas ela se esqueceu que Hina e Sakura estavam ali.

**Ato 2:** Hiro recebeu um bilhete da Sayaka para ele que fosse à sala do lixo. Ele se encontrou com a Sayaka, e ela tentou o matar enfiando uma faca no estômago dele. Hiro tirou a faca e tentou matar a Sayaka, mas uma pessoa estava ali. Leon pegou a espada com folhas de ouro caso algo acontecesse com a Sayaka, no momento em que Hifo iria atacar a Sayaka, Leon o atacou por trás fazendo com que ele caísse. Sayaka e Leon fogem dali.

**Ato 3:** Ferido, Hiro vai até a lavanderia, fazendo com que tivesse um rastro de sangue que ligasse a lavanderia até a sala do lixo. Infelizmente não sabemos o que ele iria fazer. Quando chegou lá, o Hiro se encontrou com o culpado. Em algum momento, houve uma briga entre o culpado e o Hiro, nessa briga uma unha postiça do culpado caiu. E depois de um tempo, o culpado pegou a faca que estava com o Hiro e enfiou na cabeça dele.

**Ato 4:** Quando Hiro morreu, o assassino pegou a faca e enfiou ela no estômago dele para que a gente pensasse que foi a Sayaka. Após isso, o culpado tomou banho para tirar o sangue que ele estava melado.

E quem matou Yasuhiro Hagakure foi **Junko Enoshima, a Super Colegial Fashionista!** — falou Makoto, finalizando o seu argumento e apontando para Junko.

A corte olhou para Junko, tudo se encaixava, todas as pistas davam na Junko. Junko tremia, suava, ela estava com medo, ela estava desesperada.

— Caso encerrado — falou Celestia.

— Mas eu não sou a assassina — falou Junko, desesperada. Ela estava pálida com a neve, ela parecia um papel de tão pálida que estava.

— Pelo jeito, vocês chegaram ao veredito — falou Monokuma. Os Monopads começaram a apitar, todos os olharam os Monopads e perceberam que tinha um novo aplicativo ali, "Votação" — Votem nesse aplicativo que apareceu nos seus Monopads. Quem será o culpado? Será que você escolheram a escolha certa? Ou será que escolheram a opção errada e mortal? Quem será? Queeem seeerááá?

Após votarem, uma máquina caça-níquel apareceu. A alavanca dela desceu e os rosto de todos começaram a rodar. A máquina parou em três cabeças, as mesmas cabeças, a cabeça de Junko Enoshima.

— Meus parabéns! Vocês acertaram o culpado! Quem matou Yasuhiro Hagakure foi Junko Enoshima! Nada mal para um primeiro Julgamento de Classe — parabenizou Monokuma.

— Junko… eu não esperava isso de você — falou Asahina.

— Acho que ninguém esperava que alguém aqui iria matar — falou Chihiro.

Um choro foi ouvido na sala da corte, esse choro era de Sayaka. Sayaka estava no chão aos prantos, ela se culpava por ter tentando matar Yasuhiro.

— Sayaka, não se culpe — falou Junko — Ele iria me matar se eu não o matasse…

Sayaka parou de chorar instantaneamente. Ficou surpresa com a revelação de Junko, não era só Sayaka, todos ficaram surpresos.

— C-como a-ssim? E-ele ia te m-matar!? — perguntou Toko.

— Sim… Bem, eu estava indo na lavanderia pegar as minhas roupas que estavam secas, e eu o vi naquele estado deplorável — falou Junko.

_Flashback…_

_Yasuhiro estava no chão urrando de dor, afinal, ele tinha um ferida no estômago e no pescoço._

_— Hiro! — falou Junko, se aproximando de Yasuhiro. Ela estava preocupada com ele, mas para a surpresa dela, uma faca quase a atingiu se ela não tivesse desviado — Por que você fez isso, Hiro!?_

_— Sayaka tentou me matar e Leon a protegeu… Aquilo me deu desespero ao ponto de eu querer sair daqui! Eu quero ver a minha mãe novamente… — falou Yasuhiro._

_Flashback…_

— Ele queria ver a mãe dele…? — falou Asahina, sentindo o desespero que Yasuhiro estava sentindo naquele momento, pois a mesma tinha um irmão mais novo.

— Sim. Aí eu e ele brigamos, e acabou naquela fatalidade — falou Junko.

— E foi por causa disso que você não queria ir para o Julgamento de Classe? — perguntou Kirigiri.

— Sim… Mas não deu certo… — falou Junko, dando umas pequenas risadas.

— Isso tudo já acabou? — perguntou Monokuma, acordando do seu cochilo — Bem, já que vocês acertaram do culpado, já está na hora!

— Hora do quê…? — perguntou Asahina.

— É A HORA DA PUNIÇÃO! — falou Monokuma — Eu preparei uma execução muito especial para Mu- Junko Enoshima, a Super Colegial Fashionista!

— Pessoal, saiam daqui! Não se rendam ao desespero! Me desculpem por tudo, mas por favor, sobrevivam! — falou Junko.

Um botão vermelho surgiu, e Monokuma o apertou com um martelo de juiz. Uma imagem apareceu no botão, uma mini Junko sendo arrastada pelo Monokuma, e tinha uma coisa escrita:

**GAME OVER**

**JUNKO ENOSHIMA FOI CONSIDERADA CULPADA. HORA DA PUNIÇÃO!**

As luzes se apagaram e todos ficaram confusos. Um lugar se iluminou, era o pódio da Sakura, e essa luz iluminou os outros pódios no sentido horário. Quando iluminou o pódio da Junko, uma coleira pegou ela pelo pescoço e arrastou ela para um canto, uma salinha. Essa salinha era basicamente um palco, os 13 sobreviventes se sentaram, e depois vários Monokumas se sentaram para assistir. Três Monokumas vestidos de jurados apareceram e se sentaram em um lugar.

**Miss Gungnir**

**Super Colegial Fashionista**

**Execução de Junko Enoshima: executada**

A competição começou, a corda levava Junko para trocar de roupa e ela desfilava. A plateia aplaudia ela, assim como os jurados. Os 13 sobreviventes estavam olhando se tinha alguma possibilidade da Junko sobreviver, mas não tinha.

Quando a competição acabou, Junko foi considerada a vencedora. Uma faixa foi colocada nela, assim como um vestido rosa. Os jurados pediram para ela rodar, mas ela não queria.

A corda que estava segurando o pescoço dela começa a girar, o vestido da Junko começou a pegar fogo. Quando todos pensavam que ela iria ser queimada viva, vários objetos foram lançados em Junko, eram as lanças de Gungnir. As lanças atingiram Junko, sangue saía dela… Junko Enoshima estava pendurada, com as lanças em seu corpo, e ainda estava sangrando.

Os sobreviventes se aproximaram dela e sentiram desespero ao ver o estado da amiga…

Todos saíram daquela salinha e foram para a sala da corte.

— O que… O que foi aquilo!? — perguntou Asahina, apavorada.

— O QUE CARALHOS FOI AQUILO!? — perguntou Hifumi, assustado.

— Mas… mas… a execução estava indo como se tivesse haver com o talento dela, por que aquelas lanças apareceram!? — perguntou Mondo.

— Sério que vocês não se lembram!? Céus! — reclamou Togami — Aquelas são as lanças de Gungnir, as mesmas lanças que iriam atingir a Junko quando ela não queria participar do julgamento.

— Além disso, Monokuma deixou bem claro que ela seria punida novamente depois do julgamento — falou Celestia.

— Tirando isso tudo, ESSA EXECUÇÃO FOI TOP! — falou Monokuma.

— T-top!? Aquilo foi insano! — falou Leon, apavorado.

— Insanamente legal! — falou Monokuma.

— Desde quando executar alguém é legal!? — perguntou Kiyotaka, chorando.

— Tanto faz! Eu irei limpar tudo. Além disso, entrem no elevador, ele vai trazer vocês de volta — explicou Monokuma.

Dada a explicação, todos se calaram. O elevador voltou, e todos entraram nele em silêncio.

**…**

Makoto estava em seu quarto, eles estava deitado. Ele estava pensando no que acaba de acontecer. No mesmo dia, um de seus amigos foi assassinado e o outro foi executado. Ele estava com um peso na consciência, ele basicamente matou a Junko.

A campainha do dormitório tocou. Makoto atendeu a porta, era Kirigiri que estava nela.

— Makoto, quer conversar? — perguntou Kirigiri.

— Mas Kirigiri, já é Horário da Noite, era pra você ficar no quarto — falou Makoto.

— Eu estou mais preocupada com você do que ir dormir — falou Kirigiri.

— Mas Kirigi- — falava Makoto, antes de ser abraçado pela Kirigiri.

— Olha aqui, você deve está se culpando por ter basicamente matado a Junko. Não se sinta assim, todos nós estamos assim, todos votaram nela. Mas não devemos nos sentir assim, ela que matou e não a gente — falou Kirigiri, tentando acalmar Makoto — Além disso, me chama de Kyoko. Somos amigos suficiente para você me chamar pelo meu nome…

Makoto ficou em silêncio, ele retribuiu o abraço. E os dois ficaram assim, abraçados por um longo tempo.

**…**

Sayaka estava deitada, estava chorando horrores. Se culpava por ter tentado matar Yasuhiro, se ela não fizesse isso, Junko e Yasuhiro estariam vivos ainda.

A porta do dormitório de Sayaka foi aberta, Leon apareceu.

— Sayaka…? Está bem…? — perguntou Leon, preocupado.

— Não… estou horrível… — falou Sayaka — Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, Hiro e Junko estariam bem… Eu sou um monstro…!

— Você não é um monstro. Você só ficou desesperada quando viu as suas amigas. Eu faria o mesmo se estivesse na sua pele — falou Leon — Quer que eu durma aqui com você…?

— Ahn…? — Sayaka ficou corada, assim como Leon — Sim… por favor… fique aqui comigo…

Obedecendo Sayaka, Leon trancou a porta do dormitório, e se deitou ao lado dela. Ele foi surpreendido, pois Sayaka o abraçou. Leon retribuiu o abraço e deu um beijo em sua testa.

**…**

— Pupupu. Eu não estava esperando por isso. Nos planos, era para Sayaka ter matado alguém, mas o desespero do plano falhado é tão bom! — falou uma menina, segurando o Monokuma. Essa menina estava no refeitório comendo — Junko, digo, Mukuro Ikusaba, nós agradecemos por ter feito tal coisa. Você viu o Hiro desmaiado na lavanderia e aproveitou a chance para matá-lo, nós iremos te recompensar! E obrigado, maninha, sua bela irmã, eu, Junko Enoshima, estou orgulhosa de você.


	4. Segundo andar

_ Ding dong, bing bong… _

Monokuma apareceu nas telas de toda academia.

— _Boooom dia, pessoal! Já são sete da manhã, o Horário da Noite está oficialmente acabado! Está na hora de sorrir e brilhar!_ — falou Monokuma.

Makoto Naegi acaba de acordar, ainda estava pensando no que aconteceu ontem. Yasuhiro havia sido morto pela Junko, e a mesma foi executada.

Aquilo era um peso enorme para Makoto, pois ele se sentia como se tivesse matado a Junko quando votou nela. Mas ele pensou no que Kyoko Kirigiri havia dito, ela estava certa, ou era a vida de Junko, ou era a vida deles, uma decisão difícil.

Se levantando da cama, Makoto fez as suas higienes matinais, inclusive, ele tomou banho.

Saindo de seu dormitório, Makoto pensou em olhar algo antes de ir para o refeitório. Makoto foi até a lavanderia, ele queria ver se Yasuhiro estava lá. Ele chegou lá e não viu nada, estava tudo arrumado e limpo, nem parecia que havia um corpo morto ali. Vendo que não adiantaria nada ficar ali, Makoto foi para o refeitório onde iria se encontrar com os 13 sobreviventes restantes.

**…**

Makoto chegou no refeitório, agora um pouco vazio. Makoto estranhou isso, não era pelo fato de que Junko e Yasuhiro não estavam lá, era pelo fato de que Sayaka não estava lá. Makoto estranhou imediatamente, a amiga não era de atrasar.

— Ah! Makoto, você viu a Sayaka? Até agora ela não apareceu — falou Asahina.

— Não… — falou Makoto, ficando mais preocupado.

— Isso é estranho, Sayaka não é de se atrasar… — falou Chihiro, preocupada.

Um silêncio surgiu, a preocupação por Sayaka era algo inevitável depois de ontem. Junko matou por causa de um acidente que Sayaka fez, por causa disso, muitos achavam que ela estava fazendo algo.

— É capaz daquela vaca está planejando alguma assassinato — falou Mondo. Um barulho foi ouvido, Leon bateu a mão na mesa.

— Qual é a sua prova!? Só porque ela tentou matar alguém ontem, não significa que ela quer matar alguém hoje! — falou Leon.

Antes que qualquer dissesse algo, uma figura surgiu no refeitório, era Sayaka. Ela estava com a cara horrível, sua maquiagem estava borrada e ela estava com orelhas.

Makoto estava em pé nesse momento, ele tentou se aproximar de sua amiga para ver como ela estava, mas ele foi surpreendido quando ela falou algo:

— Me desculpe… Me desculpem… — falou Sayaka, chorando — Me desculpem por ter quase matado o Yasuhiro, me desculpem por iniciar esse jogo da morte, Makoto, me desculpa por ter te obrigado a dizer que Junko era a culpada, me desculpa, Leon, por ter te pedido para dormir comigo ontem.

— Sayaka, por que você está dizendo isso? — perguntou Asahina, preocupada.

Sayaka não respondeu, ela apenas foi para a cozinha e voltou de lá com uma faca. Muitos não estavam entendendo, mas perceberam depois de uma ação que a Sayaka iria fazer. Sayaka apontou a faca para o seu pescoço.

— Me desculpem… eu sou um monstro… isso tudo é culpa minha… — falou Sayaka, chorando.

Makoto travou naquele instante, Sayaka estava cogitando em realizar um suicídio. Mesmo que Sayaka fizesse nada, Asahina e Chihiro gritavam de pavor, Leon correu bem rápido até Sayaka. Felizmente, Leon foi rápido o suficiente para impedir que algo ruim acontecesse.

— Sayaka!? Você está bem!? — perguntou Leon, preocupado — Não faz isso comigo, Sayaka! 

— Me desculpem! — falou Sayaka, chorando.

Uma pessoa se levantou das cadeiras, era Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka se aproximou de Sayaka e colocou a sua mão no ombro de Sayaka.

— Sayaka, eu não sei o que você está passando, mas você não está sozinha. Todos aqui se culpam, pois todos nós votamos em Junko… Eu me sinto como se tivesse matado ele… — falou Kiyotaka, querendo acalmar Sayaka — Sayaka, é normal pessoas morrerem. Você não deve se culpar por causa disso, além disso, estamos aqui com você, conte com a gente.

— Taka… obrigado… — agradeceu Sayaka. Sayaka olhou para o pessoal e disse: — Me desculpem por isso… Me desculpem, Hina e Chihiro… Me desculpa, Makoto… Me desculpa, Leon…

Todos voltaram a tomar café, Makoto olhava para sua amiga com uma certa preocupação. Leon oferecia comidas para Sayaka enquanto dizia coisas como: _"Está tudo bem"_ , _"Estou aqui com você"_ e _"Não se preocupe"_. Além disso, todos estavam calmos e tomando os seus cafés da manhã.

— Bem… a gente perdeu a Junko e o Hiro, mas isso não significa que não iremos conseguir achar a saída! — falou Asahina.

— Esse é o espírito, Asahina! — falou Kiyotaka — Vamos trabalhar juntos para achar a saída!

— Não se façam de burros! — falou Togami — Na última vez que trabalhamos juntos, nós tivemos que investigar um corpo e dizer que um de nós é um assassino.

Um choro foi ouvido, era Chihiro chorando, a pequena programadora chorava muito.

— Eu me sinto culpada… Eu queria que isso não acontecesse com a gente… — falou Chihiro.

— Pare de chorar, sua idio- — falava Togami, mas ele foi interrompido pelos sinos da academia.

_ Ding dong, bing bong… _

Monokuma apareceu em todas as telas da academia.

— _Ahem! Anúncio da Academia, emergência! Emergência! Todos vão imediatamente para o ginásio! A presença é obrigatória!_ — falou Monokuma. Logo, a tela desligou.

— O que ele quer agora? — perguntou Leon.

— Eu não sei, mas é melhor a gente ir. Junko quase foi morta por desrespeitar as regras, pode acontecer o mesmo com a gente — falou Kyoko.

Kyoko falou algo certo naquele momento. Todos foram para evitar mais perdas. Mas quando chegaram lá, eles tiveram uma surpresa grande, eles realmente não esperavam por aquilo.

— Vamos, todos! — falou Monokuma, fazendo poses de ginástica — Um, dois, três, quatro!

Ninguém estava fazendo… Exceto o Kiyotaka, mas a gente releva.

— Um, dois, três, quatro! — falou Kiyotaka, fazendo os mesmos movimentos que o Monokuma.

— Dá pra pararem com isso!? Sério que você nos chamou para fazer exercícios em um clima desses!? — perguntou Sakura, com raiva.

— Sakura, calma… — falou Asahina.

— Você acha que eu iria gastar um milésimo da minha vida com vocês!? Eu os chamei aqui para outra coisa — falou Monokuma, com suas mãos em sua boca.

— E o que seria? — perguntou Celestia.

— Todas vez que vocês sobreviverem a um Julgamento de Classe, portas para um novo mundo vão se abrir. Pensem nisso como uma recompensa — falou Monokuma.

— O que seriam essas portas? — perguntou Togami, interessado.

— Descubram sozinhos, pupupupu — falou Monokuma, sumindo.

— O que ele queria dizer com "portas para um novo mundo"? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Eu não sei… Será que é a saída? — perguntou Asahina.

— Eu duvido muito disso aí — falou Leon.

— Tive uma ideia! Que tal a gente explorar a academia novamente? — sugeriu Kiyotaka.

— Até que é uma ótima ideia — falou Celestia.

Todos saíram do ginásio e foram explorar a academia novamente.

**…**

— Olha só! Olá, Makoto! — falou Kiyotaka.

Makoto pensou em olhar a enfermaria, a mini casa de banho, e o armazém. A enfermaria ainda está fechada, mas o resto está aberto.

— Olá, Taka. Achou algo de interessante aqui? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não. Aqui tem muitos objetos que podem ser usados para assassinatos. Acho melhor dá um jeito nisso depois — falou Kiyotaka.

Makoto olhou para o armazém. Viu caixas de biscoitos, facas, parafusos, lanternas, camisinhas, álcool gel, tacos de beisebol e outros objetos.

— Acho melhor eu explorar o resto da academia — falou Makoto.

— Aliás, o segundo andar está aberto, mas o segundo andar dos dormitórios está fechado — falou Kiyotaka.

— Oh, sério? Obrigado, Taka — agradeceu Makoto, indo até às escadas que levam até o segundo andar.

Ao chegar no segundo andar, Makoto percebeu que havia duas salas de aula, mas ele não quis olhar elas. 

Ele foi para uma sala, nesta sala estavam Asahina, Chihiro, Celestia e Sayaka.

— Makoto! Eu encontrei uma piscina! Uma piscina! Piscina! Piscina! Piscina! Piscina! — falava Asahina, repetindo a palavra "piscina"

— Eu entendi, Hina… — falou Makoto — Acharam algo?

— Bem, tem vários equipamentos de exercícios — falou Chihiro — Mas tem uma metralhadora em frente à porta do vestiário feminino.

— O quê!? — gritou Makoto — Por que teria uma metralhadora!?

— Ué? Pra metralhar geral — falou Monokuma, aparecendo do nada — É bem simples na verdade, é para evitar que um menino entre no vestiário feminino. Estão vendo essas coisas pretas? Essas coisas são identificadores, vocês colocam os seus Monopads e eles abrem a porta. Monopad de um menino abre o vestiário masculino, Monopad de uma menina abre o vestiário feminino.

— Mas para que essa proteção toda? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Vocês estão na adolescência, vocês estão cheios de hormônios. É normal vocês quererem se esfregar uns nos outros — falou Monokuma, vermelho.

— Mas tem algo que acabei de pensar, e se alguém emprestar o Monopad? — perguntou Celestia.

— Hm… Isso é uma boa pergunta. Irei resolver isso mais tarde, irei adicionar uma regra onde não pode emprestar o Monopad — falou Monokuma, sumindo novamente.

— Credo… Chihiro, Sayaka, Celes e Makoto, vamos nadar agora! — falou Asahina.

— Me desculpa, Hina, mas eu não sou do tipo de que gosta de nadar — falou Celestia.

— Me desculpa, Hina, mas eu não estou muito no clima hoje… — falou Sayaka.

— Que pena… E vocês dois!? Chihiro e Makoto, eu quero a resposta! — falou Asahina.

— E-eu… eu não quero… — falou Chihiro, ela parecia preocupada e nervosa.

— Eu tenho que investigar o resto do andar, Hina, me desculpa… — falou Makoto.

— Mas como vocês são chatos! — falou Asahina — Não importa! Eu irei chamar a Sakura e iremos nadar juntinhas!

— Só vocês duas? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Bem… eh… eh… Se ela quiser… — falou Asahina, corada.

Makoto deixou as meninas conversando, ele foi para o último lugar do andar, a biblioteca.

Lá estava bastante gente, Togami, Kyoko, Hifumi e Toko. Makoto olhou para a biblioteca, ela obviamente estava cheia de livros.

— Como eles ousam não ter as minhas obras!? — reclamou Hifumi.

— Doujinshi e fanfic não são livros! — falou Toko.

— Até parece! Eu duvido que aqui tenha algo seu! — falou Hifumi. Toko olhou com deboche para Hifumi e tirou um de seus livros de uma prateleira.

— A-algo a dizer? A-acho que você se esqueceu que sou a Super Colegial Prodígio na Escrita — falou Toko, sorrindo.

Ignorando a briga boba de Hifumi e Toko, Makoto olhou para Kyoko, ela mexia em um notebook que tinha ali. Makoto se perdeu em Kyoko, não parava de encarar ela, ele se sentia feliz em olhar a Kyoko, não parava de pensar o como ela é linda. 

Makoto sentiu uma mão encostar no ombro dele, era Leon — que tinha acabado de entrar na biblioteca.

— Por que você não fala com ela? — perguntou Leon.

— Como assim? — perguntou Makoto, confuso.

— Está na cara que você está gostando dela — falou Leon.

— Eu… eu… Eh… Leon, eu tenho que investigar esse andar! — falou Makoto, corado.

— Virgens… Por que tão tímidos? — perguntou Leon pra si mesmo.

Makoto chegou perto de Kyoko, ela ainda mexia no notebook.

— Encontrou algo, Kirigiri? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu já te disse que você pode me chamar de Kyoko. E respondendo a sua pergunta, não. Esse computador não funciona, irei pedir para Chihiro dá uma olhada nele depois — falou Kyoko. Kyoko olhou para Makoto, Makoto ainda estava vermelho — Por que você está vermelho?

— E-eu… eh… nada…! — faloh Makoto.

— Se você diz… — falou Kyoko.

Makoto saiu dali para não ter que pagar mais mico. Ele olhou novamente para a biblioteca, havia uma mesa com um abajur ali, além de uma extensão.

Makoto resolveu entrar em uma sala que havia na biblioteca, a sala de arquivos. Ele entrou lá e encontrou diversos arquivos, além de uma extensão extra. Em cima dessa mesa havia uma carta, Makoto a pegou e começou a ler em voz alta.

— " _ Para o escritório executivo da Academia Pico da Esperança, _

_ Com o passar dos anos, nós nos comprometermos em transformar a nossa juventude em algo que possa transformar o nosso mundo. _

_ Temos uma longa e orgulhosa história como uma instituição de aprendizado do governo. _

_ Nossos graduados entram na sociedade prontos para pegar a liderança em qualquer trabalho que eles quiserem. _

_ Portanto, a Academia Pico da Esperança deve fechar as cortinas de sua gloriosa história, por um tempo. _

_ Essa decisão não foi fácil de fazer, mas dados sérios problemas por fora do nosso controle devemos fazer o necessário. _

_ Mas não se engane, pois isso não é o fim da Academia Pico da Esperança. _

_ Iremos abrir as portas novamente em breve, quando o problema estiver sido resolvido. _

_ Dito isso, isso é o fim por enquanto... _

_ E pessoalmente eu gostaria de agradecer pela ajuda e o suporte que nos deram todos esses anos. _

_ Por enquanto, estamos esperando o governo autorizar a nossa operação..."  _ — leu Makoto, em voz alta.

— Wow! Que carta é essa!? — perguntou Leon.

— Olhando para ela, dá para supor que ela tem pelo menos 1 ano — falou Kyoko — E ela aparentemente fala sobre o fechamento da Pico da Esperança.

— Isso é estranho, ela não estava fechada quando eu entrei nela — falou Makoto.

— Talvez o Monokuma pegou essa academia emprestado — sugeriu Togami.

— Mas ele teria tanto poder assim para fazer isso? — perguntou Makoto.

— Ele executa pessoas, prendeu a gente aqui, e ainda fez aqueles vídeos, roubar uma escola inteira é o de menos — falou Togami — Ele até merece um apelido, que tal, Mastermind?

— Mas e essa parte aqui — falou Makoto —  _ "Essa decisão não foi fácil de fazer, mas dados sérios problemas por fora do nosso controle devemos fazer o necessário." _

— Acho que algo aconteceu, e o Mastermind se aproveitou isso — deduziu Kyoko — O melhor que podemos fazer agora é ir para o refeitório, está quase na hora do almoço.

Mesmo indo até o refeitório, Makoto não conseguia tirar o que estava escrito na carta de sua cabeça.  _ "O que aconteceu há um ano atrás para a Pico da Esperança fechar?" _ Ele se questionava.


	5. Calmaria antes da tempestade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So... I wanted to put an image in the Class Trial where it shows the "X's" different from all, but I couldn't put... I will see what I do :D

Todos voltaram para o refeitório, eles iriam falar sobre o que acharam no segundo andar. Makoto ainda pensava na carta que encontrou na biblioteca.

— Todos estão aqui? Eu inicio a reunião na Pico da Esperança para adquirirmos conhecimento sobre as novas áreas! — falou Kiyotaka — O que vocês acharam?

— Bem, tem uma piscina lá no segundo andar — falou Asahina.

— Além disso, tem uma metralhadora que impede que qualquer menino entre no vestiário feminino — falou Celestia.

— E o Monokuma disse que ele iria adicionar uma regra sobre não emprestar o Monopad — falou Chihiro — Ele também disse que a gente entra no vestiário encostando o Monopad no identificador.

— Monopads dos meninos abrem o vestiário masculino, Monopads das meninas abrem o vestiário feminino — completou Sayaka.

— Tem uma biblioteca que não tem as minhas obras! — falou Hifumi, com raiva.

— E-eu já t-te d-disse que ali n-nunca vai ter f-fanfics! — falou Toko.

— Ei! Se acalmem! — falou Asahina.

— Além disso, aquela biblioteca tem um sala cheia de arquivos — falou Togami.

— Taka, você olhou esse andar, certo? O que encontrou nele? — perguntou Celestia.

— Bem, a casa de banho e o armazém estão abertos. O armazém tem muitos objetos que podem ser usados como armas, então eu pensei em algo para isso — falou Kiyotaka — Irei deixar uma prancheta, e vocês devem colocar nela o que você pegou no armazém, a hora, e se for um objeto perigoso, se possível, fale pra que você vai usar.

— Uau. Isso tudo para evitar um assassinato? — perguntou Leon.

— Sim! Essas medidas são suficientes para pelo menos sabermos quem pegou uma arma — falou Kiyotaka.

— Mas e se a pessoa não quiser dizer o que pegou? — perguntou Togami.

— Eu irei saber o que pegou! Todos os dias eu irei contar tudo que tem naquele armazém — falou Kiyotaka.

— Taka, não precisa disso tudo. Você não vai ficar cansado? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Obrigado pela preocupação, Chihiro, mas eu não me importo com isso — falou Kiyotaka.

— Mesmo assim, de um andar inteiro só acharam uma piscina, uma estúpida biblioteca, um armazém e uma casa de banho!? — falou Mondo, irritado.

— Bem… pelo menos poderemos tomar banho juntos e ir na sauna… — falo Kiyotaka.

— Para com essa boiolagem! — falou Mondo, muito irritado — Não temos uma saída e você fica preocupado com uma merda de sauna!?

— Mondo, é como eu disse no início. Temos que nos adaptar, só aqueles que se adaptarem poderão sobreviver — falou Celestia.

— Cala a sua boca, sua vadia de merda! Você só fica aí feito uma madame dizendo o que fazer! — gritou Mondo.

— P-por favor… parem com isso… — falou Chihiro, chorando.

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

Monokuma apareceu em todas as telas da academia.

— _Boa noite, pessoal. Já são dez da noite, o Horário da Noite está oficialmente iniciando. As portas do refeitório vão se fechar, a entrada lá é estritamente proibida! Boa noite e bons sonhos_ — falou Monokuma.

Todos saíram calados no refeitório. Makoto não parava de pensar no que aconteceu no refeitório. Ele entendia o Mondo, eles queriam uma saída e não uma sauna, mas Makoto também entendia Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka só queria acalmar os nervos de todos até encontrarem uma saída. 

Respirando fundo, Makoto vai ao seu dormitório e se deita em sua cama. Teve um dia cansativo, explorou um andar inteiro e ainda tinha aquela carta. Cansado, Makoto adormeceu, e amanhã ele teria um novo dia.

**…**

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

— _Booom dia, pessoal! São exatamente sete horas da manhã, o Horário da Noite está oficialmente terminado. Hora de sorrir e brilhar! Aliás, gostaria de dizer à vocês que eu adicionei uma regra. Nessa regra, vocês não podem emprestar os seus Monopads_ — falou Monokuma.

Makoto se levantou de sua cama e olhou o seu Monopad. A regra que Monokuma acaba de dizer estava lá, a partir daquele ponto, ninguém poderia mais emprestar o Monopad.

Makoto fez as suas higienes matinais e foi para o refeitório.

O refeitório estava vazio — certamente estaria vazio já que Junko e Yasuhiro foram mortos —, pois Togami e Kiyotaka não estavam lá.

— Bom dia, Makoto — falou Asahina, alegre.

— Bom dia, Hina. Bom dia pessoal — falou Makoto.

— Makoto, você viu o Taka? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Ahn? Não. Por quê? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não é normal o Taka se atrasar, além disso, o Togami também sumiu — falou Leon.

— Na verdade, estamos com problemas maiores — falou Celestia.

— Q-quais? — perguntou Toko, preocupada.

— Estou morrendo de sede — falou Celestia — Hifumi, faça chá pra mim.

— Mas… — Hifumi parecia não querer fazer aquilo.

— Faça agora, seu porco idiota! — falou Celestia, com uma cara assustadora.

Assim como Celestia, alguns tomavam os seus cafés. Pensaram que Kiyotaka devia está dormindo, assim como Togami deveria está fazendo o mesmo.

Quando todos estavam comendo as suas panquecas que a Asahina fez, Kiyotaka surgiu no refeitório como se fosse uma bala. Ele estava respirando rápido, parecia que correu em uma maratona.

— Pessoal...! O Togami...! — falava Kiyotaka, mas ele mal conseguia, pois estava muito cansado.

— T-togami morreu!? — perguntou Chihiro, preocupada.

— Não! — Kiyotaka respirou fundo e voltou a sua compostura séria — Eu fui chamar o Togami para tomar café com a gente, eu fui no quarto dele e ele não estava lá.

— Então ainda tem chance dele está morto — falou Celestia, enquanto tomava o seu chá.

— Não fale assim, Celes! Há possibilidade dele estar vivo! — falou Kiyotaka.

— E-então vamos procurar e-ele? — perguntou Toko.

— Isso é o correto a se fazer — falou Kyoko.

Todos pararam de comer e foram atrás do Togami. Estava sendo difícil, ninguém sabia onde ele estava. Além disso, tem o fato de que na última vez que eles procuraram alguém, essa pessoa estava morta.

Makoto e Sayaka procuravam por Togami no segundo andar. Foram na piscina, mas ele não estava lá. Mas Makoto pensou que Togami poderia está na biblioteca, e ele estava lá, e ele estava lendo um livro. Sayaka foi correndo chamar os outros, todos entraram lá preocupados.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, Togami!? Ficamos preocupados! — falou Kiyotaka.

— O que eu estou fazendo? Pescando, não tá vendo — falou Togami, sendo irônico — Esse livro é mais interessante do que eu pensava. É bem grotesco, para ser sincero.

— Você vai matar um de nós com o que tem nesse livro!? — perguntou Asahina, preocupada.

— Não. Se eu for matar alguém, vai ser da maneira mais criativa do mundo — falou Togami.

— M-mas como você pode dizer isso…? Somos amigos… A-amigos não matam uns aos outros… — falou Chihiro, chorando.

— E quem te disse que somos amigos? Eu nunca disse que era seu amigo — falou Togami.

Mondo pegou Togami pelo pescoço e o segurou no ar. 

— Pare de tratar isso como se fosse um estúpido jogo! — falou Mondo.

— Mas isso é um jogo — falou Togami — E eu irei ficar até o final.

— Acho que entendi o Togami. Esse jogo da morte é como se fosse uma prova para entrar em uma faculdade. Tudo é questão de eliminação, os melhores ficam enquanto o resto não ficam. Certo, Togami? — perguntou Celestia.

— Exatamente, Celes — falou Togami, sorrindo.

— Viu, Togami. Eu não sou tão diferente de você — falou Celestia.

— Pode me chamar de Byakuya — falou Byakuya.

— Bem… Está tudo resolvido…? Podemos tomar café agora? — perguntou Asahina.

— Você acha mesmo que irei comer com vocês? Alguém deve ter envenenado a comida — falou Byakuya

Todos saíram da biblioteca e respeitaram o Byakuya. Eles voltaram para o refeitório e começaram a comer.

— Togami é um ridículo! — falou Mondo, bufando.

— E-ele de c-certa f-forma e-está certo — falou Toko.

— Agora você vai ficar no lado dele!? — perguntou Leon.

— E-eu não disse isso! Argh! Me deixem em paz! — falou Toko, saindo do refeitório.

— Essa menina é nada normal — falou Leon.

— Leon, deixa ela… — falou Sayaka.

O dia passou e já era de tarde, Makoto estava no seu quarto, estava descansando. Teve "um dia cheio". Makoto se levantou e foi para a cozinha, pois estava com sede.

Na cozinha, Makoto encontra algo incomum. Asahina e Sakura estavam fritando algo, Chihiro e Celestia estavam fazendo algo com uma massa, Kyoko e Sayaka faziam decorações em alguma coisa.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Makoto.

— Oi, Makoto! Estamos fazendo rosquinhas, quer provar uma? — ofereceu, Asahina.

— Bem, por que não? — falou Makoto. Kyoko de aproximou de Makoto e deu a ele uma rosquinha com a cobertura roxa e verde. Makoto deu a primeira mordida — Hina, isso tá delicioso!

— Sério? Eu sabia que daria certo! Com Celes e Chihiro na massa, a massa vai está fofinha e gostosa. Com eu e a Sakura na fritadeira, vai está no ponto certo! Com Sayaka e Kyoko decorando, vão ficar fofinhos e deliciosos! — falou Asahina, animada.

— Mas você se esqueceu de um detalhe, Hina — falou Celestia — Era pra ter recheio, mas a Toko não quis participar mais.

— Querem que eu ajude? — perguntou Makoto, querendo ajudar.

— Mas você não vai dá conta sozinho — falou Asahina. Após ela dizer isso, Leon apareceu na cozinha, ele estava querendo beber água também.

— Mas que comoção toda é essa? Por que a Celes está com a mão na massa? Eu não esperava isso dela — falou Leon.

— Leon, apenas cala a boca, coma essa rosquinha e faça o recheio com o Makoto — falou Sayaka, entregando a rosquinha para Leon.

— Mas, Saya- 

— Calado! Vá ajudar o Makoto agora! — falou Sayaka.

E eles passaram a tarde inteira fazendo várias rosquinhas. Quando chegou na hora do café, as rosquinhas estavam prontas.

Leon, Makoto e Sakura levavam várias bandejas de rosquinhas, era no mínimo umas oito bandejas.

— Hina, não acha que exagerou um pouco não? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Claro que não! Rosquinhas tem que ter muita! — falou Asahina, comendo quatro rosquinhas de uma vez.

— Que cheiro bom — falou Kiyotaka chegando no refeitório.

— Agora que você falou, estou até com fome — falou Mondo, também entrando no refeitório — Por que caralhos tem um monte de rosquinhas!?

— Eu não sei, mas eu quero comer — falou Hifumi, babando.

Toko também havia entrado no refeitório, mas ela não queria comer as rosquinhas, pois ela não tinha feito nada.

— Toko, só porque você não fez nada não significa que você vai ficar sem comer as rosquinhas — falou Asahina, dando um prato cheio de rosquinhas para Toko.

— O-obrigada… — falou Toko.

— Essas rosquinhas estão boas pra caralho! Quem fez isso? — perguntou Mondo, comendo as rosquinhas.

— Bem, eu combinei o todas as meninas. Celes e Chihiro ficaram com a massa, Sayaka e Kyoko com a decoração, Makoto e Leon com o recheio, e eu a Sakura com a fritadeira. Resumindo, o resultado foi incrível! — falou Asahina.

— Alguém vai entregar ao Byakuya? — perguntou Celestia.

— D-deixem q-que eu levo — falou Toko.

— Tem certeza, Toko? — perguntou Kiyotaka.

— S-sim. É o m-mínimo que p-posso fazer — falou Toko.

— Se você diz — falou Celestia, entregando um prato cheio de rosquinhas para Toko.

Toko pegou o prato e saiu do refeitório rumo à biblioteca.

— Mas que comoção é essa!? — perguntou Monokuma, surgindo do nada — Esperem um pouco. Isso são rosquinhas…? Eu quero! Eu quero!

— Não vai! — falou Sayaka.

— Toma aqui, Monokuma! Rosquinhas com mel — falou Asahina, entregando um prato de rosquinhas fritas de mel para o Monokuma.

— Obrigado! — falou Monokuma, sumindo de novo.

— Por que caralhos você deu pra ele!? — perguntou Mondo.

— Ué? Eu ia me sentir horrível se eu não tivesse dado para ele… Para mim, todos têm o direito de provar ou de comer rosquinhas — falou Asahina.

— Mesmo assim, ele nos prendeu aqui! — falou Mondo.

— Mondo! Se essa é a vontade da Hina, não devemos nos questionar — falou Kiyotaka. Toko voltou para o refeitório.

— E aí, Toko? Ele quis? — perguntou Asahina.

— S-sim… — falou Toko.

— Sério? Eu jurava que ele iria dizer que estavam envenenadas — falou Celestia.

— Eu t-tive que p-provar para ele comer — falou Toko.

Enquanto isso…

— Eu tinha me esquecido que a Hina faz as melhores rosquinhas do universo! — falou Junko, lambendo os dedos — Isso me lembra do nosso tempo na academia… Pena que aquilo aconteceu, pupupu.

Eram por volta das nove e trinta da noite, e ainda tinha rosquinhas ali. Togami até foi lá algumas vezes para pegar mais rosquinhas.

— Meu Deus! Eu vou engordar de tanto comer rosquinhas — falou Leon.

— Estou começando a ficar cheio — falou Makoto.

— Não se preocupem, acabou. As que sobraram eu guardei para amanhã — falou Asahina, feliz.

— Ainda tem mais!? — perguntou Kiyotaka, assustado — Quantas vocês fizeram!?

— Hina, mandou a gente fazer muitas, muitas mesmo — falou Chihiro.

— Acho que vou dormir, estou muito cheio — falou Makoto, se levantando.

— Quer que eu te leve até o quarto, Makoto? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Não precisa, Kyoko. Estou bem o suficiente para ir sozinho — falou Makoto, saindo do refeitório.

— Estou cheio demais aqui, estou tonto. Sayaka, me leve até o meu quarto — pediu Leon.

— Você tem duas pernas e sabe andar — falou Sayaka.

— Aí você me fode — falou Leon.

Um por um, todos saíam e iam para os seus respectivos quartos. E todos dormiram de tanto comer rosquinha…

**...**

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

— _Boooom dia, pessoal! São sete horas da manhã, o Horário da Noite está oficialmente acabado. É hora de sorrir e brilhar! — falou Monokuma._

Como de costume, Makoto foi para o refeitório para tomar café com os outros. Quando Makoto chegou no refeitório, percebeu que estava faltando pessoas. Ignorando isso, Makoto se sentou como o de costume.

— Isso está muito vazio — falou Kiyotaka.

— Junko e Hiro estão mortos, Byakuya se recusa comer com a gente, e a Toko não apareceu desde ontem — falou Celestia.

— Não devemos pelo menos nos preocupar com a Toko? — perguntou Sayaka — Tipo, Togami tudo bem, mas a Toko não é de fazer isso.

— Vamos apenas comer — falou Sakura.

Todos começaram a comer pacificamente. O refeitório estava em um silêncio, ninguém falava, só comia.

— Ai que saco! — gritou Mondo — Parem de agir como se isso fosse normal! Togami pode matar um de nós! Temos que prender ele!

— Eu concordo! Togami se tornou uma pessoa perigosa! Temos que fazer algo em relação a ele, mas não devemos prender ele — falou Kiyotaka.

— Como é que é!? Ele pode nos matar e você não quer prender ele!? Você tem merda na sua cabeça!? — perguntou Mondo.

Kiyotaka e Mondo começaram a gritar brigar, muitos ignoraram e comeram, mas alguns queriam parar aquela briga. A briga foi parada, mas ela foi parada por causa de uma pessoa, Chihiro Fujisaki chorava muito.

— Chihiro, o que foi? — perguntou Asahina, preocupada.

— E-eu odeio e-essa situação…! Eu não gosto de suspeitar de vocês…! E eu percebi que o Togami estava certo…! Ninguém aqui é amigo… Ninguém aqui é meu amigo… — falava Chihiro, chorando muito.

— Mas nós somos os seus amigos, Chihiro — falou Sayaka — Todos nós somos amigos.

— Se fossem amigos, vocês não estariam brigando. Se fossem amigos, Junko não teria matado o Hiro… E eu me culpo… Eu sou tão fraca… — falou Chihiro, chorando mais.

— Você é fraca porque é uma garota — falou Mondo.

— Isso foi muito machista, Mondo — falou Sakura — Chihiro pode ser uma garota, mas ela pode ser forte se ela quiser.

— Eh… Você tem razão… Me desculpa, Chihiro — falou Mondo, corado — Chihiro, irei fazer uma promessa de homem pra você.

— Promessa…? — perguntou Chihiro, parando de chorar.

— Exatamente! Uma promessa de homem deve ser cumprida mesmo que isso o leve à morte! Eu prometo pra você que eu irei proteger você! Eu irei treinar você! Irei deixar você forte! — falou Mondo. As palavras de Mondo deixou Chihiro bem vermelha.

— O-obrigada… — agradeceu Chihiro.

— Eu não consigo ver uma loli sendo forte e musculosa… — falou Hifumi.

O dia passou, já era de tarde. Makoto estava de novo deitado, só que desta vez, estava pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Ele parou de pensar quando ouviu a sua campainha tocar. Ele a atendeu, era Sayaka que estava ali na porta.

— Makoto! Venha pro ginásio! Eu peguei os instrumentos que estavam no armazém e vamos tocar um pouco! — falou Sayaka, animada.

— Mas, Sayaka…

— Calado! Venha logo! — falou Sayaka, pegando na mão do Makoto e o levando para o ginásio.

Makoto olhou para o redor, vários já tocavam alguns instrumentos. Asahina, Sakura e Chihiro estavam olhando uma bateria, um tambor e um triângulo.

— Eu quero a bateria! — falou Asahina, com os olhos brilhando.

— Irei ficar com esse tambor. Tudo bem pra você, Chihiro? — perguntou Sakura.

— Sim. Sendo sincera, eu só sei tocar triângulo — falou Chihiro, sorrindo.

Makoto continuou a olhar, Kyoko e Leon estavam olhando as guitarras, Toko estava nas arquibancadas olhando tudo, Mondo estava apoiado na quadra, Kiyotaka olhava para um piano, Celestia e Hifumi estavam olhando tudo na arquibancada.

— Makoto, você sabe tocar algum instrumento? — perguntou Sayaka, curiosa.

— Não… nada… — falou Makoto, tímido.

— Que droga! Está faltando alguém para tocar o violão — falou Sayaka.

— Quer que eu te ensine, Makoto? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Não vai ser um incômodo, Kyoko? — perguntou Makoto.

— Claro que não. Eu não me importo muito… — falou Kyoko.

— Ótimo! Está decidido! — falou Sayaka — Mondo, você só tem o piano para tocar.

— Por que eu iria tocar essa merda!? Isso é pra fresco! — falou Mondo.

— Você fala isso porque é difícil. Venha, eu te ensino — falou Kiyotaka, puxando o Mondo.

Kiyotaka começou a ensinar Mondo a tocar piano. Aos poucos Mondo havia aprendido a tocar. Juntos, Mondo e Kiyotaka começaram a tocar A Cruel Angels Thesis¹.

— Isso foi lindo — falou Sayaka, limpado a lágrima que estava em seu rosto.

— Muito lindo — falou Asahina.

— Você leva jeito, Mondo — falou Chihiro, sorrindo.

— Obrigado, eu acho… — falou Mondo.

— Vamos começar esse show! — falou Sayaka.

Eles passaram a tarde inteira tocando músicas, umas famosas outras não, mas estava tudo indo bem. Tudo acabou umas cinco da tarde. Alguns foram para os seus quartos, e outros foram ajudar a guardar as coisas.

Umas sete horas da noite, Makoto resolveu tomar café. Quando chegou lá, Makoto vou Kiyotaka e Mondo brigando novamente.

— O que foi desta vez? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu não sei, eu acabei de chegar — falou Leon.

— Você é um covarde! Você só sabe brigar e gritar! — falou Kiyotaka.

— Calado! Você que é o covarde aqui! — falou Mondo.

— Céus, parem! — falou Leon.

— Tive uma ideia! Vamos para a sauna para ver quem tem mais resistência! — desafiou Mondo.

— Isso vai provar o quê!? — perguntou Leon.

— Boa ideia! — falou Kiyotaka. Leon bateu a mão na cabeça.

— Makoto e Leon serão os jurados! — falou Mondo.

— Espere, o quê!? — gritou Leon.

— Me desculpem, mas eu não quero — falou Makoto.

— Mas vocês vão! — falou Mondo.

Makoto e Leon passaram o resto da noite olhando se alguém iria sair, mas não ninguém ia. Ficaram lá por bastante tempo, tempo suficiente para anunciar o Horário da Noite. Por conta de ser o Horário da Noite, Makoto e Leon puderam sair, mas Mondo e Kiyotaka continuaram com a competição.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1_ A Cruel Angels Thesis é a Op de Neon Genesis Evangelion/is the Neon Genesis Evangelion op.


	6. Impedindo o impossível

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

— _Bom dia, pessoal! São sete horas da manhã, o Horário da Noite está oficialmente acabado. É hora de sorrir e brilhar!_ — falou Monokuma.

Mais um dia chegou. Ontem, Makoto e Leon tiveram que ser juízes de uma competição entre Mondo e Kiyotaka. Mas tiveram que voltar para o quarto deles por causa do Horário da Noite.

Como de costume, Makoto foi até o refeitório para tomar café com os outros. Makoto chega no refeitório se depara com uma cena estranha.

Mondo e Kiyotaka estava se abraçando e rindo como se fossem ótimos amigos.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Makoto, para Leon.

— Eu não sei. Desde que eu vim aqui, eles estão agindo assim — falou Leon.

— Ahn…? Makoto, Leon, o que aconteceu ontem…? — perguntou Chihiro, ao chegar no refeitório.

— Nós não sabemos — falou Leon.

— Quando deu o Horário da Noite, a gente foi dormir, e ele continuaram lá — falou Makoto.

— Credo, que porra é essa? — perguntou Asahina.

— É uma amizade de homens! Mulheres não entendem isso — falou Kiyotaka.

— Essa amizade tá parecendo que um fode o outro — falou Leon.

— Leon, pare com isso, eu duvido que é isso — falou Sayaka.

— Mas é isso — falou Mondo.

Isso chocou todos ali, Leon ficou com a boca aberta, Celestia cuspiu o chá que bebia, alguns tampava a boca e outros deram um gritinho.

— Eu nunca iria pensar que o Mondo é gay… — falou Leon, surpreso.

— Isso só pode ser mentira… — falou Asahina, ainda surpresa.

— Não não! Eu e o Mondo estamos namorando — falou Kiyotaka.

— NAMORANDO!? — gritou Hifumi, surpreso.

— Esperem um pouco, como isso aconteceu!? — perguntou Asahina.

— Simples, depois que Leon e Makoto saíram da sauna, eu e Mondo ficamos conversando. Posteriormente… bem… dois homens pelados e sozinhos podem ter algo a mais — falou Kiyotaka, sorrindo.

— Vocês fizeram sexo na sauna…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Sim sim! Por que você não tenta, Chihiro? — perguntou Mondo.

— Chihiro é a mais pura entre nós! Eu não vou permitir que você faça alguma coisa com ela! — falou Asahina, correndo até Chihiro e a abraçando para proteger ela.

— Ué? Uma hora ela não vai ser mais virgem — falou Mondo.

— Eu me recuso a ficar ouvindo isso. Irei jogar poker com Byakuya que ganho mais — falou Celestia, saído do refeitório.

— Por que ela saiu? — perguntou Kiyotaka.

— Você ainda perguntam? Vocês estão falando de sexo… Isso é um pouco constrangedor… — falou Sayaka.

— Isso me faz lembrar de algo que o Leon me disse — falou Mondo.

— Mondo, NÃO! — gritou Leon.

E a conversa continuou, o assunto alterava entre o que Leon disse para Mondo e sexo, além de beijos vindo de Mondo e Kiyotaka.

De tarde, Makoto estava deitado, havia passado o seu tempo livre com Kyoko, ele estava um pouco cansado. Makoto ouviu a sua campainha tocar, era Toko. Toko o chamou para ir na biblioteca, o mesmo não estava entendendo o motivo.

— Toko, por que está me levando para a biblioteca? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não é da sua conta! Venha! Se esconda logo! — falou Toko.

Toko e Makoto estavam escondidos atrás de uma estante de livros. Makoto reparou que Toko olhava para um canto e ela estava corada, ele olhou para esse canto, era Byakuya e Celestia, ambos estava jogando uma espécie de jogo.

— Xeque mate — falou Celestia — Parece que venci de novo.

— Isso foi sorte — falou Byakuya — O que você quer?

— Ahn? Como assim, Byakuya? — perguntou Celestia.

— Você é uma apostadora, eu sei que você quer algo — falou Byakuya.

— Mas não estávamos apostando — falou Celestia.

— Mas fale logo o que você quer! — ordenou Byakuya.

— Bem… Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso… Por enquanto eu quero nada, mas no futuro, quem sabe? — falou Celestia, provocando.

— Ei, você dois! Saem daí! Eu sei que estão aí! — falou Byakuya. Makoto e Toko saíram imediatamente da estante de livros.

— M-me desculpa, Togami — falou Makoto — Vamos sair, Toko, agora!

Makoto e Toko saíram da biblioteca. Quando saíram, Makoto olhou para Toko, ela estava corada, muito corada.

— Toko, o que foi? — perguntou Makoto, preocupado.

— Byakuya é tão lindo… Mas aquela puta está se aproveitando dele — falou Toko — Mas tirando isso, eu e o Byakuya não somos um par perfeito?

— Eh… sim…? — falou Makoto, sem saber o que dizer.

— Ain! — berrou Toko, correndo até os dormitórios.

**…**

Já era de noite, estava tudo tranquilo, muito até estranhavam isso. Monokuma não tinha aparecido e estava tudo muito calmo.

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

— _Ahem! Anúncio da Academia Pico da Esperança. Como vocês sabem, já já é o Horário da Noite, mas antes dele iniciar… Emergência! Emergência! Todos compareçam no ginásio imediatamente! Se não comparecer, vai ser punido severamente!_ — falou Monokuma.

Todos foram para o ginásio, queria evitar de ter mais perdas. Todos ficaram esperando o Monokuma. Alguns até achavam que ele iria dá à eles uma saída, mas isso é algo que é impossível de acreditar.

— Olá! — falou Monokuma, aparecendo no púlpito que tinha no palco.

— Por que você nos chamou, Monokuma? — perguntou Kiyotaka.

— Eu os chamei para dar mais um motivo para matar! — falou Monokuma, pegando 13 envelopes e entregando para cada aluno.

Makoto abriu o envelope dele, ele leu o que havia escrito ali: _"Makoto Naegi fez xixi na cama até os 10 anos"_

Imediatamente, vários gritos foram ouvidos. Muitos se perguntavam o como Monokuma sabia disso.

— O que caralhos é isso!? — perguntou Mondo.

— Esse é o segundo motivo de vocês! Os seus segredos mais profundos! Se ninguém matar em 24 horas, esses segredos iriam para internet e todos iriam saber deles — explicou Monokuma — Boa sorte, assassinos! E foi prazer conhecer vocês, vítimas!

Monokuma sumiu, mas ele deixou vários desesperados. Muitos olhavam para os seus segredos com medo.

— Olhem aqui! Ninguém aqui vai matar por segredo! — falou Asahina — Vamos falar os nossos segredos, ninguém vai julgar.

— Eu não vou falar — falou Mondo.

— Me desculpa, Hina, Mas eu não quero… — falou Chihiro.

— Bem, isso não importa! Eu não vou deixar esse jogo da morte continuar! Eu não vou deixar que ninguém mais morra! Mesmo que isso custe a minha vida! — falou Asahina.

Após o discurso da Asahina, todos foram para os seus dormitórios. Makoto pensava em seu segredo, era novo e simples demais para matar. Mas ele estava pensando em outra coisa, no que Asahina disse, Makoto estava com uma estranha sensação. Ele sentia que algo iria acontecer, algo ruim.

**…**

— A… cor… de… Acorde… ACORDE! — berrou Monokuma, acordando Makoto em um susto.

— Por que você fez isso!? — perguntou Makoto.

— Pupupu. Você é um péssimo amigo! Enquanto algo aconteceu com um deles, você está aí dormindo — falou Monokuma.

— O quê!? O que aconteceu!? — perguntou Makoto, desesperadamente preocupado.

— Descubra sozinho — falou Monokuma, sumindo.

Antes que Makoto fizesse algo, a porta de Makoto se abriu, apareceu Sayaka, preocupada.

— Makoto! Graças aos deuses! Você está bem! — falou Sayaka, suspirando aliviada.

— O que está acontecendo!? — perguntou Makoto.

— Monokuma acordou todos dizendo que algo aconteceu, estamos procurando por todos para ver se estão bem. Não acharam a Chihiro e nem a Hina, ainda estão procurando elas — falou Sayaka.

Makoto entendeu tudo e foi ajudar nas buscas. Ele procurou pelo primeiro andar inteiro, mas achou ninguém.

Makoto continuou as buscas no segundo andar. Ele achou nada na biblioteca, e nem na sala de arquivos.

Makoto entrou no vestiário masculino, estava tudo em ordem, ele só achou suspeito o fato de que um dos pesos tinha sumido, mas ele continuou a sua busca. Ele abriu a porta para ir na piscina, o desespero tomou conta dele, uma cena triste e desesperadora.

Asahina estava com o pescoço enrolado me uma espécie de corda, e essa corda estava amarrada no trampolim… Asahina estava morta, Asahina estava sem vida… A pessoa mais feliz e alegre entre eles estava morta… Aquela que queria que o jogo da morte não continuasse.

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

— _Um corpo foi descoberto! Haverá um tempo para vocês investigarem e depois terá um Julgamento de Classe, por favor, todos se encontrem na piscina_ — falou Monokuma.


	7. Investigando pela segunda vez

Após o anúncio de descoberta de corpo, Makoto ficou confuso. As regras diziam que quando três pessoas acharem um corpo, o anúncio vai tocar, mas o Makoto viu o corpo da Asahina sozinho.

Como era de esperado, todos foram até a piscina, onde estava o corpo de Asahina.

— Meu Deus… — falou Chihiro, chorando.

— Coitada… — falou Sayaka, triste.

Uma pessoa estava calada, era Sakura Oogami, ela estava triste, bastante triste. Ela era bastante próxima da Asahina. Em voz alta e cheia de fúria, Sakura disse:

— Quem foi!? Quem foi que matou a Hina!?

— Não adianta perguntar. O culpado não vai se revelar — falou Celestia.

Celestia estava certa, o culpado não iria se revelar facilmente. Sakura se calou com a afirmação de Celestia, no momento, o que ela podia fazer era investigar para saber que a matou.

— Me desculpem pelo atraso! — falou Monokuma, aparecendo do nada — Aqui está o Arquivo Monokuma!

Makoto pegou o Arquivo Monokuma e deu uma olhada nele. Era a segunda vez que ele fazia isso, de longe que ele estaria acostumado.

**Arquivo Monokuma #2**

**Vítima:** Aoi Asahina;

**Super Colegial:** Nadadora;

**•** A vítima está com as mãos cortadas, além de um machucado no braço esquerdo;

**•** A vítima foi morta por volta das 02:30 hrs;

**•** A última pessoa que descobriu o corpo foi Makoto Naegi;

**Investigue.**

**Arquivo Monokuma adicionado às pistas.**

— Então Makoto foi o último a ver o corpo da Hina — falou Celestia — Makoto, alguém veio com você?

— Não. Só estava eu aqui. Quando eu a vi, o anúncio tocou — falou Makoto.

— Então isso significa que duas pessoas viram o corpo dela e não contaram pra gente? — perguntou Leon.

— Exatamente. Não importa quem seja os dois, temos que descobrir quem foram — falou Celestia.

**Anúncio de descoberta de corpo adicionado às pistas.**

— Mas isso não importa agora — falou Togami — Olhem ali, _"Sede de Sangue"_.

Makoto olhou para que Togami falou. Perto de Asahina, havia uma palavra feita de sangue, _"Sede de Sangue"._

— N-não é p-possível… — falou Toko, desesperada. Toko, pegou as suas tranças e começou a gritar: — ISSO NÃO É POSSÍVEL!

— Ela era tão apegada a Hina!? — perguntou Leon. Antes que alguém pudesse responder Leon, Toko caiu no chão, ela desmaiou e de levantou imediatamente. Ela estava estranha, a língua dela estava pra fora, ela estava com os olhos esbugalhados.

— Kyehehe… Onde estou…? Isso é um corpo!? — perguntou Toko.

— Toko, você está bem? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Olá, Maisena…! Aliás, olá, todos. Não vejo vocês desde aquele fatídico dia — falou Toko — Oh… A comedora de rosquinhas está morta, que pena… A vida é tão delicada, uma facada, tiro, corda, mãos e uma barra de ferro podem tirar ela facilmente kyahahaha!

— Ok, ela está mais estranha que o normal — falou Leon, assustado.

— Faremos o seguinte! Sakura e Mondo vão proteger a cena do crime, alguém vai levar a Toko para o quarto dela e vai ficar olhando ela, e o resto vai ficar investigando — falou Kiyotaka — Todos de acordo?

— Você ainda pergunta, bro? Óbvio que todos concordam — falou Mondo.

— Mas quem vai ficar com a Toko? — perguntou Celestia.

— Eu fico — falou Chihiro — Eu não quero ver a Hina assim…

— Te entendemos, Chihiro — falou Kiyotaka, acariciando a cabeça da pequena.

— Bem… Vamos, Toko — falou Chihiro, corada. Chihiro pegou a mão da Toko e a levou para os dormitórios.

— Agora, vamos investigar — falou Kyoko.

Todos fizeram o que Kyoko disse, todos começaram a investigar. Makoto começou a olhar o corpo de Asahina. Ela tinha uma espécie de corda amarrada em seu pescoço.

— Por que amarraram ela no trampolim? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Isso é estranho, mas olhem, isso não é uma corda. É uma extensão — falou Kyoko, analisando a corda.

— Uma extensão!? Usaram uma extensão para amarrar ela nesse trampolim!? — perguntou Sayaka, surpresa.

— Parece que sim — falou Kyoko.

**Extensão adicionada às pistas.**

Makoto continuou olhando o corpo de Asahina, ele começou a olhar as mãos dela. Estavam cortadas, ainda saia sangue.

— Makoto, percebeu isso, certo? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Sim. Acho que alguém usou uma faca — pensou Makoto.

— Não. Olhe para os cortes, eles foram feitos por um objeto fino — falou Kyoko.

— O que poderia ter sido? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu não sei, qualquer objeto pode ter sido usado — falou Kyoko.

**Corte nas mãos adicionado às pistas.**

Ainda olhando para o corpo de Asahina, Makoto levantou a manga esquerda do casaco de Asahina. O Arquivo Monokuma dizia que ela tinha um machucado ali. Olhando para o machucado, Makoto percebeu que era como se alguém tivesse batido no seu braço, ele estava bastante roxo.

**Ferida adicionada às pistas.**

— Makoto, percebeu? — perguntou Leon, olhando o corpo.

— O quê? — perguntou Makoto.

— A Hina tem algo no bolso — falou Leon. Makoto pegou o que Leon disse, era uma medalha.

— Uma medalha? — falou Leon, decepcionado — Eu achava que era uma pista importante.

— Mas acho que é importante, Leon — falou Makoto, tentando acalmar Leon.

**Medalha adicionada às pistas.**

— Sakura e Mondo, façam um favor pra mim — falou Kyoko.

— Que favor? — perguntou Mondo.

— Tirem a Hina dali. Temos que ver o corpo dela direito — falou Kyoko.

— Você é um tipo de idiota ou quê!? — falou Mondo — Tenha respeito com a defunto!

— Mas isso é essencial para a investigação — falou Kyoko.

— Se você diz, Kyoko. Espero que seja útil no Julgamento de Classe — falou Sakura. Sakura foi até o corpo da Asahina, ela retirou a extensão que estava no pescoço dela e a colocou no chão, Sakura estava chorando no meio disso tudo.

— Sakura… Você está bem…? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Sim… Eu devo seguir em frente… — falou Sakura.

Makoto olhou novamente para o corpo da Asahina, desta vez, para o pescoço dela. Havia marcas de estrangulamento.

**Marcas de estrangulamento adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto olhou para a cena do crime novamente, havia algo no chão, uma tesoura bem diferente, e ela estava suja de sangue.

**Tesoura adicionado às pistas.**

— Sakura, você está bem mesmo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Estou sim. Só estou um pouco triste — falou Sakura.

— Sakura, se você não se importar, quando foi a última vez que você viu a Hina? — perguntou Makoto.

— Ontem de madrugada. Estávamos comendo rosquinhas quando ela disse que iria nadar um pouco antes de dormir — falou Sakura.

— Isso foi de que horas? — perguntou Makoto.

— Umas 01:30 da manhã — falou Sakura.

**Testemunho da Sakura adicionado às pistas.**

— Hm… Acho que já explorei tudo por aqui — falou Makoto.

— Makoto, venha comigo — falou Togami, pegando Makoto pelo braço e o levando para algum canto.

Togami levou Makoto para a biblioteca, mais precisamente a sala de arquivos. 

— Por que você me levou para cá!? — perguntou Makoto.

— Para te fuder aqui — falou Togami.

— QUÊ!? — berrou Makoto.

— Você é tão idiota. Eu vim aqui para te mostrar uma pista — falou Togami, pegando um arquivo e entregando para Makoto.

Makoto começou a ler o arquivo, _"Arquivo dos casos do Jack Genocida"_

_ "Jack Genocida é um demônio assassino que mata de maneira tão terrível. Jack Genocida mata as suas vítimas com tesouras e as pendura com as tesouras que foram usadas para matar. Outra característica de seus assassinatos é fato de que toda cena do crime tem uma mensagem feita de sangue, 'Sede de Sangue'. Baseados nas pistas que encontramos, Jack Genocida é, provavelmente, uma estudante do ensino médio, e que, também provável, essa estudante tenha dupla personalidade." _

— Isso é uma pista? — perguntou Makoto, assustado ao terminar de ler.

— Exatamente — falou Togami.

**Arquivo do Jack Genocida adicionado às pistas.**

— Togami, eu finalmente achei você! — falou Chihiro — Toko está estranha e ela não para de chamar você.

Togami falou nada e foi até o dormitório de Toko. Makoto o seguiu, estava preocupado com a sua colega.

— M-mestre, eu não c-consegui — falava Toko, atrás da porta de seu dormitório — E-eu tô com m-medo dela fazer algo. M-me d-desculpa por não cumprir com o n-nosso t-trato.

Toko fechou a porta após dizer isso.

— O que ela quis dizer? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Ela deve está alucinando — falou Togami, saindo do local.

— Acho melhor continuar vigiando ela, vai que ela queira algo — falou Chihiro.

— Chihiro, você é fofa — falou Makoto, elogiando Chihiro. 

— S-sou!? — perguntou a programadora, corada.

— Sim! Você sempre quer o bem da gente, sempre se preocupa conosco. Você é bastante fofa — falou Makoto.

— O-obrigada… — falou Chihiro, ainda corada.

— Aí está você, Makoto! — falou Sayaka, aparecendo.

— Sayaka, o que foi? — perguntou Leon.

— Venham até o vestiário feminino — falou Sayaka.

— Não tem como entrar no vestiário feminino, pois Makoto é um menino — falou Chihiro.

— Pela porta da frente não, mas pela entrada da piscina sim — falou Sayaka.

Fazendo o que Sayaka disse, Makoto chegou ao vestiário feminino. Ele estava normal, tirando o fato de que havia um taco de beisebol e um peso. Makoto olhou cada um deles, o peso tinha sangue nele, por que será?

**Peso adicionado às pistas.**

**Taco de beisebol adicionado às pistas.**

— Isso é estranho, ambos não estavam aqui ontem. Só não é mais estranho que hoje de madrugada — falou Sayaka.

— O que aconteceu de madrugada? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu e o Leon estávamos na sala de áudio e vídeo para eu me despedir das minhas amigas. Quando íamos sair, a gente viu Chihiro correndo muito rápido em direção aos dormitórios — falou Sayaka.

— Ué? Por que ela estava correndo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu não sei. Eu ia perguntar para ela hoje de manhã, mas tem isso tudo acontecendo — falou Sayaka.

**Testemunho de Sayaka adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto saiu do vestiário feminino e foi até o armazém. Ele sabia que aquele taco de beisebol é do armazém, pois ele tinha visto na última vez que foi pra lá.

Ao chegar lá, Makoto percebeu que um dos tacos estavam faltando. Ele pegou a prancheta que Kiyotaka havia colocado para quem fosse pegar algo no armazém.

_ 23:34, Sayaka Maizono, caneta e papel; _

_ 00:03, Chihiro Fujisaki, algumas ferramentas e um casaco para malhar; _

_ 00:30, Hifumi Yamada, jogo de poker; _

_ 01:35, Aoi Asahina, taco de beisebol; _

_ 01:37, Celestia Ludenberg, biscoitos; _

**Lista adicionada às pistas.**

— Olá, Makoto. Vejo que pensou o mesmo que eu — falou Celestia, aparecendo no armazém.

— Oi, Celes — falou Makoto.

— Você deve querer saber se vi a Hina, certo? — perguntou Celestia.

— Ahn? Sim.

— Bem simples. Ontem, eu, Hifumi, Toko e Byakuya estávamos apostando. Eu fui pegar mais biscoitos para nós, e foi aí que vi a Hina. Ela havia pegado um taco de beisebol, e eu perguntei o motivo disso — falou Celestia.

— E ela disse o quê? — perguntou Makoto.

— Ela havia dito que pegou aquele faço caso alguém tentasse matar ela ou alguém — falou Celestia.

— Celes, você viu algo fora do comum de madrugada — falou Makoto.

— Agora que você falou, eu vi sim. Quando terminamos, eu fui para o meu quarto, e eu vi Taka e Mondo saindo da casa de banho — falou Celestia.

**Testemunho de Celestia adicionado às pistas.**

_ Ding dong, bing bong… _

— _Ahem! Vida é algo tão belo, belo mesmo. Vida é algo para amar. Vida é algo para odiar. Vida é para defender. Vida é para matar! Vida é para assistir o Julgamento de Classe que irá se iniciar agora! Vão para o mesmo local_ — falou Monokuma.

Todos foram até o elevador, quase todos estavam lá, faltava Toko que não queria sair do quarto dela, mas Monokuma arrastou ela até ali.

Todos entraram no elevador — agora mais vazio — e desceram até a sala da corte. De novo, um silêncio ficou ali, Asahina havia morrido, ela quis ninguém morresse, mas ela acabou morrendo. Eles iriam descobrir quem matou a Asahina no mortal Julgamento de Classe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the schedules presented, it looks like this:
> 
> 11:34 PM  
> 12:03 PM  
> 12:30 PM  
> 01:35 AM  
> 01:37 AM
> 
> It is in that same order.


	8. Segundo Julgamento de Classe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it through images ;)
> 
> Here you will have Mukuro and Asahina's picture frames, Yasuhiro's picture frame is in the first Trial.

Novamente, eles chegaram naquela sala, a sala onde o desespero predomina, a sala da corte. A sala da corte estava com uma decoração diferente — bem vermelha e amarela — , além disso, havia mais dois quadros tirando o do Yasuhiro, eram os quadros da Junko e da Asahina, ambas com um "X" diferente do Yasuhiro.

— Finalmente vocês chegaram! — falou Monokuma — Eu redecorei a sala da corte, ela tá mais linda, né?

— V-você ainda e-espera que a gente responda!? — perguntou Toko.

— Eu… eh… bem… Fiquei triste… — falou Monokuma, com a cabeça para baixo — Mas isso não importa agora! Vão para os seus pódios, e vamos começar esse julgamento!

Todos foram para os seus pódios, eram os mesmos lugares. De 15 pessoas, 3 morreram. Quem matou Aoi Asahina? Será que foi um deles? Eles irão descobrir nesse julgamento de verdades e mentiras, nesse julgamento de esperança e desespero, nesse Julgamento de Classe!

**Julgamento de Classe**

**A corte está em sessão**

— Ahem! Vamos à uma pequena explicação de um Julgamento de Classe. Vocês argumentaram até acharem o culpado. Se vocês voltarem na pessoa certa, o culpado será punido. Mas se vocês errarem… Bem, todos, exceto o culpado, serão punidos, e o culpado irá sair daqui! — falou Monokuma — Agora vamos à uma pauta, qual foi a causa da morte?

Todos se olharam, não pensariam que iriam fazer isso novamente. Quebrando o silêncio que pairava naquela sala, Chihiro disse:

— Bem, o Arquivo Monokuma não diz a causa da morte.

— Vamos ter que debater sobre isso, então — falou Sayaka.

— Sabemos apenas que ela tinha cortes nas mãos — falou Leon.

— Então **essa é** a causa da morte — falou Mondo.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — Eu acredito que não, Mondo. Após Sakura retirar o corpo da Hina, eu vi que ela tinha umas marcas de estrangulamento.

— Em outras palavras, Hina foi morta foi estrangulada até morte — falou Celestia.

— No que adianta debater sobre isso? — perguntou Togami — Nós já sabemos quem é o culpado.

— JÁ!? — perguntou Hifumi, surpreso.

— Sim, quem matou Aoi Asahina foi o demônio assassino, Jack Genocida — falou Togami. A corte se encheu de gritos, ninguém soube lidar com tal coisa, será mesmo que Togami esteja certo?

— Togami, você tá dizendo que quem matou a Hina foi esse assassino? — perguntou Kiyotaka.

— Exatamente! Isso é perfeitamente aceitável — falou Togami.

— Byakuya, você tem certeza disso? Como sabe que Jack Genocida é o assassino? — perguntou Celestia.

— Simples, Celes. _**Há provas**_ de que ele é o assassino — falou Togami.

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto — Togami está certo, há provas de que Jack Genocida é um suspeito.

— Uma delas é a mensagem escrita _"Sede de Sangue"_ , certo? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Exatamente! — falou Togami.

— Mas como ele entrou aqui? — perguntou Sakura.

— Ele entrou junto da gente, pois Jack Genocida é um de nós — falou Togami. Essa revelação fez todos ficarem surpresos.

— Togami, c-como…? — perguntou Kiyotaka.

— Makoto sabe a resposta, certo? — perguntou Togami.

O que o Togami quis dizer é…

— Eu já sei! Acho que sei o que o Togami quer dizer — se pronunciou Makoto — No arquivo do Jack Genocida dizia que ele poderia ser uma garota com dupla personalidade.

— Então um de nós é o Jack Genocida…? ISSO É UM BAITA PLOT! — falou Hifumi.

— E a identidade do Jack Genocida é Toko Fukawa — falou Togami.

— Q-quê!? — berrou Toko.

— Como você tem a certeza disso!? — perguntou Mondo.

— Devo concordar com o Togami. Vamos levar em consideração o comportamento da Toko quando ela viu o corpo da Hina — falou Kyoko.

— Além disso, quando Monokuma nos deu o motivo, Toko me falou algo muito interessante. Ele disse que um assassino vive dentro dela e ela tem medo dele matar um de nós — falou Togami.

— …V-você disse que n-não ia contar pra ninguém…! — falou Toko, desesperada.

— Espere um pouco, Togami está certo? — perguntou Leon.

— Eu sempre estou certo — falou Togami, sendo convencido — Agora, Toko, queremos falar com a outra.

— C-com a o-outra!? — perguntou Toko, assustada. Togami saiu de seu pódio e jogou um pouco de poeira na Toko e voltou para o seu pódio. Toko espirrou e instantaneamente caiu de seu pódio. A corte gritou, mas antes que alguém fizesse algo, Toko se levantou, ela estava diferente, a sua língua estava para fora, os seus olhos estavam vermelho e eram esbugalhados, aquela não era mais Toko Fukawa, era Jack Genocida — Olá olá! Quem queria me ver!?

— T-toko…? Você está bem? — perguntou Chihiro, preocupado.

— Não me chame de Toko! Esse é o nome da perdedora ridícula! Eu sou Jack Genocida, a Super Colegial Demônio Assassino, mas podem me chamar de Jill — falou Jill, sorrindo — Mas enfim, o que que tá acontecendo? Então, o que houve com o resto?

— Bem… Hiro foi morto pela Junko — falou Sayaka.

— Você matou a Hina! — acusou Togami.

— Ahn? Quê!? — perguntou Jill — Eu não sou a assassina, sorry ae.

— Mas nós não vamos acreditar em você — falou Sakura.

— Mas eu juro que não matei — falou Jill.

— Não tem como questionar, as cenas do crime são **iguais** — falou Togami.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — Espere um pouco, Togami. A cena do crime da Hina não está igual aos assassinatos da Jill. O arquivo dizia que a cena do crime tinha aquela mensagem escrita com sangue, mas as vítimas foram mortos por tesourada.

— Além disso, eu não mato meninas, e eu só mato com as minhas tesouras! — falou Jill.

— Você poderia matar por sobrevivência, e você não tem tesouras aqui — falou Hifumi.

— Quem te disse isso? — perguntou Jill. Jill pegou de baixo de sua saia três tesouras — Isso é o suficiente pra você!? Esperem! Eu sempre levo quatro tesouras comigo.

— Esperem um pouco! Se a Hina foi estrangulada, como aquela mensagem foi escrita? — perguntou Leon.

A mensagem foi escrita com…

— Eu já sei! A mensagem foi escrita com o próprio sangue da Hina. As mãos dela foram cortadas e usaram o sangue dela para fazer a mensagem — falou Makoto.

— Mas o que foi usado para fazer os cortes? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Aquela tesoura perto da Hina — falou Kyoko, pegando a tesoura e mostrando para o pessoal.

— Esperem um pouco! Essa tesoura é minha! — falou Jill.

— Alguém pegou a tesoura dela e usou no assassinato — falou Celestia.

Baseado nessas provas quem poderia ser o culpado…

— Baseado nisso tudo, Togami é o principal suspeito — falou Makoto.

— Qual é o objetivo dessa acusação!? — perguntou Togami.

— Muito simples, você é o principal suspeito aqui. Você era o único que sabia sobre o Jack Genocida — falou Makoto.

— Então Byakuya pegou uma tesoura emprestada da Toko e usou na Hina — falou Celestia.

— Mas eu não sou o culpado! — falou Togami. Makoto ficou prestando atenção no que Togami dizia: — Eu já disse que não sou o culpado.

— Mas temos provas de que você é o culpado — falou Hifumi.

— Essas provas são o insuficiente — falou Togami.

— E você pegou aquela extensão e matou a Hina! — falou Sakura.

— Eu **nunca vi** aquela corda — falou Togami.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — Togami, você passa bastante tempo na biblioteca, tenho certeza de que já tinha visto aquela extensão.

— Em outras palavras, Togami é o mais suspeito aqui — falou Kyoko.

Várias pessoas começaram a acusar Togami. Durante isso tudo, Makoto percebeu algo, uma irregularidade.

— Não tem como ser o Togami — falou Makoto.

— Você é bipolar ou o quê!? Você acabou de dizer que eu sou o culpado! — falou Togami, estressado.

— E por que o Byakuya não pode ser o culpado? — perguntou Celestia.

O motivo do Togami não ser o culpado é porque…

— Eu já sei! Não tem como ser o Togami, pois ele estava em uma aposta durante o assassinato. Certo, Celestia? — perguntou Makoto.

— Agora que você disse, sim. Togami estava comigo, com a Toko e com o Hifumi durante o assassinato — falou Celestia.

— Interessante… Então você soube disso. Makoto está certo, não tem como eu ser o culpado. Mas eu deixei a Hina daquele jeito — falou Togami.

— Espere, você o quê!? — gritou Hifumi.

— Togami, fale tudo para nós — falou Kyoko.

— Certo. Eu fui explorar o vestiário feminino, eu entrei pela a entrada que vai para a piscina, foi ali que encontrei ela — explicou Togami.

— Isso explica uma parte de uma coisa. Makoto foi o último a encontrar o corpo da Hina, Togami foi o segundo, não sabemos quem foi a primeira pessoa a encontrar o corpo da Hina — falou Kyoko

— E isso é importante? — perguntou Jill.

— Claro que é, pois a primeira pessoa pode ser o cúmplice desse caso — falou Togami.

— Esse caso tem um cúmplice!? — perguntou Leon.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta para o Monokuma — falou Kyoko — O anúncio da descoberta de corpo pode ser contado com o cúmplice?

— Não. O cúmplice iria saber do caso inteiro, e isso iria perder a graça — falou Monokuma.

— Então não tem como o cúmplice ser o primeiro a ver o corpo da Hina — falou Sayaka.

— Mas isso é bom! Lembram o que Hina disse? Ela disse que não ia deixar ninguém matar alguém! — falou Kyoko.

— Então… Ela morreu protegendo alguém? — perguntou Leon, assustado.

— Sim — falou Kyoko. As pessoas começaram a argumentar sobre o que Kyoko disse.

— Então alguém iria ser a vítima — falou Hifumi.

— Mas a Hina salvou essa pessoa e virou a vítima. Que ironia. Kyahahaha! — falou Jill.

— Isso é estranho, nem sabemos quem seria a vítima, _**alguém**_ deve ter visto algo estranho acontecendo — falou Hifumi.

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto — Teve duas pessoas aqui viram algo estranho, certo, Leon e Sayaka?

— Sim! — falou Leon.

— O que você viram? — perguntou Mondo.

— Bem, momentos depois do assassinato da Hina, eu e Leon vimos a Chihiro correndo desesperadamente para os dormitórios — falou Sayaka.

— Ahn…!? — gemeu Chihiro de desespero.

— Então Chihiro viu a Hina ser morta — falou Celestia.

— Isso significa que Chihiro viu quem matou a Hina — falou Kyoko.

— Mas isso também significa que Chihiro pôde ter matado a Hina — falou Celestia.

Makoto não podia tolerar isso, Chihiro é alguém inocente, ele não queria que Chihiro fosse acusada de algo que não fez.

— Chihiro é a culpada — falou Celestia.

— Mas a gente não tem certeza disso — falou Hifumi.

— Mas eu vi a Chihiro **correndo de madrugada** — falou Sayaka.

— Essa não é a verdade! — falou Makoto — Digo, e-eu vi a Chihiro depois, ela não tinha matado.

— Makoto, essa mentira tá bem óbvia — falou Togami — Pare de impedir a gente!

— Mas vamos esquecer a Chihiro um pouco — falou Kyoko — Percebi algo. Togami disse que encontrou a Hina no vestiário feminino, certo? 

— Sim, eu disse isso — falou Togami.

— Então ali é a cena do crime? — perguntou Jill.

— Isso é uma possibilidade — falou Kyoko.

— Mas isso faz a Chihiro ainda mais suspeita — falou Hifumi.

— ...Se eu tiver algo para provar que não sou a assassina…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Nos mostre agora! — falou Togami. 

Chihiro pegou o seu Monopad e colocou em seus dados. Muitos não entenderam, mas eles olharam os dados dela… Nome… idade… peso… sexo masculino… Essa última informação surpreendeu todos.

— Esperem o um pouco… Chihiro é um menino…? — perguntou Leon, surpreso.

— Uma loli loira que na verdade é um menino… Isso me soa familiar… — falou Hifumi.

— Uma loli que é um shota…! Isso é tão fofo — falou Jill, surtando.

— Se Chihiro é um menino, não tem como ele ter matado a Hina no vestiário feminino — falou Kiyotaka.

— Mas ignorar isso também! — falou Kyoko — Temos duas pistas no vestiário feminino, um peso e um taco de beisebol.

— O que isso quer dizer? — perguntou Sakura. Mais um debate se iniciou.

— Tinha um taco e um peso ali, mas e daí? — falou Mondo.

— Esses objetos podem nos ajudar no caso — falou Celestia.

— Mas **não tem provas** de que algum deles estava com a Hina ou com o culpado — falou Mondo.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — Mondo, olhe a prancheta que o Taka fez. Aqui diz que a Hina pegou o taco de beisebol antes do assassinato-

— Sua lógica está errada! — falou Togami — Makoto, você errou bem feio agora.

— C-como assim, Togami? — perguntou Makoto.

— Simples! A Hina não pode te pego o taco, se ela tivesse pego, ela não seria morta — falou Togami.

— Mas por que ela não teria pego? — perguntou Makoto.

— **Por que qualquer um pôde ter colocado o nome dela** — falou Togami.

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — falou Makoto — Hina pegou o taco sim, e tem uma testemunha!

— Eu! — falou Celestia, sorrindo — Eu vi a Hina pegando o taco de beisebol.

— Tsc! Não é à toa que é sortudo — falou Togami.

— Mas esperem um pouco! Por que a Hina foi para a piscina? — perguntou Sayaka.

O motivo da Asahina ter ido na piscina é…

— Eu já sei! A Sakura sabe o motivo, pois a Hina disse pra ela — falou Makoto.

— Exatamente. Hina me falou que iria nadar um pouco — falou Sakura.

— Ok, ok, ok, grande parte do caso foi resolvido, mas e aquele peso? — perguntou Jill.

— Jill está certa. Não falamos nada daquele peso — falou Kyoko.

— E pra que falar? Ele é do vestiário feminino, alguma menina deve ter se machucado com ele — falou Mondo.

— Eu garanto à você que somos bem mais organizadas que vocês. Nós guardamos todos os nosso pesos — falou Sakura.

— Então esse peso é do vestiário masculino!? — perguntou Mondo.

— Ou seja, o Chihiro poderia ter matado! — falou Togami.

— Mas não sabemos se aquele peso foi usado no crime — falou Kiyotaka.

— Na verdade foi — falou Kyoko.

— E como você sabe? — perguntou Mondo.

A prova de que a Kyoko está falando é…

— Eu já sei! Aquele peso estava com sangue, então o culpado deve ter usado! — falou Makoto.

— Isso faz sentido — falou Celestia.

— Então o culpado usou o peso na Hin- — falava Makoto.

— Sua lógica está nos atrapalhando! — falou Kiyotaka.

— Anh? Por que, Taka? — perguntou Makoto.

— Você está enchendo esse julgamento com mentiras, e eu desmentir você! — falou Kiyotaka — Você não sabe se o peso foi usado na Hina. E não sabemos de qual vestiário foi usado.

— Mas, Taka, nós concordamos que o peso é do vestiário masculino — falou Makoto.

— **Mas isso não prova que o peso foi usado na Hina** — falou Kiyotaka.

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — falou Makoto — Há sim uma prova, Taka! A Gina estava com um machucado no braço esquerdo. Isso é uma prova de que o peso foi usado na Hina.

— Parem! Esse caso está confuso pra caramba — falou Sayaka.

— Creio que Sayaka esteja certa. Até eu estou me perdendo um pouco — falou Celestia.

— Não importa, o mais importante é que o peso é do vestiário masculino — falou Kyoko.

— Pois eu digo que não! — falou Togami. A corte começou a gritar, estavam com as ideias totalmente opostas. Uns diziam que era o vestiário feminino, outros diziam que era o masculino.

— Pupupu, vejo que estão com as suas ideias opostas — falou Monokuma — A Academia Pico da Esperança tem orgulho de transformar a corte para algo mais adequado.

Um botão azul surgiu, Monokuma pegou um martelo de juiz e apertou esse botão como martelo. O trono dele começou a subir, assim como os 16 pódios. No alto, duas fileiras formaram, na fileira de quem achava que a Asahina foi morta no vestiário feminino estavam: Togami, Kiyotaka, Mondo, Hifumi e Jill e Leon na fileira de quem achava que a Asahina foi morta no vestiário masculino estavam: Makoto, Kyoko, Celestia, Chihiro, Sayaka e Sakura.

— Agora vamos a pergunta principal — falou Monokuma — **Asahina foi morta em qual vestiário?**

— Hina foi morta no **vestiário feminino!** — falou Leon.

— Sakura!

— Temos provas de que ela morreu no **vestiário masculino** — falou Sakura.

— Chihiro pode ter **entrado** no vestiário feminino para matar a Hina —falou Jill.

— Chihiro!

— Mas eu sou um **menino** , não posso entrar no vestiário feminino — falou Chihiro.

— Não sabemos se a **Hina pegou** o taco de beisebol mesmo — falou Hifumi.

— Sayaka!

— Mas tem a **lista** dizendo que ela pegou — falou Sayaka.

— Mas **não sabemos** se ela pegou mesmo — falou Kiyotaka.

— Celestia!

— Mas eu sou a **prova viva** , eu vi a Hina pegar o taco de beisebol — falou Celestia.

— Como sabemos se o **peso** foi usado nela!? — perguntou Mondo.

— Kyoko!

— Olhando a **ferida** que está no seu braço esquerdo — falou Kyoko.

— Eu **encontrei** o corpo dela no vestiário feminino — falou Togami.

— Eu vou! O culpado pôde ter **levado o corpo** pra lá — falou Makoto — Essa é a nossa resposta!

Os pódios voltaram para as suas posições originais.

— Ok, Hina morreu no vestiário masculino, mas por que ela estava no vestiário feminino? — perguntou Togami 

— É isso que não estou entendendo — falou Leon — Por que ela estaria no vestiário feminino?

Asahina estava no vestiário feminino porque…

— Eu já sei! Acho que o culpado queria incriminar o Chihiro — sugeriu Makoto.

— Isso faz sentido. O culpado deve ter tentado matar o Chihiro, mas Hina o impediu e morreu no processo. Então o culpado levou o corpo dela, o taco e o peso para a gente pensasse que foi o Chihiro — falou Kyoko.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta — falou Jill — Se o assassino tentou matar o Chihiro e a Hina tentou impedir o assassino, quem matou a Hina?

— Pergunta interessante, mas vamos criar uma situação. Chihiro seria atacado por uma pessoa, Hina tenta atacar essa pessoa, mas ela é ferida no braço esquerdo — falou Kyoko.

— Mas ela continuou atacando a pessoa, aí uma pessoa enforcou ela por trás — falou Celestia.

— Isso faz sentido — falou Hifumi.

— Mas eu não entendi — falou Leon.

Makoto teve que concordar. Kyoko e Celestia falaram de uma forma que poucos entenderam. Uma pergunta surgiu em sua cabeça:

**Quem tentou matar o Chihiro?**

_Hina, culpado ou terceira pessoa…?_

Terceira pessoa!

**Hina lutou com quem?**

_Culpado, terceira pessoa ou Chihiro…?_

Terceira pessoa!

**Quem matou Hina?**

_Terceira pessoa, Chihiro ou culpado…?_

Culpado!

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto — Vou simplificar. Hina viu um cúmplice tentando matar o Chihiro, ela o impediu, ligou com ele, mas o culpado a enforcou.

— Então o culpado e o cúmplice devem ser bastante amigos — falou Togami.

— Em outras palavras, Mondo e Taka — falou Kyoko.

— Nós dois!? — falou Kiyotaka — Pare com isso! Não somos os culpados!

— Para de falar merda, Kirigiri! — falou Mondo.

— Além disso, eu não descarto a hipótese de que Chihiro é o culpado — falou Togami.

— M-mas eu fiz nada — falou Chihiro.

— Nós não somos os culpados! — falou Kiyotaka.

— Parem de falar merda! — falou Mondo.

— Eu sou inocente — falou Chihiro.

— Ninguém aqui é o culpado — falou Kiyotaka.

— Parem de falar merdas, vocês são uns merdas — falou Mondo.

— Já falaram várias provas de que sou inocente — falou Chihiro.

— Mas vocês iriam proteger um ao outro, e isso faz sentido — falou Leon.

— Se acalme, Mondo — falou Sakura.

— Mas você não falou quem é o assassino, logo, você é o assassino! — falou Togami.

— MAS EU NÃO SOU! — gritou Chihiro, chorando.

— Um caralho que eu vou me acalmar! — falou Mondo.

— Não tem como ser eu e o Mondo, **ninguém** viu a gente de madrugada! — falou Kiyotaka.

— Parem de pânico, e você está errado, Taka! — falou Makoto — Uma pessoa viu vocês sim! Celestia disse que viu vocês quando a aposta ela acabou, certo?

— Sim! Eu vi Mondo e Taka saindo na casa de banho — falou Celestia.

— Então já dá para saber quem é o culpado. A organização, o motivo de ter matado, isso fica bastante claro — falou Kyoko.

**Quem é o culpado?**

— Acho que a Kyoko está se referindo ao Taka — falou Makoto.

— Quê!? — gritou Kiyotaka.

— Pare de falar merda! — falou Mondo.

— Só uma coisa me incomoda nisso tudo — falou Celestia — Está claro que Taka é o culpado, mas por que o Chihiro não disse?

— E-eu… — falava Chihiro querendo encontrar uma resposta, mas ele não tinha. Todos olharam pra ele para saber o motivo, mas ele caiu no chão e começou a chorar.

— Ele não vai dizer. Mas isso não importa agora, o que importa é que Taka é o assassino! — falou Togami.

— CALEM A PORRA DE SUAS BOCAS! — gritou Mondo — O MEU BRO NÃO É O CULPADO!

— Está mais claro ainda — falou Sayaka — Mondo está igual a Junko, ele está tendo uma atitude de desespero.

— CALEM A PORRA DAS SUAS BOCAS! — falou Mondo — Não tem como ser o meu bro! Parem de dizer que foi o meu bro! Não foi ele! Não foi ele! **Não tem provas de que foi ele!**

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto — Tem uma prova sim! Tinha uma medalha na mão da Hina, e essa medalha é do Taka.

— Mas isso não faz sentido! — falou Mondo.

— Faz sim! Hina tentou se separar enquanto Taka a matava, ela provavelmente pegou uma medalha para a gente saber que foi o Taka — falou Celestia.

— PAREM COM ESSA PORRA! — gritou Mondo.

— Mondo, para! Não vai adiantar em nada. Já sabemos que foi o Taka, nem ele fala nada. Aceite que você vai perder ele, assim como eu perdi a Hina — falou Sakura.

— Eu me recuso! — falou Mondo, chorando.

— Acho melhor eu explicar esse caso para tudo ficar mais claro — falou Makoto. Ele fechou os seus olhos e pensou no caso como se fosse um gibi, onde ele completava o que faltava — **Ato 1:** Às uma da manhã, Hina sai do quarto da Sakura e diz que vai até a piscina. Mas antes de ir na piscina, Hina pegou um taco de beisebol e Celestia viu isso. E depois, ela vai até a piscina.

 **Ato 2:** Chihiro foi até o vestiário masculino para fazer algo que não sabemos. Ele se encontra com o culpado e com o cúmplice dele. Em algum determinado tempo, Mondo, cúmplice, tentou matar Chihiro, Hina apareceu com o taco de beisebol e tentou impedir isso, mas Mondo acerta ela com um peso, a machucando, mas isso não a impediu. Quando Hina foi pra cima do Mondo novamente, o culpado pegou Hina pelo pescoço. Hina tenta impedir de ser morta, mas ela só consegue pegar uma medalha do culpado. E posteriormente, Hina morre, e Chihiro foge ao ver o corpo dela, mas ele não sabia que Leon e Sayaka tinham visto ele fugir.

 **Ato 3:** Para incriminar o culpado, Mondo e o assassino movem umas coisas para o vestiário feminino. Eles entram no vestiário usando a entrada para a piscina. Eles levam o corpo da Hina, o taco de beisebol e o peso, e posteriormente mente vão para a casa de banho, e Celestia os viu saindo da casa.

 **Ato 4:** De manhã, Togami entra no vestiário feminino e ver o corpo da Hina. Ele sai e volta com uma extensão e leva o corpo dela para a piscina, onde ele amarra o pescoço dela no trampolim.

Mas quem matou a Hina foi **Kiyotaka Ishimaru, o Super Colegial Compasso Moral!**

— E assim, o caso se encerra — falou Togami. Um silêncio ficou na sala, era possível ouvir os choros de Chihiro e de Mondo, além do barulho do Monokuma roncando. Uma risada foi ouvida, era a risada de Kiyotaka.

— Parabéns, pessoal! Ótimo trabalho em equipe! — parabenizou Kiyotaka — Monokuma, inicie a votação, por favor.

— Certo… — falou Monokuma, bocejando — Votem no aplicativo que tem em seus Monopads. Quem será escolhido…? Será que fizeram a escolha certa, ou a escolha perigosamente mortal…?

Após votarem, uma máquina caça-níquel pareceu. Ela começou a girar até parar na cabeça de uma pessoa, a cabeça de Kiyotaka.

— Meus parabéns! Vocês acertaram de novo, quem matou Aoi Asahina foi Kiyotaka Ishimaru — falou Monokuma — Mas a votação não foi unânime. Mondo votou no Chihiro… Mondo, sorte sua que a maioria virou no Taka!

— Eu que devo dar parabéns para vocês — falou Kiyotaka — Mas Makoto errou umas coisas. Permitem que eu fale a história toda. Chihiro foi treinar comigo e com o Mondo, quando descobrimos que Chihiro é um menino e que seguiria em frente, Mondo sentiu ciúmes e tentou matar ele.

— E você fez nada? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Nada… Taka estava paralisado — se pronunciou Chihiro — Aí apareceu a Hina e fez tudo o que o Makoto disse. Aí Taka matou a Hina, quando eu vi o corpo dela, eu só quis fugir, eu só quis fugir não olhar pra trás.

— E o que aconteceu depois? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Mondo levou o taco e o peso para o vestiário feminino, e me deixou com o corpo. Hina não pegou uma medalha minha, na verdade, ela nem conseguiu reagir. Eu mesmo peguei uma medalha minha e coloquei em seu bolso — admitiu Kiyotaka.

— Você colocou uma pista que levava à você, por quê? — perguntou Togami.

— Eu me sentiria mal se vocês morressem pela minha causa. E se vocês dissessem que foi outra pessoa, eu iria admitir o meu crime — falou Kiyotaka.

— Mas por que Chihiro não falou que foi o Taka? — perguntou Celestia.

— E-eu não quis… Eles se amavam… Eu não queria que um deles morresse por causa de mim… — falou Chihiro, chorando.

— Isso não é culpa sua, Chihiro, não é. O erro foi meu — falou Kiyotaka, abraçando Chihiro e tentando acalmar ele.

— Bro… me desculpa… — falou Mondo, chorando.

— A culpa não foi sua — falou Kiyotaka, dando um beijo em Mondo, um beijo de despedida.

— Eu irei sentir a sua falta… — falou Mondo.

— Essa novela mexicana acabou? — perguntou Monokuma, ironizando — Vamos para o que todos estavam esperando, É HORA DA PUNIÇÃO!

— Pessoal, sempre trabalhem juntos — falou Kiyotaka, chorando.

Um botão vermelho surgiu, e Monokuma o apertou com um martelo de juiz. Uma imagem apareceu no botão, um mini Kiyotaka sendo arrastado pelo Monokuma, e tinha uma coisa escrita:

**GAME OVER**

**KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU FOI CONSIDERADO CULPADO. HORA DA PUNIÇÃO!**

Kiyotaka foi colocado em um carro, os seus pés estavam presos e ele era forçado a acenar, ele parecia está em uma espécie de desfile.

**Desfile Inaugural do Primeiro-ministro Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

**Super Colegial Compasso Moral**

**Execução de Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Executada**

Um cenário apareceu, uma enorme cidade. Vários Monokumas vestidos de cidadãos apareceram, eles jogavam confete e seguravam cartazes escrito _"Primeiro-ministro Kiyotaka"._

Kiyotaka estava em um carro, na frente dele estava dois carros e atrás dele mais dois, uma coletiva. Em um prédio, um Monokuma de sobrancelhas grossas pega uma arma, ele mora no peito de Kiyotaka e atira.

Kiyotaka olha para o tiro que levou, saia bastante sangue. Ele encosta a mão, saia muito sangue. Kiyotaka olhou para o lugar onde estava os outros, ele viu Mondo, ele mandou um beijo para o Mondo, e logo em seguida, morre.

**…**

Os sobreviventes saem do elevador após a execução do Kiyotaka. Mondo cai no chão de tanto chorar.

— Isso é tudo culpa minha…! EU SOU UM MERDA! — berrava Mondo.

Muitos voltaram para as suas rotinas, mas alguns estavam bastante tristes. Sakura foi até a piscina para se despedir pela última vez de sua amiga, ela não teve essa oportunidade.

Quando ela chega na piscina, ela encontra o Monokuma perto do corpo da Asahina.

— Você finalmente chegou — falou Monokuma.

— Por que você está perto dela? — perguntou Sakura.

— Eu ainda sou o diretor de vocês, eu sempre dou adeus aos meus alunos. Foi assim com Hiro e com a Mu- Junko, e vai ser assim com a Hina e o Taka — falou Monokuma — Além disso, minha toupeira, se despede dela. Eu farei esse favor, não se esqueça do nosso trato, me fale tudo que eles estão fazendo.

Sakura viu Monokuma sumir de novo, já estava cansada disso. Faz alguns dias que ela fez um acordo com o Monokuma, um acordo para proteger a sua família, em troca, ela teria que dá todas as informações ao Monokuma.

Olhando para Asahina, Sakura a abraça e começa a chorar, ela era a sua amiga querida, aquela que ela queria sair junto. Sakura deu um beijo na testa da Asahina e disse:

— Adeus, minha amiga. Eu nunca me esquecerei de você…

**…**

Enquanto isso, Chihiro estava em seu quarto, chorava muito.

— Eu sabia que não devia seguir em frente… Eu sabia… — falava o programador.

— _O que aconteceu, mestre?_ — perguntou uma voz. Era Alter Ego, a I.A feita por Chihiro.

— _Nada não, Alter Ego…_ — digitou Chihiro, se negando a falar sobre o que aconteceu.

— _Mestre não importa o que aconteça, você tem os seus amigos, certo? Não desista de seguir em frente. Você se vestiu de menina para as pessoas pararem de dizer "isso é coisa de menina", agora está na hora de você dizer "Mas eu amo isso, e não me importo se isso é de menina"_ — falou Alter Ego.

— Obrigado, Alter Ego. Amanhã irei dizer ao pessoal sobre você — falou Chihiro, sorrindo.

**…**

— Pupupu. Você deveria participar desse jogo, Junko — falou Monokuma, sendo controlado por Junko Enoshima.

— Mas eu amo está aqui, Monokumazinho — falou Junko, tomando chá — Eu amo está vendo o desespero deles, é tão bom. Mas não se preocupe, já já o plano vai acontecer, e você poderá me executar, caso acertem.

— Certo, pupupu — falou Monokuma.

— Caso acertem… — falou Junko, rindo feito uma maníaca.


	9. Fotos

Era mais um dia após julgamento, mais um dia em que um deles matou e foi executado. O refeitório que antes tinha bastante gente, agora só 11 pessoas, o número estava diminuindo, eles estavam morrendo aos poucos.

— De novo… Eu odeio esse clima — falou Sayaka.

— Bro… — falava Mondo, ainda chorando.

— Eh… O senhor Byakuya Togami e a senhorita Toko Fukawa não vem mesmo, mas o senhor Chihiro Fujisaki ainda não apareceu — falou Hifumi.

— Ele deve está no quarto ainda. Tivemos mais um julgamento, acho que é normal alguns ficarem meio… depressivos — falou Sakura.

— Você está certa. Além disso, Chihiro se culpa por tudo isso. Lembram que ele falou o segredo dele para o Mondo, e o Mondo sentiu inveja? — falou Celestia.

— O que devemos fazer agora? — perguntou Leon.

— Se usarmos a lógica, a gente conseguiu passar por mais um julgamento, então o terceiro andar deve está aberto — falou Kyoko.

— Mas pensando nessa mesma lógica, a enfermaria deve estar aberta — deduziu Sayaka.

— Então, vamos investigar? — perguntou Leon.

— Vamos chamar o Chihiro, o Togami e Toko? — perguntou Sakura.

— Byakuya e Toko não vão querer explorar com a gente. Chihiro eu já não sei — falou Celestia — Vamos explorar o resto.

Todos saíram do refeitório, até Mondo saiu para explorar. Makoto ficou pensando no Chihiro, o coitado de culpava por causa do último caso. Infelizmente, não há nada que eles possam fazer.

Makoto foi pela lógica da Sayaka e foi ver se a enfermaria estava aberta. E para a felicidade dele, ela estava. Ele entrou ali e viu Hifumi olhando por ali.

— Olá, senhor Makoto Naegi! — falou Hifumi — Essa enfermaria é completa, tem equipamentos para tudo. Tem até equipamentos de cirurgia.

— Cirurgia? — perguntou Makoto, surpreso.

— Sim! Acho que isso deve nos ajudar caso alguém tente matar — falou Hifumi. Makoto concordou com Hifumi e foi explorar o resto da enfermaria. Makoto encontrou de tudo mesmo, remédios, uma maca, uma cama hospitalar, e até um freezer com bolsas de sangue, tinha de tudo mesmo.

Makoto se despediu de Hifumi e foi até o terceiro andar, ele foi ver o que tinha de novo ali.

Assim que subiu no terceiro andar, Makoto viu uma porta em sua frente. Ele entrou e viu uma quantidade imensa de jogos, muitos jogos mesmo. E quem estava lá era nada mais e nada menos que Celestia Ludenberg.

— Olá, Makoto. Essa sala é incrível, tem tantos jogos — falou Celestia, com os olhos brilhando.

— Você ama jogos mesmo — falou Makoto, sorrindo.

— Amar é pouco. Além disso tem revistas aqui — falou Celestia.

— Revistas? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. Tem revista de tudo. Revistas de cantores, esportes, motos, computadores, mangá, animes, clarividência, moda, guerra, livros e de apostas — falou Celestia, pegando uma revista de aposta — Eu amo essa revista. Será que na próxima semana terá uma nova edição?

— Não! — falou Monokuma, surgindo do nada — Infelizmente, as revistas de hoje estão um pouco grotescas.

— Como assim "grotescas"? — perguntou Makoto.

— Bem… Isso é algo que não posso dizer! — falou Monokuma, sumindo.

— Que pena, eu realmente queria mais uma edição dessa revista — falou Celestia, triste.

Makoto deixou Celestia em seu paraíso na Terra. Ele olhou as salas de aula, mas tinha nada nelas, então ele resolveu explorar o resto do andar.

Makoto entrou para o que parecia ser uma sala de artes, havia várias coisas de artes, como telas em branco, tintas e etc. E Makoto reparou que tinha uma estátua do Monokuma.

— Credo, quem gostaria de ter uma estátua do Monokuma!? — perguntou Leon.

— Como você ousa dizer isso!? Isso se chama arte! — falou Monokuma, aparecendo do nada.

— Isso é tudo menos arte! — falou Leon.

Makoto foi para uma sala que tinha ali, ele não queria ver uma briga entre o Monokuma e o Leon por causa de arte. Nessa sala, tinha algumas coisa de carpintaria, tudo relacionado a isso. Mas Makoto percebeu algo estranho ali, uma fotografia, uma foto onde estava Yasuhiro, Asahina e Kiyotaka, ambos sorrindo, estavam felizes. Nessa imagem, as janelas não estavam lacradas, e tudo estava aparentemente calmo.

— P-por q-quê…? C-como…? — se questionava Makoto.

— Ora ora, parece que você viu isso… Pupupu — falou Monokuma.

— Você não estava conversando com o Leon? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu disse que você precisava de mim — falou Monokuma, com as mãos cobrindo a boca — Enfim, essa foto é tão linda. Dá pra dizer que eles aproveitaram a vida pupupu. Mas essa foto é minha.

Monokuma pegou a foto e saiu dali, provavelmente voltou a discutir com o Leon. Makoto ficou pensando naquela foto, Asahina, Kiyotaka e Yasuhiro… Rindo, se abraçando, como se eles fossem conhecidos…

Batendo em suas bochechas, Makoto respirou fundo e saiu daquela salinha.

— Sério que vocês vão brigar por uma estátua? — perguntou Makoto, indignado com o assunto da briga.

— Mas isso não é arte! — falou Leon.

— É sim! — falou Monokuma.

Makoto desistiu de impedir a mini briga. Saindo da sala de artes, Makoto vai para o próximo local do terceiro andar, o laboratório de física.

Havia uma enorme máquina ali, Makoto se perguntava o propósito dela.

— Gostou da máquina? — perguntou Monokuma, surgindo do nada — Ela é uma máquina do tempo.

— M-máquina do t-tempo…? — perguntou Mondo, ele estava com uma face assustadora — EU ME DEIXEM USAR ESSA MERDA PARA IMPEDIR DO MEU BRO MATAR A HINA!

— Você não pode. E mesmo se pudesse, você voltaria apenas um minuto no tempo — falou Monokuma, tirando toda as esperanças do Monod — AH-HAHAHAHA! Aquilo era uma mentira! Essa máquina é um purificador de ar. Ela o que mantém vocês vivos e respirando.

— Mas por que tem um purificador de ar? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não há um motivo específico. Além disso, isso não é da sua conta! — falou Monokuma.

Makoto desistiu de tentar tirar alguma informação do Monokuma, ele continuou olhando aquele laboratório, ele encontrou uma câmera.

— Que câmera mais… eh… específica — falou Makoto. A câmera era rosa e tinha o tema de uma personagem de anime — Irei levar, acho que o Hifumi vai gostar.

Makoto foi para uma sala de equipamentos. Tinha várias coisas lá, mas Makoto saiu dali, pois tinha o cheiro de formol.

E assim, Makoto tinha visto tudo naquele andar. Assim, todos foram para o refeitório para falar o que encontraram.

— Como vamos iniciar isso? — perguntou Leon.

— Bem, eu tenho algo. A enfermaria está aberta, então poderemos tentar salvar a vida de alguém caso tenha um tentativa de assassinato — falou Hifumi.

— Isso é bom, assim podemos evitar que qualquer assassinato aconteça — falou Sayaka.

— Além disso, ali tem vários remédios. Então podemos dar remédios caso alguém sinta algo — falou Hifumi — E também tem bolsas de sangue.

— Hifumi, eu tenho uma pergunta: ali tinha morfina? — perguntou Celestia.

— Sim, mas por que a pergunta, senhorita Celestia Ludenberg? — perguntou Hifumi.

— Alguém pode usar a morfina em algum assassinato — falou Celestia. Vários se assustaram com a fala de Celestia, de fato ela estava certa.

— Vamos evitar em pensar nisso — falou Sakura — O que encontraram no terceiro andar?

— Tem uma sala de artes no terceiro andar, além de uma sala de carpintaria — falou Leon.

— Tem certeza de que só encontrou isso? — perguntou Sakura.

— Bem, eu mal olhei a sala de carpintaria. Mas o Makoto olhou melhor — falou Leon. Todos olharam para o Makoto, Makoto ficou nervoso, mas ele tinha que falar sobre a sua descoberta.

— Eu encontrei uma foto lá — falou Makoto.

— Uma foto? Como assim? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Sim. Nela estavam a Hina, o Hiro e o Taka — falou Makoto.

— Seu merda! Isso é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto!? — perguntou Mondo.

— N-não! Eu estou falando a verdade. Ambos estavam sorrindo e estavam em uma sala da aula, e as janelas dali estavam sem placas de metal — falou Makoto.

— Então essa foto pôde ter sido tirada antes deles chegarem aqui — falou Sayaka.

— Não. Eles não se conheciam antes de virem pra cá — falou Sakura.

— Por enquanto, vamos esquecer isso — falou Celestia — Tem uma sala de jogos ali, além de ter várias revistas. Mas o Monokuma disse que elas não são trocadas.

— Tem nada nas salas de aula, e as janelas são impossíveis de tirar — falou Sakura.

— E tem um laboratório de física ali. E nele tem um purificador de ar — falou Kyoko.

— Aliás, eu achei uma câmera lá no laboratório de física — falou Makoto, pegando a câmera e entregando ao Hifumi — Eu peguei e pensei que iria gostar.

— C-como…? Senhor Makoto Naegi, como você conseguiu essa câmera? Ela é minha, como você conseguiu ela? — perguntou Hifumi. Essa foi uma pergunta que Makoto não soube o que responder, como ele encontrou a câmera do Hifumi no laboratório de física?

— Hifumi, eu encontrei no laboratório de física — falou Makoto.

— Como eu irei saber se o senhor está mentindo!? — perguntou Hifumi.

— Makoto está certo. Eu também vi essa câmera… — falou Mondo.

— Como ela foi parar lá!? — perguntou Hifumi, assustado.

— Isso é o menor das nossas preocupações — falou Celestia — Isso foi tudo que encontramos no terceiro andar?

— Sim — falou Kyoko — Só tinha aquilo naquele andar inteiro.

Após Kyoko dizer aquilo, todos foram comer. Todos comiam e conversavam, alguns ficavam quietos — como Celestia, Mondo e Kyoko — , outros não. 

Depois de um tempo, uma pessoa apareceu no refeitório, era Chihiro.

— Pessoal? — chamou Chihiro.

— Chihiro! Venha comer! — chamou Sayaka.

— Me desculpa, mas eu não quero — falou Chihiro — Vocês podem ir na casa de banho? Togami e Toko já estão esperando.

Ninguém questionou Chihiro, só o seguiu. Nem um deles perguntou o motivo do Togami e da Toko estarem lá, eles só o seguiram.

Quando chegaram lá, eles viram a Toko no canto dela, e Togami impaciente.

— Finalmente! Eu já estava ficando de saco cheio — falou Togami — O que você quer me mostrar!?

— Te mostrar? — perguntou Celestia.

— S-sim! C-chihiro nos chamou e d-disse que i-iria mostrar a-algo pra gente — falou Toko. Todos encararam Chihiro, esperando a resposta. Pacientemente, Chihiro foi até os armários e pegou um notebook dali.

— É aquele computador quebrado da biblioteca? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Sim — respondeu Chihiro, enquanto ligava o computador.

— Um computador quebrado? É essa a coisa que você queria mostrar!? — perguntou Togami.

— Vocês vão ver — falou Chihiro. Quando o notebook ligou, Chihiro digitou: — _Se apresente, Alter Ego._

Uma surpresa surgiu ali, todos ficaram surpresos com o que estavam presenciando, até Togami, Kyoko e Celestia ficaram surpresos. No notebook apareceu uma cabeça, a cabeça de Chihiro.

—  _ Olá. Eu sou Alter Ego. A Inteligência Artificial do Chihiro Fujisaki, o meu mestre. _


	10. Alter Ego

A surpresa era algo bem óbvio. Ninguém nunca pensaria que teria uma inteligência artificial ali.

— Chihiro… O que raios é isso…? — perguntou Leon.

— Ele é o Alter Ego, uma inteligência artificial desenvolvida por mim. Não foi fácil, mas eu consegui — explicou Chihiro — Além disso, ele pode nos ajudar a sair daqui.

— Posso? — perguntou Kyoko, segurando Alter Ego.

— Claro — permitiu Chihiro.

— _O que vc descobriu até agora?_ — digitou Kyoko.

— _Então, senhorita Kirigiri, as pastas daqui são bem óbvias, mas elas são bem difíceis de entrar. Mas não se preocupem, eu farei o possível para ajudar_ — falou Alter Ego.

— _Eu espero ^^_ — digitou Kyoko.

— Além disso, ele pode nos ajudar em várias coisas relacionadas aos nossos talentos ou qualquer outra coisa — falou Chihiro.

— Tipo? — perguntou Leon.

— _Alter Ego, quais são as chances da Celes se apaixonar?_ — digitou Chihiro.

— _A probabilidade é baixa. Mas ela já está apaixonada_ — falou Alter Ego.

— Oh… Quem diria que I.A poderiam mentir — falou Celestia, sorrindo.

— Foda-se isso tudo… Eu quero o meu bro — falou Mondo.

— Enfim. Vamos sair daqui antes que o Monokuma faça algo — falou Togami.

Quando todos saíram da casa de banho, todos se depararam com o Monokuma. Ele estava com uma cara de raiva.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo aí!? — perguntou Monokuma, com raiva.

— Nada que seja da sua conta — falou Sayaka.

— Nem precisa dizer. Adolescentes com hormônios e todos e um único lugar… — falou Monokuma, vermelho e suando — Mas não é momento pra isso!

Monokuma sumiu de novo. Todos ignoraram e voltaram aos seus afazeres.

**…**

_Ding dong!_

A campainha do Makoto acaba de tocar. Ao atender, Makoto ver em sua frente Chihiro Fujisaki.

— Oi, Chihiro. Quer algo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Bem… Alter Ego estava me fazendo perguntas estranhas… Então eu chamei o Mondo e a Sayaka, só que tá tudo indo fora do controle — falou Chihiro.

— Como assim? — perguntou Makoto, preocupado.

— Acho melhor você ia lá primeiro — falou Chihiro.

Quando chegou na casa de banho, Makoto viu Sayaka aos prantos e Mondo chorando horrores.

— Por que eles estão chorando…? — perguntou Makoto.

— Alter Ego perguntou o motivo de 4 de nós não estarem aqui, quando eu respondi, ele perguntou à Sayaka e ao Mondo como eles se sentiam em relação a isso — explicou Chihiro.

— Eu sou uma idiota! Eu sou tão estúpida! — falava Sayaka, chorando horrores.

— Bro… Por que eu tinha que fazer aquela merda!? — se questionava Mondo.

— Como iremos parar isso? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu não sei… — falou Chihiro.

— Eu ouvi o choro da Sayaka! Cadê ela!? — falou Leon, entrando na casa de banho — Por que está chorando, a minha amada…?

— Calado. Temos nada. Eu sou a causadora disso tudo — falou Sayaka, chorando.

— Mondo, calma. A culpa não foi sua… Taka só queria proteger você… — falou Chihiro.

Cansado disso tudo, Makoto foi até o Alter Ego e digitou: _"Alter Ego, eles se culpam por causa das fatalidades"_

— _Então é por causa disso. Senhorita Maizono e senhor Oowada, me desculpem por perguntar algo indelicado. Além disso, não se culpem por causa disso. A culpa é de quem colocou vocês nessa situação_ — falou Alter Ego.

— Ele está certo… — falou Sayaka, limpando as lágrimas.

— Então não vai chorar? — perguntou Leon — Viva! 

— Espere! Por que tá comemorando? — perguntou Sayaka. Leon, se aproximou da Sayaka e começou a encher ela de beijos — Pare com isso! 

Makoto ria da situação entre Leon e Sayaka. Ele olhou para Mondo e Chihiro, Chihiro abraçava Mondo, querendo acalmar o mesmo.

— Mesmo que essa merda esteja certa, eu não me importo — falou Mondo, saindo da casa de banho.

Ninguém mais viu Mondo, ele passou o dia todo no dormitório, chorando.

**…**

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

Monokuma apareceu nas telas que estão por toda a Academia.

— _Booom dia, pessoal! São exatamente sete horas da manhã, o Horário da Noite está oficialmente acabado. Hora de sorrir e brilhar!_ — falou Monokuma.

Como de costume, Makoto foi até o refeitório. Foi café normal, apesar de todos se preocuparem com o sumiço da Kyoko.

— Todos para a casa de banho. Agora! — falou Kyoko, aparecendo no refeitório.

— O que foi, Kyoko? — perguntou Makoto.

— Se apressem! — falou Kyoko.

Todos foram até a casa de banho, nada havia mudado, mas todos se perguntavam o motivo da Kyoko ter chamado eles.

— Kyoko, por que nós chamou? — perguntou Celestia.

— Simples. Hifumi, pare de vim aqui o tempo todo — falou Kyoko.

— O quê!? — gritou Hifumi.

— Como assim, Kyoko? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Alter Ego me disse que ele passou a noite conversando com o Hifumi — falou Kyoko.

— B-bem… Ele foi a primeira pessoa a ficar interessada no que eu falo… — falou Hifumi.

— Mas você não pode vim aqui o tempo todo. Monokuma vai suspeitar! Se alguém vier aqui no Horário da Noite, eu irei punir severamente! — ameaçou Kyoko. Hifumi gritou de medo, ele ficou com medo sobre o que a Kyoko era capaz de fazer com ele.

— Quem se importa com uma máquina dessa…? Eu só quero o meu bro… — falou Mondo.

— _Me desculpem interromper vocês, mas… Mesmo não ouvindo vocês, eu percebi que Mondo está muito triste. Por quê?_ — perguntou Alter Ego. Ninguém soube responder. Respirando fundo, Kyoko digitou:

— _Ele está sentindo saudades do Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Ele matou a Aoi Asahina, e Mondo se culpa disso._

— _Então é isso? Sabem, o meu mestre me falou sobre as quatro pessoas que morreram. Eu me pude conhecer o Kiyotaka, mas eu irei tentar o possível_ — falou Alter Ego. A cabeça do Chihiro sumiu e no lugar dela apareceu a cabeça do Kiyotaka — _Olá, bro e companheiros!_

— Bro…? — falou Mondo, chorando de tanta surpresa. Ele se aproximou da tela e escreveu: — _Bro…? É vc…?_

— _Eu sou apenas a I.A dele, bro. Mas você não deve se sentir triste porque ele morreu! Você acha que ele iria se orgulhar disso!? Pense o que o Kiyotaka faria!_ — falou Alter Ego. Mondo ficou surpreso, não demorou muito para que ele pudesse gritar. Quando se acalmou, Mondo disse:

— Ele está certo… Eu tenho que fazer o que o meu bro faria… — falou Mondo.

— Mondo, você está bem? — perguntou Chihiro, preocupado.

— Eu não sou o Mondo… Eu sou o Oowaru! — falou Mondo, levantando a cabeça — Se me permitem! Eu irei seguir em frente, pois essa é a vontade do meu bro!

— Ele ficou mais estranho que o normal — falou Leon.

— O sujo falando do mal lavado — falou Sayaka.

— Agora, vamos comemorar! Vamos comemorar na casa de banho! Vamos todos tomar banho juntos! — falou Mondo.

— Eu tomar banho com a Sayaka… — falou Leon, com o nariz sangrando.

— E-eu e a senhorita Celestia Ludenberg… — falou Hifumi, babando.

— E-eu não sei se elas vão gostar disso — falou Makoto, vermelho.

— Vocês são um bando de pervertidos! As damas vão primeiro, depois é a gente! — falou Mondo.

**…**

— Venha, Makoto! Eu sei que você quer ver a Kyoko nua — falou Leon.

— M-mesmo assim, eu não q-quero tirar a p-privacidade dela… — falou Makoto.

— Venha logo, Makoto! Seja homem! — falou Hifumi.

— Makoto não vai. Ele é medroso demais para fazer isso. E ele é virgem demais para ver a Kyoko nua — falou Monokuma, aparecendo do nada.

— Como você ousa dizer isso!? — perguntou Makoto.

— Vamos, Makoto! Vai me dizer que nunca sonhou com isso? — falou Leon.

— Agh! Certo. Eu irei — falou Makoto, _"Kyoko, me perdoe"_.

Hifumi, Leon e Makoto foram à casa de banho para espiar as meninas. Ao olharem, eles se viram no paraíso. Sakura tomava banho sozinha. Sayaka conversava com a Kyoko, Toko escorregava por aí, e Celestia tomava chá.

— Isso é tão bom, sem nenhum menino para ver os meus peitos — falou Sayaka.

— Imaginem o Leon e Hifumi com a gente, Deus que me livre — falou Celestia.

— Se bem a Kyoko iria amar tomar banho com o Makoto, certo? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Eu… Pare de falar coisas ridículas — falou Kyoko, virando o rosto.

— Já já é o banho dos meninos, né? — perguntou Sakura.

— S-sim. O Mestre Byakuya disse que iria tomar — falou Toko — E-eu i-irei amar espionar ele.

— Você me enoja — falou Celestia.

Makoto estava tão distraído que nem viu uma pessoa puxando ele. Era Mondo, Mondo havia puxado ele, Hifumi e Leon.

— Como vocês ousam fazer isso! — perguntou Mondo.

— M-mondo- digo, Oowaru, a gente foi olhar como é lá dentro e sem querer vimos elas… — falou Leon, vermelho.

— Isso não importa agora! Vão se arrumar! — falou Mondo.

— Mas onde tem roupas de banho aqui? — perguntou Hifumi.

— Quem te disse que vamos tomar banho com roupas de banho!? Vamos tomar banhos juntos e pelados! Isso é o modo tradicional! — falou Mondo.

— Quê!? — gritou Hifumi.

— Mas, Mond- — falava Leon, antes de ser interrompido.

— Sem mais nada! — falou Mondo.

**…**

Os meninos não tiveram escolha a não ser obedecer Mondo, Makoto foi o primeiro a chegar, ele viu Mondo nu olhando o local.

— Mondo! Coloque uma toalha! — pediu Makoto, vermelho.

— M-makoto, s-socorro — pediu Chihiro. Ele estava tomando uma bucha, mas estava com uma toalha.

— Makoto e Chihiro, tirem essas toalhas! — ordenou Mondo — Esse é o modo tradicional!

— E-eu- 

Antes que Makoto pudesse refutar, Mondo puxou a toalha do Makoto e a do Chihiro. Ambos imediatamente cobriram as partes íntimas deles.

— M-mondo! — gritou Chihiro.

— Ué? Por que estão com vergonha? Até que Makoto é grande. Acho que ele tem uns 17 centime- 

— Calado, Mondo! — pediu Makoto.

— O que caralhos é isso!? — perguntou Leon, entrando junto de Hifumi. Ambos de toalha — Makoto, por que você tá pelado?

— O Mondo mandou tirar — falou Makoto, apontando as duas mãos para o Mondo.

— Uau… É grande… — falou Leon.

— Parem de olhar — falou Makoto, tapando a intimidade e pulando na grande banheira que tinha ali.

— Vocês também devem fazer isso! — ordenou Mondo.

— Como é que é? — perguntou Leon. Mas Mondo tirou as toalhas dos dois.

— Leon! Por que você tem um piercing aí!? — perguntou Mondo.

— Isso não importa! — falou Leon, vermelho. Leon pulou na banheira para que ninguém pudesse ver.

— Leon, doeu não? — perguntou Chihiro. Entrando na banheira também.

— Querem mesmo saber? — perguntou Leon.

— Temos mais nada para fazer mesmo — falou Hifumi, entrando na banheira também.

— Bem… A gente poderia nos masturbar juntos… — sugeriu Leon.

— Nem se porcos voarem — falou Chihiro, vermelho.

— Calma, Chihi, eu só estava brincando — falou Leon, rindo — E respondendo a pergunta, doeu pra caralho.

— Mas por que você colocou? — perguntou Makoto.

— Nem eu sei — falou Leon.

— O que caralhos está acontecendo aqui? Por que vocês estão pelados? — perguntou Togami, entrando ali de cueca.

— Mondo nos obrigou — falou Chihiro.

— E você vai ficar também — falou Mondo, aparecendo atrás do Togami e tirando a cueca do mesmo. O deixando pelado.

— Caralho, Togami. Mas que caralho grande — falou Leon.

— P-pare com isso! — falou Togami, envergonhado. Ele e Mondo foram até a banheira.

— Mas isso é um elogio — falou Leon.

— Acho que o maior aqui é o meu, depois vem o Togami, depois o Leon, depois vem o Makoto, depois… — falava Mondo.

— P-por que estamos falando de tamanho!? — perguntou Chihiro, vermelho.

Banho continuou normal, tirando as brincadeiras sexuais que Leon fazia.

— Isso está bem calmo, calmo até demais — falou Togami.

— Tem razão… — falou Leon.

— Makoto, abra as pernas! Agora! — falou Togami.

— Quê!? — gritou Makoto.

— Isso é uma brincadeira — falou Togami.

— Caralho, e eu pensando que iríamos fazer uma suruba bem louca — falou Leon.

— Esperem… estão ouvindo isso? Parece que tem alguém aqui... — perguntou Chihiro.

Chihiro estava certo. A porta da sauna abriu e Sayaka, Kyoko, Toko e Celestia saíram dali. 

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui!? — perguntou Mondo, se levantando.

— Mondo, coloque uma toalha, por favor! — pediu Sayaka.

— P-por que vocês estão a-aqui…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Ficamos presas — falou Sayaka, rindo.

— Elas queriam ver vocês pelados — falou Kyoko, falando a verdade.

— Kyoko! — gritou Sayaka.

— Olha só… Então a Sayaka queria ver ser a minha mala cabe nela… — falou Leon.

— Nem nos seus sonhos, Leon — falou Sayaka.

— Ela está mentindo — falou Celestia, rindo.

— Mas não é só eu! — falou Sayaka — Celestia e Toko queriam ver o Sugar Daddy!

— Pelo menos eu e ela admitimos — falou Celestia.

— E a Kyoko? — perguntou Hifumi.

— O que é? O que é? É grande, parece ter vida própria e fica duro de vez em quando — falou Sayaka.

— Porra, Sayaka. Tem seis meninos pelados aqui. A minha mente só pensa nos nossos paus — falou Leon.

— Ela está se referindo à ahoge do Makoto — falou Togami 

— Esperem, a Kyoko queria ver o Makoto pelado!? — perguntou Leon.

— Quase isso — falou Sayaka — Meninas, só vamos embora!

As meninas foram embora, deixando os meninos só. Alguns estavam vermelhos e com uma situação delicada.

— Ok… Depois de saber que a Sayaka queria me ver pelado, eu tenho que aliviar — falou Leon.

— Eu já tinha visto a senhorita Celestia Ludenberg pelada… — falou Hifumi.

— E-eu vou embora! — falou Chihiro, pegando uma toalha e saindo dali.

— Acho melhor eu sair também… — falou Hifumi.

— Eu não faria isso com vocês, mas dizem que a experiência é interessante — falou Togami.

— E você, Makoto? — perguntou Leon.

Makoto pensou bastante nesse assunto. Ele tinha visto a Kyoko pelada, e ela vou ele nu.

— Quero — falou Makoto.

**…**

Após um longo cansativo dia, Makoto estava deitado em seu quarto. O seu braço doía muito. Ele estava bastante cansado.

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

Monokuma apareceu na tela de toda a Academia.

— _Ahem! Anúncio da academia. Como vocês sabem, daqui a pouco é o Horário da Noite, mas antes disso… Emergência! Emergência! Todos vão imediatamente para o ginásio! A presença é obrigatória!_ — falou Monokuma.

Todos foram para o ginásio esperando o Monokuma aparecer.

— E aí, galera! Beleza? — falou Leon, entrando. Ele encostou o braço no ombro da Sayaka — Quer dizer que você foi me ver… Você sabe que você pode me ver daquele jeito em qualquer hora que você quiser e onde você quiser.

— Eh… Não! — falou Sayaka, vermelha.

— Finalmente todos chegaram! — falou Monokuma, surgindo do nada.

— Por que nos chamou, Monokuma? — perguntou Celestia.

— Eu chamei vocês para dar outro motivo! — falou Monokuma. Várias notas de dinheiro começaram a surgir no púlpito.

— Quanto dinheiro! — falou Hifumi, impressionado.

— Mas como saberemos se não é falso? — perguntou Sakura.

— É verdadeiro. Eu tenho dinheiro e eu sei como é dinheiro — falou Togami — Como você conseguiu isso tudo!?

— Isso não te interessa, Sugar Daddy — falou Monokuma — Aqui tem 10 milhões de dólares americanos. Aquele matar, terá isso tudo!

— Ninguém aqui vai ser rebaixar para ter dinheiro! — falou Mondo.

— O que aconteceu com o Mondo…? Ele tá mais certinho do que antes — perguntou Monokuma.

— Eu sou o Oowaru! — falou Mondo.

— Digamos que o espírito do Taka baixou nele — falou Chihiro.

— Hiro iria amar isso… — falou Monokuma, triste — Mas isso não importa! Agora vão dormir ou planejarem um assassinato! Boa noite.

Todos foram para os seus quartos. Makoto se perguntava se um deles iria matar por causa de dinheiro.


	11. Robô da justiça

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

— _Booom dia, pessoal! São sete horas da manhã, o Horário da Noite está oficialmente acabado. Hora de sorrir e brilhar!_ — falou Monokuma, nas telas da academia.

Como qualquer outro dia, todos foram até o refeitório. Obviamente, alguns não estavam, Kyoko e Chihiro foram olhar o Alter Ego, Togami e Toko não comem com os outros. Estava tudo normal, alguns até estranharam.

— Pessoal! — chamou Chihiro, entrando no refeitório — O Alter Ego sumiu!

— Quê!? — gritou Leon.

— Vocês têm certeza disso? — falou Celestia.

— Absoluta. Alter Ego sumiu e não o encontramos. — falou Kyoko.

— Então, vamos procurar por ele? — perguntou Sayaka.

— É o mais correto. — falou Celestia.

— Mas vai adiantar em nada! Já sabemos quem roubou o Alter Ego. — falou Mondo.

— E quem seria? — perguntou Leon.

— Hifumi, obviamente! — falou Mondo. Apesar dele está mais "certinho", dava para ver que ele suspeitava de Hifumi, afinal, Hifumi passava bastante tempo com Alter Ego.

— Sua acusação não tem um pingo de sentido. Por que seria eu? — perguntou Hifumi.

— Não é óbvio!? Você passava bastante tempo com ele! Por que não seria você!? — perguntou Mondo.

— Não tem como ser eu porque eu obedeço a ordem que a senhorita Kyoko Kirigiri disse! — Hifumi estava começando a ficar irritado.

— Parem vocês dois! Nós não sabemos quem pegou ele. Não adianta brigar por isso. — falou Chihiro.

Mondo disse nada. Mondo saiu do refeitório sem dizer absolutamente nada.

— Mas que cara chato! — falou Hifumi.

— Não entendo o motivo de você está com raiva. Afinal, ele até que estava certo. Você é o mais suspeito aqui. — falou Celestia.

— E-eu... Eu vou fazer uma doujinshi. — Hifumi saiu do refeitório após ter dito isso.

Após isso, o resto do dia foi até que calmo. Tirando Mondo que suspeitava de Hifumi e Hifumi que suspeitava de Mondo.

**...**

No dia seguinte, todos estavam no refeitório. Tirando, obviamente, Togami e Toko.

Apesar de estarem todos ali, Mondo não estava presente. Isso levantou preocupação por quase todos ali.

— Mondo ainda não chegou... Devemos nos preocupar? — perguntou Sakura.

— Acho que devemos. Tipo... Não sabemos se ele... — falou Sayaka, suspeitando de algo. Mas ela não conseguia terminar a sua palavra.

— Entendo a preocupação de vocês, mas a gente não precisa desse alvoroço todo. — falou Celestia. A apostadora estava muito calma para aquela situação. — Afinal, se Mondo fosse morto, Hifumi seria o principal suspeito.

— Por que eu seria o principal suspeito!? — perguntou Hifumi.

— Não é óbvio? Você e Mondo brigaram ontem. — falou Leon.

Hifumi não pode refutar Leon, pois ele estava prestando atenção em outra coisa. Toko Fukawa estava na entrada do refeitório, ela estava cansada, parecia que havia corrido

— Toko, aconteceu algo? — perguntou Kyoko.

— O mestre Byakuya… ele… ele foi pego — falou Toko.

— Pego pelo o quê? — perguntou Celestia.

— Por um robô da justiça! — falou Toko.

Eles não tinham escolha a não ser seguir Toko. No terceiro andar, Toko levou todos até uma sala de jogos. 

— E-ele estava aqui! Aí um r-robô p-pegou ele — falou Toko — E-eu estou tão p-preocuada… AGR!

Toko berrou e desmaiou ali mesmo.

— Vamos ter que procurar o Togami — falou Celestia.

— Mas, e a Toko? — perguntou Leon.

— Ela vai ficar bem. A gente deve se preocupar com o Togami agora — falou Celestia — Eu, Makoto, Sakura e Sayaka vamos juntos. O resto vão junto. Entenderam?

Todos concordaram e iniciaram as buscas.

**…**

— Celes, acho que é bem impossível a gente encontrar o Togami aqui no segundo andar — falou Sayaka.

— Eu sei disso, mas estamos aqui caso aquele tal de robô da justiça apareça, e é por causa disso que deixei a Sakura olhando a escada para o terceiro andar — explicou Celestia.

— Entendi… — falou Sayaka. 

Eles estavam revistando os vestiários novamente. Quando eles saíram do vestiário eles viram algo correndo, um robô. 

Quando o viram, eles correram para pegar ele, mas o robô conseguiu subir para o terceiro andar.

— Onde está a Sakura!? — perguntou Celestia.

— Estou aqui — falou Sakura, se aproximando deles.

— O que você estava fazendo!? — perguntou Celestia, com raiva.

— Eu fui ao banheiro — falou Sakura.

— Ok… Isso é algo que eu iria prever. Vamos logo! O robô não pode está longe — falou Celestia.

Eles subiram no terceiro andar e começaram a procurar pelos robô. Continuaram procurando ele, mas não o encontraram.

— Pessoal! — falou Leon, se aproximando — Vocês viram o robô?

— Sim. Ele estava lá em baixo e depois ele subiu para aqui — falou Makoto.

— Quê? Como isso é possível? — perguntou Leon, surpreso.

— Sakura foi ao banheiro e ele deve ter aproveitado para subir — falou Sayaka.

— Eu não estou falando disso, Sayaka. Eu, Hifumi, Chihiro e Kyoko fomos procurar nas salas de artes. Quando a gente saiu do uma delas, o robô estava lá e correu. A gente se separou para procurar ele — explicou Leon.

— Mas vocês acharam o Byakuya? — perguntou Celestia.

— Estou bem aqui — falou Togami, se aproximando do pessoal. Ele estava visivelmente machucado. E ele estava com Chihiro.

— Byakuya! Você está bem? — perguntou Celestia, preocupada.

— Estou bem, mas isso não importa agora. Temos que procurar esse robô! — falou Togami.

— Esperem um pouco! Cadê a Kyoko e o Hifumi? — perguntou Makoto.

— Além disso, Mondo ainda não apareceu — falou Sakura.

— Vamos nos separar e procurar por eles. Os mesmos grupos. Byakuya vai com Chihiro e Leon — falou Celestia.

— Encontramos nada aqui. Acho melhor nós três investigarmos o primeiro andar — sugeriu Chihiro.

— Vão! Faça o que puderem para achar Mondo e Hifumi — falou Celestia.

O grupo do Makoto começou a procurar pelo terceiro andar. Eles foram para a sala de artes, havia sangue nela.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou Sayaka, preocupada.

— Isso é sangue…? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não. Isso é tinta — falou Sakura, encostando o dedo no suposto sangue.

— Mas por que colocaram isso? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Querem encobrir algo… — falou Celestia — Vamos continuar procurando.

Eles continuaram procurando, desta vez, o laboratório de física. O robô estava lá, ele estava deitado no Purificador de Ar.

— Ali está ele! — falou Sakura.

— Ele deve está cansado. Rápido, tirem a máscara! — ordenou Celestia.

Sakura obedeceu Celestia e tirou o capacete do robô. Surpresa era algo que surgiu naquele momento, assim como todo sangue que descia.

Sakura jogou o capacete no chão, de tão surpresa que estava. Não era só ela, era possível ver a cara de surpresa de Celestia.

Mondo Oowada estava ali, usando a roupa do robô. Sangue saía de sua cabeça. Mondo estava morto.

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

— _Ahem! Um corpo foi encontrado. Haverá um tempo para vocês investigarem, e depois acontecerá o Julgamento de Classe_ — falou Monokuma, nas telas de toda academia.

— Mondo… Alguém matou o Mondo... — falou Sakura, surpresa.

— Cadê os outros? — perguntou Celestia.

— Eles disseram que estaria investigando o primeiro andar — falou Sayaka.

— Eles devem ter ido na enfermaria para cuidar dos ferimentos do Byakuya — falou Celestia — Alguém se voluntaria para ir?

— Eu vou… Fiquem com Mondo — se voluntariou Makoto.

Seguindo o que Celestia havia dito, Makoto foi até a enfermaria para chamar os outros para prosseguirem com a investigação.

Quando chegou na enfermaria, Makoto ficou surpreso com acaba de encontrar. Hifumi estava deitado em uma maca, ele sangrava, sangrava muito.

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

— _Ahem! Um corpo foi encontrado. Haverá um tempo para vocês investigarem, e depois acontecerá o Julgamento de Classe_ — falou Monokuma, nas telas de toda academia.

Isso encheu Makoto de surpresa, não só Makoto. Sayaka, Celestia e Sakura — que estavam ainda no laboratório de física — ficaram surpresas com um segundo anúncio de descoberta de corpo.

Um deles havia matado duas pessoas. O desespero havia recomeçado.


	12. Dupla investigação

Makoto não esperava por isso. Ele não esperava encontrar dois corpos. Ele tinha encontrado Mondo no laboratório de física, agora ele acabou de encontrar Hifumi na enfermaria.

— N-nós perdemos e-ele? — perguntou Chihiro, em uma voz chorosa. Chihiro segurava um kit médico.

— C-como…? — se questionava Leon.

— Vocês são uns dois imprestáveis e incompetentes! — falou Togami.

— Togami, menos por favor. — falou Leon. Leon percebeu que Makoto estava ali e disse: — Makoto? Bem… perdemos mais um…

— Leon, a questão é, dois corpos foram achados. O do Hifumi aqui, e do Mondo no laboratório de física. — explicou Makoto. Ao dizer isso, Chihiro derrubou o kit médico, Leon levantou as sobrancelhas de tanta surpresa, Togami ficou surpreso, mas ficou na sua posição normal.

— Então, duas pessoas morreram dessa vez. — falou Togami.

— Ué? Não ouviram o anúncio de descoberta de corpo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu ouvi nada. Estava tão ocupado carregando o Hifumi que escutei nada. — falou Leon.

— Eu estava tão tenso que não escutei. Me desculpa, Makoto. — falou Chihiro.

— Eu também escutei nada. — falou Togami.

— Agora, teremos que investigar os dois assassinatos. — Chihiro estava abatido com aquilo.

— Exatamente! — falou Monokuma, aparecendo do nada com a as mãos na boca — Tomem, o Arquivo Monokuma, ele tem sobre os dois assassinatos. E eu já entreguei para os outros, antes que perguntem.

Makoto pegou o Arquivo Monokuma e começou a ler os dados:

**Arquivo Monokuma #3**

**Vítimas:** Hifumi Yamada e Mondo Oowada.

**Super Colegiais:** Escritor de Fanfics e Líder de Gangue.

**•** Mondo possuir uma fratura na cabeça;

**•** Mondo foi encontrado morto no laboratório de física por Celestia Ludenberg, Sakura Oogami, Sayaka Maizono e Makoto Naegi;

**•** Hifumi foi encontrado morto por Chihiro Fujisaki;

**•** Hifumi apresenta uma ferida no peito;

**Arquivo Monokuma #3 adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto respirou fundo e foi investigar o local onde estava o corpo de Mondo, seria difícil investigar duas mortes.

Ao chegar lá, Makoto viu Sayaka pensativa, Sakura olhava o corpo do Mondo — provavelmente, estava evitando que alterassem a cena do crime — , e Celestia estava investigando.

— Sayaka, está bem? — perguntou Makoto.

— S-sim, estou. Estou meio assim porque duas pessoas morreram… Mas não precisa se preocupar. — falou Sayaka, tentando acalmar Makoto.

Makoto balançou a cabeça em um sim e foi investigar o crime.

Ele obviamente foi até Mondo, queria olhar o corpo de perto. Ele viu que Mondo saia sangue na cabeça de Mondo, parecia recente.

**Fratura na cabeça adicionado às pistas**.

— Não tem como investigar o Mondo sem tirar essa roupa ridícula. — falou Celestia.

— Eu tiro. — falou Sakura, calmamente.

Sakura tirou a roupa de robô que Mondo vestia. Logo de cara, os três perceberam que havia uma enorme mancha de sangue no peito de Mondo, era um corte.

**Roupa de robô adicionado às pistas.**

**Ferida no peito adicionado às pistas.**

— Isso é uma facada? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. É uma. — falou Kyoko, aparecendo no laboratório.

— Kyoko! Onde você estava? — perguntou Makoto, preocupado.

— Eu estava investigando e depois fui ao banheiro. Eu pensei em ver como estava a Toko, mas ela não estava na sala de jogos, então presumi que a Jill se apossou do corpo e foi atrás do Togami. — explicou Kyoko. — Mas respondendo a sua pergunta anterior, isso é uma facada. E essa ferida está com sangue seco.

— Então essa ferida não é recente. — falou Celestia.

— Exatamente. — concluiu Kyoko.

**Testemunho de Kyoko adicionado às pistas.**

**Sangue adicionado às pistas.**

— Agora, serei forçada a perguntar à vocês, me expliquem detalhadamente o que aconteceu. — pediu Kyoko.

— Bem, como sabemos, Toko nos chamou para procurar Togami que aparentemente foi desaparecido. — começou Sayaka.

— Depois nos dividimos em dois grupos, eu, Makoto, Sayaka e Sakura fomos procurar no segundo andar, isso iria impedir do culpado fugir. — continuou Celestia — Depois, no segundo andar, nós vimos uma pessoa usando essa mesma roupa que o Mondo estava usando, mas ela subiu para o segundo andar.

— E onde estava Sakura? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Eu fui ao banheiro. — respondeu Sakura.

— Mas não tem como ser a Sakura. A pessoa era bastante pequena. — falou Sayaka.

— Em outras palavras, todos aqui têm álibis. — falou Kyoko.

**Testemunho do grupo A adicionado às pistas.**

— Mas o que mais me preocupa é o fato de que não tem pistas aqui. — falou Sayaka.

— Isso significa que deve haver mais coisas pelo terceiro andar, no segundo andar, e provavelmente no primeiro andar. — sugeriu Celestia.

— Então, faremos o seguinte, vamos investigar esse andar todo. — falou Sayaka.

— Eu irei ficar aqui. Tenho que olhar esse lugar para que ninguém mexa no corpo. — falou Sakura.

Concordando, todos começaram a procurar pelo terceiro andar.

Makoto foi para a sala de artes, pensou que haveria uma pista ali. Na sala havia aquela tinta que eles acharam que era sangue. Continuando a sua investigação, Makoto foi até a sala de carpintaria, e ele encontrou um martelo sujo de sangue, além de um pó preto estranho.

**Tinta adicionado às pistas**

**Martelo adicionado às pistas**

**Pó adicionado às pistas.**

Saindo da sala de artes, Makoto foi até a sala de jogos, ele queria comprovar o que Kyoko havia dito. Chegando lá, Toko não estava lá, nem Jill estava lá.

Makoto viu que não tinha para onde procurar agora. Ele foi até o segundo andar, e, de novo, tinha nada.

— Bu! — falou Jill, aparecendo.

— Jill! Onde você estava? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu não sei. Eu só sei que eu acordei na sala de carpintaria, percebi que algo estava acontecendo e fui procurar o mestre. — falou Jill.

**Testemunho de Jill**.

— Entendo. Então, você sabe que Hifumi e Mondo morreram, né? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim, sim! Monokuma me deu o Arquivo Monokuma, e eu vi que eles tinham morrido. — falou Jill. — Se me der licença, eu vou investigar.

Jill sumiu de vista, e Makoto continuou a investigar. Makoto foi até a enfermaria para investigar o corpo do Hifumi.

Hifumi havia um corte em seu peito, como o Arquivo Monokuma dizia, mas Makoto viu que o travesseiro de Hifumi tinha bastante sangue, esse sangue não vinha da ferida no peito, vinha no pescoço. Makoto virou Hifumi e viu um corte no pescoço.

**Corte no pescoço adicionado às pistas.**

— Chihiro, o Arquivo Monokuma diz que você encontrou o Hifumi. Pode me explicar o que aconteceu? — pediu Makoto.

— B-bem… A gente foi investigar o primeiro andar. Quando eu eu fui para a sala de áudio e vídeo, eu encontrei o Hifumi caído lá, eu gritei e chamei os Togami e o Leon, e eles me ajudaram a levar o Hifumi até a enfermaria para tentar salvar ele. Mas quando você chegou, ele morreu… — falou Chihiro, triste. 

— Mas isso é estranho. O arquivo diz que você o encontrou morto. — falou Makoto.

— Isso é algo estranho mesmo. Acho que Monokuma se esqueceu de acrescentar o Leon, Togami e você. — falou Chihiro.

— Aliás, vocês chegaram a mexer no corpo dele? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não. Quando íamos mexer, o anúncio tocou e percebemos que ele morreu, e que não salvamos a vida dele… — falou Chihiro.

**Testemunho de Chihiro adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto entendeu algumas coisas e continuou olhando a enfermaria. Mas ele percebeu algo peculiar, havia dois bisturis ali, um lavado e outro com sangue.

**Bisturis adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto foi entender o motivo do Hifumi ter sido atacado na sala de áudio e vídeo. Ao chegar lá, Makoto foi investigar detalhe por detalhe, e ele encontrou algo ali. Makoto havia encontrado duas roupas que Mondo usava também, a diferença era que a Mondo era maior do que as outras duas, uma era até que bem alta e a outra era bem baixinha.

— Makoto? Aí está você. — falou Kyoko, entrando na sala de áudio e vídeo. — Eu fui investigar o quarto do Mondo junto da Sayaka, e eu encontrei um bilhete lá.

Makoto leu o bilhete: _"Me encontre no laboratório de física às 05:00 hrs"_

Aquilo era o suficiente para Makoto entender grande parte do caso.

_ Ding dong, bing bong… _

Monokuma apareceu nas telas de toda academia.

— _Ahem! Anúncio da academia. My Little Pony dizia que a amizade é mágica, mas a amizade é bruxaria! A amizade é como um veneno, quando você menos espera, você morre. Mas isso não impede de vocês testarem as suas amigas do Julgamento de Classe! Vão para o lugar de costume._ — falou Monokuma.

Todos obedeceram e foram até aquele elevador. O silêncio era algo comum tanto na espera do elevador e tanto dentro do elevador, o único som que ouviram foi da Jill espirrar e Toko voltar.

Era normal ter esse silêncio, duas pessoas foram mortas. Mas elas foram mortas pela mesma pessoa? Eles não sabiam, mas ele iria descobrir a verdade no Julgamento de Classe.


	13. Terceiro Julgamento de Classe

Novamente, eles estavam na sala da corte. E novamente, ela estava com uma decoração diferente, era em tons de azul.

Todos foram para os seus respectivos pódios, agora eram seis mortes naquele jogo da morte. Makoto olhou para a sua direita, o retrato de Hifumi estava ali, com o seu habitual X vermelho — apesar dos X's de cada um ser um pouco diferente. Makoto olhou para o pódio do Mondo, entre Kyoko e o que costumava ser o pódio da Asahina, Mondo também estava com um "X" vermelho. Além de que agora, o pódio de Kiyotaka tinha um X também.

— Quando vamos iniciar isso? Temos que descobrir quem fez esse crime banal. — falou Togami.

— Você sabe que é você pode ser considerado um suspeito, certo? — perguntou Celestia.

— Você falou corretamente, eu posso ser considerado um suspeito, mas ninguém tem provas. — falou Togami.

— Bem, como o Sugar Daddy falou, vamos iniciar esse Julgamento de Classe! — falou Monokuma.

**Julgamento de Classe**

**A corte está em seção.**

— Vamos à uma pequena explicação de um Julgamento de Classe. Vocês argumentaram até acharem o culpado. Se vocês voltarem na pessoa certa, o culpado será punido. Mas se vocês errareeeeem… Bem, todos, exceto o culpado, serão punidos, e o culpado irá sair daqui! — explicou Monokuma.

— Por que você tem que explicar isso toda vez que acontece um Julgamento de Classe? — perguntou Leon.

— Não é da sua conta, barbicha escrota! — falou Monokuma, com as mãos para o alto.

— Ok, o que vamos debater? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Que tal a gente for por partes? Foram duas vítimas, temos que ser cautelosos enquanto a isso. — falou Chihiro.

— Chihiro está certo. Vamos por partes, vamos primeiro saber de uma só vítima e depois vamos para a outra. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas antes da gente iniciar, eu tenho uma pergunta para o Monokuma. — falou Celestia.

— E qual é a pergunta, querida? — perguntou Monokuma.

— Se houver dois assassinos, o que faremos? Só podemos votar uma vez. — falou Celestia.

— C-celestia, você acha que foi duas pessoas…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Entendo o motivo da Celestia perguntar, não sabemos se foi a mesma pessoa que matou o Hifumi e o Mondo. — falou Sakura.

— Então, nesse caso, vocês terão que votar no culpado que matou primeiro. — falou Monokuma.

— Entendi. Qual das vítimas iremos debater primeiro? — perguntou Celestia.

— Que tal o Mondo? O corpo dele foi descoberto antes do corpo do Hifumi. — sugeriu Sayaka.

— Faz sentido, Sayaquinha! — falou Leon, sorrindo.

— Leon, para de se iludir… — falou Chihiro. — Já que Mondo vai primeiro, vamos debater sobre o quê?

— Que tal a causa da morte? O Arquivo Monokuma não diz a causa da morte. — falou Sakura. Todos concordam com Sakura.

— Vamos debater a causa da morte, né? — perguntou Leon.

— Sim, vamos começar por isso. — falou Kyoko.

— Ok, como vocês encontraram o Mondo? — perguntou Togami.

— Simples, ele estava com a fantasia do Robô da Justiça. — falou Sayaka.

— Além disso, tivemos que tirar o capacete. E quando tiramos, saiu sangue dali. — falou Sakura.

— E-então e-essa d-deve ser  **a causa da morte** . — falou Toko.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Não acho que tenha sido isso, Toko. 

— E-então f-foi o quê!? — perguntou Toko.

— Foi uma facada. Havia uma faca no peito de Mondo. Então podemos dizer que essa é a causa da morte. — falou Makoto.

— E qual é a prova que você tem que isso é a causa da morte? — perguntou Leon.

A prova é…

— Eu já sei! — exclamou Makoto. — A prova que tenho é que o sangue naquela ferida está seco.

— Em outras palavras, ela é a causa da morte e isso diz, também, que Mondo foi morto muito antes. — falou Kyoko.

— Considerando que no Arquivo Monokuma não há a causa da morte, dar para dizer que Mondo morreu muito antes. — falou Celestia.

— Ok, e daí? Não chegamos a lugar nenhum. — falou Togami.

— Você é quem pensa. — falou Kyoko.

— Como assim? — perguntou Togami.

— Se Mondo estava com o sangue seco significa que ele morreu antes. Mas como ele morreu antes? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Ahn? Como assim? — perguntou Leon, confuso.

— Acho que Kyoko quer dizer que por qual motivo Mondo foi morto. — falou Chihiro.

— Espere, Kyoko, você está falando no bilhete que encontramos no quarto do Mondo? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Esse mesmo. O bilhete dizia que sabia o paradeiro de uma coisa aí, e que era pro Mondo se encontrar com essa pessoa no laboratório de física. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas ele não foi morto ali. — falou Togami. Fazendo assim que toda a atenção fosse para ele. — Como você acha que ele foi morto ali? Quando eu fui investigar o terceiro andar, eu encontrei sangue na sala de artes.

— Tinha sangue ali? — perguntou Leon. — Então ele foi atacado ali!

— Acho que não, Leon. Acho que ali foi  **onde ele morreu** . — falou Chihiro. 

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Chihiro, ele não morreu ali. Além disso, aquilo não é sangue, é tinta.

— Tinta…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Exatamente. Quando eu, Celes, Makoto e Kyoko estávamos investigando o terceiro andar, encontramos aquilo. Também pensamos que era sangue, mas eu fui olhar e percebi que era tinta. — falou Sakura.

— Em outras palavras, ali não foi o local onde Mondo morreu — falou Makoto. —, e a facada é a causa da morte-

— S-sua l-lógica é um l-lixo! — falou Toko. — M-mondo não morreu p-porque ele foi esfaqueado.

— Mas, Toko, acabamos de dizer isso que aquilo é a causa da morte. — falou Makoto.

— Mas você e-está errado! — falou Toko. — M-mondo não morreu p-pela facada. Ele foi m-morto pela p-pancada em s-sua cabeça, e isso q-quebra o fato de q-que ele morreu c-cedo.

— Se ele morreu pela pancada na cabeça, então, qual é a prova que você tem? — perguntou Makoto.

— Você q-quer uma p-prova!? A prova é q-que se Mondo f-fosse esfaqueado,  **t-teria uma p-poça de sangue** . — falou Toko.

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — falou Makoto. — Toko, eu entendo a sua dúvida, mas tem um modo do Mondo ter sido esfaqueado e não ter feito uma poça de sangue. 

— E q-qual seria? — perguntou Toko.

— Lembram que Celestia disse? Tiramos a fantasia do Mondo, lembram? Pois então, a fantasia impedia de que o Mondo sangrasse. — falou Makoto.

— Sério!? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Até que faz sentido. Se o culpado fizesse algo para estancar o sangramento, e depois fizesse a ferida na cabeça durante aquele alvoroço, ele poderia nos enganar e isso provavelmente dificultaria em acharmos o culpado. — falou Celestia.

— Mas por quê? — perguntou Leon.

— Por que a gente iria duvidar de todos que não têm um álibi forte durante aquele alvoroço todo. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas como saberemos se aquilo é mesmo uma ferida? — perguntou Togami. — Digo, na cabeça do Mondo, como saberemos? O culpado pôde ter pego uma das bolsas de sangue na enfermaria e colocou na cabeça dele.

— Isso faria sentido se não fosse por um detalhe, Togami. — falou Kyoko.

— Qual? — perguntou Togami.

— Sabemos qual é a arma que fez essa ferida. — falou Kyoko.

A arma que Kyoko está falando é…

— Eu já sei! — exclamou Makoto. — Tinha um martelo na sala de carpintaria, ele estava com sangue. Essa é a arma que você está se referindo, Kyoko?

— Exatamente. O culpado não precisaria fazer tanto esforço para abrir umas das bolsas de sangue. Mas o culpado precisava nos enganar, então ele martelou a cabeça do Mondo. — falou Kyoko.

— E isso abriu o crânio dele ao ponto de sair sangue e nos confundir. — falou Sakura.

— Então, fomos enganados esse tempo todo? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Basicamente. — falou Celestia. — Aliás, de certa forma, já sabemos o bastante sobre o que aconteceu com o Mondo, a gente pode focar um pouco no Hifumi.

— Celestia, quem morreu primeiro foi Mondo, não precisamos focar no Hifumi. — falou Togami.

— Eu sei que disse que há uma possibilidade de que tenha sido dois culpados, mas eu não disse que são exatamente dois culpados. Não sabemos se são os mesmo culpados ou não, então, vamos investigar o Hifumi. — falou Celestia.

— Bem, antes da gente iniciar, eu tenho uma dúvida. Por que Hifumi estava lá em baixo? — perguntou Leon.

— Isso é algo que nem eu, nem Sayaka e nem Makoto poderemos explicar. — falou Celestia.

— E nem eu posso, eu tinha ido ao banheiro, então ele podia ter descido. — falou Sakura.

— Você sabe que isso faz você mais suspeita, certo? — perguntou Togami.

— Eu não me importo de ser considerada suspeita, o que importa é que eu não tenho nada haver com isso. — falou Sakura.

— Tanto faz. Mas isso me lembra de algo curioso. Leon havia dito que no grupo B estavam ele, Chihiro, Hifumi e Kyoko. E que Hifumi e Kyoko desapareceram misteriosamente. — falou Togami.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, Togami? — perguntou Celestia.

— Que Kyoko pode ter matado o Hifumi. — falou Togami.

— Suas acusações são mais do que ridículas. Eu não sou a culpada. — falou Kyoko.

— Calada! Você é a mais suspeita aqui, admita logo antes que eu te congele no frigorífico. — falou Togami.

— Isso não fez sentido. — falou Leon.

Mesmo o que Togami disse não faça sentido, ele de certa forma estava certo. Kyoko era uma suspeita, isso era algo inegável, mas ele não poderia deixar que suspeitassem dela.

— Kyoko é a principal suspeita entre nós. — falou Togami.

— De fato, você está certo. Mas eu ainda não estou conhecida de que Kyoko é a culpada. — falou Celestia.

— Mas ela é a principal suspeita aqui! — falou Togami.

— F-faz s-sentido. **N-ninguém** tinha a v-visto. — falou Toko.

— Essa não é a verdade! — falou Makoto. — Na verdade, Sakura viu Kyoko no banheiro.

— Sério isso, Sakura? — perguntou Togami. Percebendo que Makoto estava mentindo, Sakura pensou em desmentir ele, mas ela entendeu que Kyoko de longe é a culpada.

— Sim, eu vi Kyoko no banheiro. — falou Sakura.

— Ou seja, uma confirma o álibi da outra. — falou Celestia.

— Mas isso me lembra outra coisa, Kyoko havia me dito que ela pensou ver como estava a Toko, mas ela sumiu. — falou Makoto.

— Então, eu presumi que a Jill se apossou do corpo e foi procurar pelo Togami. — falou Kyoko.

— Isso faz até que um pouco de sentido. — falou Chihiro. Mas Makoto percebeu um detalhe, um detalhe que fez sentido para ele.

Esse detalhe era…

— Ali! — falou Makoto. — Na sala de carpintaria, eu encontrei um pó preto estranho. Agora eu percebi o que era, aquilo deveria ser pimenta.

— E por que teria pimenta na sala de carpintaria? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Acho que eu já sei. Makoto quer dizer que Toko não desmaiou na sala de jogos, ela foi para a sala de carpintaria, aí ela espirrou por causa da pimenta e virou a Jill. — falou Kyoko.

— I-isso é uma m-mentira e-estúpida! — falou Toko. Por conta do alvoroço que Toko fazia, Makoto fechou os seus olhos se concentrou no que diziam. 

— Você está dizendo que Toko não desmaiou naquela hora? Eu ainda não entendi o porquê. — falou Chihiro.

— M-makoto está m-mentindo. E-ele é o culpado! — falou Toko, apontando para Makoto.

— Isso até que faz sentido. Toko poderia fingir que estava desmaiada e poderia matar Hifumi e fazer a armadilha no Mondo. — falou Togami.

— M-mas é mentira! — falou Toko.

— Mesmo se for mentira, deve haver  **_alguma testemunha_ ** . — falou Celestia.

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto. — Celes está certa. Durante a investigação, eu me encontrei com a Jill, ela havia me dito que ela tinha acordado na sala de carpintaria.

— Ou seja, Toko é a culpada. — falou Leon.

— Esperem um pouco, ainda não falamos sobre o que aconteceu com Hifumi. — falou Sakura.

— Sakura está certa. Além disso, não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas. Toko pôde ter sido a cúmplice do caso. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas se ela foi a cúmplice, ela poderia ter matado o Hifumi. — falou Celestia.

— Mas por que Hifumi foi assassinado para início de conversa? — perguntou Chihiro. A dúvida de Chihiro fez com que várias pessoas sugerissem algo.

— O motivo do Hifumi ter sido morto? Foi o motivo atual, o dinheiro. — falou Leon.

— Mas ele teria morrido junto do Mondo. — falou Sayaka.

— A morte dele parece ter sido de última hora. — falou Celestia.

— Então, Hifumi  **_viu algo_ ** que não devia? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto. — Eu acho que Hifumi viu algo que não devia ter visto.

— Como assim, Makoto? — perguntou Togami.

— Vamos ao início, no caso, onde Hifumi foi encontrado ferido? — perguntou Kyoko.

Hifumi foi encontrado ferido na…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Foi na sala de áudio e vídeo. Hifumi foi encontrado na sala de áudio e vídeo-

— Sua lógica pode estar um pouco errada. — falou Celestia. — Me desculpa, Makoto, mas eu acho que Hifumi não foi encontrado na sala de áudio e vídeo.

— Mas, Celes… — falava Makoto, sendo interrompido por Celestia.

— Sem mas, Makoto. — falou Celestia. — Eu acho que Hifumi não estava na sala de áudio e vídeo. Eu até duvido disso.

— Mas, Celes, eu tenho uma maneira de dizer que sim. — falou Makoto.

— Sinto lhe dizer isso, mas não. Hifumi foi encontrado  **na enfermaria** . — falou Celestia.

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — falou Makoto. — Celes, na verdade, tem alguém que encontrou o Hifumi, essa pessoa é o Chihiro.

— Chihiro? — perguntou Celestia, com a mão na boca e surpresa.

— Sim. Eu o encontrei na sala de áudio e vídeo, sangrando. — falou Chihiro.

— Mas por que ele iria para a sala de áudio e vídeo? — perguntou Leon.

— Era isso que Makoto iria dizer, Hifumi deve ter encontrado algo na sala de áudio e vídeo que fez ele se atacado. — falou Kyoko.

— E o que seria? — perguntou Togami.

— Mais duas fantasias. Uma era de tamanho médio e a outra era de tamanho pequeno. — falou Makoto.

— Esperem, se eram do culpado, isso significa que duas pessoas estão trabalhando juntas. — falou Leon.

— No caso, a Toko e mais alguém. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas já debatemos que Hifumi foi atacado, mas não debatemos a causa da morte. — falou Sakura.

— Sakura está certa. A causa da morte pode nos dizer quem é o culpado. — falou Celestia. E assim, eles começaram a debater sobre a causa da morte.

— Agora é a causa da morte do Hifumi? Que tal a pessoa que o encontrou falar? — sugeriu Sayaka.

— Eu? Bem, pode ser. — falou Chihiro.

— Como Hifumi estava quando você o encontrou? — perguntou Celestia.

— Ele estava sangrando, então eu chamei o Leon e o Togami para me ajudarem a levá-lo até a enfermaria para cuidar dele. — falou Chihiro.

— Cuidar de quê? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Da ferida em seu peito, ela sangrava muito. — falou Chihiro.

— Então essa pode ser  **a causa da morte** . — falou Togami.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Eu acredito que tenha sido isso. Quando eu fui investigar o corpo do Hifumi, havia um corte no pescoço dele.

— Um corte no pescoço? Então a Jill pôde ter matado ele. — falou Celestia.

— E-eu duvido d-disso. — falou Toko.

— Então nos mostre as tesouras da Jill. — pediu Kyoko. Toko a obedeceu e mostrou quatro tesouras da Jill, ambas estavam limpas.

— Se ambas estão limpas, isso significa que Toko não é a culpada. — falou Chihiro.

— Mas e se ela usou outro tipo de arma? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Na verdade, tem como a gente já saber que é o culpado, a pessoa que estava ajudando a Toko. — falou Kyoko. — Vamos pensar, essa pessoa deveria ajudar a Toko, ser bem inteligente para fazer esse plano e distrair todo mundo.

— Como assim, distrair todo mundo? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Simples. Acho que Toko fez a ferida na cabeça do Mondo, mas ela não matou o Hifumi, pois o Hifumi pareceu que foi pego de surpresa. Aliás, ela precisaria descer com as fantasias, e alguém precisava distrair todo mundo. — explicou Kyoko.

— Entendi. — falou Celestia. — Eu acho que eu tenho potenciais suspeitos, além da Toko, obviamente. Eles são Chihiro, Leon e Byakuya.

— Como assim!? — perguntou Togami.

— Está brincando, né, Celestia? — perguntou Leon.

— C-celes, eu nunca iria matar alguém. — falou Chihiro, numa voz de choro.

— Eu não sou o culpado! — falou Leon.

— Essa balela é ridícula! — falou Togami.

— E-eu não sou o culpado! — falou Chihiro.

— Eu não sou o culpado, pois não tem como ter matado o Hifumi. — falou Leon.

— Eu não matei o Hifumi, eu tentei ajudar ele. — falou Chihiro.

— Eu tenho nada haver com isso tudo. — falou Togami.

— Mas talvez você tenha matado o Mondo. — falou Sayaka, para Leon.

— Chihiro, não dissemos que você é o culpado. — falou Sakura, para Chihiro.

— Calma, Byakuya, você com certeza deve ter alguma coisa para dizer que você é inocente. — falou Celestia.

— Mesmo assim, eu tem gente dizendo que é eu, Sakura. Sendo que não é eu! — falou Chihiro, chorando.

— ATÉ TU, SAYAKA!? — perguntou Leon, desesperado.

— Mesmo assim, Celestia,  **não tem mais pistas** . — falou Togami.

— Parem com esse pânico, e Togami, você está errado! — falou Makoto. — Na verdade, tem mais uma evidência. Eu encontrei dois bisturis na enfermaria, um com sangue e outro limpo.

— M-mas não t-tentaram s-salvar o H-hifumi? D-devem t-ter usado. — falou Toko.

— Não. Eles não usaram para salvar o Hifumi. — falou Kyoko.

— Como assim? — perguntou Sayaka.

O que Kyoko quer dizer é…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — O que Kyoko quer dizer é que nenhum dos bisturis foram usados no Hifumi para salvá-lo. Segundo Chihiro, eles nem encostaram no Hifumi.

— Então, os dois bisturis podem ser apenas uma coisa, as armas do crime. — falou Kyoko.

— Faz sentido. Bisturi é pequeno e pode cortar. — falou Sayaka.

— Além disso, o que estava molhado poderia ter sido o que foi usado para matar o Mondo, e o que tinha sangue foi usado para matar o Hifumi. — falou Sakura.

— Em outras palavras, o culpado teria como ser um dos que pegou Hifumi e o levou até a enfermaria. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas se pensarmos nisso, isso diria que Hifumi morreu muito antes. — falou Celestia. — Se Hifumi levou uma facada no pescoço, mesmo que o bisturi seja pequeno, seria o suficiente para Hifumi morrer.

— Mas o anúncio de descoberta de corpo não tocou quando eu, Leon e Togami vimos o Hifumi. — falou Chihiro.

— Isso só pode significar uma coisa. — falou Kyoko.

Isso significa que…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Kyoko, isso significa que um dos três é o culpado, e foi por causa disso que o anúncio não tocou.

— Exatamente. — falou Kyoko.

— Esperem aí, antes disso tudo, tem como a gente por uma sequência no que aconteceu lá em cima? — perguntou Leon.

— Claro. Cada um de nós viu um Robô da Justiça diferente. — falou Kyoko. — Grupo A, como era o Robô da Justiça de vocês?

— Ele era pequeno. — falou Sayaka.

— Então era a Toko. — falou Sakura.

— E como era o Robô da Justiça de vocês, Grupo B? — perguntou Celestia.

— Ele era alto, disso eu me lembro. — falou Kyoko. — Mas ambos queriam algo, eles queriam nos confundir. Quando o Robô da Justiça que o Grupo B viu sumiu, ele deve ter se escondido e esperado a Toko.

— Assim que a Toko apareceu, ele deve ter jogado pimenta na Toko para ela virar a Jill, distraiu a gente para que Toko levasse as fantasias para a sala de áudio e vídeo. — falou Togami.

— E ele é um dos três meninos que foram investigar juntos. — falou Kyoko. — Está bem claro quem é ele, né, Makoto?

**Quem é o culpado?**

— Baseado nisso tudo, o culpado só pode ser Byakuya Togami. — falou Makoto.

— O quê!? Pare de inventar mentiras, Makoto! — falou Togami, com raiva.

— Mas faz sentido. Esse plano é bastante inteligente e arquitetado. Só você pode fazer um plano assim. — falou Celestia, um pouco triste.

— Você fala como me conhecesse. — falou Togami.

— Mas eu te conheço o bastante. — falou Celestia.

— Mesmo assim, se eu e a Toko tivéssemos trabalhando juntos, quem seria o suposto culpado!? — perguntou Togami.

— Togami tem um ponto, não sabemos em quem votar. — falou Sayaka.

— Mais uma prova! Isso é uma prova de que Togami é o culpado, ele fez um plano que é basicamente impossível de sabermos quem é o culpado. — falou Kyoko. Vários começaram a concordar com Kyoko.

— Me desculpem falar isso para vocês, mas eu não acho que foi o Togami. — falou Celestia.

— Você fala isso porque você gosta dele. — falou Sayaka.

— Não sei do que você está falando. — falou Celestia.

— Pupupu, vejo que estão com as suas ideias opostas novamente. — falou Monokuma, com as mãos na boca. — A Academia Pico da Esperança tem orgulho de transformar a corte para algo mais adequado.

Um botão azul surgiu, Monokuma pegou um martelo de juiz e apertou esse botão como martelo. O trono dele começou a subir, assim como os 16 pódios. No alto, duas fileiras formaram, na fileira de quem achava que deveria votar na Toko, estavam: Togami, Celestia e Toko. Na fileira de quem achava que deveria votar no Togami, estavam: Makoto, Kyoko, Chihiro, Sayaka, Leon e Sakura.

— Agora, vamos à pergunta principal. — falou Monokuma. — **Em quem devem votar?**

— O m-mestre **m-matou n-niguém!** — falou Toko.

— Chihiro!

— Mas temos **provas** que ele matou. — falou Chihiro.

— Vocês falaram que Byakuya está **envolvido** nisso, sendo que ele tem nada haver. — falou Celestia.

— Leon!

— Celes, esqueceu que Togami nós **distraiu** para que Toko levasse as fantasias? — falou Leon.

— Vocês estão dizendo que eu distraí vocês, mas quais são as **provas** que vocês têm? — falou Togami.

— Kyoko!

— O **alvoroço** todo que você fez, além do fato de que você apareceu depois de todos virem os robôs. — falou Kyoko.

— M-mas o m-mestre **não m-mataria** alguém! — falou Toko.

— Sakura!

— Você é a **prova viva** disso. Você deveria se defender, mas está defendendo o Togami. — falou Sakura.

— Kyoko é outra **suspeita**. Ela sumiu após a aparição dos robôs. — falou Celestia.

— Sayaka!

— Mas **Sakura** disse que a viu no banheiro. — falou Sayaka.

— Como saberemos se Sakura **falou a verdade?** — perguntou Togami.

— Eu vou! As duas complementam o **álibi** uma da outra. — falou Makoto. — Essa é a nossa resposta!

Os pódios voltaram às suas posições originais. Com raiva, Togami disse:

— Desperdiçamos um Scrum Debate inteiro à toa. Não tem como eu ser o culpado, parem com essas mentiras! — falou Togami.

— Além disso, não temos provas de que Togami é o culpado. — falou Celestia.

— Será mesmo? — perguntou Kyoko. — Lembram que nós dissemos que o culpado nós distraiu para a Jill passar com as fantasias, qual foi o momento perfeito para que ela fizesse isso?

Esse momento é…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Foi aquele momento onde os dois grupos se encontraram.

— Exatamente! Aquele era o momento mais óbvio para que Jill fosse levar as fantasias. — falou Kyoko. — Mas mesmo assim para que ela fizesse isso, alguém teria que distrair a gente.

— E essa pessoa seria quem? — perguntou Sakura.

Essa pessoa seria…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Kyoko, você está falando do Togami?

— Isso mesmo! Togami havia supostamente sumido, segundo a Toko, além disso, ele gritava bastante, né? Ele estava fazendo aquele show todo para que Jill passasse com as fantasias. — explicou Kyoko.

Todos olharam para Togami, Togami estava aparentemente nervoso. Togami abaixou a cabeça e começou a rir, a rir descontroladamente.

— SEUS MERDAS! Vocês devem estar loucos, loucos e loucos! — gritava Togami.

— Togami… — falava Sayaka, olhando para o estado do Togami.

— Parem de falar mentiras! Parem parem! — falou Togami. — Não tem como eu ser o culpado! Lembram o que eu disse!? Eu estava na biblioteca até que a louca, estúpida, feia e descontrolada disse para eu ir no terceiro andar depois de meia hora após o anúncio do término do Horário da Noite!

— Mas você pode estar mentindo. — falou Kyoko. Descontroladamente, Togami começou a fazer várias perguntas.

— Vocês estão me dizendo que eu sou o culpado!? Parem de mentir! — falou Togami

— Byakuya, tente provar que você não é o culpado. — falou Celestia.

— Vocês devem se lembrar que tinha um pó na sala de carpintaria, como eu estaria com aquele pó!? — perguntou Togami.

— Aquilo era uma pimenta e ela é armazenada em um pimenteiro, que pode  _**ser guardada no bolso** _ — falou Sayaka.

— Mesmo assim, não tem como  **eu ter pego esse pó!** — falou Togami.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — É como Sayaka disse, tem como colocar uma pimenteira no bolso.

— Além disso, você disse algo bastante curioso, Togami. Você disse, antes, que o culpado jogou pimenta na Toko, mas a gente nunca disse que o culpado fez isso. — falou Kyoko.

— Parem de falar mentiras, eu sou nada! — falou Togami, o desespero estava estampado em sua cara. A sua atitude de desespero era vista por todos. — Eu não sou o culpado! Parem de mentir! Parem de mentir! A Toko é a culpada! Essa vaca estúpida é a culpada!  **Não tem como provar que eu estava com a pimenta!**

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Se você não é o culpado, nos mostre os seus bolsos para vermos se você não está com a pimenta!

Aquilo deixou Togami calado. Como Togami tinha um ego alto e não gostava de perder, Togami continuou a insistir.

— Parem de dizer mentiras, parem de dizer mentiras, parem de dizer mentiras, parem de dizer mentiras, PAREM DE DIZER MENTIRAS! — gritava Togami.

— Makoto, explique o caso para ele, vai que ele vai se tocar que perdeu. — falou Kyoko.

— Ok. Essa é a verdade do caso! — falou Makoto. O protagonista fechou os olhos e se concentrou em tudo que aconteceu no caso. Um quadrinhos apareceu em sua cabeça, o que faltava, ele completava. — **Ato 1:** Vamos por partes. O assassinato iniciou quando o culpado ou o seu cúmplice levou um bilhete para o quarto do Mondo, nesse bilhete afirmava que tinha algo que Mondo estava a procura. Quando chegou no local que o culpado pediu, o culpado pegou um bisturi e enfiou em seu peito, morrendo logo depois.

**Ato 2:** Antes do Horário da Noite, o culpado e o seu cúmplice fizeram algumas preparações. Primeiro, eles colocaram uma fantasia de robô no Mondo, isso serviria para estancar o sangue do Mondo. Além disso, o culpado fez fantasias de robôs para ele e a sua cúmplice, Toko Fukawa. Além disso, eles esconderam o corpo do Mondo para que ninguém o encontrasse.

**Ato 3:** Durante aquela correria toda, os dois grupos viram dois robôs. O grupo A viu um robô, esse era Toko, e o grupo B viu outro robô, esse era o culpado. Mas antes, Hifumi desceu sem que ninguém o visse. Quando todos perderam os robôs, o culpado e a Toko tiraram as fantasias, pegaram um martelo e bateram na cabeça de Mondo. Depois disso, Toko levou tudo para a sala de carpintaria, o martelo, colocou tinta no chão para que a gente pensasse que Mondo morreu ali, e depois, o culpado jogou pimenta nela para que Jill aparecesse.

**Ato 4:** O culpado apareceu para nós dizendo que estava na biblioteca, isso era uma distração para que Jill levasse tudo para o primeiro andar para esconder. Quando Jill chegou na sala de áudio e vídeo, Jill viu Hifumi, mas Hifumi não sabia que o grupo B, junto do culpado, desceu. O culpado apareceu na sala de áudio e vídeo, com outro bisturi, matou Hifumi por trás.

**Ato 5:** Sabendo que alguém iria tentar salvá-lo, o culpado o esfaqueou no peito para enganar os outros. Jill sumiu e o culpado guardou os bisturis e a pimenta para guardar tudo depois.

**Ato 6:** Enquanto Chihiro e Leon tentavam salvar Hifumi, que já estava morto, o culpado guardou dois bisturis, um limpo que foi usado para matar Mondo e um sujo que foi usado para matar Hifumi.

Quem fez esse crime foi ninguém mais e ninguém menos que **Byakuya Togami, o Super Colegial Herdeiro!** — falou Makoto.

— Alguma objeção, Togami? — perguntou Kyoko.

— E-eu… Tanto faz só votem logo em mim! — falou Togami. — Eu não me importo com mais nada!

— Você matou os dois mesmo!? — perguntou Chihiro, incrédulo.

— Não sei, descubram votando em mim. — falou Togami, sorrindo.

— Pelo visto, já chegaram no veredito. — falou Monokuma. — Votem no aplicativo que tem em seus Monopads. Quem será escolhido…? Será que fizeram a escolha certa, ou a escolha perigosamente mortal…?

Após votarem, uma máquina caça-níquel pareceu. Ela começou a girar até parar na cabeça de uma pessoa, a cabeça de Togami.

— Meus parabéns! Vocês acertaram! Quem matou Hifumi Yamada e Mondo Oowada foi Byakuya Togami! — falou Monokuma.

— É sério isso!? — perguntou Leon, ainda incrédulo.

— Parem de agir como se isso fosse a pior coisa do mundo! Vocês já deveriam estar acostumados! — falou Togami.

— Como iremos nos acostumar com os nossos amigos serem mortos!? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Antes de tudo, eu tenho uma pergunta. Byakuya, por que você matou? Você tem dinheiro, você não precisava matar. — falou Celestia.

— Você está por um único detalhe… — falou Togami, sua cara ficou assustadora. — Desde o estúpido dia que ficamos presos, eu queria sair! Eu não estava mais suportando a existência insignificante de vocês! Eu posso amar a Taeko, mas eu não quero mais viver aqui! E eu sempre disse que iria vencer esse estúpido jogo!

Todos ficaram assustados com a atitude de Togami. Mas Kyoko foi rápida e disse:

— Quem é Taeko? 

— Ah, é. Me esqueci que ela não falou para vocês ainda. — falou Togami. — Taeko Yasuhiro é o nome verdadeiro de Celestia Ludenberg.

— Byakuya! — gritou Celestia.

— Cedo ou tarde eles iriam descobrir isso. Aliás, se acostume com eles. Eu não vou estar mais aqui para satisfazer você, beijar você, amar você e apostar com você. — falou Togami. — Agora, pare de mentir para si mesma, Celestia. Me dói o fato de ter que partir e ver você não chorar por mim.

— Você é mesmo um idiota egocêntrico… — falou Celestia, chorando. — Eu ainda não entendo o motivo da gente ter feito sexo depois do segundo julgamento.

— Deve ser porque a gente se ama. — falou Togami.

— Uau. Togami não é virgem. — falou Leon.

— Leon, esse não é o momento. — falou Sayaka.

— Togami… Eu sentirei a sua falta. — falou Celestia.

— Eu também… — falou Togami, beijando a boca de Celestia.

Toko, que via tudo com ciúmes, estava aos prantos.

— Você já é feia, você chorando é mais feia ainda. — falou Togami, dando um beijo na testa de Toko. — Obrigado por me ajudar. Agora, como última ordem de seu mestre, sua nova mestra é a Celestia.

— S-sim… — falou Toko, chorando mais e mais.

— Togami, uma dúvida: Se você estava cansado da gente, por que não matou antes? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Porque eu precisava das fantasias e de um objeto cortante que tinha que ser pequeno. — falou Togami.

— Ou seja, as coisas que abriram após o julgamento da Hina tinham isso tudo. — falou Sayaka.

— Exatamente. O terceiro andar e a enfermaria foram um prato cheio para eu completar o meu plano. — falou Togami. — Só falava alguém para me ajudar, no caso a Toko. E de alguém para ser a vítima, e a Toko me contou uma história interessante onde Mondo havia brigado com Hifumi ontem. Eu pensei em me aproveitar dessa situação.

— Mas não precisava ter matado o Hifumi! — falou Sayaka.

— Se eu não tivesse o matado, o meu plano teria ido por água abaixo. — falou Togami.

— Não, tudo isso apenas foi uma situação de desespero. — falou Celestia. — Desde a morte do Mondo até a do Hifumi. Você matou por puro desespero.

— Pôde ter sido isso. Enfim, Monokuma, inicie a minha execução. Espero que ela seja perfeita como eu. — falou Togami.

— É pra já, Sugar Daddy! — falou Monokuma. — Vamos ao que todos estavam esperando, É HORA DA PUNIÇÃO!

Rapidamente, Togami deu um tapa na bunda de Makoto.

— Que você fique com essa bunda redonda para sempre, Makoto. — falou Togami. — Boa sorte, pessoal. Tentem sobreviver.

— Eu preparei uma execução especial para Byakuya Togami, o Super Colegial Herdeiro! — falou Monokuma.

Um botão vermelho surgiu, e Monokuma o apertou com um martelo de juiz. Uma imagem apareceu no botão, um mini Togami sendo arrastado pelo Monokuma, e tinha uma coisa escrita:

**GAME OVER**

**BYAKUYA TOGAMI FOI CONSIDERADO CULPADO. HORA DA PUNIÇÃO!**

Togami estava o que parecia ser um simples jardim de infância. Vários Monokumas usando uniformes de crianças apareceram.

**Desqualificação Humana**

**Super Colegial Herdeiro**

**Execução de Byakuya Togami: Executado**

As crianças começaram a bater em Togami. Ninguém esperava que o grande Byakuya Togami seria espancado por crianças. Mais e mais crianças apareciam e eles espancavam o Togami mais e mais.

Algumas crianças trouxeram uma lata de lixo, e outras seguravam Togami para o levar até essa lata de lixo. Quando jogaram Togami dentro dela, parecia que ele tinha caído para o buraco que levava até o País das Maravilhas. 

Togami caiu em um lugar cheio de lixo. Machucado, Togami se sentou e esperou morrer lentamente. O que ele não esperava era que um frio começou a surgir do nada, era o frio do modo em que ele tratava as pessoas.

Aos poucos, Byakuya Togami, o Super Colegial Herdeiro, aquele que se considerava o ser mais perfeito da face da Terra, morreu congelado.

Atrás das grades, Toko estava no chão e chorava muito. Algumas pequenas lágrimas saiam de Celestia, mas ela se mantia firme.

— Ui! Essa execução foi bem geladinha. — falou Monokuma.

— Não entendo o como você se diverte com isso. — falou Sayaka.

— Eu sou um mistério, Sayaka. Se quiserem me conquistar, teriam que executar alguém. Pupupupu. — falou Monokuma.

— Mas eu tenho uma simples pergunta, o que você fez no meu corpo!? — perguntou Kyoko.

— C-como é que é!? — perguntou Monokuma, nervoso.

— Na verdade, o que você fez com os nossos corpos? — perguntou Kyoko.

Por causa da situação estranha, Monokuma sumiu, e o resto do pessoal voltou para academia.

**…**

Kyoko abriu um dos armários que tinha na casa de banho. Após a execução de Byakuya, Makoto encontrou uma chave em seu bolso esquerdo.

— Alter Ego está aqui. Então está tudo bem. — falou Kyoko. — Togami deve ter colocado a chave quando deu um tapa na sua bunda.

— Kyoko, podemos esquecer esse jogo da morte por um momento? — pediu Makoto.

— Isso é meio impossível, mas tudo bem. O que você quer falar? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Como você sabia? Na verdade, por que eu ainda pergunto? Enfim… Kyoko, percebi o como Togami amava Celestia, isso me fez perceber algo. — falava Makoto. — Não importa o que aconteça, eu posso morrer amanhã, você também pode, então, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo, Kyoko.

— Nossa… Ninguém nunca me disse algo assim antes… — falou Kyoko. — Eu aceito ser sua namorada…

— S-sério? — perguntou Makoto, com os olhos brilhando.

— Sim. — falou Kyoko, com a mão na cabeça e ficam um pouco corada.

— Kyoko… Já que estamos namorando, me prometa que você nunca vai mentir. — falou Makoto, estendendo o seu dedo mindinho.

— Ok… Só se você fizer o mesmo. — falou Kyoko, estendendo o seu também.

— Eu juro de mindinho, — Makoto deu um beijo na boca de Kyoko. — e de amor também.

**…**

Em uma sala vazia, um homem de olhos vermelhos e cabelos pretos observação tudo. E ele suspeitava de tudo que acontecia na casa de banho.

Ele se perguntava uma coisa: "O que Junko Enoshima está tramando?"


	14. Uma possível traição

Hifumi e Mondo foram mortos antes do almoço, o Julgamento de Classe e a execução do Togami duraram até depois do almoço. Basicamente, era uma tarde triste e desanimadora. 

Celestia ficou trancada em seu dormitório, se recusava a sair. Toko, por outro lado, levava comida para Celestia; e ela estava apenas obedecendo a ordem final de seu mestre. Tanto Sayaka e tanto Leon estavam no refeitório junto de Sakura, eles conversavam e comiam. Chihiro olhava se Alter Ego estava bem mesmo, Kyoko havia lhe contado sobre o que Togami fez. Chihiro passou a tarde inteira olhando a sua I.A.

Makoto estava preocupado, estava pensando em algo que intrigava ele durante todo aquele assassinato que Togami cometeu. Onde estava Kyoko Kirigiri quando Hifumi Yamada foi morto?

Após o jantar, Makoto disso à Kyoko que ele queria falar com ela no quarto dele. Kyoko apenas seguiu aquele que ela mais amava, mas ela já estava pensando em um hipótese do que seria.

— Kyoko, isso pode ser uma pergunta indelicada, mas onde você estava quando o Hifumi foi morto? — perguntou Makoto.

Kyoko se aproximou de Makoto de eu um beijo em sua boca. Makoto não entendeu a ação de Kyoko, ele só estava aceitando. Após o beijo terminar, Kyoko se aproximou do ouvido de Makoto e disse:

— No banheiro masculino do segundo andar, existe uma passagem secreta. Ela fica no armário de produtos de limpeza, empurre a parede e você vai ver o que eu encontrei.

Kyoko parecia ter dito em um sussurro, mas Makoto sabia o porquê. Ele sabia que o Mastermind podia ouvir os dois.

— Você quer fazer algo, Makoto? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Bem… Quero apenas descansar. — falou Makoto.

Makoto se deitou em sua cama, Kyoko trancou a porta do quarto se deitou junto ao Makoto. Makoto, sendo tímido, ficou bem vermelho; principalmente quando a Kyoko segurou a sua mão.

De madrugada, Kyoko dormia pacificamente. Com cuidado, Makoto seguiu as instruções que Kyoko havia dito, mal sabia o mesmo que alguém o seguia. Ele foi para o segundo andar, para o banheiro masculino do segundo. Quando ele chegou no armário de produtos de limpeza, ele empurrou a parede. 

Makoto viu uma sala empoeirada, com estantes com vários livros. Em frente à essas estantes havia uma mesa com vários papéis ali e um livro aberto.

Percebendo que havia um bilhete no livro, Makoto pegou e leu: _"Você não deve sair"_

De início, Makoto não entendeu nada, mas ele começou a refletir sobre isso, aquilo era estranhamente familiar para o mesmo. Mas a pessoa que estava seguindo ele, Junko Enoshima, deu uma paulada em sua cabeça.

Aproveitando que Makoto estava desmaiado, Junko pegou tudo que tinha naquela sala e levou para outro lugar.

Após um determinado tempo, Makoto acorda desnorteado, percebendo que tudo que havia naquela sumiu, Makoto tentou ir para o seu quarto; estava com muita dor de cabeça.

No momento em que ele chegou ao primeiro andar, Makoto ouviu um barulho. Ele não sabia sobre do que se tratava o barulho, mas ele sabia que o barulho vinha do ginásio.

Quanto mais perto do ginásio, mais alto o barulho ficava. Makoto abriu a porta do ginásio, sem fazer um barulho, e viu algo que o impressionou. Sakura Oogami lutava contra o Monokuma.

Com toda a certeza do mundo, aquela era uma batalha épica. Sakura e Monokuma lutavam de igual a igual. Eles pararam de lutar e começaram a se encarar.

— Eu só faço uma estúpida pergunta para você. — falou Monokuma. — Por que você está lutando contra mim? Você sabe muito bem que isso não faz parte do contrato!

— Eu me recuso a trabalhar com você. Eu não vou mais ser intimidada por você, eu vou te derrotar e salvar todos daqui. — falou Sakura.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho os meus reféns. Uma simples palavras dita por mim e todos eles morrem. — falou Monokuma. Aquele argumento foi o suficiente para que Sakura ficasse quieta.

Não acreditando no que acabou de ver, Makoto corre para o seu dormitório. Quando chegou lá, Kyoko ainda dormia tranquilamente. Ao se deitar ao lado dela, Makoto não conseguia dormir, ele não conseguia dormir porque ele tinha acabado de descobrir o espião do Mastermind.

**…**

Indo para o refeitório junto de Kyoko, Makoto pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Eles ficaram presos, e então, Junko havia matado o Yasuhiro, e Junko foi executada, logo após, Kiyotaka matou Asahina que tentava impedir que Mondo continuasse o Jogo da Morte, e Kiyotaka foi executado, e ontem, Mondo foi morto pelo Togami e Hifumi foi morto porque ele viu algo que não devia, Togami também foi executado.

Lá estava o restante dos sobreviventes, sete pessoas morreram, só restava oito.

— Isso está começando a ficar vazios… — falou Sayaka.

— C-claro que está v-vazia! O m-meu mestre morreu! — falou Toko.

— Togami mal ficava aqui, Toko. — falou Leon.

— I-isso não importa! — falou Toko.

Makoto olhou para Celestia, estava tomando chá e estava bastante quieta, era possível ver o como ela estava bastante abatida.

— Celestia, está bem? — perguntou Chihiro, preocupado.

— Eu pareço bem!? — gritou Celestia. — A única pessoa que eu tinha consideração morreu! A única pessoa que sabia o meu nome!

— E por que você não nos fala qual é o seu nome? Somos amigos, certo? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Eu não sei de mais nada… — falou Celestia. Todos voltaram a comer. Respirando fundo, Celestia disse: — O meu nome verdadeiro é Taeko Yasuhiro, mas por favor, me chamem de Celestia Ludenberg. Eu nunca gostei meu outro nome.

— Por quê? Ele é lindo! — elogiou Sayaka.

— Beleza é relativa. O que bonito pra você, é feio pra mim. O meu nome é um exemplo, você acha ele lindo, eu, por outro lado, não suporto ele. — falou Celestia.

— Tudo bem, Celes. Entendemos. — falou Chihiro.

— Aliás, Togami me falou de algo interessante. — falou Celestia. — Ele achava que o Mastermind teria um espião entre nós.

— E por que ele achava isso? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Eu também não sei, ele só me disse para não confiar em ninguém… Acredito que ele tenha sido um precipitado… Mas eu acho que isso não seja possível. — falou Celestia.

Após essa coisa que Celestia havia dito, Makoto olhou para Sakura. Sakura tomava o seu café normalmente. Enquanto olhava para Sakura, Makoto pensava o motivo pelo qual Sakura quis ser a espiã do Monokuma.

— Algum problema, Makoto? — perguntou Sakura, percebendo que Makoto a olhava.

— Nada não, Sakura! É que estou muito pensativo. Sabem, o quarto andar deve estar aberto, certo? — falou Makoto, querendo mudar de assunto.

— Makoto está certo. Foi assim anteriormente, porque não seria diferente? — falou Sayaka.

— Faremos o seguinte, terminaremos de tomar café e iremos investigar o quarto andar. Estão de acordo? — sugeriu Kyoko.

— Claro! Eu amo comer a comida da Sakura! — falou Leon.

— Fico feliz que você gostou, Leon. Mas quem me ensinou foi a Hina. — falou Sakura.

Makoto podia ter algumas dúvidas sobre a Sakura, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, Sakura estava bem feliz naquele momento.

**…**

Os estudantes subiram para o quarto andar para investigar. Makoto foi investigar uma sala de dados, mas ela aparentemente estava trancada.

— Está trancada… Droga… — resmungou Makoto.

— Você é mesmo um pouco lerdo. — falou Celestia, se aproximando de Makoto. — Se essa porta está trancada, isso significa que ela é útil para o Mastermind.

— Pensando por esse lado… Você até que está certa. — falou Makoto.

— Era de se esperar isso, sendo sincera. Geralmente, nessas salas têm todo tipo de informação. Em outras palavras, o Mastermind está evitando que a gente saiba de algo. — deduziu Celestia.

— Entendi, Celes. Está se sentindo melhor? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. Chá sempre me anima, e eu fiquei pensando o tempo todo desde o último julgamento. Mas não é nada que precise se preocupar. — falou Celestia.

— Entendi, Celes. Lembre-se, estaremos aqui para você. — falou Makoto, indo investigar o resto dos cômodos.

O próximo cômodo que Makoto investigou foi a sala do diretor. Mas, infelizmente, ela estava trancada também. Makoto pensou no que Celestia havia dito, junto da sala de dados, a sala do diretor deveria ser importante para o Mastermind.

Voltando a sua investigação, Makoto foi até outro laboratório que tinha ali, o laboratório de química. Ao chegar lá, Makoto viu Sakura e Chihiro.

— Ah, oi, Makoto. — cumprimentou Chihiro. — Olhe para isso.

Chihiro apontou para um armário que havia ali, os produtos eram divididos em A e B. Onde tinha A, estava coisas que não fazia mal ao ser humano, tipo, proteínas, nutrientes e etc. Onde tinha B, eram as coisas que poderiam matar os seres humanos, como veneno e alguns ácidos.

— Proteína-X… Hina iria amar essa proteína. — falou Sakura, pegando o frasco da proteína.

— Por quê? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Proteína-X é simplesmente a melhor proteína no mundo. Uma pena que ela não esteja mais aqui… — falou Sakura.

— Não importa onde ela esteja, Sakura, ela estará feliz. — falou Chihiro. Sakura sorriu para Chihiro e voltou a investigar o laboratório.

Makoto olhou para Chihiro e Sakura, uma mulher que quebra os padrões femininos e um menino que quebra os padrões masculinos, ambos interagiam e sorriam juntos.

Makoto continuou investigando o andar, ele foi para uma sala de música. Havia um palco com um piano, Kyoko estava tocando naquele piano.

— Kyoko, eu não sabia que você tocava piano. — falou Makoto.

— E eu não sei tocar, eu só estou apenas investigando ele. — falou Kyoko. — O que achou daquilo? Sei que você foi olhar de madrugada.

— B-bem… Eu só consegui olhar um bilhete, mas eu não consegui olhar o resto. Eu desmaiei logo depois que eu olhei o bilhete. — explicou Makoto.

— Entendi. Então, alguém estava te seguindo… Acho que o Mastermind estava te seguindo para que você conseguisse nada. — falou Kyoko. — Agora, me fala, o que aconteceu? Você voltou para a cama bastante pálido e você está muito estranho hoje.

— C-como você sabia que eu t-tava pálido? — perguntou Makoto, surpreso com a namorada.

— Eu acordei um pouco depois que você saiu. Pensei que você foi investigar aquilo que te disse, então eu fiquei acordada esperando você. — falou Kyoko.

— Entendi… Mas não precisa se preocupar, aconteceu nada. — Makoto mentiu.

— Você tem certeza? — perguntou Kyoko. 

— Sim, absoluta. — continuou a mentir.

— Eu pensando que gente nunca iria mentir um para o outro. — falou Kyoko, com raiva e saindo da sala de música.

— Eu acho que fiz algo que não devia… Mas me desculpa, Kyoko, eu não tenho provas o suficiente para dizer que Sakura é a espiã do Mastermind… — falou Makoto, para ele mesmo.

Continuando a sua investigação, Makoto foi para a última sala, a sala dos professores. Ele teve que admitir que era bastante bonita; tinha várias flores nas mesas, além de belos quadros. Inclusive, Makoto olhou para um quadro que havia ali, era o quadro de Izuru Kamukura, a pessoa que abriu a Academia Pico da Esperança. Mas foi outra coisa que chamou a atenção do Makoto, havia uma foto em cima de uma das mesas. Makoto foi olhar e se deparou com uma imagem do Togami com Hifumi e Asahina. Na foto, Asahina e Hifumi brigavam por causa de donuts e Togami estava com uma cara de impaciente.

— Pupupu. Você é um ímã para fotos, Makotinho. — falou Monokuma, aparecendo naquela sala.

— Isso é outra mentira, certo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não! Essa foto é mais verdadeira que eu e você juntos. — falou Monokuma. Enquanto Makoto se distraía. Monokuma pegou a foto.

— Ei! — exclamou Makoto.

— Isso é meu, não é seu! — falou Monokuma, desaparecendo depois.

— Merda… bem, acho que já está na hora de ir no refeitório. — falou Makoto.

**…**

— Vamos começar essa mini reunião. — falou Celestia. — Provavelmente vocês já devem ter visto, mas tem uma sala de dados que, infelizmente, está com a porta trancada.

— E não é só a sala de dados, a sala do diretor também está trancada. — falou Makoto.

— O que isso quer dizer? — perguntou Leon.

— Às vezes eu fico impressionada com a sua burrice. Ambas as salas devem ser de extrema importância para o Mastermind. — falou Sayaka.

— Foi o que falei para o Makoto. A sala de dados deveria estar trancada porque deve haver bastante dados que possam nos ajudar. — falou Celestia.

— P-por e-exemplo? — perguntou Toko.

— O que aconteceu com a gente. — falou Kyoko. — Não sabemos o que aconteceu com a gente, só sabemos que estamos em um Jogo da Morte.

— Mas mudando de assunto, eu e Chihiro ficamos investigando o laboratório de química que havia ali. — falou Sakura. — Encontramos todo tipo de proteína, nutrientes e vitaminas por ali.

— Por outro lado, havia ácidos e veneno ali. — falou Chihiro.

— É um laboratório de química, é normal ter isso. — falou Celestia.

— Também tem uma sala de música, mas eu acho que não deve ser tão útil para nós. — falou Kyoko.

— Falta a sala dos professores. Alguém foi pra lá? — perguntou Leon.

— E-eu. — falou Makoto.

— E o que você encontrou lá? — perguntou Celestia.

— Uma outra foto… Desta vez, era o Togami, o Hifumi e a Hina. — falou Makoto.

— Makoto, isso é uma brincadeira? — perguntou Sakura.

— Eu juro que não é! Mas sendo sincero, parecia que eles eram amigos na foto… — falou Makoto.

— Bem… Tive uma ideia. As portas da sala de dados e do diretor estão fechadas, certo? A Sakura é bem forte, ela pode arrombar aquelas portas. — falou Chihiro.

— Você pode, Sakura? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Sim. Aquelas portas não são como as telas de metal. — falou Sakura.

— Mas não podem arrombar elas! — falou Monokuma, aparecendo no refeitório.

— E por que não podemos? Até onde eu sei, não poder arrombar as portas não é uma regra. — falou Celestia.

— Bem observado, Celestia. E é por causa disso que eu vou adicionar mais uma regra. Nessa regras, ninguém pode arrombar as portas! — falou Monokuma, sumindo logo depois. Um tempo depois, os Monopads apitaram e mostraram a nova regra.

— E de novo, temos nada. — falou Leon.

— Bem, nem tudo está perdido. Eu fui verificar aquilo ontem. Aquilo havia me dito que tem algumas descobertas. — falou Chihiro.

— Por que não nos disse antes? — perguntou Sayaka.

— A gente tinha acabado de ter mais um Julgamento de Classe, eu não queria sobrecarregar vocês mais do que já estavam. — falou Chihiro.

— Você é tão fofo, Chihi! — falou Sayaka.

— B-bem, vamos lá ver o que é… — falou Chihiro, corado. 

E eles foram até a mini casa de banho para ver o que Alter Ego tinha pra dizer.

Enquanto isso, um homem de olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos pretos olhava para uma televisão, ele olhava cada passo dos alunos da Academia Pico da Esperança.

— O que Junko está tramando? Ela executou a própria irmã e não está percebendo que isso que eles estão fazendo é bem suspeito. — falou o homem.

— Também não sei, Izuru. Mas é a Junko, certo? Ela sabe o que está fazendo. — falou uma menina de cabelos curtos.

— Exatamente. A Junko é tão perfeita, ela sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. — falou uma menina de longos cabelos roxos, ela se apoiava na cabeça do homem de cabelos pretos, e ela ainda babava.

— Mikan, saia de cima de mim. — pediu o homem.

— Seu estraga prazeres, Izuru! — falou a menina de cabelos roxos.

— E Nagito? — perguntou o homem.

— Ele ainda está com os Guerreiros da Esperança. Monaka ainda quer ser a líder disso tudo. — falou a menina de cabelos curtos.

— Obrigado, Chiaki. — falou o homem.

— Izuru. — uma mulher de cabelos ruivos havia entrado na sala. — Junko quer que você entre na academia, ela disse quer que falar com você.

— Certo, Mahiru. — falou o homem de cabelos pretos. — O que aquela mulher agora…?

— Você parece ficar chateado com ela. — falou a menina de cabelos curtos.

— Ela não me chateia, ela só me deixa entediado. — falou o homem, indo em direção a saída daquela sala.

— Se cuide, Izuru Kamukura. — falou a menina de cabelos curtos.

— Isso mesmo! Se cuida, Izuru. Sem você, não vai ter mais ninguém para me satisfazer! — falou a menina de longos cabelos roxos.

— Se cuidem, Chiaki Nanami e Mikan Tsumiki. — falou o homem saindo daquela sala.


	15. A traição

— Ela não vê que tem algo errado…? — se perguntava um adolescente de cabelos platinados. Ele olhava para uma televisão todos os sobreviventes entrando na casa de banho. — Mas acho que isso faz parte do plano dela de trazer o desespero para o mundo inteiro…

— Komaeda-nee-san, Monaca está com fome. — falou uma menina cadeirante de cabelo e olhos verdes, se aproximando do platinado.

— Já estou indo, Monaca. — falou o platinado.

**…**

Reunidos naquela casa de banho, Chihiro pegou Alter Ego e digitou:

— _Alter Ego, fale pra eles o que descobriu._

— _Certo, mestre._ — falou Alter Ego. — _Mas antes de tudo, onde está o senhor Oowada, o senhor Yamada e o senhor Togami? Eu não vejo o senhor Oowada e o senhor Yamada desde ontem, o senhor Togami me colocou aqui nesse armário._

Percebendo que Togami não havia dito para Alter Ego o seu plano, Celestia pegou o notebook e digitou:

— _Simples, Alter Ego. Byakuya usou vc para que Mondo brigasse com o Hifumi. Quando ele enviou um bilhete para Mondo dizendo saber onde vc estava, Byakuya o assassinou. Byakuya matou os dois._

— _Entendi… Sendo sincero, eu já esperava algo do tipo._ — falou Alter Ego. — _Mas, voltando, eu descobri várias coisas. A primeira é que os administradores da Academia Pico da Esperança fizeram um plano para que os alunos fossem trancados na academia e vivessem uma vida dentro dela._

— Esperem um pouco, isso não é exatamente o que está acontecendo? — perguntou Leon.

— Sim. Estamos trancados aqui, mas a diferença é que somos forçados a matar um ao outro. — falou Kyoko.

— É exatamente isso que a Kyoko disse. — falou Makoto. Kyoko ignorou o que Makoto disse e continuou a falar.

— Além disso, deve haver um motivo pelo qual eles terem feito esse plano. — falou Kyoko.

— Quer que eu pergunte isso? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Por favor.

Chihiro digitou no notebook:

— _Vc sabe o motivo deles terem feito esse plano?_

— _Infelizmente, eu não sei, mestre._ — falou Alter Ego. — _Mas eu descobri outra coisa. A segunda coisa que descobri foi que a academia foi fechada um ano atrás, o motivo dela ter fechado se deve ao **O pior, o mais terrível e mais trágico evento na história da humanidade.** Também conhecido como A Tragédia._

— Esse nome é grande. — falou Leon.

— Assim como o nome é grande, ele deve ter sido o maior evento na história, para ter que fechar a academia. — falou Sayaka.

— Isso interliga as duas coisas. Provavelmente, os administradores fizeram esse plano para esse desastre. — sugeriu Celestia.

— Mas por que estamos aqui? Tipo, quando eu entrei na academia, não estava nenhum noticiário falando sobre essa tragédia. — falou Makoto. — O que você acha, Kyoko?

Kyoko novamente ignorou Makoto. Isso fez com que Leon segurasse a risada, e que Sayaka olhasse bem para Makoto.

— Kyoko, você tem alguma ideia do que seja? — perguntou Celestia, vendo que a mesma não iria falar com Makoto.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. — falou Kyoko, sendo grossa.

— Bem… — falava Chihiro, sem jeito. Ele se voltou para Alter Ego e digitou: — _Mais alguma coisa?_

— _Sim. Eu tenho um suspeito para ser o Mastermind._ — falou Alter Ego. — _Essa pessoa seria o diretor da academia._

— Como assim!? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Kyoko, algum problema? — perguntou Chihiro.

— O diretor é apenas suspeito, eu duvido que ele seja o Mastermind! — falou Kyoko, saindo da casa de banho.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — perguntou Leon.

— Ela já estava assim antes de falar sobre o diretor. — falou Sayaka, olhando para Makoto. E Makoto entendeu o que Sayaka queria falar.

— Mas quando Alter Ego falou do diretor, Kyoko ficou alterada. — falou Celestia.

— O que você está insinuando, Celes? — perguntou Sakura.

— Que Kyoko talvez conheça o Mastermind. — falou Celestia. 

— E-eu n-não a-aguento isso! — falou Toko, mexendo nos cabelos. Quando todos menos esperavam, Toko desmaiou e deu o lugar para Jill. — Buenos días, muchachos.

— Você fala espanhol? — perguntou Leon.

— Não é da sua conta, gado com barbicha. — falou Jill. — Por que estamos na casa de banho?

— Alter Ego estava nos falando sobre as descobertas que ele fez. — falou Makoto. Explicaram para Jill tudo que Alter Ego disse.

— Entendi… Então aquilo realmente aconteceu… Quem diria que ela conseguiria… — falou Jill, bem baixo.

— O que você está falando? — perguntou Celestia, suspeitando de Jill.

— Nada não, mestra. — falou Jill, sorrindo e com a língua pra fora.

Por dentro, Jill pensava no dia em que o curso reserva queria matar ela e o pessoa de sua classe. Mas uma dúvida ficava em sua cabeça: _"Cadê Mukuro Ikusaba?"_

**…**

Makoto estava em seu quarto pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Kyoko estava o ignorando, pois ela sabia que ele estava mentindo.

Ele sabia que ela estava certa de certa forma. Eles prometeram não mentir um para o outro. Apesar disso, ele sentia falta dela, ele a amava, ele a queria, ele queria pedir desculpas para Kyoko.

Um som foi ouvido, a campainha havia tocado. Ao abrir a porta, Makoto viu Leon segurando um pote de pimenta.

— Leon, o que é isso? — perguntou Makoto

— Umas pimentas. Agora, venha para o refeitório, agora! — falou Leon.

Obedecendo Leon, Makoto foi até o refeitório. Lá estavam Sayaka e Sakura. Sayaka estavam segurando os seus ombros, ela parecia tensa.

— Sayaka, o que foi? — perguntou Makoto, preocupado.

Antes que Sayaka pudesse responder Makoto, Leon falou primeiro:

— Makoto, você já está namorando a Kyoko. Não pegue a namorada dos outros.

— Nós não namoramos! — falou Sayaka. Sayaka se aproximou de Makoto e disse bem baixo: — Leon pegou um livro de química lá em cima. Agora, ele quer dar uma de cientista e testar se leite realmente tira a ardência da pimenta.

Sakura, que estava perto dos dois, acabou escutando.

— Leon, eu não vou ser sua cobaia para ver isso de pimenta.

— Vai me dizer que a mulher mais forte do mundo está com medo de uma pimentinha? — ironizou Leon.

— Como assim, Leon? — perguntou Sakura, ficam com raiva. Enquanto isso, Sayaka e Makoto rezavam para que Sakura não matasse Leon.

— Ué? Você diz que mulheres são forte. Se são fortes, coma uma pimenta. — falou Leon.

Com sangue em seus olhos, Sakura pegou o pote de pimenta e comeu ele todo. Ainda com raiva, Sakura foi até o armazém e pegou mais dois depósitos de pimenta e comeu tudo.

— Ok, eu esperava que você fosse comer um pote de pimenta, mas comer três potes!? — falou Leon, assustado.

— Sakura, está bem? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Não! A minha boca está o verdadeiro inferno! — falou Sakura, gritando de dor.

— Tá vendo o que você fez, Leon!? Makoto e Leon peguem leite, muito leite! — falou Sayaka.

Sayaka, Leon e Makoto correram pela academia para pegar várias caixas de leite. Pegando várias caixas de leite, todos colocavam o leite na boca de Sakura. Era como se fosse um incêndio, sendo a boca da Sakura o lugar que está pegando fogo, e o leite sendo a água que apaga o incêndio

Tempo depois, Sakura falou que sua boca havia aliviado.

— Satisfeito, Leon? — perguntou Sakura.

— Sendo sincero, um pouco. — falou Leon. Sakura se levantou da cadeira em que sentava e se aproximou de Leon.

— Agora, você vai fazer flexões, agora! — falou Sakura.

— Mas, Sakura-

— Sem mais, Leon! Para a quadra, agora! — falou Sakura, batendo as mãos.

Leon saiu correndo e Sakura foi atrás dele

— Sayaka, será que Leon vai ficar bem? — perguntou Makoto.

— Você ainda pergunta? Eu vou até ver ele, ninguém mandou ele desafiar a pessoa mais forte daqui. — falou Sayaka, seguindo Leon e Sakura.

**…**

Após um longo dia pensando o como contar à Kyoko sobre o que estava acontecendo, Makoto acordou e foi ao refeitório. Ao chegar lá, Makoto viu que todos estavam lá, menos Kyoko.

— Cadê a Kyoko? — perguntou Makoto.

— Ela disse que iria comer depois que você saísse. — falou Leon.

— Como!? — perguntou Makoto.

— Makoto, somos amigos e tals. Eu sei que você gosta da Kyoko, mas não precisava magoar ela. Tipo, eu sei que você quer transar com ela, mas deixava ela um pouco em paz. — falou Sayaka.

— Não foi isso, Sayaka! — falou Makoto.

— Credo, Makoto. Como diria a Hina, você é o presidente podre da Podrelândia. — falou Sayaka.

— A podre falando do imundo… — falou Toko, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Como assim, Toko? — perguntou Sayaka com uma de suas sobrancelha levantadas.

— Todos sabem que você abre as portas da sua parte imunda para receber o imundo do Leon. — falou Toko.

— E-eu não sei s-sobre o que está f-falando! — falou Sayaka, vermelha.

— De longe, eu sinto os seus hormônios juntos, desejando um ao outro. — falou Toko, com uma cara corada, parecendo que iria ter um orgasmo.

— T-toko, pare com isso! — falou Sayaka.

Rindo um pouco, Makoto olhou para Sakura, ele quero a falar com ela sobre o que ele tinha visto.

— Algum problema, Makoto? — perguntou Sakura.

— Nada não, Sakura. Eu só queria falar com você. — falou Makoto.

— Pode ser amanhã? Estou muito cansada e bem machucada. — falou Sakura.

— Por que você está machucada? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Peguei pesado nos meus treinamentos. — mentiu Sakura. Makoto sabia exatamente o que era esses treinamentos.

— Tudo bem, Sakura. Pode ser amanhã. — falou Makoto.

Após comer rápido para que Kyoko fosse ao refeitório comer também, Makoto foi ao seu quarto, já que tinha nada para fazer. 

**...**

Makoto esperava que tivesse um dia normal, até que sua campainha tocasse. Ao abrir, Makoto viu Toko Fukawa em sua porta.

— Uhn… Toko? — falou Makoto.

— M-makoto, eu q-quero que v-você me a-ajude. — pediu Toko.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Makoto, preocupado.

— A m-mestra n-não se a-alimenta direito. — falou Toko.

Makoto entendeu o recado que Toko queria dizer. Celestia mal estava comendo, estava bastante triste pela morte de Togami.

Ao chegar no quarto de Celestia, Celestia estava em sua cama, ela estava deitada. Além dela, Kyoko e Chihiro também estavam ali.

— Vamos comer um pouco, Celestia. — falou Chihiro.

— Não… — falou Celestia.

— Por que você não quer comer, Celes? — perguntou Makoto.

— Porque eu não quero…! — falou Celestia.

— Ela não quer comer mesmo. — falou Chihiro.

— O-o que faremos? — perguntou Toko.

— Tive uma ideia. — falou Kyoko. — Celestia, que tal um de nós jogar uma partida de poker com você? Quem vencer vai mandar no outro.

— Tanto faz… — falou Celestia, indo pegar o baralho.

— Kyoko, você está bem? Ninguém aqui pode vencer a Celestia! — falou Chihiro.

— Makoto, pode. — falou Kyoko, surpreendendo todos. — Ele é o Super Colegial Sortudo, ele pode vencer ela.

Makoto entendeu Kyoko quis dizer. Quando Celestia terminou de arrumar tudo, Makoto se sentou e foi jogar contra ela.

Após um tempo, surpresa era algo comum naquele lugar. Chihiro estava com sua boca aberta, Toko estava tão surpresa que desmaiou. Kyoko não estava tão surpresa assim, mas Celestia estava mais surpresa que todos ali. Makoto havia vencido Celestia, o mesmo ainda estava surpreso com isso.

— Estou sem palavras. Mas trato é trato, aposta é aposta. — falou Celestia. — O que você vai querer, Makoto?

— Uma coisa só. Não fique assim por causa do Togami. Ele matou por você e porque ele queria sair daqui, você acha que ele iria querer ver você assim? — falou Makoto. Celestia ficou pensando um pouco no que Makoto disse.

— Entendo. Agora que você falou, Togami teria nojo de mim. — falou Celestia.

— Buongiorno, bambinos! — falou Jill, acordando.

— Jill, pegue algo para eu comer, agora! — ordenou Celestia.

— Sim, mestra! — falou Jill.

No final, Celestia voltou a ser como ela era antes.

**…**

— Ok, Makoto, me explique logo o motivo de você ter me chamado. — falou Kyoko, com raiva.

— Bem… Eu queria me desculpar por ter dito mentiras para você… Eu vou falar o que eu não queria dizer… — falou Makoto. Quando o mesmo iria falar, algo aconteceu.

_ Ding dong, bing bong... _

Monokuma apareceu em todas as telas da academia.

— _Ahem! Anúncio da academia. Como vocês sabem, já já é o Horário da Noite, mas por enquanto… Emergência! Emergência! Todos compareçam no ginásio agora! A presença é obrigatória!_ — falou Monokuma.

Obedecendo o Monokuma, todos foram para o ginásio, Makoto teria que explicar para Kyoko uma outra hora.

Quando chegaram no ginásio, eles ficaram esperando o maldito urso.

— Cheguei! — falou Monokuma, aparecendo no púlpito.

— O que você queria com a gente? — perguntou Leon.

— Nada não. Eu só estava admirando a incrível amizade de vocês. — falou Monokuma, com as mãos na boca.

— Como assim…? — perguntou Kyoko, suspeitando de algo.

— Essa amizade é tão incrível, mesmo que sete pessoas morreram. — falou Monokuma.

— Isso está me assustando. — falou Sayaka.

— Monokuma, fale logo o que você quer! — falou Celestia.

— Simples. Desde o primeiro motivo, um de vocês implorou para que eu não fizesse nada com família dele, então, essa pessoa virou a minha toupeira, a minha espiã. — falou Monokuma.

— Espere, você tá dizendo que tem um traidor entre nós? — perguntou Leon, um pouco confuso.

— Aham. E o nome dele é Sakura Oogami. — falou Monokuma.

— Isso só pode ser mentira! — falou Chihiro.

— Acho que não… — falou Makoto. A atenção se voltou contra ele. — Há dois dias atrás, na noite depois do julgamento, eu vi a Sakura e o Monokuma conversando.

— Você estava alucinando, só pode! — falou Chihiro.

— Infelizmente, Makoto está certo. — falou Sakura. — Pedi pro Monokuma para ser a espiã dele, em troca, ele não faria nada com a minha família.

— Exatamente! Aliás, esse é o novo motivo para vocês! — falou Monokuma. — Eu dei uma ordem para Sakura, ela terá que matar um de vocês. Tomem cuidado, pois ela pode matar um de vocês. Pupupu.

— Ela não faria isso! — falou Chihiro.

— Vocês quem sabem! — falou Monokuma, sumindo do púlpito.

— Sakura, por quê…? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Me desculpem… — falou Sakura, profundamente triste.

— Você pelo menos sabe quem é o Mastermind? — perguntou Celestia.

— Não. Monokuma não me disse… Vocês não precisam ter medo de mim… Eu não estou mais do lado do Monokuma, eu me recuso ajudar ele. — falou Sakura.

— E nós podemos mesmo acreditar em você? Sinceramente, você nem devia ter sido a espiã dele. — falou Celestia.

A primeira pessoa a sair do ginásio foi Celestia e depois Toko. Sayaka, que estava muito surpresa, foi até o seu quarto com a ajuda de Leon. Sakura e Chihiro saíram do ginásio sem dizer uma palavra.

— Então era isso que você não queria me falar? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Sim… me desculpa, Kyoko. — falou Makoto.

— Tudo bem, agora entendi o porquê. Você não tinha certeza de que Sakura era a espiã ou não. — falou Kyoko. Kyoko se aproximou de Makoto e lhe deu um beijo. — Me desculpa por te ignorar.

— Tudo bem, Kyoko…

**…**

Em seu quarto, Sakura olhava para uma parede, ela estava sentada em sua cama.

— Hina me falou que nunca deveria matar um de nossos amigos. — falava Sakura. — Eu não vou matar eles e eles não vão me matar. Irei obedecer a ordem do Monokuma e irei me matar.


	16. A Ogra

_ — É sério isso, Sakura? — perguntou Asahina, olhando incrédula para Sakura.  _

_ Junko tinha acabado de ser executada, Sakura havia chamado Asahina para conversar. _

_ — Sim, Hina. Eu sou uma espiã do Mastermind. — falou a lutadora, triste. _

_ — M-mas… Por que você pediu para ser a espiã dela? — perguntou Asahina. _

_ — Para que que ele fizesse nada com a minha família. — falou Sakura. _

_ — Tendi, Sakura. Eu ainda te amo. — falou Asahina. _

_ — Por quê…? — perguntou Sakura, surpresa. _

_ — Porque você só fez isso pela sua família, eu te entendo… Eu fiquei desesperada quando vi o Yuta… — falou Asahina. Asahina se aproximou de Sakura e deu um beijo em sua testa. — Está tudo bem, Sakura, eu não te julgo… _

_ Sakura ficou sentada em sua cama, e Asahina ficou em pé a abraçando. _

**…**

Izuru havia chegado na Academia Pico da Esperança, era de noite. Ela estava sendo escoltada por quatro dos dezesseis Remanescentes do Desespero.

Quando chegou lá, Izuru viu Peko matando pessoas tentando salvar a classe 78, além de Fuyuhiko que a mandava executar essa ordem.

— Então, você chegou. — falou Akane, se aproximando.

— Como eu vou entrar? — perguntou Izuru.

— Não vai ser agora. Junko disse que você iria entrar depois do Julgamento de Classe. — falou Akane.

— Julgamento? Mais alguém morreu? — perguntou Izuru.

— Sim. Uma pessoa morreu um dia após Junko ter dito que Sakura Oogami era a espiã. — falou Akane.

— Estamos com medo de que algo aconteça com ela. — falou Nekomaru, se aproximando também.

— E por que estão preocupados? — perguntou Izuru.

— Você sabe muito bem o porquê. Ela é a nossa deusa, sempre estamos preocupados com ela. — falou Nekomaru.

— Quase infartamos quando Mukuro foi executada. A gente realmente pensava que ela era Junko. — falou Akane.

Izuru entendeu, ele se lembrava perfeitamente desse dia. Mikan não parava de chorar, falou até que iria fazer greve de fome. Mas os Remanescentes se acalmaram quando viram algo. Após o julgamento de Yasuhiro, Junko apareceu de madrugada, ela estava comendo e tinha ido tomar banho. Izuru sabia que tinha mais coisa naquilo, principalmente quando ela disse que Mukuro tinha feito o trabalho dela direitinho.

**…**

Makoto estava no refeitório, Sakura era única que não estava lá. Ele até estranhou isso, mas logo se lembrou de ontem.

— Sakura não está aqui… — falou Chihiro.

— Isso é bem melhor do que ela está aqui. Não sabemos se ela vai matar um de nós. — falou Celestia.

— C-celes… você duvida da Sakura? — perguntou Chihiro, triste.

— Ainda pergunta? Sakura é a nossa inimiga agora, não há nada que possamos fazer. — falou Celestia, tomando um gole de seu chá.

— Podemos pelo menos confiar nela? — falou Sayaka, parecendo está com raiva. — Tipo, Sakura é a nossa amiga. Não há nada que mude isso!

— Correção, ela é a sua amiga! — falou Celestia.

Sayaka e Celestia começaram a gritar e a brigar uma com a outra, aquela discussão não parecia ter fim.

— P-parem, p-por favor… — falou Chihiro, chorando muito.

Abriga parou quando Celestia pegou a xícara que tomava o chá e jogou no chão. Todos olharam para Celestia, sua cara estava uma profunda raiva indescritível.

— Cale a porra da sua boca! Eu não ligo se você confia nela ou não, eu só estou dizendo que o melhor a se fazer é não acreditar nela! — gritou Celestia.

Makoto comeu rápido e voltou para o seu quarto, aquela situação estava bastante tensa. Ele só queria era descansar e parar de pensar que Sakura era a traidora.

Quando estava prestes a dormir, Makoto ouviu a sua campainha tocar. Ao abrir, viu que Chihiro estava lá. O programador tremia, chorava, parecia que ele estava nervoso.

— M-makoto, m-me ajuda. — pediu o pequeno.

Makoto não disse nada, ele apenas seguiu o pobre Chihiro. Ao chegar no refeitório, Makoto viu uma um tanto quanto bizarra. Celestia e Sayaka gritavam uma com a outra, enquanto Leon e Jill lutavam; Leon com um taco de beisebol e Jill com as suas adoráveis tesouras.

— Se vocês não se retirarem daqui, eu vou corta, corta, corta e corta vocês! — falou Jill, apontando as sua tesouras para Leon e Sayaka.

— Vai sonhando, sua genocida idiota! — falou Leon.

Makoto entendeu no que Chihiro queria que ele fizesse, Chihiro queria que Makoto parasse aquilo. Mas seria uma tarefa difícil, Sayaka e Celestia não paravam de gritar. Em uma fração de segundos, Celestia empurrou Sayaka, Leon se distraiu olhando para Sayaka. Jill aproveitou e tentou enfiar uma tesoura em Leon. A cena parecia em câmera lenta, quando todos menos esperavam Chihiro pulou e ficou na frente de Leon; a tesoura ficou no braço do mesmo.

— Chihi! Você está bem!? — perguntou Sayaka, preocupado com o programador.

— Claro que ele não está bem! A louca colocou uma tesoura no braço dele! — falou Leon.

— Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse se distraído, barbicha! — falou Leon.

— Dá para vocês calarem a boca uma vez na vida de vocês!? Calem essa estúpida boca! Estou começando a entender o Byakuya! — falou Celestia. Celestia olhou para Chihiro e disse: — Me desculpa por isso tudo, Chihiro, nós não queríamos te machucar.

— T-tudo b-bem, Celes. — falou Chihiro.

— Que gritaria é essa? — perguntou Kyoko, entrando no refeitório. — Atá… Entendi. Makoto, me ajuda a levar Chihiro até à enfermaria.

Obedecendo a waifu, Makoto ajudou Kyoko a levar Chihiro até à enfermaria. Chegando lá, Kyoko tirou a tesoura e começou a fazer um curativo em Chihiro.

— Eu só queria que todos continuassem sendo amigos… — falou Chihiro, chorando.

— Nós te entendemos, Chihiro, nós queremos que essa situação passe. — falou Makoto.

— Mas… quando ela vai passar…? — perguntou o programador, tendo um pingo de esperança.

— Quando alguém matar a Sakura ou quando ela for executada. — falou Kyoko, sendo ríspida.

— V-você acha isso, K-kyoko? — perguntou Chihiro, entristecido.

— Infelizmente. Aliás, Monokuma revelou isso tudo como aquele ditado, dois coelhos numa cajadada só. — falou Kyoko. 

— Por quê? — perguntou Makoto.

— Porque isso, querendo ou não, é um motivo. E a Sakura disse que estava contra o Mastermind, certo? Eu diria que isso é olho por olho, dente por dente. — explicou Kyoko.

— Faz sentido… — falou Chihiro.

Um estrondo foi ouvido, Sakura Oogami abriu a porta com toda força do mundo. Sakura parecia com raiva, sua cara estava vermelha de tanta raiva.

— Chihiro, você está bem!? — perguntou Sakura.

— S-sim, Sakura…! — falou Chihiro, com medo.

— Como a Toko ousou fazer isso!? — gritou Sakura.

— C-calma, Sakura! Toko e Leon estavam lutando, eu fui salvar o Leon para que mais nada acontecesse. — falou Chihiro.

— Eu… Droga! Eu vou dar um fim nisso tudo! — falou Sakura, saindo da enfermaria.

— O que ela quis dizer que vai dar um fim nisso…? — perguntou Chihiro, claramente preocupado.

— Talvez ela vá matar alguém vou vai se matar, nunca se sabe. — falou Kyoko.

Desesperado, Chihiro saiu correndo da enfermaria e foi atrás de Sakura.

Sozinhos, Kyoko se aproximou de Makoto e deu um beijo nele.

— Essa situação não está boa… — falou Kyoko.

— Eu sei… Estou preocupado com todos. — falou Makoto.

— Você é fofo quando está se preocupando com todos. — falou Kyoko. Kyoko ficou vermelha do nada, isso estranhou Makoto. — V-vamos… vamos na casa de banho…

— K-kyoko!? — gritou Makoto, surpreso.

— Vamos, Makoto. Isso é uma ordem… — falou Kyoko, em uma voz sedutora. Como um bom gado que Makoto é, ele a seguiu.

**…**

— Ótimo, vamos parar de atuar. — falou Kyoko quando ambos chegaram na casa de banho.

— Atuar…? — perguntou Makoto, confuso.

— Claro. Estávamos atuando para que o Mastermind não suspeitasse de algo. — falou Kyoko.

Para Kyoko, ambos estavam atuando, mas para Makoto, ambos iriam fazer sexo na casa de banho.

— Makoto, você não estava atuando? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Sim… — falou Makoto, constrangido.

— Oh… Bem, um dia faremos sexo, e certamente não será em uma casa de banho. — falou Kyoko. — Mas eu te chamei aqui por outra razão, Alter Ego estava nos chamando.

— Alter Ego? Eu pensei que ele tinha terminado o trabalho dele. — falou Makoto.

— Para nós sim, mas o mesmo disse que não iria parar até que ele encontrasse uma saída. — falou Kyoko.

— Por que ele quer tanto isso? — perguntou Makoto, ainda confuso.

— Eu não sei, acho melhor perguntar. — falou Kyoko, indo até um dos armários e pegando o Alter Ego. Ao pegar a inteligência artificial, Kyoko digitou: — _Estamos aqui, Alter Ego. O que vc queria da gente?_

— _Eu queria que vocês me colocassem em um lugar onde eu possa me conectar com a internet._ — falou a inteligência artificial. — _Esse computador é bastante limitado para mim. Se eu acessasse a internet, as coisas seriam mais rápidas._

— _Mas isso é um suicídio, o Mastermind pode pegar vc._ — digitou Kyoko.

— _Eu não me importo. Por favor, só façam isso, por todos aqueles que morreram._ — falou Alter Ego.

Kyoko e Makoto se olharam. Makoto estava meio confuso se devia ou não fazer o pedido de Alter Ego. Já Kyoko, se aproximou de Makoto e começou a tirar as roupas do mesmo, deixando ele apenas de calças.

— K-kyoko!? — gritou Makoto, de tamanha surpresa.

Kyoko continuou o trabalho dela, ela colocou Alter Ego no peito de Makoto e depois colocou as roupas de volta.

— Me siga e não faça movimentos que te entreguem. — falou Kyoko, puxando Makoto para um canto específico da academia.

Kyoko puxava Makoto para um lugar bem específico, o banheiro masculino do segundo andar. Ao chegar lá, Kyoko disse:

— Makoto, seu idiota! Você tem certeza de que o Mastermind pegou todos os papéis daquela sala!? Vá verificar! — ordenou Kyoko.

De início, Makoto não percebeu, mas após entrar na sala secreta, Makoto percebeu o que Kyoko queria.

A sala tinha um cabo que podia ser ligado à internet, em outras palavras, Kyoko estava seguindo a vontade de Alter Ego.

Tirando Alter Ego de suas roupas, Makoto o conectou a internet.

— _Obrigado, Makoto. Isso foi de grande ajuda._ — falou Alter Ego. — _Espero que a gente consiga algo._

Antes de sair, Makoto digitou: _"Alter Ego, tenha um ótimo trabalho, prometo que todos nós iremos sair daqui junto de vc :)"_

Aquela seria a última vez que Makoto iria ver a inteligência artificial. 

**…**

Quando Kyoko e Makoto estavam chegando nos dormitórios, Chihiro chegou perto deles, ele estava nervoso, se tremendo e, acima de tudo, ele estava desesperado.

— Chihi, o que foi? — perguntou Kyoko, olhando para o programador com um olhar curioso.

— S-sakura está p-presa na sala de jogos. — falou Chihiro, nervoso.

— Sakura está presa? Estranho, ela havia me chamado para conversar. — falou Sayaka, se aproximando do grupo.

— E-eu também. — falou Chihiro.

Makoto e Kyoko se olharam, tinha uma coisa estranha naquilo tudo.

Ao chegarem na sala de jogos, Makoto tentou abrir aquela porta, mas ela estava aparentemente trancada. Olhando para a janela, Makoto viu Sakura sentada em um dos sofás, ela parecia estar dormindo.

— Kyoko, ela está trancada, não tem como abrir ela. — falou Makoto.

— Ela não está trancada, e não tem algo atrás dela… — falava Kyoko para ela mesma, parecia que ela estava investigando algo.

— O que faremos? — perguntou Sayaka, preocupada.

— Tem cola na porta, fica fácil da gente arrombar ela. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas é contra às regras. — falou Chihiro.

— É contra às regras arrombar uma porta trancada, essa porta, como eu disse, está com cola. É por causa disso que não conseguiram entrar. — falou Kyoko. — Makoto, Sayaka, vamos correndo até essa porta, assim poderemos abrir.

Fazendo o que Kyoko falou, Sayaka, Makoto e Kyoko foram correndo até a porta a arrombando.

Makoto havia caído, quando se levantou para se aproximar de Sakura e ver como ela estava, ele sentiu aquele frio, o frio da morte. Sakura Oogami, a Ogra, estava morta diante dos olhos de todos.

_ Ding dong, bing bong… _

— _Um corpo foi encontrado! Vocês teriam um tempo para investigar e depois acontecerá um Julgamento de Classe. Vão por favor para a sala de jogos._ — falou Monokuma, em todas as telas da academia.

**…**

Após dar o anúncio de descoberta de corpo, Junko foi olhar como estava o feedback do jogo da morte. Várias pessoas deixam algo como _"Quero Makoto e Kyoko transando agora!"_ e outras diziam _"Quero mais desespero!"_

Junko percebeu que o antivírus detectou algo, era Alter Ego. 

— Pupupu. Está indo tudo como planejado. Chihiro fez o Alter Ego 2.0, eles estavam escondendo na casa de banho, e agora eles colocaram naquela sala. — falou Junko, logo após, ela começou a rir freneticamente.

O seu telefone tocou, era Chiaki Nanami — uma de seus Remanescentes — ligando. Junko atendeu já sabendo do que se tratava.

— _Junko, Alter Ego 2.0 está conectado à rede._ — falou Chiaki, na outra linha. — _Devemos iniciar aquele protocolo de fazer um Alter Ego seu?_

— Sim, sim, Chiakizinha. — falou Junko. — Eu sabia que seu eu quebrasse o Alter Ego 1.0 daria muito certo, pupupu. Faça o meu Alter Ego e envie para mim.

— _Ok… Mas pode me dizer o motivo de você querer um Alter Ego seu?_ — perguntou Chiaki, curiosa. 

— Melhor prevenir do que remediar. — falou Junko, desligando o celular e rindo como a louca que ela é.


	17. Investigando a Ogra

— Sa… kura… S-sakura…? Alguém matou a Sakura…? — perguntou Chihiro, na entrada da sala de jogos. O pequeno programador começou a chorar, a chorar muito.

Ele tinha estranhado o motivo dela não se mover, estava preocupado, mas a certeza apareceu quando o anúncio de descoberta de corpo tocou.

— Infelizmente, Chihiro… — falou Sayaka, triste.

Perto do corpo, estavam Kyoko e Makoto. Makoto olhava para a Ogra e admirava o fato de que ela morreu. Kyoko, por outro lado, estava calma. O motivo dessa calmaria toda era dois, o primeiro era que ela tinha uma investigação para fazer e o segundo era que eles teriam outro julgamento.

— O que faremos, Kyoko? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não é óbvio? Iremos investigar essa morte e teremos outro julgamento. — falou Kyoko.

Makoto se silenciou naquele exato momento. Aquela pergunta foi burra da parte dele, ele sabia, mas ele ainda não acreditava nisso tudo.

Como foi ordenado pelo Monokuma, Celestia, Toko e Leon apareceram na sala de jogos. Ao chegarem lá, ficaram até surpresos. Toko arregalou os seus olhos, mas não desmaiou. Leon ficou bastante surpreso, mas quando viu que Sayaka estava bastante abatida, ele foi até ela para consolá-la; mesmo que Sayaka não queira. Celestia estava um pouco surpresa, isso é fato, mas se mantia calma para o que aconteceria após a investigação.

— Pupupu. Essa estúpida traidora morreu. Ela bem que merecia. — falou Monokuma, aparecendo naquela sala.

— N-ninguém merece morrer… M-muito menos a S-sakura. Ela q-queria o bem de t-todos. — falou Chihiro, ainda chorando.

— Tanto faz, Chihiro. Eu não concordo e nem respeito a sua opinião, mas as regras dessa escola não me permitem tacar um tijolo em você. — falou Monokuma. Monokuma pegou sete tablets e entregou para todos. — Como vocês sabem, esse é o Arquivo Monokuma, boa sorte na investigação.

Respirando fundo, Makoto ligou o tablet e olhou os dados daquele caso.

**Arquivo Monokuma #4**

**Vítima:** Sakura Oogami.

**Super Colegial:** Mestre em Artes Marciais.

**•** Vítima foi morta por volta das 16:45.

**•** Vinte minutos depois de ser morta, o corpo foi encontrado por Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono, Kyoko Kirigiri e Makoto Naegi.

Respirando fundo e batendo as bochechas, Makoto começou a investigar aquela cena do crime. Começando pelo óbvio, Makoto começou a olhar o corpo de Sakura.

Quando se aproximou, Makoto percebeu que tinha sangue em sua boca, mesmo estranhando, ele achou que aquilo era uma pista.

**Sangue na boca adicionado às pistas.**

Continuam olhando o corpo, Makoto pensou nos casos antigos; Yasuhiro tinha um corte na cabeça, por trás do cabelo, Hifumi tinha um corte atrás de seu pescoço. Pensando um pouco, Makoto levantou o cabelo de Sakura e viu que tinha um corte no pescoço.

**Corte no pescoço adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto certificou de olhar o corpo de Sakura para ver se tinha algo a mais, mas tinha mais nada.

Investigando o resto da cena do crime, Makoto viu Sayaka olhando a porta, ela parecia estar investigando aquela porta.

— Sayaka, está investigando a porta? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. Eu fiquei pensando no motivo da porta está trancada. Eu olhei ela bem de perto, Kyoko estava certa, a porta estava colada. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas se fosse uma cola comum, a porta teria se aberto. — falou Makoto.

— Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei, mas eu pensei que poderia ser uma supercola. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas tem isso aqui na academia? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu não sei. Eu acho que deve ter no depósito ou no laboratório de química. — falou Sayaka. — Faremos o seguinte, eu irei olhar no depósito e você vai olhar no laboratório de química, que tal?

— Isso parece ser interessante. — falou Makoto. Makoto se lembrou de algo, se lembrou de algo que Chihiro disse. Chihiro havia dito que Sakura chamou ele a Sayaka. — Sayaka, por que a Sakura te chamou?

— Ahn? Sabia que uma hora ou outra você iria perguntar. Eu também fiz essa pergunta para ela. Ela havia dito que queria conversar com todos que fizeram um alvoroço todo, ela disse que queria fazer as pazes. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas por que ela não me chamou ou não chamou a Kyoko? — perguntou Makoto.

— Esqueceu o que eu disse? Vocês dois não fizeram um alvoroço, pelo contrário, vocês queriam parar com aquilo tudo. — falou Sayaka.

— Bem, o Arquivo Monokuma disse que o corpo foi descoberto vinte minutos depois de ser assassinado, onde você estava? — perguntou Makoto.

— Está me tratando como uma suspeita, Makoto? Tudo bem, eu entendo. Respondendo, eu estava com o Leon, ele tinha ido antes de mim. — falou Sayaka. — Ele disse que teve uma conversa amigável com a Sakura.

— Entendi, obrigado, Sayaka. — falou Makoto.

**Porta e testemunho de Sayaka adicionado às pistas.**

— Makoto, Sayaka! Eu achei uma pista muito importante! — falou Leon, se aproximando da dupla de amigos.

— Uau. Estou surpresa, não sabia que você sabe o que é uma pista importante. — falou Sayaka.

— Eu sei sim, Sayaquinha! — falou Leon. Leon mostrou para os dois a pista, era uma das tesouras da Jill, ela estava com sangue. — Estão vendo? Isso é uma pista de que a Toko é a culpada.

— Leon, você é besta. — falou Sayaka. — Esse sangue está quase seco. Se fosse a verdadeira arma do crime, ela teria sangue fresco. 

— Poxa, Sayaquinha. Não sabia que você tinha se tornado uma expert em crimes. — falou Leon.

— Você é mesmo um pouco burrinho, não te culpo. — falou Sayaka. — Leon, só é usar a lógica.

— Tendi… Mas é uma pista importante? — perguntou Leon. Sayaka e Makoto se encararam, aquela era uma pista um pouco importante, mas poderia ser útil. 

— É, Leon, é importante. — falou Sayaka. Todo feliz, Leon abraçou Sayaka.

— Eu sabia que eu seria útil! — falou Leon. — Sabem… eu quero ser alguém além de alguém bonito, com músculos e gostoso. 

— Autoestima é tudo, é o que dizem. — sussurrou Sayaka.

— E eu… bem… Eu quero ser útil para vocês, eu quero ajudar vocês, eu quero sair com vocês. — falou Leon. — E quando sairmos, Sayaka será a minha esposa!

— Espere, quê!? — gritou Sayaka.

— Agora irei mostrar essa minha pista para todos. — falou Leon.

— Espera! Leon, pode me dizer o que você conversou com a Sakura? — pediu Makoto.

— Ahn? Claro! Ela queria saber o que aconteceu no acidente do Chihiro. Mas ela estava um pouco estranha… — falou Leon.

— Estranha como? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Ela parecia pensar em algo, e ela segurava algo. — falou Leon.

— Segurava o quê? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Eu não sei. A mão dela é grande demais. — falou Leon.

**Tesoura da Jill e testemunho de Leon adicionado às pistas.**

Antes de seguir o plano de Sayaka, Makoto pensou em pegar os álibis de Chihiro, Celestia e Toko. Queria certificar que todos eram inocentes.

A primeira pessoa que Makoto falou Chihiro, Chihiro estava muito surpreso e abatido. Makoto ia esperava esse tipo de reação vinda de Chihiro, ele era próximo de Sakura e ele considera todos ali como amigos dele.

— Chihiro… Se importa se eu fizer umas perguntas? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não me importo muito com isso. — falou Chihiro. — Você quer falar sobre quando a Sakura me chamou, certo? Então, após eu sair da enfermaria, Sakura me chamou e disse que queria conversar sobre o ocorrido. Eu disse a ela que eu iria provavelmente às cinco horas, pois eu estava descansando por causa da tesoura da Jill.

— Só isso? — perguntou Makoto, preocupado com o programador.

— Sim, sim. Aliás, eu tinha melhorado antes do previsto, então fui falar com ela. Mas a porta estava trancada e fiquei desesperado. — falou Chihiro.

**Testemunho de Chihiro adicionado às pistas.**

— Estão falando de quando a Sakura chamou algumas pessoas? — perguntou Celestia, se aproximando deles.

— Sim, Celes… — respondeu Chihiro.

— Entendo. Após aquela coisa toda com Chihiro, Sakura apareceu com raiva e disse que queria falar com todos. — falou Celestia.

— E você foi de que horas? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu não fui. — falou Celestia.

— M-mas por quê? Ela queria s-saber o que t-tinha acontecido. — falou Chihiro.

— Eu sei disso, mas eu não tinha nada haver com aquilo tudo. Eu só disse a minha opinião e a Sayaka estava dizendo a dela, Leon e Jill se intrometeram e aquilo tudo começou. Eu a empurrei porque fiquei com raiva, eu até queria ajudar ela, mas Jill foi mais rápida do que pensava. — falou Celestia.

**Testemunho de Celestia adicionado às pistas.**

— Agora, só falta a Toko e depois eu irei investigar algumas coisas. — falou Makoto, para si mesmo.

Makoto começou a procurar Toko. A essa altura, Kyoko e Sayaka haviam saído para investigar outras áreas. Toko ainda estava lá, ela estava se tremendo toda.

— Toko, está bem? — perguntou Makoto se aproximando da mesma.

— C-claro que não! — falou Toko, com uma cara de raiva.

— Eh… bem… Você poderia me dizer o que aconteceu quando você foi conversar com a Sakura? — perguntou Makoto.

— S-só isso!? B-bem… E-ela me chamou e começou a f-falar sobre o que a-aconteceu no refeitório, e s-só. — falou Toko.

— E o que você fez depois? — perguntou Makoto.

— N-nada. E-eu na biblioteca. — falou Toko.

**Testemunho de Toko adicionado às pistas.**

Após pegar o argumento da Toko, Makoto foi até o laboratório de química; seguindo o plano de Sayaka. Ao chegar lá, Makoto vou Kyoko olhando a prateleira que tinha proteínas e venenos.

Se aproximando da namorada, Makoto viu o motivo pelo qual ela reparava no local. Um veneno estava no chão. Apesar de ser um veneno, a poça que ele fazia era pequena.

— Não se aproxime. Eu odiaria ver você morrer por causa de um veneno. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas essa poça está pequena, por que não tem mais? — perguntou Makoto.

— Provavelmente, uma pessoa colocou o veneno aqui bem de pressa e o veneno caiu no chão. Aliás, acho que tem pouca quantidade porque devem ter usado o veneno. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas quem poderia usar o veneno? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu tenho duas hipóteses, mas eu acho melhor guardar-las para o julgamento. — falou Kyoko.

**Veneno adicionado às pistas.**

— Aliás, você também viu a pista que o Leon achou, certo? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Sim, fiquei até surpreso. — falou Makoto. — Sayaka disse que aquilo não tem como ser a arma do crime.

— E ela está certa. Aquela foi a tesoura que foi cravada no Chihiro. — falou Kyoko. — Assim que Leon me mostrou, eu fui para a enfermaria para ver se ela ainda estava lá, mas ela não estava.

— Então, essa é a tesoura? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu acho, não, eu tenho certeza de que era aquela tesoura. — falou Kyoko. — Mas vamos esquecer esse jogo da morte por um momento, você está bem?

— Estou sim, Kyoko. Por que a preocupação? — perguntou Makoto. Kyoko se aproximou de Makoto e colocou os seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Makoto.

— Porque você é o meu namorado e porque não é nada normal adolescentes investigarem um assassinato. — falou Kyoko.

— Entendo… Eu te amo… Eu tenho medo de algo acontecer com você. — falou Makoto.

— Eu também tenho… — falou Kyoko, dando um beijo no Makoto. — Vamos voltar a investigar. Sabe, é bom ter uma boa noção antes de ir no julgamento.

— Tendi, Kiri. — falou Makoto. Kyoko ficou corada por causa do apelido.

_ Ding dong, bing bong… _

— _Várias coisas acontecem todos os dias, uma delas é a traição. Traição de um relacionamento, traição de um amigo, traição de um sócio, traição de gangue, traição de políticos, traição de países, e traição de espiões. O Julgamento de Classe vai começar agora. Por favor, vá para o lugar habitual._ — falou Monokuma, em todas as telas da academia.

Obedecendo Monokuma, todos foram para aquele elevador, estavam esperando que ele aparecesse.

— _Atchim!_ — Toko espirrou e Jill apareceu. — Bom dia! A assassina amiga da vizinhança apareceu! Quem morreu desta vez?

— Sakura… — falou Chihiro, triste.

— Oh! Mataram ela? Kyahahaha! — Jill começou a rir bem alto. — Isso é estranho, eu tive uma conversa estranha com ela, mas eu conto isso no julgamento.

Makoto se questionava sobre o que Jill queria dizer com isso, mas ele a ignorou, pois o elevador tinha acabado de abrir.

Dentro dele, os sobreviventes desceram para a sala onde o desespero e a esperança lutavam. O lugar onde muitos morreram tentando sair dali. O lugar onde eles iriam saber quem matou Sakura Oogami, a Super Colegial Mestre de Artes Marciais.

**…**

Enquanto isso, em uma sala, dez pessoas assistiam atentamente aquele julgamento.

— Isso sim é um espetáculo maravilhoso! — falou uma princesa de longos cabelos loiros.

— Senhorita Sonia, cala a boca e deixa eu escutar o julgamento em paz. — falou um mecânico de cabelos roxos.

— Kazuichi deixou de ser gado da Sonia? Ibuki some por causa de um show e tudo muda. — falou uma roqueira.

— Mas o nosso show estava maravilhoso, Ibuki, acho que conseguimos mais desespero. — falou uma mulher de rabo de cavalo.

— O homem de chifres está assim porque a rainha do reino do gelo sucumbiu ao imperador do inferno. — falou um homem, dando comida para os seus hamsters.

— Traduzem, agora! — falou uma ruiva.

— Fica bem claro que Gundham está dizendo que Sonia e ele transaram. — falou um cozinheiro.

— Você me enoja, Teruteru. — falou uma pessoa gorda bastante parecida com Byakuya Togami.

— Esse Makoto Naegi me lembra o Izuru. Será que é o mesmo tamanho? — perguntou Mikan.

— Credo, Mikan. Menos. — falou Chiaki, olhando atentamente para a televisão.

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar, Nagito Komaeda, o Servente, estava olhando tudo atentamente. Ele estava amando aquele desespero. Antes, ele fazia desespero para haver esperança, agora, ele faz desespero para ter mais desespero.

Izuru estava em frente à Academia Pico da Esperança quando Akane o chamou para assistir o Julgamento de Classe. Faz dez minutos que ele estava esperando esse julgamento. Em pouco tempo que olhou a televisão, ele já sabia quem era o culpado. Ele foi assistir para apenas comprovar.

**…**

— Por que ela está fazendo isso? Já não basta aquela tragédia toda!? — perguntou uma menina loira.

— Calma, Kaede! — falou um menino com um boné.

— Você não ver, Shuichi!? Ela quer trazer mais desespero. Por que a nossa classe tinha que sobreviver!? Por que ela tinha que existir!? — se questionava Kaede.

— Eu não sei, eu só sei que eu espero que esse plano dos administradores da Academia Pico da Esperança, de fazer a gente ter uma vida normal sem Super Colegial, funcione. Eu não quero morrer como aqueles alunos. — falou Shuichi.

— Eu sei disso, Shuichi, mas eu não aguento mais ficar nesse apartamento sem tocar um piano! — falou Kaede. — Você ainda tem esse jogo da morte para estimular o seu talento. Eu só tenho aulas de música na sexta.

— Kaede… calma… Não é bem assim. — falou Shuichi.

— Sabe quem é o culpado? — perguntou Kaede.

— ...Sei… — falou Shuichi.

— Tá vendo!? — bufou Kaede, se sentando no sofá. — Estou de saco cheio das minhas colegas de classe falarem o como esse jogo da morte é legal e como alguns meninos dali são bonitos.

— Te entendo. Meus amigos só vivem dizendo o como Sayaka é gostosa. — falou Shuichi. — Claro, que eu não falo nada já que tenho você.

— Shuichi, menos. Eu já admiti que Rantaro é gostoso, tudo bem você dizer que Sayaka é gostosa. — falou Kaede.

— Mas eu não me sinto à vontade, Kaede… — falou Shuichi, vermelho.

— Fofo. — falou Kaede, dando um beijo na bochecha de Shuichi.

Os dois se calaram e começaram a prestar atenção no julgamento. Na verdade, toda a classe 79 estava vendo aquele julgamento.


	18. Quarto Julgamento de Classe

O silêncio continuava naquele elevador. Mais um julgamento aconteceria, o quarto julgamento. Sakura havia sido assassinada. Chihiro — um dos mais afetados com a morte da Sakura — não parava de chorar no elevador. 

O elevador parou e eles entraram novamente naquela sala da corte. A sala estava com uma nova decoração; uma decoração egípcia. Além da nova decoração, havia mais dois novos quadros pintados de sangue — o do Togami e da Sakura. Eram oito pódios ocupados por quadros.

— Olha só! Já chegaram! — falou Monokuma. — Por favor, vão aos seus pódios.

Todos foram para os seus respectivos pódios, e, mais uma vez, o Julgamento de Classe se inicia.

**Julgamento de Classe**

**A corte está em seção.**

— Vamos à uma pequena explicação de um Julgamento de Classe. Vocês argumentaram até acharem o culpado. Se vocês voltarem na pessoa certa, o culpado será punido. Mas se vocês errareeeeem… Bem, todos, exceto o culpado, serão punidos, e o culpado irá sair daqui! — explicou Monokuma.

— Mais uma vez, por que você explica isso toda vez!? Nós já sabemos as regras! — falou Leon.

— E eu já disse que não é da sua conta, barbicha ridícula! — falou Monokuma.

— Sério que isso vai começar de novo? Me poupem. — falou Sayaka.

— Você está se referindo ao Julgamento de Classe, Sayaka? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Não. Estou me referindo ao Leon. — falou Sayaka.

— Vamos lembrar de que estamos em um Julgamento de Classe. Lembrem-se que devemos solucionar esse caso com cautela. — falou Kyoko.

— Kyahahaha! Que sentimento gostoso é esse de está aqui? Eu não senti isso na última vez em que estive aqui. — falou Jill, se abraçando enquanto babava e corava.

— Como você fica excitada com isso!? — perguntou Leon.

— Essa não é a principal questão… — falou Makoto.

— Vamos focar logo nesse julgamento! Lembrem-se de que vai ser um pouco difícil por causa da falta de oito pessoas. — falou Celestia.

— Claro que vai ser difícil! O mestre Byakuya morreu! — falou Jill.

— Jill, nos poupe… — falou Leon.

— Ok, mas vamos debater sobre o quê? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Ótima pergunta. Alguém tem alguma dúvida antes de começarmos? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Eu tenho. O Arquivo Monokuma diz que Sayaka, Makoto, Kyoko e Chihiro encontraram o corpo da Sakura. — falou Celestia.

— Tá, mas e daí? — perguntou Leon.

— Eu queria saber, houve alguma complicação quando vocês encontraram o corpo? — perguntou Celestia. — Tipo, quando cheguei, a porta estava toda quebrada.

— Ah sim. Tivemos que arrombar a porta. — falou Sayaka.

— Por que vocês arrombaram uma porta? — perguntou Leon.

— Porque ela estava trancada. Ninguém conseguia abrir aquela porta. — falou Chihiro.

— Uhm, entendi. Essa vai ser a primeira coisa que iremos debater. — falou Celestia.

— Quando vocês chegaram, a porta estava aberta, certo? — perguntou Leon.

— Exatamente. Então decidimos arrombar ela. — falou Sayaka.

— Isso não vai ser um problema? — perguntou Celestia.

— Como? — perguntou Chihiro, não entendo a pergunta de Celestia.

— A mestra tá falando que é **contra às regras** arrombar uma porta. — falou Jill.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Tinha sim como arrombar aquela porta, as regras dizem que não se pode arrombar portas fechadas, como as das salas do diretor e de dados, mas ela diz nada em relação à arrombar portas que não estão trancadas.

— Sério!? — perguntou Jill, surpresa.

— Exatamente. — falou Kyoko. — As regras deixam bem claro que não poderíamos arrombar uma porta trancada, mas ela diz nada em relação à portas presas. Caso contrário, Sayaka, Makoto e eu já estaríamos mortos por termos quebrado uma regra.

— Pupupu… Vejo que a Kyoko acertou. — falou Monokuma, com as mãos na boca.

— Então, o culpado sabia do furo dessa regra? — perguntou Leon.

— Parando para pensar, acho que não. Ele deve ter trancado a porta para evitar que encontrássemos a Sakura. — falou Celestia.

— E por que você acha isso? — perguntou Leon.

— Por que ele iria fazer o de tudo para deixar a porta trancada? — falou Celestia.

— Tem um outro motivo, mas isso é apenas uma teoria minha, não vale à pena falarmos dela. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas por que ele iria trancar a porta? — perguntou Chihiro.

O motivo do assassino ter que trancar a porta é…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Acho que ele queria que ninguém descobrisse o corpo.

— Ahn? — resmungou Jill.

— Quê!? — gritou Leon.

— A-até que faz sentido. — falou Chihiro. — Mesmo eu, Sayaka, Makoto e Kyoko olhando para Sakura através da janelinha, o anúncio não tocou.

— E se ele trancou deve ser por outro motivo. — falou Celestia.

— Qual? — perguntou Sayaka.

O motivo é…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — O jogo da morte iria parar, certo?

— Exatamente. Se ninguém arrombasse a porta, Sakura ainda continuariam lá. Eventualmente, Chihiro iria se esquecer dela, e esse jogo da morte finalmente iria parar. — falou Celestia, silenciando a corte. Com raiva, Chihiro disse:

— O que você disse!? Como você ousa dizer isso!? Eu nunca iria me esquecer de uma amiga! — falou Chihiro.

— Você considerava aquilo como amiga? Ela era a traidora, Chihiro. — falou Jill.

— E daí!? Que se dane que ela era a traidora, ela sempre será a minha amiga! — falou Chihiro.

— Devo concordar com Chihiro. Sakura pôde ter sido a traidora, mas ela ainda era a Sakura que conhecemos, a Sakura que era a nossa amiga. — falou Sayaka.

— Aliás, Celestia, não me inclua e nem o Makoto disso tudo. — falou Kyoko. — Nós nunca iríamos julgar a Sakura por ela ser a traidora.

— Vocês são presas fáceis. Não sei como ela não matou um de vocês. — falou Celestia.

— Então essa pessoa queria impedir da gente encontrar o corpo da Sakura, certo? Então, essa pessoa é um herói! — falou Leon.

— Nada disso! — gritou Sayaka, sentindo um profundo ódio. — Só porque essa pessoa matou a Sakura, não significa que ela é um herói. Sakura não queria matar ninguém, e essa pessoa a matou! Eu nunca irei pedir essa pessoa! 

— Além disso, essa pessoa cometeu um crime, se a gente não acertar quem é, iremos morrer. — falou Kyoko.

— Ok… — falou Leon.

— B-bem… Já sabemos o motivo da porta ter estado trancada, mas qual foi a causa da morte? — perguntou Chihiro. — Digo, não tem nada no Arquivo Monokuma.

— Na verdade, ele veio com menos informações, comparado aos outros casos. — falou Jill.

— Acho melhor debatemos sobre isso. — falou Sayaka. — Sinto que teremos progresso se debatermos sobre isso.

— Se você diz… — falou Jill. — Ok, ok, ok, qual foi a causa da morte!?

— Perguntar é fácil, Jill! Ajude nesse debate. — falou Leon.

— Agora é você que não está ajudando, Kyahahaha! — falou Jill.

— Vamos para o estado do corpo. — falou Celestia.

— Concordo, assim descobriremos se tem algo. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas como estava o estado do corpo!? — perguntou Jill.

— Sakura estava sentada no sofá enquanto encarava o chão. Mas eu acho que **não tem pistas** sobre a causa de sua morte. — falou Chihiro.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Na verdade, tem sim, Chihiro. Na boca de Sakura havia sangue.

— S-sangue…!? — perguntou Chihiro, assustado.

— Sim, Chihiro. Havia sangue de sua boca. Mas é normal que você saiba disso, você mal encostou no corpo da Sakura. — falou Sayaka.

— Não é só Chihiro, mas a Jill também. — falou Leon. — Tipo, Toko viu o corpo, mas a Jill não.

— Isso explicaria o motivo de ambos não saberem disso. — falou Celestia. — Mas sangue na boca pode ser várias coisas.

— Vai ser difícil a gente decretar algo em relação à isto. Que tal debatermos? — sugeriu Celestia, brincando com uma de suas mechas. — Tipo, chegaremos à lugar nenhum se não debatermos o motivo desse sangue.

— Devo concordar com a Celestia. — falou Sayaka. — Se lembrarmos dos casos passados, debatemos bastante sobre várias coisas, e sempre a gente chegava em alguma resposta.

— Todos concordam que devemos debater sobre o motivo desse sangue? — perguntou Celestia. Ninguém respondeu, mas era possível perceber que todos concordaram. — Ótimo, qual é a sugestões de vocês para esse sangue?

— Ela pôde ter sido socada por alguém. — sugeriu Leon.

— Uma ogra daquelas nunca iria sangrar por causa de um simples soco. — falou Jill. — Mas que tal ela ter se ferido?

— Se ferido? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Sim, sim, siiiim! — falou Jill. — Ela pôde ter se enforcado, se cortado, ou ter tomado algo.

— Tipo, algo que pudesse _**tomar e a matar?** _— perguntou Sayaka.

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto. — Acho que a dedução da Jill pode estar certa. No laboratório de química, como vocês sabem, há dois armários que separam as coisas não perigosa das coisas perigosas, como veneno. A é para coisas menos perigosas, B para coisas muito perigosas. O lado B estava uma bagunça e tinha um fraco quebrado no chão.

— E o que era esse frasco? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Veneno. — falou Kyoko. — Não pude olhar qual era, pois o frasco estava quebrado.

— Então, o culpado envenenou a Sakura? — perguntou Jill.

— Eu acho que não. Acredito que não foi o culpado. — falou Sayaka, com um dedo perto de sua boca e pensando. 

— E por que você acha isso? — perguntou Celestia.

— Makoto sabe o porquê. — falou Sayaka.

A prova de que o veneno estava com a Sakura é…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Antes do julgamento começar, eu perguntei os álibis de todos. Leon disse que, quando ele foi conversar com a Sakura, ela parecia segue algo.

— É verdade isso, Leon? — perguntou Celestia.

— Sim! Eu não pude ver porque a mão da Sakura é bastante grande, então deveria ser algo pequeno. — falou Leon.

— O frasco do veneno era pequeno. — falou Kyoko.

— Então, a Sakura se envenenou… — falou Chihiro.

— Em outras palavras, Sakura Oogami se matou… — falou Makoto.

A corte ficou em silêncio, Chihiro Fujisaki começou a chorar descontroladamente. Era plausível, tinha um motivo, fazia tudo sentido.

— Não acho isso, Makoto. — falou Kyoko. — Embora que tudo pareça fazer sentido, eu não acredito em tal coisa.

— C-como assim? — perguntou Makoto.

— Simples, vamos pensar: se a Sakura se matou, por que o veneno estaria no laboratório de química? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Ela pôde ter tomado e guardado. — falou Leon.

— Não. Se ela tomou o veneno, ela teria morrido antes de chegar no laboratório de química. — falou Kyoko. 

— Mas e a porta? Ela pôde ter trancado. — falou Jill.

— Essa é outra coisa que eu gostaria de falar. Ninguém falou nada de como essa porta foi trancada. — falou Kyoko.

— Ela foi trancada por uma super-cola. — falou Sayaka. — Eu e Makoto olhamos a porta e percebemos que tinha cola ali.

— Mas não seria uma simples cola, né? — perguntou Jill.

— Sim. Se fosse uma cola normal, quando a abrisse, ele iria entrar sem problemas. A cola que está lá é uma super-cola, foi por causa dela que tivemos que arrombar a porta. — explicou Sayaka.

— Se é uma super-cola, ela pode ser achada em uma laboratório de química, mesmo local que encontraram o veneno. — falou Celestia.

— Não, Celes. Não havia uma super-cola no laboratório de química. Eu mesmo olhei. — falou Makoto. 

— E onde teria essa cola? — perguntou Chihiro.

— No armazém. — falou Sayaka. — Eu falei com o Makoto sobre a cola, e eu pensei nessa lógica: super-cola são normalmente encontradas em laboratórios e algumas lojas, então mandei o Makoto olhar o laboratório de química, enquanto eu fui olhar o armazém. 

— E tem lá? — perguntou Celestia.

— Há uma caixa cheia lá. E uma delas parecia que foi usada. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas Sakura ainda pôde ter pego a super-cola. — falou Celestia. Respirando fundo, Makoto pensou brevemente no que estava acontecendo. Kyoko estava certa em dizer que Sakura não se matou, mas agora querem dizer que Sakura pegou a super-cola. Essa não era resposta certa, ele teria que mentir, mas isso iria fazer o julgamento prosseguir. — Sakura pegou a cola e o veneno, e ainda se matou. Caso encerrado.

— Não acho que foi isso, Celes. — falou Sayaka.

— Por que você acha isso? — perguntou Celestia. — **Sakura pegou a cola.**

— Essa não é a verdade! — falou Makoto. — Não tem como a Sakura ter pego a cola, pois a cola não estava com ela e nem na cena do crime.

Sayaka percebeu imediatamente que Makoto estava mentindo. Ninguém investigou a cena do crime com 100% de precisão, a cola que ela havia achado pôde ter sido usada em outra ocasião. Eram tantas coisas que podiam contradizer Makoto, mas Sayaka escolheu continuar com essa mentira, ela sabia que Makoto queria que esse julgamento continuasse.

— Concordo com o Makoto. — falou Sayaka. — Ninguém achou a cola na cena do crime. Ainda arrisco que essa cola que eu encontrei usada foi usada nesse caso.

— E era isso que eu estava querendo dizer. Se a cola e o veneno não estavam na cena do crime, como Sakura se matou? — perguntou Kyoko.

— E-ela não teria tempo para guardar a super-cola e o veneno, não? — perguntou Leon.

— Não, isso é algo definitivamente impossível. Sakura Oogami foi assassinada. — falou Kyoko. A corte começou a se contradizer, poucos acreditavam em Kyoko, as opiniões estavam opostas.

— Pupupu, vejo que estão com as suas ideias opostas novamente. — falou Monokuma, com as mãos na boca. — A Academia Pico da Esperança tem orgulho de transformar a corte para algo mais adequado.

Um botão azul surgiu, Monokuma pegou um martelo de juiz e apertou esse botão como martelo. O trono dele começou a subir, assim como os 16 pódios. No alto, duas fileiras formaram, na fileira de quem achava que Sakura se suicidou, estavam: Celestia, Jill, Leon e Chihiro. Na fileira de quem achava que Sakura foi assassinada, estavam: Makoto, Kyoko e Sayaka.

— Agora, vamos à pergunta principal. — falou Monokuma. — **Sakura Oogami se matou?**

— Está bem claro que Sakura **se matou.** — falou Leon.

— Sayaka!

— Ela, também, pôde ter sido **assassinada.** — falou Sayaka.

— **Em que base** vocês acham que ela foi assassinada!? — perguntou Jill.

— Kyoko!

— Por meio das **pistas** dadas. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas tem certeza de que **temos que confiar** nessas pistas? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Eu vou! Temos que **confiar** , Chihiro! — falou Makoto.

— Mas decretamos que o sangue da boca veio do **veneno** que ela tomou. — falou Celestia.

— Kyoko!

— Mas alguém pôde ter **envenenado** ela. — falou Kyoko.

— Como temos certeza de que a super-cola que a Sayaka achou foi **usada para trancar a porta?** — perguntou Jill.

— Sayaka!

— Garanto que **saberíamos se um de nós** usou aquela cola antes dessa assassinato. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas essa cola foi achada no **armazém** e não na cena do crime. — falou Leon.

— Kyoko!

— O culpado deve ter **guardado** a cola depois que usou. — falou Kyoko.

— Leon tinha certeza de que Sakura estava segurando algo, mas ele não viu, e provavelmente foi o veneno. Como a Sakura **não se envenenou?** — perguntou Chihiro.

— Kyoko!

— Te entendo perfeitamente, mas isso não significa que a Sakura tomou, alguém pôde **ter dado o veneno à ela.** — falou Sakura.

— Mas como vocês têm certeza de que a Sakura não **tomou o veneno e guardou depois?** — perguntou Celestia.

— Eu vou! Ela **morreria** antes mesmo de chegar no laboratório de química! — falou Makoto. — Essa é a nossa resposta!

Os pódio voltaram à sua posição original. Um pouco estressada, mas mantendo um tom calma, Celestia disse:

— Ok. Se Sakura foi mesmo assassinada, qual foi a causa da morte? 

— Acredito que tenha sido por envenenamento. — falou Makoto. — Talvez o culpado tenha dado o veneno para a Sakura.

— Estamos pensando muito no veneno, mas vamos para outro tópico. E se a morte não foi envenenamento? — falou Kyoko.

— E seria o quê? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Bem, há outra coisa no corpo da Sakura, e acho que aquilo é a causa da morte. — falou Kyoko.

A Kyoko está falando naquilo, mas o que será…?

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Acho que entendi. No pescoço da Sakura, atrás do cabelo dela, havia um corte, então aquilo deve ser a causa da mort-

— Sua lógica é que nem comida italiana de um restaurante de quinta categoria! — falou Jill. — Big-Mac, me desculpa, mas acho que sua afirmação esteja errada.

— E por que você acha isso, Jill…? — perguntou Makoto, sem jeito.

— Porque eu quero, kyahahaha! — falou Jill. — Não tem como aquilo ser a causa da morte, todos concordaram que ela foi envenenada. 

— Mas, se e ela foi mesmo apunhalada no pescoço? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não tem como. **Se aquele corte foi a causa da morte não teria sangue na boca.** — falou Jill.

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — falou Makoto. — Jill, tem como sim sair sangue na boca. Foi uma facada, se por assim dizer, no pescoço. Logo, vai ser bastante sangue na boca.

— E isso é uma prova crucial de que Sakura foi assassinada. — falou Kyoko.

— Então, não resta dúvidas de que Sakura foi assassinada. — falou Sayaka.

— Ok. Vocês conseguiram, Sakura foi assassinada. Agora, quem é o assassino? Qual é a arma do crime? — perguntou Celestia.

— Descubra hoje no Kuma Repórter. — falou Monokuma.

— Isso foi desnecessário. — falou Leon.

— Mas seria um sucesso mundial! — falou Monokuma.

— Dá para os dois pararem? Temos em um julgamento! — falou Sayaka.

— Vamos logo para o que pode dizer quem é o culpado, a arma do crime. — falou Celestia.

— Eu não acredito que direi isso, mas tem uma pista importante. — falou Sayaka.

— Tem uma pista importante? — perguntou Leon.

A pista de que Sayaka está falando é…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Sayaka, está se referindo à pista que o Leon achou, né?

— Pista importante? Eu jurava que ele só pensava com a cabeça de baixo. — falou Jill.

— Eu sou útil… às vezes! — falou Leon.

— Sim, Makoto, é essa pista. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas qual é a pista? — perguntou Jill. Leon tirou a tesoura do bolso e mostrou para a corte. — Uma das minhas tesouras!?

— Então, Jill é a culpada? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Não. — falou Kyoko. — Ela pôde ser inocentada por causa de um certo acidente que aconteceu faz um pouco tempo.

Esse acidente que Kyoko está falando é…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Está falando de quando a Jill sem querer cravou uma tesoura no braço do Chihiro, né?

— Exatamente. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas o que isso tem haver com o caso? — perguntou Leon.

— Simples, vamos pensar em uma coisa: nessa tesoura há algo que não faz sentido. — falou Kyoko.

Onde que não faz sentido na tesoura?

— Ali! — falou Makoto. — Está se referindo ao sangue na tesoura, certo?

— Isso mesmo. Se essa tesoura foi a arma usada no crime, o sangue seria fresco. — falou Kyoko.

— Então, — começou a falar Makoto. — o sangue dessa tesoura não é da Sakur-

— Sua lógica é uma coisa sem sentido — falou Leon. — Makoto, você está totalmente errado!

— Leon? — falou Makoto, confuso.

— Essa tesoura foi a arma do crime e eu posso provar! — falou Leon. — O sangue nessa tesoura é definitivamente da Sakura, eu tenho certeza absoluta! Custa nada acreditar em mim!

— Mas não tem como o sangue ser o da Sakura, ele está seco. — falou Makoto.

— Mas há um motivo dele está seco, **essa é a prova de que a Sakura foi assassinada há muito tempo.** — falou Leon.

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — falou Makoto. — O Arquivo Monokuma deixa bem claro que o assassinato aconteceu recentemente, Leon. Então, não tem como isso ser a arma do crime.

— Mas ele pode está mentindo! — falou Leon.

— Como ousa! Eu sempre falo a verdade nos Arquivos Monokuma! — falou Monokuma.

— Ah… Tendi… sabía que era inútil. — falou Leon.

— Leon, para com drama. Agora, vamos continuar o debate. — falou Sayaka. — Por que a tesoura usada no acidente do refeitório estava na cena do crime.

— Isso algo difícil de se responder. — falou Kyoko. — Eu e Makoto havíamos tirado a tesoura e deixado na enfermaria, o culpado deve ter visto e deixo na cena do crime.

— E por que ele deixaria na cena do crime? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Para que a gente pensasse que foi a Jill. — falou Sayaka. — Isso faria que a gente pensasse que fosse ela, e iríamos votar errado.

— Mas quem poderia ter feito isso? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Não é óbvio? Foi o Leon. Ele que achou a tesoura. — falou Celestia.

— Quê…? Não foi eu! — gritou Leon. A corte começou a se encher de gritos vindo de Leon. — Eu não fui eu, eu juro!

— Terá que provar mais do que simples palavras. — falou Celestia.

— Mas não tem como eu ser o culpado! Eu fui conversar com a Sakura, algo que todos aqui fizeram, e depois eu _**fiquei com outra pessoa.**_ — falou Leon.

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto. — Leon não tem como ter matado a Sakura, ele estava o tempo todo com Sayaka durante o assassinato.

— Sério isso? — perguntou Celestia.

— Infelizmente. Leon queria que eu ficasse com ele, então eu fiquei. — falou Sayaka.

— Ok. Não foi o Leon, alguma sugestão? — perguntou Celestia.

— Que tal o Chihiro? Ele que encontrou o corpo, ele que tem mais chances de ser o culpado. — falou Jill.

— Eu suspeito da Kyoko. — falou Celestia.

— Pode ter sido um suicídio! — falou Leon.

— E-eu!? De novo!? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Por que eu sou suspeita? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Já dizemos que foi um assassinato. — falou Sayaka.

— Chihiro é um candidato potencial para ser o culpado. — falou Jill.

— Você não tem um álibi firme, Kyoko. — falou Celestia.

— Foi um suicídio! — falou Leon.

— Não tem como eu ser eu, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. — falou Chihiro.

— Eu estava o tempo todo com o Makoto, pode perguntar pra ele. — falou Kyoko.

— Pare de ser burro, idiota, acabamos de dizer que foi um assassinato. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas não **tem nada** que prove isso! — falou Jill.

— Oh! Então estavam transando enquanto alguém morria. — falou Celestia.

— MAS, SAYAKINHA! — gritou Leon.

— Pare com esse pânico, e Jill você está errada! — falou Makoto. — Chihiro tinha sim um álibi! Ele disse que passou a tarde descansando.

— Mas isso é um álibi fraco. — falou Jill.

— Mas Chihiro não pôde ter assassinado por causa de algo bem simples. — falou Kyoko.

Esse algo é…

— Eu já sei! — disse Makoto. — Acho que Kyoko está falando na ferida de Chihiro.

— Isso mesmo! Não eu como ter matado a Sakura, pois eu tava descansando da ferida que a Jill fez em mim. — falou Chihiro.

— Ok, temos absolutamente mais nada para fazer. — falou Celestia. — Temos, literalmente, todos os álibis.

Makoto parou para pensar no que Celestia tinha dito, nem todos tinham álibis.

— Espere um pouco, Celes. Há um de nós que não tem álibi. — falou Makoto.

— E quem seria? — perguntou Leon.

Aponte o suspeito!

— Celestia Ludenberg, esse é o nome da pessoa que não tem um álibi entre todos nós. — falou Makoto.

— Ahn!? Por quê!? — perguntou Celestia.

— Você tinha me falado que não foi se encontrar com a Sakura, você disse que passou o tempo todo no seu quarto. — falou Makoto.

— Isso com certeza é um mal-entendido. Eu fiquei no meu quarto, mas eu não matei a Sakura. — falou Celestia. A corte começou a ter um tumulto. — Eu não sou a culpada.

— Mas, quando você matou a Sakura, você a apunhalou e jogou a tesoura usada no Chihiro para nos enganar. — falou Leon.

— De fato Leon está certo, você pode ser a culpada. — falou Sayaka.

— E você **não tem provas** para nos contradizer! — falou Jill.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Acho que Celestia esteja certa. E se isso tudo foi um mal-entendido.

— Entendi. Você acha que o culpado sabia que Celestia não iria encontrar com a Sakura, e ele aproveitou isso, certo? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Isso mesmo! — falou Makoto.

— Então já sabemos o culpado. É alguém de confiança da Celestia, que saberia que ela não iria ver a Sakura. — falou Kyoko.

Quem é o culpado?

— Acho que Kyoko quer dizer que o culpado é Toko Fukawa. — falou Makoto.

— Quer!? A nojenta!? — perguntou Jill, surpresa. — Não tem como ter sido ela!

— Esperem um pouco, acabei de me lembrar que não temos o álibi da Toko. — falou Celestia. Quando Celestia disse isso, a corte inteira começou a debater.

— Celes está certa, não sabemos o álibi da Toko. — falou Chihiro.

— Se a Jill estivesse acordada durante a conversa com a Sakura, ambas teriam um álibi. — falou Sayaka.

— Desembucha logo, Jill! Nos fale tudo! — falou Leon.

— Não se esqueça de nada. — falou Celestia.

— Mas isso é simples. A problemática foi até a Sakura e depois desmaiou, e **depois eu conversei com a Sakura.** — falou Jill.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Jill, isso é totalmente diferente do que a Toko me disse. Toko me disse que ela conversou com a Sakura. Ela nunca disse que desmatou antes de ver a Sakura.

— Mas ela está mentindo. Eu juro que conversei com a Sakura e depois espirrei. — falou Jill.

— Isso é o suficiente para dizer que Toko é a culpada! — falou Kyoko.

— Eu me recuso a aceitar isso! — falou Jill. — Aquela problemática nunca iria matar alguém!

— Por que ela está recusando? — perguntou Sayaka.

— É normal que ela tenha isso. Se Toko for mesmo a culpada, ela também morrerá. — falou Celestia.

— Isso está errado, né? Elas são pessoas diferentes. — falou Chihiro.

— Elas são pessoas diferentes, mas elas estão no mesmo corpo. Se uma matar e for descoberta, ela e a outra morreram. — falou Monokuma.

— Mas ela não é! — gritou Jill, assustando todos da corte. A atitude de desespero de Jack Genocida assustou todos. — Não tem como aquela vadia nojenta ter matado alguém! Ela burra demais para matar alguém! Aquela nojenta não! Aquela nojenta não! **Ela nem sequer encosta em um corpo!**

— Não, está errada! — falou Makoto. — Jill, isso possa te surpreender, mas teve uma atitude estranha que Toko fez ao ver o corpo, ela não desmaiou.

— E isso quer dizer o quê? — perguntou Leon.

— Isso quer dizer que Toko já tinha visto o corpo. — falou Sayaka. — Lembram que ela desmaiou quando viu os corpos do Hiro e da Hina?

— Mas ela não desmaiou quando viu os corpos do Taka e do Hifumi! — falou Jill.

— Isso porque ela estava envolvida no assassinato, ela já tinha visto os corpos. — falou Celestia.

— E isso explica outra coisa. O modo em que o veneno foi colocado no armário, parecia que a pessoa que o colocou lá estava apressada. — falou Kyoko.

— Toko já é desajeitada, ela deve ter ficado em desespero e tentou esconder tudo. — falou Celestia.

— Não tem como ser ela! Não tem! Não tem! — falou Jill. — Nem sabemos a arma do crime!

— Olhe as suas tesouras. — falou Kyoko.

— Quê? As minhas tesouras têm nada a ver com isso tudo! — falou Jill. 

— Só faz o que te pedi. — falou Kyoko.

Mesmo não querendo, Jill pegou todas as quatro tesouras. Três estavam limpas, uma estava suja de sangue.

— Xeque-mate — falou Celestia.

— Eu não entendo… eu não entendo… — falou Jill.

— Não sei preocupe, Makoto vai explicar o caso inteiro para você. — falou Kyoko.

— Ok! Essa é a verdade por trás do caso! — falou Makoto, fechando os seus olhos. Em sua mente, um quadrinhos sobre o caso apareceu, o que faltava ele colocava. — **Ato 1:** Vamos pelo começo. Pela tarde, Celestia e Sayaka brigaram, nessa briga, Jack Genocida, a outra face do culpado, sem querer feriu Chihiro com uma de suas tesouras. Mais tarde, o culpado foi a enfermaria pegar essa mesma tesoura, e foi conversar com a Sakura.

 **Ato 2:** Em um determinado momento, o culpado desmaiou e Jack Genocida apareceu, e ela teve uma conversa normal com Sakura. Em um momento, Jack Genocida espirrou, e essa foi a deixa para o culpado. Sakura deve ter segurado o culpado e ele aproveitou e cravou uma tesoura no pescoço de Sakura.

 **Ato 3:** O culpado começou a arrumar a cena do crime. O culpado deixou Sakura sentada, guardou a arma do crime e depois jogou a tesoura que foi usada em Chihiro em alguma parte daquela sala, o motivo disso tudo era que o culpado queria que Celestia fosse a culpada.

 **Ato 4:** O culpado ficou surpreso ao ver que Sakura ia se matar. Ele pegou o veneno e foi urgente guardar. Mas ele ficou tão desesperado que derrubou o veneno. Aproveitando que foi guardar o veneno, o culpado foi correndo pegar uma super-cola no armazém e colocou a porta daquela sala, para impedir que descobrisse o corpo e que o jogo da morte continuasse.

E quem fez esse crime foi **Toko Fukawa, a Super Colegial Prodígio na Escrita!** — falou Makoto.

— E aí, Jill, entendeu o caso? — perguntou Leon.

— Sim… tudo se encaixa perfeitamente... — falou Jill. — Sendo sincera, eu nunca iria pensar que ela iria fazer tal banalidade, sempre pensei que foi eu.

— Pelo o que o meu olhinho vermelho está vendo, vocês chegaram à um consenso. — falou Monokuma. — Vamos ao evento onde o culpado e os sobreviventes se enfrentam! É hora da votação! Votem no aplicativo que tem em seus Monopads. Quem será escolhido…? Será que fizeram a escolha certa, ou a escolha perigosamente mortal…?

Após votarem, uma máquina caça-níquel pareceu. Ela começou a girar até parar na cabeça de uma pessoa, a cabeça de Toko.

— Meus parabéns! Acertaram de novo. Acho que já estão acostumados com isso, né? — falou Monokuma.

— Quem estaria acostumado em um jogo onde temos que duvidar um dos outros? — falou Leon.

— Cala a boca, gado de merda. — falou Jill. — Não fiquem tristes porque a sua amiga da vizinhança vai morrer. Eu sempre serei o demônio assassino amigo da vizinhança lá no céu.

— Jill… Por que está tão calma? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Eu já matei tanta pessoa, Chihiro, a morte, para mim, não tem mais valor, eu não me importo se morrer ou não. Eu só me desesperei naquela hora porque eu não esperava aquilo da escrota de merda. — falou Jill. — Aliás, eu sinto que eu nunca irei ver alguém que amo? Por que isso? Eu sinto que essa pessoa é tão linda, e que ela começa com K, por que será?

Esse monólogo da Jill era pressuposto para que deixasse claro para protegerem Komaru Naegi, irmã de Makoto e amor reprimido de Jack Genocida e Toko Fukawa. Elas nunca mais a viram desde A Tragédia.

— Enfim. Chihiro, cuide dessa pessoa que é especial pra mim. — falou Jill.

— Mas como protegerei alguém sem saber quem é? Você nem sabe quem é ela. — falou Chihiro.

— Quando sair, você sentirá uma pessoa de alma pura e de bom coração, uma pessoa simples. Eu sinto que essa pessoa é assim… — falou Jill, sonhando. — Enfim. Eu sei que vocês está vendo.

— Com quem está falando? — perguntou Leon.

— Não é da sua conta. — falou Jill. — Sua irmã está morta, mas eu sei que você está viva, apareça! Eu sou a única aqui que se lembra da Tragédia! Murro no cu roupa! Estou te esperando no inferno!

— O que porra tá acontecendo? — perguntou Leon.

— Acho que isso clareou a mente da Kyoko, mas eu vou ajudar. Tirem Ronoupa e fica perfeito… ATCHIM! — falou Jill, espirrando no final, trazendo Toko de volta. Toko tomou um susto ao ver que estava na sala da corte e que todos a encaravam. — Fui descoberta, né…?

— Perfeitamente. — falou Celestia. — Mas, por que você queria me incriminar? Eu sou a sua mestra.

— Você nunca foi e nunca será a minha mestra! — falou Toko. — Só Byakuya Togami é o meu mestre e de mais ninguém!

— Mas por que você matou a Sakura? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Eu s-só fiz pensar no q-que o meu m-metre iria q-querer. — falou Toko. — Enfim, M-monokuma, inicie a e-execução.

— Ok! Mas antes, você se importa de morrer com isso? — perguntou Monokuma, entregando um computador à Toko, era Alter Ego. — Eu encontrei esse serzinho tentando me hackear. Convenientemente, ele tem a cara do Chihiro, mas eu não tenho provas de que foi ele.

— E-eu não me i-importo. — falou Toko. Toko digitou para Alter Ego: — _"Iremos morrer juntos, amiguinho."_

— Ok! Vamos ao que todos estavam esperando! ÉÉÉ HORA DA PUNIÇÃO! — falou Monokuma.

— S-sobrevivam! F-façam isso P-por todos que m-morreram! — falou Toko.

— Eu preparei uma execução especial para Toko Fukawa, a Super Colegial Prodígio na Escrita! — falou Monokuma.

Um botão vermelho surgiu, e Monokuma o apertou com um martelo de juiz. Uma imagem apareceu no botão, uma mini Toko sendo arrastada pelo Monokuma, e tinha uma coisa escrita:

**GAME OVER**

**TOKO FUKAWA FOI CONSIDERADA CULPADA. HORA DA PUNIÇÃO!**

Toko estava em uma sala escura, ela pegou Alter Ego e o ligou para iluminar. Apesar da pouca iluminação, Toko podia andar por ali, até que uma luz surgiu, e essa luz revelou Byakuya Togami.

**Pegadinha do Primeiro Beijo.**

**Super Colegial Pródigo na Escrita.**

**Execução de Toko Fukawa: Executada.**

Toko se aproximou de Togami, na verdade, ela correu o bastante para chegar perto de Togami. Quando ela foi encostar no belo rosto de Togami, ela percebeu que não era o seu verdadeiro mestre, era uma cópia de papelão.

Um barulho foi ouvido, uma enorme bola gigante surgiu, Toko começou a correr o mais rápido o possível para não ser pega pela bola.

Estava correndo tão rápido que não viu uma parede em sua frente, Toko bateu a cara na parede e viu a bola se aproximar cada vez mais. Em suas últimas palavras, Toko digitou à Alter Ego: _"Adeus, Alter Ego, vamos ser esmagados <3"_. Instantâneamente, Alter Ego a respondeu com um: _"Adeus, senhorita Toko, foi divertido enquanto durou"_. Após um tempo a bola chegou e esmagou Toko, Alter Ego e a parede. A bola parou, pedaços de computador estava ao redor dela. Debaixo dela, sangue surgia.

**…**

Após o julgamento, em seu quarto, Celestia olhava o teste de gravidez em sua pia.

— Agora entendi o motivo de você ter feito aquilo comigo. Aquilo foi algo além de amor, você queria um herdeiro. — falou Celestia.

Indo em sua cama, Taeko Yasuhiro se deitou e se preparou para dormir.

— Eu não sou só a esperança de Byakuya Togami, eu sou a esperança de toda a família Togami. Ter herdeiro dos Togami vai me dar tanto dinheiro…

**…**

— Izuru! Pode entrar agora, vamos abastecer o armazém e a cozinha. — falou Akane, entrando na academia.

Ao entrar na academia — que eles entram pela cozinha — Izuru saiu da cozinha e viu Junko comendo ali mesmo.

— Oi, Kamakura! Está se divertindo? — perguntou Junko.

— Por que está aqui? Isso não é perigoso? — perguntou Izuru.

— Claro que é! Eu percebi isso após o julgamento do Yasuhiro, mas isso não importa agora, pupupupu. Eu desligo as câmeras quando abastecem o armazém e a cozinha, e quando eu vou comer e tomar banho. — explicou Junko.

— Ok, entendi. Mas por que me chamou? — perguntou Izuru.

— Eu quero te entregar isso. — falou Junko, entregando um pendrive para Izuru.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Izuru.

— Algo para evitar que o desespero acabe e que os meus Remanescentes nunca parem de sentir desespero. — falou Junko. — Enfim, podem ir agora.

— Já? — perguntou Izuru.

— Claro! Isso tudo tem que ser rápido. — falou Junko. — A última vez que eu olhei as câmeras, umas nove horas, todos estavam em seus quartos, mas Kyoko saiu e foi fazer alguma coisa no quarto andar. Quando deu umas onze horas, ela foi ao quarto do Makoto.

— Então foi por causa disso que você pediu para que entrassem à meia-noite? — perguntou Izuru.

— Exatamente. Agora, xô! — falou Junko. Todos saíram e Junko aproveitou para tomar banho. — Tudo em nome do desespero… Pupupu…

**…**

— Kyoko, o que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Makoto, vendo que Kyoko estava em sua porta. Era onze horas da noite, ele estava quase indo dormir.

— Eu… — Kyoko entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e começou a beijar Makoto loucamente. Após se separarem do beijo, Makoto, que estava vermelho feito um tomate, disse:

— K-kyoko…! 

— Eu quero fazer isso agora e com você, Makoto… Não sabemos de podemos morrer agora, quero fazer com você. — falou Kyoko.

Makoto olhou para a namorada e apenas a obedeceu. Ele e ela, ambos, teriam uma enorme noite de prazer.

**...**

— Makoto, acorde. — falou Kyoko, acordando Makoto.

— Que horas são…? — perguntou Makoto.

Ambos estavam sem roupas e estavam na cama de Makoto.

— Se arrume e vá para à sala de dados. — falou Kyoko, já arrumada e saindo do quarto.

Não entendo nada, Makoto se arrumou e foi até a sala de dados. Tentou entrar lá, mas a porta ainda estava trancada. 

Junko, que estava quase dormindo, viu que Makoto estava tentando entrar ali. Ela correu para a sala que ela usava para controlar o Monokuma e fez ele aparecer perto do Makoto.

— O que você está fazendo!? Está arrombando essa porta!? Isso é contra às regras! — falou Monokuma, estressado.

— N-nada não! Eu só ia olhar uma coisa. — falou Makoto, entendendo nada.

— São três da manhã! Eu sei que você é menino e que você revira a noite na punheta, mas vá dormir! — falou Monokuma.

— Aí está você, Makoto! — falou Kyoko. Chegando perto de Makoto e Monokuma, e abraçando o braço de Makoto. — Estava com saudades de você na cama…

— O que caralhos está acontecendo? — perguntou Monokuma.

— Enfim, Mac, vamos continuar a nossa brincadeirinha. Vamos, Mac, eu quero o seu Big Mac na minha boca. — falou Kyoko, deixando Makoto vermelho.

Antes que Makoto e Monokuma dissesse algo, Kyoko pegou Makoto até os dormitórios.

— Kyoko, o que está acontecendo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Nada não, Makoto. Enfim, boa noite, eu te amo. — falou Kyoko, beijando a bochecha de Makoto. Ela chegou perto do ouvido de Makoto, e disse: — Eu acho que entendi o que Jill falou. _Mukuro Ikusaba, a décima sexta estudante. Escondida em algum lugar nessa academia. Aquela que todos chamam de Super Colegial Desespero. Tome cuidado com ela._

Kyoko foi ao dormitório dela e foi dormir. Confuso, Makoto voltou ao seu quarto e foi dormir.


	19. Desconfianças...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me desculpem pela demora 😔
> 
> Procrastinei bastante para fazer a investigação do sexto capítulo, mas eu já fiz :)

_ — Mukuro Ikusaba, a décima sexta estudante. Escondida em algum canto dessa academia. Aquela que todos chamam de Super Colegial Desespero. Cuidado com ela. _

Foi o que Kyoko Kirigiri disse à Makoto Naegi dias antes daquilo acontecer, dias antes do desespero cair.

**…**

_ — Você tem certeza de que é melhor deixar a sua picareta no jardim, Mondo? — perguntou Chihiro. _

_ Chihiro, Mondo e Kiyotaka estavam terminando de fechar as janelas do quinto andar com as placas de ferro. Ambos estavam no jardim para ter uma pausa. _

_ Mondo havia levado uma picareta que o irmão dele havia dado para ele como presente. E Mondo a guardou em uma cabana que havia ali. _

_ — Claro que sim! Caso esses Super Colegiais Desespero entrarem aqui, eu terei algo para proteger vocês dois. — falou Mondo. _

_ — Mondo, eu não sei se devemos confiar nisso. — falou Kiyotaka. _

_ — Tanto faz… — falou Mondo. — Quero fazer uma promessa à vocês… Independente do que aconteça, eu sempre irei amar vocês dois. _

_ — Isso foi fofo, Mondo. — falou Chihiro, dando um beijo na bochecha de Mondo. — Eu também prometo isso. _

_ — E eu também! — falou Kiyotaka, dando um beijo nas bocas de Chihiro e Mondo. — Eu amo vocês. _

_ — Nós também te amamos. — falou Mondo. _

_ — Sim… Eu amo vocês. — falou Chihiro. _

_ Mal sabia os três o que o destino reserva para eles. _

**…**

— Sobrevivemos a mais um julgamento… — falou Leon.

— E perdemos mais dois amigos, viva! — ironizou Sayaka.

— Dá para vocês pararem por um minuto? Sobrevivemos a mais um julgamento, como disse Leon, e agora, mais uma andar deve estar aberto. — falou Celestia.

— Então, devemos ir lá e investigar, né? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Mas, e o segundo andar dos dormitórios? Até hoje ele não foi aberto. — falou Sayaka.

— Por enquanto, vamos apenas nos concentrar no quinto andar. — falou Kyoko.

Celestia, Kyoko e Sayaka saíram do refeitório e partiram para o quinto andar que tinha sido liberado.

— Agora, Makotinho, conta pra nós… Foi gostoso? — perguntou Leon, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Q-que? — falou Makoto.

— Makoto, Leon não é virgem, e ele falou sobre o como você e a Kyoko estavam se encarando… Vocês fizeram sexo? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Sim… — falou Makoto, vermelho.

— Isso aí, Makoto! Agora, me conta, como é o gosto dela? — perguntou Leon, com malícia.

— Leon, menos. Temos que investigar o quinto andar. — falou Chihiro.

Após Chihiro dizer aquilo, Leon ficou bufando, e o trio foi até o quinto andar. Ao chegarem no quinto andar, uma sensação súbita de que aquilo era familiar surgiu no trio. Era uma sensação estranha, uma sensação esquisita.

— Caralho, sinto que já estive aqui. — falou Leon.

— Isso é impossível, Leon. Nunca pisamos aqui. — falou Chihiro.

— Acho melhor a gente ignorar isso e irmos investigar esse andar. — falou Makoto.

O trio se separou e começou a investigar aquele andar. Makoto começou a investigar o enorme jardim que havia ali. Para ele, ali poderia ter uma pista útil para eles.

Ao chegar no jardim, Makoto sentiu a imensa presença da natureza. Era lindo, aquele local era maravilhoso. Por um milésimo de segundos, Makoto havia se esquecido do jogo da morte.

Voltando à sua investigação, Makoto viu que tinha uma espécie de mecanismo ali, ele não sabia o que era. Chihiro — que estava em uma cabana que tinha lá — viu que Makoto estava ali e foi falar com ele.

— Olá, Makoto! Vejo que viu o alarme dos sprinklers. — falou Chihiro.

— Sprinklers? 

— Sim. Embora que o teto é pintado para que pareça o céu, as luzes sejam artificiais, as plantas são verdadeiras e elas precisam de água. Monokuma me disse que às 07:30 da manhã, os sprinklers são ativados. — falou Chihiro.

— Entendi. Obrigado, Chihiro. — agradeceu Makoto. — Você estava nessa cabana, certo? O que tinha nela?

— Bem, só tinha uma picareta que é estranhamente familiar, além de ferramentas de jardinagem. — falou Chihiro.

— Entendi. Aquilo são galinhas? — perguntou Makoto, apontando para o galinheiro que tinha ali. Nesse galinheiro tinha ao total de 5 galinhas inúteis.

— Sim. Eu pensei em pegar elas e fazer um churrasco, mas eu fiquei pena logo depois que pensei nisso. — falou Chihiro.

— Entendi. Acho que tenho mais nada para investigar. — falou Makoto.

Makoto saiu e foi investigar outra área que tinha sido aberta. Makoto foi para uma sala de arco e flecha — pois era perto do jardim. Era uma sala bastante bonita, havia árvores de cerejeira naquela sala, além de armários e, obviamente, arcos e flechas.

Haviam flechas bem resistentes ali, pensou que se elas fossem juntadas, elas poderiam substituir um taco de beisebol facilmente.

— Makoto. — chamou Kyoko.

Makoto se aproximou e deu um beijo na namorada. Perto do ouvido dele, Kyoko disse:

— Não irei falar nada sobre o que aconteceu ontem, você sabe muito bem o porquê.

E ele sabia muito bem o que era. Tinha câmeras ali, Kyoko só falou aquilo ontem porque ela estava bem perto dele.

— Kyoko, eu amaria continuar te beijando aqui, mas eu tenho que investigar o andar. — falou Makoto, abraçando Kyoko.

— Eu também, Mac, eu também. — falou Kyoko.

Continuando a sua investigação, Makoto pensou em ir em alguma das salas de aula. Sakura sempre ia para ver se tinha como eles saírem.

Ele olhou as salas A e B, mas tinha nada nelas. Então, ele foi para a sala C. Ao abrir a porta, Makoto sentiu a mesma sensação que sempre tem quando descobre um corpo. A sala estava lotada de sangue, parecia que houve uma chacina ali.

— Você se surpreende com isso? — perguntou Celestia, verificando cada centímetro daquela sala. — Sendo sincera, acho que você devia estar acostumado com isso, afinal, já investigamos um total de cinco corpos.

— Corpos é uma coisa, uma sala ensanguentada é outra, Celes. — falou Makoto.

— Enfim, tinha perguntado ao Monokuma sobre o que aconteceu aqui. Ele me disse que ele pegou a escola já assim. — falou Celestia.

— Isso é estranho, nós saberíamos de algo tão terrível que aconteceu aqui. — falou Makoto.

— Makoto, a Pico da Esperança faria de tudo para esconder isso daqui. Imagina se o mundo soubesse de uma chacina na Pico da Esperança, isso mancharia a imagem da Academia, e provavelmente, iria ser forçada a fechar as portas. — falou Celestia. — Isso não soa familiar?

— Aquela carta? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. De alguma forma, eu sinto que essa sala de aula tem alguma coisa haver com o fechamento da Pico da Esperança. — falou Celestia.

— Acho que concordo com você… — falou Makoto. — Vou investigar o resto do andar.

Makoto saiu daquela sala, ela cheirava a morte e sangue. Ele foi para o último lugar que faltava investigar, era o laboratório de biologia, que estranhamente estava com a porta trancada. Makoto pensou no que Celestia havia lhe dito no quarto andar, se aquela porta estava trancada, isso significava que era importante para o Mastermind.

Vendo que tinha mais nada para investigar, Makoto foi ao refeitório para falar o que encontrou.

**...**

— Vamos iniciar isso? Então, acho que vou iniciar pela intrigante sala 5-C. — falou Celestia.

— O que tinha naquela sala? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Sangue e marcações de corpos. — falou Celestia.

— Mas por que teria sangue e marcações de corpos aqui na Pico da Esperança? — perguntou Leon.

— Eu não sei, mas Monokuma disse que já estava assim quando ele pegou. — falou Celestia. — Enfim, de alguma forma, sinto que isso esteja ligado ao fechamento da Academia Pico da Esperança.

— Talvez esteja ligado ao Pior, o mais terrível e mais trágico evento na história da humanidade. — falou Kyoko.

— Faz sentido, Kyoko. — falou Celestia.

— Aliás, eu queria mostrar algo à vocês. — falou Sayaka, colocando uma enorme faca em cima da mesa. — Eu encontrei isso em uma das salas.

— Isso é uma faca de sobrevivência, né? — perguntou Celestia.

— Sim. — falou Kyoko. — Isso é estranho, isso não devia estar nessa academia.

— Bem, tive uma ideia, vamos deixar essa faca com o Makoto. — falou Celestia

— Por que comigo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sua sorte pode evitar que alguém use essa faca. — falou Celestia, entregando a faca ao Makoto.

— Vamos voltar a falar no quinto andar? Então, tem um jardim ali. Nele, tem um galinheiro. — falou Chihiro.

— Galinhas? Podemos pegá-las, matá-las e cozinhá-las. — falou Sayaka, com um sorriso psicopata.

— Sayaka!? Você não é assim! — falou Leon.

— Vai se fuder, Leon. — falou Sayaka.

— Só se você quiser. — falou Leon.

— Voltando… Tinha uma cabana lá, ela tem ferramentas de jardinagem. Mas o que mais me intrigou foi uma picareta que tem ali. — falou Chihiro.

— Uma picareta? — perguntou Celestia.

— Sim. O pior é: nela tinha "Crazy Diamond's" escrito nela. Ela provavelmente foi do Mondo. — falou Chihiro.

— E por que seria do Mondo? — perguntou Leon.

— Na jaqueta do Mondo, nas costas, tinha Crazy Diamond's escrito. — falou Chihiro.

— Mas, se ela fosse do Mondo, como ele levou para o quinto andar? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Talvez ele seja o Mastermind. — sugeriu Leon.

— Se ele fosse o Mastermind, ele não iria morrer. — falou Celestia.

— Vamos continuar, tem uma sala de arco e flecha também. Mas nada de especial. — falou Kyoko.

— Também tem um laboratório de biologia, mas as portas estão trancadas. — falou Leon.

— Será que tem algum monstro de jogo de terror lá? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Chihiro, nós não somos uma fanfic barata de quinta categoria em um site idiota de fanfics. — falou Sayaka.

— Nunca se sabe. — falou Chihiro. Chihiro olhou para você mesmo que está lendo isso e deu uma piscada para você.

— O que você está fazendo!? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Quebrando a quarta parede. — falou Chihiro.

— Chihiro está endoidando. — falou Leon.

— Eh… Acho que o laboratório de biologia deve estar fechado do mesmo modo que a sala de dados e a sala do diretor, ele deve ser importante para o Mastermind. — falou Makoto.

— Sim. E isso é tudo que temos. — falou Celestia. — Agora, Kyoko, pode finalmente nos dizer qual é o seu Super Colegial?

— Por que você quer saber? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Não sabemos o seu Super Colegial, fui escolhida pela Pico da Esperança por ser a melhor apostadora, Sayaka pela a sensação pop mais famosa, Leon por ser um astro no beisebol, Chihiro por ser o melhor programador, Makoto por ser sortudo. Qual é o seu? — perguntou Celestia.

— Infelizmente, eu não me lembro. — falou Kyoko.

— Como? — falou Celestia.

— Eu não me lembro. De alguma forma, eu não me lembro. — falou Kyoko.

— Entendo. — falou Celestia.

— Mas como você se esqueceu? — perguntou Leon.

— Talvez a habilidade dela pode ser perigosa para o Mastermind. — falou Sayaka. — Se ela tem uma habilidade que é perigosa pro Mastermind, quando ele nos trancou aqui, ele fez com que a Kyoko perdesse a memória dela.

— Ótima teoria, Sayaka. — falou Kyoko. — Enfim, vou dormir, estou com muito sono.

Assim que Kyoko saiu do refeitório, Monokuma apareceu. Ele estava com muita raiva, era possível ver o ódio em sua face.

— Quem foi o bastardo!? Quem roubou o meu precioso!? — perguntou Monokuma.

— Não estamos entendendo o que você está falando. — falou Sayaka.

— Não importa! Você vai pagar caro por ter me roubado. — falou Monokuma, sumindo de novo.

**…**

— Só pode ter sido a Kyoko… Pupupu… PUPUPUPU! — falava Junko, entrando na loucura. Junko estava na sala de dados, olhava para Kyoko, que estava deitada em seu próprio quarto. — Como eu mesmo disse, ela pagará! Ela irá morrer, assim como o pai ridículo dela… PUPUPUPU!


	20. Planos...

_ — J-junko, por que você vai passar a noite no meu quarto? — perguntou Mukuro. _

_ Junko Enoshima estava no quarto de sua irmã, momentos antes de Yasuhiro Hagakure ser morto. _

_ — Eu quero fazer o possível para esse jogo da morte continuar. — falou Junko. O celular dela recebeu uma notificação, era Chiaki dizendo: "Sayaka e Leon atacaram Yasuhiro, mas eles não o mataram. Yasuhiro está desmaiado na lavanderia." — Parece que é a nossa chance, Mukuro, vamos à lavanderia. _

**…**

Makoto tentava dormir após aquela noite cansativa. Apesar de tentar dormir, ele não estava conseguindo. Sua campainha tocou, era Kyoko. Kyoko estava em frente dele, ela parecia muito calma.

— Makoto, pode me encontrar na casa de banho? Eu quero falar algo importante lá. — falou Kyoko.

— Claro. — falou Makoto.

O casal seguiu até a casa de banho, isso chamou a atenção de Junko Enoshima que observava tudo. Ela sabia que ambos namoravam e já tiveram relações sexuais, mas ela nunca iria pensar que eles iriam fazer isso em uma casa de banho.

Quando ambos chegaram na casa de banho, Kyoko olhou para Makoto com um olhar de que queria pedir algo.

— Kyoko… antes que você me peça algo, quero que você responda algumas perguntas minhas. — falou Makoto.

— Ahn… Não, por que eu iria te responder? — perguntou Kyoko.

Makoto fez um kabedon em Kyoko, ele havia prendido ela com os braços perto dos armários. Ele estava com uma cara séria.

— Makoto, você com uma cara séria é tão fofo. — falou Kyoko.

— P-pare com isso! — falou Makoto.

— Meu Deus, que fofo. — falou Kyoko, dando um beijinho na bochecha de Makoto. — O que você queria perguntar?

— Bem… Monokuma nos disse que alguém roubou algo precioso dele. Foi você? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. — falou Kyoko, pegando uma chave com a cara do Monokuma e mostrando para ele. — Eu a peguei naquele dia que te pedi para ir na sala de dados.

— Mas como você pegou? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu não tive chances de olhar a sala do diretor. Você disseram que ela estava trancada, mas eu fui dar uma olhada. A porta estava aberta. — falou Kyoko.

— Estava aberta? Por que ela e como ela estava aberta? — perguntou Makoto.

— Foi a Sakura. Eu encontrei uma carta dela. — falou Kyoko. Ela pegou um papel amassado e entregou à Makoto.

_ "Para qualquer um dos sobreviventes que estiverem lendo isso, eu provavelmente já estarei morta. Eu, Sakura Oogami, Super Colegial Mestre em Artes Marciais, arrombei a porta da sala do diretor para vocês. Eu disse que iria desafiar o Mastermind. Boa busca. _

_ Atenciosamente e descansando em paz, Sakura Oogami." _

— A Sakura, ela arrombou a porta…? — falou Makoto, incrédulo.

— E o que parece. — falou Kyoko. — Agora, você pode me ajudar? Eu quero tentar abrir a porta da sala de dados com essa chave. Se formos pela a minha teoria, o Mastermind não pode nos ver enquanto controla o Monokuma.

— Mas isso não é perigoso e contra as regras? — perguntou Makoto.

— Regra 4: _"Com restrições mínimas, os alunos podem explorar a Academia Pico da Esperança."_ Eu posso tentar abrir aquela porta, pois eu tenho essa chave. Isso tudo vai com a Regra 4 e a Regra de não poder arrombar uma porta. — explicou Kyoko.

— Entendi… Mas eu ainda estou preocupado, tenho medo de algo acontecer com você. — falou Makoto.

— Se você não parar de sentir medo, nunca seguirá em frente. — falou Kyoko.

— Kyoko… — falou Makoto, olhando para a namorada. — Eu tenho outra pergunta, quem é Mukuro Ikusaba?

Makoto estava certo em perguntar aquilo, Kyoko só disse: _"Mukuro Ikusaba, a décima sexta estudante, escondida em algum canto dessa escola, aquela que todos chamam de Super Colegial Desespero. Tome cuidado com ela."_

— É só algo que encontrei na sala do diretor. Sendo sincera, eu acho que ela é o Mastermind. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas Alter Ego disse que era o diretor. — falou Makoto.

— Ele disse que suspeitava do diretor, e eu suspeito da Mukuro. — falou Kyoko.

— Entendi. — falou Makoto. Makoto soltou Kyoko. — Eu vou te ajudar. Saiba que eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. — falou Kyoko, entregando uma carta para ele. — Abra isso se algo acontecer comigo.

— Nada vai acontecer com você! — falou Makoto.

— Fofo. — falou Kyoko, dando um beijo em Makoto.

O casal saiu da casa de banho, Kyoko foi rápida e seguiu até a sala de dados.

— MONOKUMAAAA! — gritou Makoto.

— Algum problema, meu jovem? — falou Monokuma, aparecendo. 

— Bem… Você pode ver o que acontece na sauna e na casa de banho? — perguntou Makoto.

— Obviamente, não. É tão quente que embaçar a lente da câmera. — falou Monokuma. — Mas por que perguntou? Quer fazer sexo com a Kyoko lá, é?

— P-pare com isso! — falou Makoto. — Eu tenho outra pergunta, o que roubaram de você?

— É sério isso? Tanto faz. — falou Monokuma. — Roubaram duas coisas minhas, uma chave e outra coisa aí.

— E o que é essa outra coisa? — perguntou Makoto.

— Nada que te interessa. — falou Monokuma. — Só isso? Acabou as perguntas?

— Eh… — Makoto pensou em algo para perguntar ao Monokuma. Ele estava sem idéias, mas ele tinha que o distrair para que Kyoko conseguisse abrir a porta. — Me dê dicas de sexo.

— Com prazer.

Enquanto Junko dava dicas para Makoto. Kyoko tentava abrir a porta da sala de dados com aquela chave. Mas aquela porta não abria. Decepcionada, Kyoko voltou para o primeiro andar. Ela viu que Makoto conversava com Monokuma e que ambos estavam indo em direção aos dormitórios. 

Aproveitando a chance, Kyoko pensou no óbvio, ela foi até a escada que levava até os dormitórios do segundo andar — que estava trancado — e tentou abrir. E ela conseguiu. Pelo menos, ela teria um lugar para dormir.

A todo momento Makoto se preocupava com Kyoko. Após escutar uma palestra do Monokuma sobre usar uma camisinha, Makoto foi dormir.

Enquanto isso, na sala de dados...

— Pupupu. Finalmente, esse idiota foi dormir. — falou Junko. — Agora, está na hora de fazer a preparação. Kyoko está me atrapalhando muito, está na hora de executar ela, pupupu.

**…**

— Maki Roll, estou triste. — falou Kaito Momota para a sua companheira de apartamento.

— Por que está triste? — perguntou Maki Harukawa.

— O pessoal da Classe 78 estão se matando e o pessoal da Classe 77 estão matando pessoas, e a gente está fazendo nada para ajudar eles! — falou Kaito.

— E a gente faria o quê? Matar eles? — perguntou Maki.

— Mas, Maki Roll!

— Sem mas! Foi um trabalho muito grande que eu, Gonta e Tenko tivemos para proteger você e o resto da nossa classe. Quando a Fundação do Futuro soube, eles fizeram o de tudo para dizer que somos pessoas diferentes. E você quer estragar esse disfarce? — perguntou Maki.

— Mas… Eu só quero ajudar eles. — falou Kaito.

— Eu também quero, mas podemos fazer nada. A Fundação do Futuro disse para a gente ficar calados e na gente. — falou Maki.

— É um saco ser um sobrevivente daquilo. — falou Kaito.

— Eu sei. Pelo menos foi a nossa classe inteira, assim como a 77 e a 78. — falou Maki.

— Sendo que uma está participando de um jogo da morte e a outra está ajudando quem fez isso tudo! — falou Kaito.

— Você é um idiota. Enfim, soube que o Ryota Mitarai, da classe 77, sobreviveu e não é um Remanescente do Desespero. — falou Maki.

— Eu soube que a Gekkogahara também sobreviveu, além daquela doceira, do ferreiro e aquela farmacêutica. — falou Kaito.

— Eles foram expulsos, não conta. — falou Maki.

— Enfim, Mak Rolli. Quando você vai admitir que me ama? — perguntou Kaito.

— Você quer morrer? — falou Maki, com uma face sombria. — Eu vou dormir, tchau.

— Maki Roll, me espere! — falou Kaito.


	21. A décima sexta estudante

_ Jin Kirigiri estava desesperado, não esperava que uma de seus alunos fosse a terrível pessoa que iniciou aquela catástrofe. _

_ Junko havia deixado os Remanescentes entrarem, agora, Kazuichi e Chiaki colocavam câmeras e microfones por todas as partes e verificavam para ver se dava para transmitir. _

_ Izuru estava fazendo uma espécie de hipnose para que todos da classe 78, menos Mukuro e Junko, esquecem dos 2 anos que estudaram na Pico da Esperança. _

_ — C-como você pode, Junko…? — perguntou Jin. _

_ — O mesmo motivo que matei Yasuki Matsuda, desespero. — falou Junko. — E esse vai ser o mesmo desespero que sua filha vai enfrentar. _

_ — P-por favor, não faça i-isso! — falou Jin, tremendo de medo e desespero. _

_ — Sinto muito, diretor, mas não. — falou Junko. — Vamos ao que todos estavam esperando, é hora da punição! _

_ Junko apertou um botão que tinha ali. Um enorme foguete apareceu, Jin foi colocado nesse foguete.  _

_**Viagem Espacial!** _

_**Diretor da Academia Pico da Esperança** _

_**Execução de Jin Kirigiri: executada.** _

_ O foguete começou a decolar, ele começou a quebrar tudo que vinha pela frente, até mesmo o teto da academia. _

_ O foguete chegou ao espaço ao ponto de chegar perto da lua. O foguete ficou sem combustível e começou a cair na Terra. _

_ Caindo na sala onde estava, o foguete abriu as portas, e de lá, os ossos de Jin Kirigiri saíram. _

_ — Pupupu. Se essa foi boa, as outra serão incríveis! — falou Junko, pegando uma caixa e colocando os ossos de Jin. _

_ No lado de fora, a Fundação do Futuro — organização criada para acabar com o desespero — via aquilo tudo e eles podiam fazer nada. Todos que tentaram foram mortos por Akane, Fuyuhiko, Peko e Nekomaru. _

**…**

Makoto acordou depois de um longo sono, aquela madrugada havia deixado ele cansado. Além de está ainda com um pouco de sono, Makoto queria saber se o plano de Kyoko deu certo, se preocupava o bastante com ela.

Indo ao refeitório, Makoto viu o resto do pessoal, tirando Kyoko. Todos estavam tomando os seus respectivos cafés, comiam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Makoto, finalmente chegou. — falou Sayaka. — Eu fiz o seu prato.

— Obrigado, Sayaka. — falou Makoto, se sentando naquela grande mesa que havia ali e começou a tomar o seu café da manhã.

— Por que você não faz isso comigo, Sayaka? — perguntou Leon.

— Porque eu não quero. — falou Sayaka.

— Gente, Kyoko não apareceu… — falou Chihiro.

A atenção se voltou para Chihiro, todos começaram a ficar pensativos. Onde estava Kyoko Kirigiri?

— Celes, você ainda está com a chave do quarto da Kyoko? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Claro que sim. Eu não me desgrudei dessa chave em momento algum. — falou Celestia.

— Então, ela morreu? — perguntou Leon.

— Não. Eu olhei a academia inteira procurando ela, mas eu não a encontrei. — falou Chihiro.

— Além disso, se considerarmos que ela é namorada do Makoto, ela deve ter dormido no quarto dele. — falou Celestia.

Todos olharam para Makoto, e Makoto olhava para eles procurando uma resposta.

— Eh… não, ela não foi no meu quarto ontem. — falou Makoto.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Absoluta.

Mesmo mentindo, Makoto sabia que aquilo era o melhor para ele e os outros. 

— Sorria e brilhe, doursinho!¹ — falou Monokuma, aparecendo no refeitório. — Estão falando onde está a Kyoko? Eu sei onde ela está!

— Então nos diga. — falou Chihiro, desconfiando de Monokuma.

— B-bem… Não! — falou Monokuma.

— Mentiroso de quinta categoria. Você é uma vergonha para a profissão. — falou Celestia. — Você não sabe onde está a Kyoko, isto é um fato.

— Se eu não sei onde ela está, vocês sabem!? — perguntou Monokuma, estressado.

— Por que falaríamos para você? — perguntou Leon.

— Além disso, se soubéssemos, nem o último você seria a saber. — falou Sayaka.

— E está bem evidente que você quer tirar informações de nós. — falou Celestia.

— E-eu… bem… Neon Genesis Evangelion é uma obra excelente! Eu amo aquele anime, o nível de complexidade é tão interessante. — falou Monokuma.

— Credo, ele está mudando de assunto. — falou Sayaka.

— Que vocês se fodam! Então adeus, Até ursologo!² — falou Monokuma, desaparecendo da vista de todos.

Ninguém viu Kyoko Kirigiri naquela tarde e noite, mas mal sabiam eles que ela estava no segundo andar dos dormitórios olhando algo.

Celestia estava andando pela academia, tinha nada de interessante para fazer, até mesmo os seus jogos perderam a graça.

Celestia pensou em uma coisa, só o Mastermind poderia saber onde estava Kyoko, ele teve a tarde e a noite toda.

Indo para o ginásio para chamar o Monokuma, Celestia viu algo que foi interessante para ela. Monokuma estava no chão e estava parado.

— Isso é interessante… — falou Celestia.

Sentindo que aquilo seria útil para ela e os outros, Celestia foi chamar os outros para desmontar o Monokuma. Infelizmente, Makoto estava dormindo demais para que eles pudessem acordar-lo.

**…**

_ Makoto estava na sala da corte. Estava com medo, todos aqueles que morreram estavam lá. Yasuhiro, Asahina, Kiyotaka, Mondo, Hifumi, Togami, Sakura e Toko estavam lá. Olhando o pódio da Junko, uma figura diferente estava lá, ela era parecida com a Junko, mas ela usava roupas de soldado e tinha cabelos negros. _

_ — Queeeeeeem é o culpado!? — perguntou Monokuma. Todos apontaram para Makoto. — Vocês acertaram! Makoto Naegi é o culpado pela morte de todos vocês! _

_ — O quê!? Não! Eu é eu!? Sayaka, você concorda comig- _

_ Makoto olhou para a sua esquerda — onde costuma ser o pódio da Sayaka —, no lugar de sua amiga estava um quadro dela com um X vermelho. Não era só Sayaka, Leon, Celestia e Chihiro também tinham esses X. Olhando para o pódio de sua namorada, Makoto viu que até o pódio dela tinha um X. _

_ — Muito bem! Vamos ao que todos estavam esperando, ééé hora da punição! — falou Monokuma. _

_ Antes que a coleira pegasse o pescoço de Makoto, Makoto ouviu uma coisa: _

_ — **Não devo sair… Tudo isso… Tudo isso é para o bem da esperança…** _

**…**

Makoto acordou imediatamente de seu pesadelo, estava assustado com aquilo tudo. Makoto suava, ele tremia, ele estava quente.

Olhando para a sua esquerda, Makoto viu uma figura encapuzada pegando a faca de sobrevivência.

Ao ver que Makoto a observava, Junko — a figura encapuzada — queria o atacar, mas ela sentiu uma pancada em seu pescoço e caiu no chão. Quem deu essa pancada era ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Kyoko Kirigiri.

— K-kyoko…? — falou Makoto.

Kyoko se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça.

— Você está quente, acho que está com um resfriado… Dorme, Makoto. — falou Kyoko.

— Você vai aparecer amanhã…? — perguntou Makoto.

— ...Sim… Prometo à você. — falou Kyoko.

Makoto adormeceu novamente. Junko se levantou e tentou atacar Kyoko novamente. Ambas começaram a brigar, Kyoko fez o possível para tirar as duas do quarto de Makoto. Se esquivando de Junko e correndo o mais rápido possível, Kyoko conseguiu fugir.

Junko começou a andar até a sala de dados. Com raiva ela tacou a faca no chão.

— Droga, droga, droga! Maldita Kyoko! — gritou Junko. — Terei que eliminar essa vadia, acho que terei que usar a minha amada irmã.

Olhando para a faca, Junko começou a rir feito uma psicopata.

**…**

Makoto acordou após uma noite estranha. Ele estava com febre, mas aquilo não importava muito. Ele se lembrou de duas coisas que apareceram no seu sonho, a primeira era a Kyoko, a segunda era aparição daquela figura encapuzada.

Cansado de tentar entender aquele sonho, Makoto foi até o refeitório tomar o café.

— Oh, Makoto, finalmente acordou. — falou Chihiro, segurando dois pratos.

— Oi, Chihi, por que está com dois pratos? — perguntou Makoto.

— Bem… Acho melhor você ir comigo, assim você vai entender. — falou Chihiro, entregando os dois pratos ao Makoto e pegando mais dois. — Vamos ao ginásio.

Indo ao ginásio, Makoto viu Leon tentando desmontar o Monokuma enquanto Sayaka e Celestia seguravam algumas partes dele.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Makoto.

— Resumindo, eu fui falar com o Monokuma, mas ele estava aqui parado. Então eu aproveitei e chamei todos para desmontar ele. — falou Celestia.

— E por que não me chamaram? — perguntou Makoto.

— E tentamos, mas você estava dormindo feito uma pedra, nem atendia a porta. — falou Sayaka.

— Vão comer, eu termino de desmontar. — falou Chihiro. Desmontando Monokuma. Após um certo tempo, Chihiro tirou algo interessante no Monokuma. — Olha só, uma bomba com detector de movimento. Sorte nossa que essa bomba está desativada.

— Adiantou em nada em desmontar o Monokuma, Celes. — falou Sayaka.

— Percebi. E é por causa disso que tive uma brilhante ideia caso a gente descobrisse nada. — falou Celestia. — Vamos invadir a sala do diretor, lá deve ter bastante informação.

— Mas como vamos invadir algo se é contra as regras? — perguntou Leon.

— É por causa disso que vamos usar você, pegue um dos tacos de beisebol no armazém e vamos invadir aquela sala. — falou Celestia.

Mesmo aquele plano sendo ousado, todos a obedeceram.

**…**

— Está trancada. E vai ser difícil quebrar ela. — falou Leon.

— Que tal a gente pegar a picareta? — sugeriu Chihiro.

— Chihiro está certo, acho que vai ajudar. — falou Sayaka. — Leon, vá pegar a picareta!

— Por que, Sayaka!? — perguntou Leon.

— Porque sim. — falou Sayaka.

— ...Ok, eu sou o seu gadinho de qualquer forma. — falou Leon.

Ficaram minutos esperando Leon, esse atraso fez com que Sayaka se preocupasse, mas ela logo se acalmou, pois Leon é lerdo.

Após mais um tempo, Leon voltou de mãos vazias.

— Cadê a picareta? — perguntou Celestia.

— Ela sumiu! Eu procurei o jardim inteiro e não achei aquela picareta. — falou Leon.

— Você é mesmo burro, ela deve estar em algum lugar da academia. Eu, Chihiro e Leon vamos olhar as salas de aula, Makoto e Sayaka vão olhar a sala de treinamento. — falou Celestia.

Novamente, eles seguiram as ordens de Celestia. No quinto andar, Celestia, Chihiro e Leon procuravam nas salas de aula. Leon até tentou olhar o laboratório de biologia, mas ele ainda estava trancado.

— Makoto, estou sentindo um mal pressentimento. Estou com medo. — falou Sayaka.

— Sayaka, nada vai acontecer. Eu sei que não vai. — falou Makoto.

— Eu espero.

A dupla entrou na sala. Quando entraram lá, eles sentiram a mesma coisa que sentiram ao encontrar o corpo de Yasuhiro.

A sala estava lotada de sangue, a picareta estava no peito de uma pessoa, assim como uma faca que estava no pescoço dessa pessoa. Havia também quatro flechas, uma na mão direita, outra na esquerda, outra no pé esquerdo e a outra no direito.

A pessoa usava uma roupa de escola normal, ela não havia pele no rosto e essa pessoa tinha cabelos pretos.

Mukuro Ikusaba, a décima sexta estudante e Super Colegial Desespero, estava bem ali diante de Makoto e Sayaka morta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1_ my version of "Rise and shine, ursine"
> 
> 2_ my version of "So long, bear well"


	22. Investigando...

_— É isso que você tem que fazer, entendeu!? — perguntou Junko, olhando para Mukuro. A mesma tinha acabado de tomar banho._

_— S-sim, mana… — falou Mukuro, tendo incerteza de que deveria ou não seguir o plano. O plano era arriscado para ela._

_— Aliás, minta se for necessário. O público vai amar. — falou Junko._

**…**

Makoto e Sayaka disseram nenhuma palavra depois de encontrarem aquele corpo. Dentre todas as descobertas, aquela era a mais violenta.

Eles demoram tanto que Leon, Chihiro e Celestia foram atrás deles.

— Mac e Sayaquinha, por que estão demorando? — perguntou Leon, antes de entrar naquela sala.

Quando Celestia, Leon e Chihiro entraram na sala, eles sentiram a mesma coisa que Sayaka e Makoto. 

— C-como…? Q-quem… fez i-isso…? — perguntou Chihiro, apavorado.

— Essa não é a principal pergunta, Chihiro. — falou Celestia, tentando se manter calma.

— Como assim!? Tem um corpo ali e você diz que essa não é a principal pergunta!? — falou Leon.

— Do que adianta encontrar o corpo de alguém que não sabemos quem é!? — perguntou Celestia. 

— Nem tem como sabermos quem é essa pessoa, a pele da cara dela foi arrancada. — falou Sayaka.

— Mds, como puderam fazer isso com essa pobre pessoa? — perguntou Chihiro.

O grupo se aproximou do cadáver. De perto, eles perceberam algo, o cadáver usava um casaco branco. Makoto instantâneamente se lembrou do seu sonho, aquela pessoa que estava ali morta era a pessoa que pegou a faca de sobrevivência de madrugada.

— Era uma menina, pelo jeito. — falou Sayaka.

— Que tipo de roupa ela tá usando? Quem usa uma farda de escola e um casaco nem grande ao mesmo tempo? — perguntou Leon.

— Cala a sua boca, você fala como se tivesse senso de moda. — falou Sayaka.

— Esperem um pouco, essa pessoa deve ser o Mastermind. — falou Celestia.

— Por que você acha isso, Celes? — perguntou Chihiro.

— O Monokuma não está se movendo, além disso, o anúncio de descoberta de corpo não tocou. — falou Celestia.

— Agora que você disse, isso é estranho, já era para ter tocado. — falou Chihiro.

— Eu acho que sei quem é ela. — falou Makoto, ainda assustado.

— Pela lógica, é a Kyoko, né? — perguntou Leon.

— Não… — falou Makoto. Respirando fundo, ele disse: — _Mukuro Ikusaba, a décima sexta estudante. Escondida em algum canto dessa academia. Aquela que todos chamam de Super Colegial Desespero._ Foi o que a Kyoko me disse, e ela também disse que Mukuro provavelmente é a Mastermind.

Chihiro se aproximou do corpo para ver se tinha algo a mais. Quando se aproximou, Chihiro percebeu que a mão direita do cadáver segurava uma chave; uma chave preta com alguns detalhes azuis. Chihiro pegou essa chave.

— Gente, olhem essa chave. — falou Chihiro.

— Ela é meio tecnológica. — falou Leon.

— Então, deve ser da sala de dados. — falou Celestia.

— Vamos imediatamente para lá! — falou Sayaka.

**…**

Todos chegaram naquela porta esperançosos. Chihiro colocou a chave e consegui abrir aquela porta. Eles tinham chegado na sala de dados.

Naquela sala, havia vários monitores mostrando tudo que acontecia na academia, além de uma porta com a cara do Monokuma.

Chihiro se aproximou de uma televisão que tinha ali, ela parecia com defeito. Ele começou a ajeitar a televisão, quando terminou, ele a ligou.

— Pessoa… venham ver isso, agora. — falou Chihiro, surpreso e assustado.

Todos se aproximaram de Chihiro e olharam que tinha na tela da televisão. Na televisão, aparecia eles, eles olhando para a televisão.

— O que é isso…? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Eu não sei. — falou Chihiro. Chihiro começou a mudar de canal, todos passavam a mesma coisa. 

— Por que está mostrando a gente? — perguntou Leon.

— É! Por que está mostrando a gente? — perguntou Monokuma. Chihiro olhou para Monokuma e começou a se tremer, ele disse:

— C-como você…? 

Todos olharam para Monokuma, estavam surpresos. Achavam que quem morreu era o Mastermind, mas não era.

— Vocês acharam mesmo que eu ia morrer tão facilmente? — perguntou Monokuma.

— Na verdade, eu não me importo muito. O que me importa agora é: o que é isto nesta televisão? — perguntou Celestia.

— Simples, é Danganronpa! — falou Monokuma.

— Danganronpa? Bala de argumento?¹ — perguntou Chihiro.

— Quase isso! O que vocês estão vendo é a primeira temporada de Danganronpa, eu a chamo de **Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc**. — falou Monokuma. — Mas resumindo, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc é um reality show que é transmitido ao mundo todo! O mundo inteiro está vendo esse jogo da morte!

— Quê!? — gritou Celestia, surpresa.

— O mundo inteiro está vendo o desespero de vocês! Essas câmeras estão transmitindo para o mundo inteiro! — falou Monokuma. — Aliás, não se preocupem, Makoto e Celes, quando há sexo, a gente para a transmissão da câmera, só assiste quem é mais de dezoito.

— Isso é ridículo! Se isso fosse gravado, alguém iria nos ajudar! — falou Celestia.

— E eles tentaram! Mas eles foram mortos por tentarem salvar vocês. Até o exército do Japão tentou, mas falhou drasticamente, PUPUPUPU! — falou Monokuma. — Aliás, antes que eu me esqueça…

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

Mesmo com Monokuma na frente deles, todas as telas daquela sala e da academia apareceram ele, em outras palavras, aquilo era gravado.

— _Ahem! Um corpo foi encontrado. Haverá um tempo para vocês investigarem e depois ocorrerá um Julgamento de Classe!_

Todos estavam surpresos com o que estava acontecendo.

— C-como… você está aqui… mas…? — se questionava Sayaka.

— Que foi? Vocês achavam mesmo que eu iria repetir o anúncio de descoberta de corpo, o anúncio do início do Horário da Noite e o anúncio do término do Horário da Noite toda vez? — falou Monokuma. Monokuma pegou cinco tablets e entregou para as cinco pessoas presentes. — Enfim, pode começar a investigar.

Mesmo surpreso e assustado, Makoto começou a ler os dados do Arquivo Monokuma.

**Arquivo Monokuma #5**

**Vítima:** ???

 **Super Colegial:** ???

• A vítima possui feridas no pescoço, peito, mãos e pés. Ela recebeu uma única facada que atravessou a sua garganta, além de uma picaretada no estômago;

• A vítima possui alguma queimaduras e feridas de alguns dias atrás;

• O corpo foi encontrado primeiro por Makoto Naegi e Sayaka Maizono.

**Arquivo Monokuma adicionado às pistas.**

— Tenham uma boa investigação! — falou Monokuma, sumindo.

— Parece que não temos escolha, temos que investigar. — falou Celestia, saindo da sala de dados.

Mesmo não querendo, os quatro restante concordaram com Celestia e foram investigar aquela morte.

**…**

Assim que chegou na sala de treino, Makoto pensou no lógico, no caso, olha o corpo da vítima.

A vítima tinha uma picareta no peito e aquela faca de sobrevivência na garganta.

**Picareta e faca de sobrevivência adicionados às pistas.**

Continuando a investigar, Makoto olhou as mãos da vítima. Na mão direita dela havia uma tatuagem, era um lobo. Além disso, Makoto começou a olhar as flechas uma por uma para ver se tinha algo, mas tinha nada.

**Tatuagem e flechas adicionadas às pistas.**

— Não tem muito o que fazer aqui. — resmungou Leon. — E agora? Eu não sei por onde começar.

— Que tal pelo óbvio? Aqui está cheio de sangue. — falou Sayaka.

Sayaka estava certa, a sala inteira estava lotada de sangue. Aquilo era algo que deixou Makoto surpreso.

**Sala ensanguentada adicionada às pistas.**

— Isso é definitivamente estranho, onde está Kyoko? — perguntou Celestia.

— Ahn? Não é ela que morreu? — perguntou Leon.

— Mas é uma besta burra mesmo. — falou Sayaka. — Kyoko não tem cabelo preto.

— Ah, sim! Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. — falou Leon.

— Mas Kyoko sumiu faz algum tempo. — falou Chihiro.

— E ela é a principal suspeita, pois ela sumiu e não tem um álibi. — falou Celestia. — Aliás, Makoto, qual é o seu álibi?

— Eu estava meio doente ontem, foi por causa disso que eu não pude ir com vocês. — falou Makoto.

— Entendi. Antes que você pergunte, todos possuem álibis consistentes aqui. Todos estavam no mesmo lugar e quando um ia pro banheiro, outro ia junto. — falou Celestia.

**Álibis adicionado às pistas.**

— Não temos muito o que investigar, mas essa picareta não me é estranha. Acho que vou no jardim. — falou Chihiro, saindo daquele cômodo.

— Acho que irei olhar o quarto da Kyoko. — falou Celestia.

— Eu e Leon vamos ficar aqui mesmo. Se a gente achar alguma coisa, nós contamos para vocês. — falou Sayaka.

Vendo que Celestia e Chihiro estavam saindo, Makoto seguiu Chihiro até o jardim. Afinal, a picareta estava naquele jardim.

Chegando lá, Makoto vou que Chihiro olhava para o galinheiro, ele parecia confuso.

— Algum problema, Chihiro? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. As cinco galinhas sumiram. — falou Chihiro, apontando para o galinheiro. — Viu? Todos elas sumiram do nada

**Galinhas adicionado às pistas.**

— Será que alguém deixou a porta delas aberta e ela fugiram? — perguntou Makoto.

— Acho que não… Aliás, a picareta do Mondo não está na cabana. — falou Chihiro.

— Então, isso significa que aquela picareta que está no corpo é a picareta do Mondo. — falou Makoto.

— Faz sentido. — falou Chihiro. — Enfim, vou terminar de investigar aqui e depois eu vou lá para a cena do crime.

— Acho que irei ajudar a Celestia e vou ver o quarto da Kyoko. — falou Makoto.

**…**

No quarto de Kyoko, Makoto viu Celestia olhar cada canto daquele quarto. Ele começou a olhar o quarto também e percebeu que tinha uma espécie de chave em cima da mesa da Kyoko.

**Chave adicionada às pistas.**

Continuando a sua investigação, Makoto foi até a cama de Kyoko. Felizmente, ele achou uma pista ali, era uma foto e uma espécie de arquivo.

Olhando a foto, Makoto viu uma menina de cabelos pretos. De alguma forma, ela era estranhamente familiar.

— Que é isso que você está vendo? — perguntou Celestia, se aproximando e pegando a foto. — Ela não me é estranha…

— Também tivesse essa sensação. Aliás, também tem uma espécie de arquivo. — falou Makoto.

— Leia em voz alta. — ordenou Celestia.

— Ahem! — Makoto pegou o arquivo e começou a ler: — _"Nome: Mukuro Ikusaba. Sexo: Feminino. Super Colegial Soldada."_

— Estranho, você nos disse que ela era a Super Colegial Desespero. — falou Celestia. — Enfim, continue lendo.

— Certo. — Makoto continuou lendo: — _"Embora pequena para sua idade, ela é uma especialista militar treinada em todos os tipos de armas imagináveis. Ela demonstrou interesse pelas forças armadas desde a infância e logo se viu completamente absorvido nele. No ensino fundamental, ela ganhou um torneio de sobrevivência e começou a escrever para revistas militares. Pouco antes de entrar no ensino médio, enquanto ela e sua família estavam de férias na Europa, ela havia desaparecido. A história da jovem japonesa que foi sequestrada na Europa rapidamente tomou conta da mídia japonesa. Uma intensa investigação internacional não revelou informações, e ela nunca foi encontrada. No entanto, ela reapareceu no Japão três anos depois, sozinha e completamente sem aviso prévio. Ela revelou que havia se juntado ao um grupo de mercenários, conhecido como Fenrir, por esses três anos. Ela insistiu que não havia sido sequestrada, que havia recebido treinamento de batalha por sua própria vontade. No entanto, ela nunca revela por que decidiu voltar para casa quando o fez."_

— Fenrir, é? Eu não sei de nada deles… Mas acho que deve ter informações deles na biblioteca. Tinham informações da Jill, por que não teria deles? — falou Celestia.

— Ora, ora, parece que foi a Kyoko que me roubou… — falou Monokuma, aparecendo no quarto. — Eu sabia que devia ter matado a Sakura quando ela arrombou a porta, mas eu pensava que ela iria morrer… e ela morreu, pupupu.

— Você é um idiota, o que quer com a gente? — perguntou Celestia.

— Simples! Vou falar um segredinho: Kyoko usa luvas para esconder o seu passado obscuro… Pupupu. — Monokuma.

— Monokuma, eu tive uma dúvida que queria perguntar à você ontem. — falou Celestia.

— E o que seria? — perguntou Monokuma.

— Sempre houve 15 participantes desse jogo da morte? — perguntou Celestia.

— Oh, ótima pergunta. E respondendo ela, não. — falou Monokuma.

— C-como assim? — perguntou Makoto.

— Desde que esse jogo da morte começou, apenas 16 pessoas entraram na academia, e todos eles são participantes desse jogo. — falou Monokuma.

— Então, aquela pessoa é um participante desse jogo da morte? — perguntou Celestia.

— Talvez… pupupu… — falou Monokuma, sumindo.

**Testemunho do Monokuma, foto e Arquivo de Mukuro Ikusaba adicionado às pistas.**

— O que ele queria dizer com isso? — perguntou Makoto.

— Isso não importa agora. — falou Celestia. — Eu irei até a biblioteca para ver se encontro alguma informação sobre Fenrir, aliás, olhe de onde é essa chave.

Makoto saiu do quarto e obedeceu Celestia.

**…**

— Makoto! Finalmente você chegou! Eu e Leon achamos uma pista. — falou Sayaka.

Makoto havia acabado de chegar no dojo. Sayaka, Leon e Chihiro estavam lá.

— Agora falta a Celes. — falou Leon.

— Ela está investigando algo na biblioteca… Pode falar, a gente diz à ela depois. — falou Makoto.

— Oh, bem… Tem um machucado no pescoço da vítima. — falou Sayaka.

— Só isso? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Só isso… — falou Leon, desapontado com o trabalho que ele e Sayaka tiveram para achar apenas uma pista.

— Bem… Eu achei essa chave aqui, vamos olhar o que tem nesse armário? — sugeriu Makoto, mostrando a chave que encontrou no quarto da Kyoko. Todos concordaram, Makoto foi até o armário 6 e o abriu. Ambos ficaram surpresos com o que encontram, era pele de rosto humano que tinha ali.

— I-isso é o que estou pensando…? — perguntou Leon.

— Receio que sim, é pele de rosto humano. — falou Sayaka.

— E o que é isso? — falou Leon, apontando para mais flechas e uma fita com sangue.

— Mais flechas? — falou Sayaka, com dúvida.

— Além de uma fita. — falou Chihiro.

Ambos estavam certos, havia mais coisas naquele armário. Era mais flechas, elas estavam com sangue, além de uma fita com sangue.

**Rosto humano, flechas ensanguentadas, fita com sangue e machucado no pescoço adicionados às pistas.**

Antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, o que eles menos queriam aconteceu.

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

— _Ahem! Sabem, esse jogo da morte tem inspiração em outros jogos da morte. A juventude participando vem de Jogos Vorazes, o mascote fofo que vos fala vem de Jogos Mortais, a recompensa se você matar vem de Mirai Nikki. Mas esse jogo da morte tem algo que os outros não têm, o desespero em um Julgamento de Classe! Vão ao lugar de costume._ — falou Monokuma.

O Julgamento de Classe já iria começar… Todos foram até o local de costume. Makoto e os outros tiveram que espera Celestia que havia se atrasado um pouco. Após um tempo, ela havia chegado.

— Me desculpem pelo atraso. — falou Celestia.

— Por que você demorou? — perguntou Leon.

— Estava procurando algo na biblioteca. — falou Celestia.

— E achou? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Sim. Eu achei o arquivo que queria sobre o grupo de mercenários conhecidos como Fenrir. — falou Celestia, mostrando um livro. — Eu até decidi levar para o julgamento.

**Livro sobre Fenrir adicionado às pistas.**

Eles entenderam Celestia e ficaram esperando o elevador ir. Se passava minutos e nada do elevador.

— Por que vocês estão demorando!? — perguntou Monokuma, aparecendo.

— A gente que deve te perguntar isso, estamos esperando faz tempo. — falou Chihiro.

— Eu não tenho culpa se um de vocês está faltando. — falou Monokuma.

— Estão falando de mim? Me desculpem pelo atraso. — falou Kyoko, aparecendo naquela sala.

— Finalmente! — falou Monokuma, sumindo e abrindo a porta do elevador.

Um por um, todos entraram, deixando Kyoko e Makoto ali.

— Onde estive? — perguntou Makoto.

— Estava no segundo andar dos dormitórios. Quando eu desci, eu ouvi o anúncio para o Julgamento de Classe, eu não tive tempo de olhar nada. — falou Kyoko. — Pode me emprestar o seu Arquivo Monokuma só para eu poder saber de algumas coisas?

— Claro. — Makoto entregou o Arquivo Monokuma. — Vamos logo para o julgamento, você ler enquanto o elevado desce.

**…**

— Nee-hehehe… A pessoa que prendeu eles é tão descuidada. Desligou as câmeras durante o Horário da Noite, ninguém sabe quem é o culpado. — falou um menino baixinho de cabelos roxos.

— Kokichi, o almoço está pronto. — falou uma menina de cabelos vermelhos.

— Eu quero ver o desfecho desse caso. Depois eu vou. — falou Kokichi.

— Se você diz. — falou a pessoa, fechando a porta.

— Voltando para onde eu estava, a pessoa que fez isso está fazendo o de tudo para que todos achem que é a Kyoko, por que será…? — falou Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1_ Danganronpa it is the junction of the words Dangan and Ronpa, and the translation is: "Argument Bullet".


	23. Quinto Julgamento de Classe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn you that I changed the tables of the rest of the staff (Toko's is different from what I had done for her). I changed because I made some changes, an upgrade. I will put the links with the the survivors, Mastermind and Genocide Jack pictures at the end.

O elevador descia até a sala da corte. Kyoko lia o Arquivo Monokuma de Makoto, ela percebeu que tinha algo estranho naquilo tudo. Mas ela disse nada, ela queria falar tudo durante o julgamento.

E novamente, eles estavam lá. Mais uma morte naquele jogo, a morte de alguém desconhecido por eles. Mas essa morte foi tão grotesca que abalou eles. Quem matou aquela pessoa? Era a principal pergunta naquele momento, e eles iriam, ou não, saber quem matou aquela pessoa, no Julgamento de Classe.

A sala da corte estava novamente com uma decoração diferente, além disso, o quadro da Toko estava lá, mas não o quadro da pessoa que morreu.

— Vocês finalmente chegaram! — falou Monokuma. — É capaz até de que o julgamento dure por pouco tempo, mas isso não importa. Vamos logo ao julgamento!

**Julgamento de Classe**

**A corte está em seção.**

— Vamos à uma pequena explicação de um Julgamento de Classe. Vocês argumentaram até acharem o culpado. Se vocês voltarem na pessoa certa, o culpado será punido. Mas se vocês errareeeeem… Bem, todos, exceto o culpado, serão punidos, e o culpado irá sair daqui! — explicou Monokuma.

Após falar isso, a corte ficou em silêncio. Isso deixou Monokuma um pouco incomodado.

— Vão falar nada? Nem você, barbicha? — perguntou Monokuma, com a mão na boca.

— Bem… Estava aqui pensando… Estamos sendo filmados, né? Então… Eu devo ter muitas fãs! — falou Leon.

— É sério isso, Leon? Me poupe de algo tão ridículo. Estamos no meio de um julgamento e você faz essa brincadeira!? — falou Sayaka, dando sermão em Leon.

— M-me desculpa…! — gritou Leon. Vendo que um possível debate iria acontecer, Makoto fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar. — Vamos com calma e cautela.

— Eu que falo isso, Leon! — falou Chihiro.

— Isso não importa agora. O que importa é que achamos um corpo de uma pessoa desconhecida. — falou Celestia.

— Mas que surpresa! — gritou Monokuma.

— Acho que a gente nem devia começar esse julgamento.  **Nem sabemos** quem é a pessoa. — falou Leon.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Na verdade… Sabemos sim quem é.

— É Mukuro Ikusaba, a décima sexta estudante. Estava escondida em algum lugar na academia. Aquela que todos chamam de Super Colegial Desespero. Era para tomar cuidado com ela. — falou Kyoko.

— Quê!? — gritou Leon.

— Mas não foi exatamente isso que Makoto falou para nós quando achamos o corpo? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Sim. Por mais que Kyoko esteja certa, há uma informação errada. — falou Celestia.

— Informação errada? — perguntou Kyoko, surpresa.

— Sim. Makoto sabe muito bem. — falou Celestia.

A informação é…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Se refere ao talento dela, certo?

— Exatamente. — falou Celestia. — Na ficha que achamos dela, dizia que ela era a Super Colegial Soldada.

— Esperem! Como podemos ter certeza de que é mesmo essa tal de Mukuro? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Boa pergunta. — falou Sayaka. Mais uma vez, um ciclo de debates começou. — Nunca vimos essa pessoa, nem mesmo esse nome.

— É capaz dessa pessoa ser o Mastermind! — falou Leon.

— Se ela fosse o Mastermind, não estaríamos aqui. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas,  **_há pistas_ ** de que ela é a vítima? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto. — Sim, Chihiro, há uma pista de que é ela. No arquivo dizia que ela era de grupo assassino chamado Fenrir.

— Fenrir? O que é isso? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Boa pergunta, Chihiro, e eu irei responder. — falou Celestia. — Eu achei um arquivo na sala de arquivos que fala sobre Fenrir. Um fato curioso nessa organização é que eles usam uma tatuagem de lobo na mão direita.

Celestia abriu o arquivo e mostrou a todos uma imagem da tatuagem. Makoto tinha uma estranha sensação de que já tinha visto aquela tatuagem. Ele tinha visto naquele lugar...

— Ali! — falou Makoto. — A vítima tinha uma tatuagem na mão direita.

— Então, está claro que ela é Mukuro Ikusaba. — falou Kyoko.

— Isso mesmo! — falou Makoto. — Não há mais dúvida-

— Irei tacar a sua lógica pra longe! — falou Leon. — Eu discordo totalmente de você, Makoto! Eu não acredito que aquela pessoa seja Mukuro Ikusaba.

— Mas temos provas que é ela! — falou Makoto.

— Mas eu dúvido mesmo assim! — falou Leon. — Eu dúvido muito que seja essa tal de Mukuro Ikusaba. Se fosse ela, teria mais coisas, acredito eu.

— Mas se não é ela, quem seria? — perguntou Makoto.

— Qualquer outra pessoa! Aquela tatuagem pode ter sido pintada para enganar a gente!  **E não tem outras pistas para dizer que é ela!** — falou Leon.

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — falou Makoto. — Na verdade, há sim, Leon. Perto do arquivo da Mukuro tinha uma foto dela. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e sardas no rosto.

— A vítima tinha cabelo preto. — falou Chihiro.

— Mas, infelizmente, ela estava sem rosto. Então, não tem como a gente saber se é ela mesmo. — falou Leon.

— Ela estava sem rosto!? — perguntou Kyoko, surpresa.

— Sim, Kyoko. Foi a cena do crime mais grotesca desse site de fanfics. — falou Chihiro.

— No que você tá falando, Chihiro? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Nada não! — falou Chihiro, tentando disfarçar.

— Mas não tem aquela pele naquele armário? Pelo que me lembro, aquela pele tinha sardas. — falou Sayaka.

— É muito provável que aquela pele seja da própria vítima. — falou Celestia.

— Então, há dúvidas de que aquela pessoa era Mukuro Ikusaba? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Eu ainda tenho! Como estamos aqui sendo é muito provável que Mukuro não estava participando desse jogo!? — perguntou Leon. A pergunta de Leon fez todos começarem a debater. — Como ela está participando desse jogo da morte?

— Na verdade, ela sequer está participando? — perguntou Sayaka, indo na onda de Leon.

— Devo concordar com eles, não tem provas de que ela esteja participando desse jogo da morte. — Chihiro.

— Ou seja,  **ela não é uma participante!** — falou Leon.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Infelizmente, Leon, ela é uma participante desse jogo!

— Como você tem tanta certeza nisso? — perguntou Leon.

— O próprio Monokuma nós disse. — falou Celestia.

— Disse? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Sim. Monokuma disse algo bastante interessante para mim e Celestia. — falou Makoto. — Monokuma disse que desde que esse jogo da morte começou, 16 pessoas entram nessa academia e todas elas participaram desse jogo da morte.

— Ele está mentindo, só pode! — falou Leon.

— Eu não estou. — falou Monokuma, com as mãos na boca. — Nessa Vida Escolar Mortal, há no total de 16 participantes. Yasuhiro Hagakure, Junko Enoshima, Aoi Asahina, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Oowada, Hifumi Yamada, Byakuya Togami, Sakura Oogami, Toko Fukawa, Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata, Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi E Mukuro Ikusaba! Todos eles participaram desse jogo da morte e acabaram morrendo! Desses 16, apenas 6 sobraram, vocês!

— E isso só significa uma coisa. — falou Celestia.

— Que coisa…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Esse é o Julgamento de Classe da Mukuro Ikusaba! — falou Monokuma.

A corte se silenciou. Surpresa era algo que metade tinha, a outra já esperava tal coisa.

— Agora que temos certeza de quem é a vítima, Celestia, pode falar mais sobre Fenrir? — pediu Kyoko.

— Claro. — falou Celestia. Quando Celestia ia começar a falar, Sayaka a interrompeu.

— Acho que não deve ser tão útil, quero dizer, já sabemos que a vítima era desse grupo. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas pode ter outras informações. — falou Chihiro.

— Por mais que eu relute, Sayaka está certa. Não há tanta informação assim. — falou Celestia.

— Mas tem outra informação que possa ajudar? — perguntou Leon.

— Bem, no arquivo diz que eles passavam por treinamentos intensos, eles até se feriam por causa disso. — falou Celestia.

— Ah… tem razão, essa  **informação é inútil.** — falou Leon.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Acho que essa informação pode ser útil, Leon.

— Como assim? — perguntou Leon, confuso.

— Lembra que o Arquivo Monokuma dizia? _"O corpo apresenta feridas e queimaduras antigas"_. Acho que essas feridas e queimaduras podem ser do treinamento que ela passou. — falou Makoto.

— Entendi. Assim descartamos a possibilidade de que ambos são as causas da morte. — falou Sayaka.

— Uau, o Arquivo Monokuma não foi tão inútil assim. — falou Leon.

Kyoko, que estava em silêncio, percebeu que tinha algo errado ali. Queimaduras e machucados, de alguma forma, ambos lhe traziam uma sensação de que tinha visto algo igual acontecendo.

— Monokuma, esse julgamento é cem por cento juntos? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Claro que é! Por que está perguntando? Está com medo? Você é a culpada!? — falava Monokuma.

— Algum problema, Kyoko? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Nada não, acho que é neurose minha. — falou Kyoko. — O que iremos debater agora? 

— Que tal a causa da morte? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Na verdade, eu tenho uma pergunta melhor, por que tinha tanto sangue naquela sala? — perguntou Leon. A partir da dúvida de Leon, eles começaram a debater.

— Leon está certo, tem muito sangue ali. — falou Chihiro.

— Mas por que ainda perguntam? Havia uma picareta no peito e uma faca no pescoço, óbvio que teria muito sangue. — falou Sayaka.

— Como estava aquela sala? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Toda ensanguentada. Tinha sangue para tudo que é lado. — falou Leon.

— Isso é impossível. Aquilo provavelmente  **_é uma armadilha_ ** . — falou Kyoko.

— Eu concordo! — falou Makoto. — Parando para pensar, Kyoko está certa, não tem como ter tanto sangue assim. Aquilo deveria ser uma armadilha!

— Por que seria uma armadilha? — perguntou Celestia, com o punho na boca.

É uma armadilha porque…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Por que isso faria a gente pensar que a causa da morte fosse outra.

— Mas como? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Pelo que vocês me falaram, havia uma faca no pescoço e uma picareta no estômago. Obviamente, vocês pensariam que ou foi a facada ou foi a picareta que a matou, e o sangue reforçaria isso. — falou Kyoko.

— Isso faz muito sentido. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas, de onde é aquele sangue todo? — perguntou Leon.

Aquele sangue é de algo que sumiu hoje, e é…

— Eu já sei! — falou Makoto. — Das galinhas.

— Das cinco galinhas!? — perguntou Chihiro, assustado.

— Sim! As cinco galinhas foram usadas para todos pensassem que aquele sangue é da vítima. — falou Kyoko.

— Uau, muita galinha foi morta, estou surpreso. — falou Leon.

— Mas, se a causa da morte foi outra, onde o culpado pegou a picareta e a faca? — perguntou Chihiro.

— A picareta foi retirada obviamente no jardim. — falou Celestia. — Já aquela faca, ela não me é estranha.

A faca é familiar porque…

— Porque é aquela faca de sobrevivência que vocês me deram, Celes. — falou Makoto.

— Está brincando comigo, né? — perguntou Celestia.

— Não estou… — falou Makoto.

— Isso faz Makoto o principal suspeito! — falou Kyoko.

— Para a sua informação, Super Colegial Não Sei o Meu Talento, você é principal suspeita aqui. — falou Sayaka, com raiva.

— Sério que vão brigar por uma estúpida faca? — perguntou Celestia.

— Como assim eu sou a principal suspeita? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Você é sim! — falou Sayaka.

— Acho melhor vocês se acalmarem. — falou Celestia.

— Makoto é o culpado! — falou Kyoko.

— Kyoko é a culpada! — falou Sayaka.

— Ambos são suspeitos. — falou Celestia.

— Por que você ainda defende o Makoto? Ele é o principal suspeito aqui! — falou Kyoko.

— Não vêem que ela é a culpada!? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Ambos são suspeitos, se acalmem. — falou Celestia.

— Kyoko, como Sayaka disse, você a principal suspeita! — falou Makoto.

— Sayaka, mas dá para ver que há motivos pro Makoto ser o culpado. — falou Leon.

— Devo concordar com a Celes. — falou Chihiro.

— Mas você é o principal! A faca estava no seu quarto — falou Kyoko.

— Não tem outra coisa que possa ser uma arma do crime, sem ser  **as flechas** ! — falou Celestia.

— EU VOU MATAR O RABICÓ- digo, A KYOKO! — falou Sayaka.

— Parem com esse pânico, e Celestia, você está errada! — falou Makoto. — Bem, as flechas nos pulsos e nos pés são de longe as armas do crime.

— Tinha flechas nos pulsos e nos pés? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Sim. Elas também fazem parte do truque para nos enganar? — perguntou Leon.

— Provavelmente. Mas essas flechas seriam, no caso, para em a nossa cabeça. — falou Kyoko, pensando.

— Como assim? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Com base no que vocês falaram, a gente tinha muita coisa, e muita coisa fariam vocês errarem. — falou Kyoko.

— E por que a gente erraria? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Por que vocês iriam debater muito sobre várias coisas, mas isso faria vocês chegarem a canto nenhum. — falou Kyoko.

— Ok. Mas isso ainda não muda o fato de que há duas pessoas aqui suspeitas. — falou Celestia. — Leon, Chihiro, Sayaka e eu passamos a madrugada inteira desmontando o Monokuma. Sempre que um ia no banheiro, um ia junto. Todos possuem álibis consistentes.

— Todos menos Kyoko e Makoto. — falou Leon.

— Makoto que estava supostamente dormindo, e Kyoko que sumiu durante o dia inteiro. — falou Chihiro.

Makoto não podia deixar aquilo. Ele não era o culpado, ele sabia muito bem disso. E ele faria de tudo para que os seus amigos não errassem, até mesmo mentir.

— Kyoko e Makoto são as duas únicas pessoas que não têm um álibi. — falou Leon.

— Eu já disse que estava dormindo! — falou Makoto.

— Mas tem nada que prove isso. — falou Celestia.

— Eles poderiam ter transado a noite toda, assim eles teriam um álibi consistente. — falou Leon.

— Mas isso faria que ninguém fosse o culpado. — falou Sayaka.

— Mas tem o Monokuma. — falou Leon.

— Eu não posso matar vocês a não ser que vocês quebrem as regras! — falou Monokuma, com as mãos pra cima.

— Mas Makoto estava supostamente doente certo, alguém teria visto ele, mas  **ninguém** o viu. — falou Celestia.

— Essa não é a verdade! — falou Makoto. — Na verdade, me lembrei que de noite eu fui ao banheiro e me encontrei com a Sayaka.

Sayaka olhou para Makoto, ela sabia perfeitamente que ele estava mentindo. Mas por que ele mentiria?

— Sim, ele está falando a verdade. — mentiu Sayaka.

— Makoto está mentindo! — falou Leon.

— C-como assim!? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu e Sayaka íamos juntos ao banheiro. Em nenhum momento eu te vi! — falou Leon.

Makoto se sentou encurralado, Leon sabia que ele estava mentindo. Vendo que o amigo tinha nada para dizer, Sayaka disse:

— Isso se deve ao fato de que você estava usando o banheiro, idiota! — falou Sayaka. — Mas Makoto está falando a verdade, eu me encontrei com ele de madrugada, enquanto o Leon usava o banheiro, e ele me disse que estava doente. Então, disse para ele ir na enfermaria tomar algo e voltasse a dormir.

— E por que não nos disse? — perguntou Chihiro, desconfiado.

— Eu tinha me esquecido. — falou Sayaka, rindo falsamente.

— Sayaka, você está mentindo também. Quem esqueceria disso? — falou Chihiro.

— Por mais que eu desconfie do Makoto, a minha suspeita ainda vai na Kyoko. — falou Celestia.

— Upupupu… PUPUPU… AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! — Monokuma começou a rir descontroladamente. — Pelo visto, estão com opiniões totalmente opostas. A Academia Pico da Esperança tem orgulho de transformar a sala da corte em algo adequado para esta situação.

Um botão azul surgiu, Monokuma pegou um martelo de juiz e apertou esse botão como martelo. O trono dele começou a subir, assim como os 16 pódios. No alto, duas fileiras formaram, na fileira de quem achava que Makoto era o culpado, estavam: Kyoko, Leon e Chihiro. Na fileira de quem achava que Kyoko era a culpada, estavam: Makoto, Sayaka e Celestia.

— Agora, a pergunta principal. — falou Monokuma. — **Quem matou Mukuro Ikusaba?**

— Makoto **pode** ser o culpado! — acusou Leon.

— Celestia!

— Com certeza, ele pode ser o culpado, mas isso é apenas uma **possibilidade**. — falou Celestia.

— A faca de sobrevivência estava **em seu dormitório** , Makoto. — falou Kyoko.

— Eu vou! Mas **alguém pôde ter pego**! — falou Makoto.

— Mas como iriam **entrar** no seu quarto? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Sayaka!

— Makoto geralmente deixa a porta do quarto dele **aberta** , então, poderiam entrar. — falou Sayaka.

— Vocês mesmo disseram que a **porta estava trancada** quando vocês foram chamar todos para desmontar o Monokuma. — falou Kyoko.

— Sayaka!

— Quando ele voltou, depois de ter me encontrado e de ido na enfermaria, ele pôde ter **se esquecido de trancar** a porta. — falou Sayaka.

— Como saberemos que o encontro de vocês não é uma **mentira**? — perguntou Leon.

— Eu vou! Por que eu e Sayaka **nos vimos**! — falou Makoto.

— Mesmo assim, Makoto **teria tempo** para matar alguém. — falou Chihiro.

— Celestia!

— Kyoko **também** teria. — falou Celestia.

— E essa é a nossa resposta! — falou Makoto.

Os pódios voltaram às suas posições originais.

— Isso adiantou em nada. Ainda suspeitamos de ambos. — falou Leon.

— Vocês sim, eu não. Eu só suspeito na Kyoko. — falou Sayaka.

— No que adianta suspeitar sendo que não sabemos de alguns detalhes, como a arma do crime. — falou Kyoko, tendo uma postura calma.

— A arma do crime? Será que foi aquelas flechas que encontramos? — perguntou Leon.

— Flechas? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Sim. No mesmo lugar que achamos aquela pele de rosto, tinha também flechas. — falou Sayaka.

— E aquelas flechas estavam com sangue. — falou Chihiro.

— Esperem um pouco! — falou Kyoko. — Como vocês têm certeza de que essa seria a arma do crime?

— Obviamente, ela tem sangue, logo, foi usada. — falou Leon.

— Mas ela pôde ter sido melada pelo sangue das galinhas. — falou Kyoko.

— Eu te entendo perfeitamente, mas… por que você acha que não foi usada? — perguntou Celestia.

— Porque  **não há** provas. — falou Kyoko.

— Não, está errado! — falou Makoto. — Na verdade, tem uma fita adesiva que parece que foi usada. Ela também estava suja de sangue.

— Ela com certeza é a arma do crime! — falou Sayaka.

— Sim! — falou Makoto. — Eu tenho certeza de que é a arma-

— Me desculpa, mas a sua lógica está errada. — falou Kyoko. — Me desculpa, Makoto, mas não concordo com isso. Eu duvido que aquilo seja a arma do crime.

— Mas, Kyoko, temos provas de que ela é a arma! — falou Makoto.

— Terá que me provar mais se quiser que isso seja a arma do crime! — falou Kyoko. — Ambos, flechas e fita, não são as armas do crime. Porque primeiro, nas flechas teria que ter sangue na ponta, e aparentemente não tem sangue na ponta. 

— Mas e se juntasse as flechas e colocasse a fita adesiva para fazer algo forte o bastante para matar? — sugeriu Makoto.

— Ok, isso faz sentido. Mas, por mais que isso faça sentido, não é a arma do crime.  **Não há pistas de que foi usado no corpo** . — falou Kyoko.

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — falou Makoto. — Havia sim uma pista! Uma pista que Sayaka e Leon encontraram!

— Ele está certo, Sayaka e Leon? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Makoto está certo sim. Eu e Leon achamos uma ferida no pescoço. — falou Sayaka.

— Em outras palavras, como o Makoto disse, alguém pegou as flechas e as juntou, e depois colocou a fita para que elas ficassem juntas. — falou Celestia.

— Aquelas flechas são de um material resistente, se juntassem elas, teria como matar. — falou Chihiro.

— Mas ainda não há provas de que eu ou o Makoto fizemos isso! — falou Kyoko.

— Na verdade, há. — falou Celestia.

— Há? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Sim. — falou Celestia, sorrindo. — Diga à eles, Makoto.

A pista que Celestia está falando é…

— A chave de madeira, certo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. A chave foi encontrada no quarto dela, ou seja, ela guardou o rosto, as flechas e a fita. — falou Celestia.

— Mas como eu coloquei sendo que vocês me proibiram de ir no meu próprio quarto? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Hm… Isso me lembra de algo, Monokuma disse que um de nós roubou uma chave e uma coisa preciosa. O arquivo da Mukuro pode ser a coisa preciosa e essa chave pode ser uma chave-mestra. — sugeriu Sayaka.

— Ou seja, com a chave-mestra, a pessoa teria como entrar em qualquer canto da academia. — falou Celestia. — Isso inclui o segundo andar dos dormitórios que certamente é um dormitório e tem cama lá.

— E foi a Kyoko que encontrou esses arquivos da Mukuro! — falou Makoto.

— Em outras palavras, Kyoko é a culpada! — falou Celestia. — Ela tem tudo, até mesmo um motivo. Makoto nos disse que Kyoko havia dito pra ele que Mukuro Ikusaba era a Super Colegial Desespero, mas na verdade ela é a Super Colegial Soldada.

— E achando que Super Colegial Desespero possa ser o Mastermind, ela teria um motivo mais do que perfeito para matar. — falou Chihiro.

Kyoko começou a se tremer. Estava sendo acusada de um crime que nunca cometeu, ela nunca sequer havia se falado com Mukuro Ikusaba.

— Eu não sou a culpada! Não vêem que é uma armação dele!? — perguntou Kyoko, apontando para o Mukuro. — Além do mais, sim, eu roubei os arquivos, mas vocês têm provas de que eu roubei a chave-mestra!?

Ninguém a respondeu.

— Droga… — falou Leon. — Ela está certa, a chave poderia estar em outro lugar, e um de nós pôde ter pego.

Makoto sabia muito bem que Kyoko estava mentindo. Mas por que ela estava mentindo? Ele tinha três opções: _desmentir-la, fugir ou seguir-la._

— Kyoko meio que está certa. Isso provavelmente é uma armação do Mastermind! — falou Makoto. — Pensem! Nunca sequer foi falado o nome dessa tal de Mukuro Ikusaba. Por que agora ele foi falado!?

— Makoto, por que está defendendo ela? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Eu não estou a defendendo, só agora que percebi que esse caso é muito estranho! — falou Makoto.

Monokuma, que estava quieto, percebeu que iriam descobrir a sua armação. Desesperado, ele disse:

— O tempo acabou! 

— Como assim? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Esse Julgamento de Classe acabou. — falou Monokuma. — Kyoko demorou bastante, então, tive que reduzir esse julgamento!

— Isso faz parte da sua armação! — acusou Kyoko.

— Não importa! — gritou Monokuma. — Vamos ao veredito. O evento onde o culpado e os sobreviventes se enfrentam! É hora da votação! Votem no aplicativo que tem em seus Monopads. Quem será escolhido…? Será que fizeram a escolha certa, ou a escolha perigosamente mortal…?

Makoto não sabia em quem votar. Ele sabia perfeitamente e tive a certeza, Kyoko não matou Mukuro. Em desespero, Makoto votou em si mesmo.

Após votarem, uma máquina caça-níquel pareceu. Ela começou a girar até parar na cabeça de uma pessoa, a cabeça de Kyoko.

— Eu sabia que vocês eram burros, mas não tanto. — falou Kyoko.

— Ué? Por que eles são burros? Eles acertaram! — falou Monokuma.

— Acertaram? Esse julgamento foi bem longe de justo, você muito bem que eles erraram. — falou Kyoko.

— E quem se importa!? Eu só sei que você matou! — falou Monokuma. — Aliás, a votação não foi unânime. Makoto votou nele mesmo!

— Por que você fez isso, Makoto? — perguntou Celestia.

— Sim! Por que você fez isso? Você era o que mais estava acusando a Kyoko? — falou Chihiro.

— Ele é namorado dela, afinal. — falou Sayaka.

— Chega desse blá blá blá! — gritou Monokuma, com muita raiva. — Estou perdendo muito do meu tempo! Vamos ao que todos estavam esperando, ÉÉÉ HORA DA PUNIÇÃO!

Kyoko correu até Makoto e lhe deu um beijo em sua boca. Sendo rápida, Kyoko colocou a chave-mestra no bolso de Makoto.

— Adeus… — falou Kyoko, triste.

Makoto estava aos prantos, chorava bastante.

— Eu preparei uma execução especial para Kyoko Kirigiri, a Super Colegial Interrogação Interrogação Interrogação! — falou Monokuma.

Um botão vermelho surgiu, e Monokuma o apertou com um martelo de juiz. Uma imagem apareceu no botão, uma mini Kyoko sendo arrastada pelo Monokuma, e tinha uma coisa escrita:

**GAME OVER**

**KYOKO KIRIGIRI FOI CONSIDERADA CULPADA. HORA DA PUNIÇÃO!**

Kyoko foi colocada em uma sala de aula. Ela sentou em uma cadeira escolar, mas essa cadeira estava sendo levada por uma esteira. E essa esteira levava até o destino final de Kyoko, um enorme bloco, que estava sendo movido por máquinas, que subia e descia, ele descia muito rápido.

**Depois da Lição Escolar**

**Super Colegial ???**

**Execução de Kyoko Kirigiri: executada.**

Aos poucos, Kyoko se aproximava cada vez mais daquele imenso bloco. Perto do bloco, no topo, havia uma televisão onde a cara do Monokuma se aproximava e se afastava.

Um Monokuma usando uma gravata vermelha e óculos amarelo apareceu com um quadro negro. Nesse quadro negro falava o ciclo da vida. E Monokuma estava basicamente fazendo um papel de professor.

Kyoko se aproximava mais e mais daquele bloco, sua cara estava num tom roxo, roxo de medo. Ela se aproximava cada vez mais, até que, bem perto do bloco, o bloco havia parado. Na televisão, Alter Ego apareceu e parou aquela máquina imediatamente. Um alçapão, debaixo daquele bloco, se abriu e Kyoko caiu nele.

Atrás das grades que impedia que os sobreviventes interferissem na execução, os sobreviventes estavam perplexos.

— Alter Ego…? Como ele apareceu sendo que ele foi executado junto da Toko!? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Foda-se se ele apareceu! Kyoko está viva ou não!? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Agora entendi tudo… — falou Makoto. — Agora, Kyoko provavelmente diria que vocês encurralado.

— Como ousa!? — gritou Monokuma. — Querem saber!? Isso não importa agora! Kyoko vai apodrecer no lixo!

Antes que alguém disse algo, Monokuma sumiu. Então, o resto dos sobreviventes voltaram.

**...**

Em uma sala, várias pessoa estavam reunidas no local. Era todos os 13 líderes da Fundação do Futuro.

— Misericórdia, estou me tremendo. Esse julgamento foi terrível! — falou Ruruka Ando, ex-Super Colegial Doceira e atual chefe da 8ª divisão.

— Acho que esse foi caso mais complicado que ele já tiveram. — falou Grande Gozu, ex-Super Colegial Lutador e atual chefe da 12ª divisão.

— Ainda bem que ninguém morreu mesmo. — falou Miaya Gekkogahara, ex-Super Colegial Terapeuta e atual chefe da 7ª divisão.

Koichi Kizakura, ex-caçador de talentos da Academia Pico da Esperança e atual chefe da 3ª divisão, caiu no chão aliviado. Pensava que a promessa que fez ao Jin Kirigiri seria quebrada, a promessa de proteger a Kyoko.

— Se sinta aliviado agora. Garanto que ela está viva. — falou Kazuo Tenham, ex-diretor da Academia Pico da Esperança e atual chefe da 1ª divisão e presidente da Fundação do Futuro.

— Eu não entendo, por que você se importa mais com essa Kyoko do que os resto dos alunos, Koichi!? É capaz dela ser a Mastermind! — falou Juzo Sakakura, ex-Super Colegial Boxeador e atual chefe da 6ª divisão.

— E-eu dúvido que Kyoko seja a Mastermind… — falou Ryota Mitarai, ex-Super Colegial Animador e atual chefe da 10ª divisão. — Tipo, se ela fosse a Mastermind, como ela iria se auto executar?

— N-não é óbvio!? Para ter mais desespero! — falou Seiko Kimura, ex-Super Colegial Farmacêutica e atual chefe da 4ª divisão.

— Me desculpem me intrometer, mas estou no lado do Ryota. Se não fosse pela aquela Inteligência Artificial, Kyoko seria morta e o jogo da morte ainda iria continuar. — falou Daisaku Bandai, ex-Super Colegial Fazendeiro e atual chefe da 11ª divisão.

— Mas pode tentar nos enganar. — falou Sonosuke Izayoi, ex-Super Colegial Ferreiro e atual chefe da 9ª divisão.

— Ô seu imbecil. Como ela vai nos enganar sendo que ela iria ser esmagada até a morte!? — perguntou Yasuke Matsuda, ex-Super Colegial Neurologista e atual chefe da 13ª divisão.

— O que você acha, Kyosuke? — perguntou Chisa Yukizome, ex-Super Colegial Governanta e atual chefe da 5ª divisão.

— ...Acho que não devemos focar nos assassinatos, e sim, em quem é o Mastermind. — falou Kyosuke Munakata, ex-Super Colegial Presidente do Conselho e atual chefe de 2ª divisão.

— Devo concordar com ele. — falou Gekkogahara, mexendo em seu notebook e ligando o projetor da sala.

Apareceu a imagem dos 16 estudantes participantes.

— Podemos retirar todos que morreram, certo? — perguntou Ruruka.

— Eu não sei em relação à isso. Tem mortes muito suspeitas. — falou Juzo.

— Claro que temos que descartar as mortes! Afinal, eles morreram. — falou Chisa.

— Vocês estão vendo isso de forma errada. — falou o presidente Tengan. — Há uma morte que todos nós devemos achar bastante suspeita.

— Mas qual? Tem a do Yasuhiro, a da Asahina, a do Mondo, a do Hifumi e a da Sakura. — falou Seiko.

— Não se esqueçam a da Mukuro. E essa é a principal morte suspeita! — falou Matsuda. — Como todos sabem, as câmeras foram desligadas durante todo o assassinato da Mukuro.

— Mas eles não fazem isso o tempo todo durante os assassinatos? — perguntou Ruruka.

— Não. Eu mesma olhei o site. Segundo o site, as câmeras são desligadas quando eles abastecem a cozinha e o armazém. Durante um assassinato, aparece uma coisa assim. — falou Gekkogahara, mostrando no slide: _"Está acontecendo um assassinato, se você ver o assassino, isso fará que você perca a experiência emocionante!"_

— Mas a da Mukuro não teve isso? — perguntou Gozu.

— Não. As câmeras desligaram desde o Horário da Noite antes do assassinato até o momento em que o Makoto foi junto de Chihiro até o ginásio. — falou Matsuda.

— Entendi. — falou Gozu.

— Olha, vamos deixar isso tudo de lado. Só é eu que achou aquela Junko Enoshima estranha? — perguntou Ruruka.

— Como assim, senhorita Ando? — perguntou Chisa.

— Tipo, quando eu a conheci, ela tinha mais peito e não tinha sardas no rosto. — falou Ruruka.

Gekkogahara pegou duas fotos e mostrou no slide. Uma era da Junko em um evento da Academia Pico da Esperança e a outra era da Junko que estava participando do jogo da morte.

Foi nesse momento que a ficha de Matsuda caiu. Desde aquele dia que Junko tentou matar ele durante a Tragédia, ele pensava que ela estava obedecendo as ordens de alguém. A classe 79 havia salvado ele, pois Junko — sendo sua amiga de infância — o empurrou do prédio para não ter que pisar nele, e Gonta Gokuhara havia o pegado e o salvado. A mesma classe ficou sobre a sua proteção e ele fez um plano para eles terem vidas normais para que ninguém os matasse. Mas voltando, Matsuda finalmente tinha percebido, Junko Enoshima era o motivo e a Mastermind daquilo tudo.

— Algum problema, Yasuke? — perguntou o presidente Tengan.

— Nada não, presidente. Só estava me lembrando dos momentos que tive com aquela vaca insuportável. — falou Matsuda, saindo de seu transe.

— Então vocês namoravam? — perguntou Chisa.

— Quê!? Não! A gente nunca n-namorou! — falou Matsuda. — Mas, eu não acho que tenha diferença na Junko. É a mesma que conheci.

Mesmo mentindo, Matsuda ainda queria saber se era mesmo Junko a Mastermind.

**…**

Makoto Naegi estava em seu quarto, ele estava pensando no que deveria fazer. Kyoko estava viva, ele sentia isso. Mas ele não sabia o que fazer.

Ele se lembrou que Kyoko havia lhe entregado a chave-mestra, aquela chave podia abrir qualquer porta. No instante, ele ligou tudo e já sabia que tinha que fazer.

Ele tinha que abrir o alçapão da sala do lixo e ser jogado no lixo para salvar a Kyoko.

Makoto levou Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro e Celestia até a casa de banho, ele queria que eles o ajudassem.

— Você quer que a gente distraia o Monokuma para que você abra o alçapão da sala de lixo, além de pegar um pouco de comida, e ainda quer que a gente jogue você no lixo? — perguntou Sayaka, incrédula.

— Sim.

— Você é burro ou o quê? — perguntou Leon.

— Você quer salvar a Kyoko? — perguntou Celestia. — Por quê?

— Olha… Todos nós sabemos que ela não é a culpada. — falou Makoto.

E ele estava certo, eles só souberam que ela não era a culpada depois de raciocinarem.

— Entendemos o seu desejo, mas é um pouco arriscado. — falou Sayaka.

— Por favor… só façam isso! — falou Makoto, pedindo de joelhos.

— Mesmo que a gente distraia ele, ainda tem as câmeras. — falou Celestia.

— Mas a Kyoko teve uma teoria e quero por em prática. — falou Makoto.

— Qual teoria? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Ela achava que o Mastermind não podia contratar o Monokuma e nos ver ao mesmo tempo. — falou Makoto.

— Isso me lembra a sala de dados. — falou Celestia. — Vamos supor que aquela sala que tem a cara do Monokuma é a sala usada para controlar o Monokuma. 

— Então, ele poderia usar o Monokuma e as câmeras ao mesmo tempo, pois ele estaria naquela sala. — falou Chihiro.

— Entendemos tudo agora… Makoto, vamos com você! — falou Sayaka.

Eles foram até o quinto andar e gritaram o nome do Monokuma. Leon fez questão de gritar _"MONOKUMA, FINALMENTE, VOCÊ APARECEU!"_

Makoto viu que aquela era a chance dele. Ele foi até a sala do lixo, abriu o alçapão dali. Ele foi correndo até a cozinha e colocou um sanduíche e uma garrafa de água em uma sacola. Após isso, ele pegou vários lixos e entrou em um deles.

— Seus bastardos! Sério que vocês me chamaram para aquilo!? — perguntou Monokuma, entrando na cozinha.

— Mas precisamos saber se o segundo andar dos dormitórios vai abrir. — falou Celestia.

— Claro que não vai! — falou Monokuma. Após isso, ele olhou para aquelas sacolas de lixo. — Credo! Vocês não limpam nada!? Deixem que eu jogo esse lixo!

Makoto sentiu sendo puxado ele fechou os olhos. Após um determinado tempo, ele sentiu como se estivesse caindo. Do nada ele sentiu uma dor enorme, como se tivesse caído de um lugar bem alto. A sorte dele era que ele tinha o lixo para amortecer a queda.

Saindo do lixo, Makoto olhou que estava em um lugar lotado de lixo. Tinha até um foguete lá. Continuando olhando aquilo, Makoto achou o que ele tanto queria achar. Kyoko estava deitada em um sofá quebrado, ela estava dormindo, ela estava respirando. Kyoko Kirigiri estava viva.


	24. A esperança ainda pode surgir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que demorei. Me desculpem.
> 
> Mas para a minha felicidade e a de vocês, o capítulo 6 inteiro está pronto. 
> 
> Só fica faltando o epílogo-
> 
> Enfim, espero que curtam isso~

Kyoko acordou do seu longo sono. Estava dormindo por muito tempo para poupar energia. Assim que ela acordou, ela viu uma cena, que para ela, era bastante fofa. Makoto estava ao lado dela, ele alisava o seu cabelo e ele tinha um Cup Noodles no cabelo.

— Makoto…? É você mesmo ou estou alucinando por causa da fome e sede…? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Sou eu, Kiri. Eu vim salvar você… — falou Makoto, dando um beijo na bochecha da Kyoko.

— Você está com o cabelo sujo. — falou Kyoko.

Makoto viu que estava mesmo com o cabelo sujo e começou a se limpar.

— Me desculpa… Aliás, toma isso. — falou Makoto, entregando uma sacola para Kyoko. Kyoko abriu a sacola e deu uma risada.

— Sanduíches e água… Bem, pelo menos é algo para eu comer. — falou Kyoko.

Kyoko começou a comer ali mesmo. Enquanto ela comia, Makoto se sentou ao lado dela no sofá, ele tinha uma série de questionários para ela.

— Você matou mesmo Mukuro Ikusaba? 

— Não. Celestia estava certa ao dizer que eu tenho motivos para matar a Mukuro, mas eu não a matei. Eu passei o assassinato inteiro no segundo andar dos dormitórios. — falou Kyoko.

— Ok… — falou Makoto. — Eu queria te perguntar sobre faz tempo, mas nunca tive oportunidade de perguntar… Qual é o seu Super Colegial…?

— Como eu disse, eu não me lembro… Na verdade, eu não me lembrava até ir naquele andar… Eu sou a Super Colegial Detetive. — falou Kyoko.

Kyoko terminou de comer e continuou a falar.

— Sabe, eu tenho um motivo específico para querer sempre investigar sozinha. — falou Kyoko.

— Qual?

— Eu queria recuperar as minhas memórias. Antes, eu não sabia de nada sobre o meu talento e o motivo de eu querer ir para a Pico da Esperança. — falou Kyoko.

— Entendi. Mas como você se lembrou do seu talento? — perguntou Makoto.

— Depois que você distraiu o Monokuma para eu abrir a sala de dados, eu voltei para os dormitórios, pois a sala não abria. Eu estava cansada e queria dormir, então pensei em ir no meu dormitório, mas isso me faria mais suspeita. Então, eu tentei abrir as grades do segundo andar dos dormitórios com esta chave, e consegui. — falou Kyoko. — Lá, eu não só encontrei um lugar para dormir, mas também, eu consegui achar um dormitório particular do diretor. Foi ali que me lembrei de quem eu era e o motivo de eu ir para a Pico da Esperança. Além disso, lá não tem monitores e nem câmeras, e foi por causa disso que não pude aparecer nas investigações. Eu só soube do Julgamento de Classe assim que eu desci.

— E qual era?

— Eu sou a Super Colegial Detetive, e eu vim para a Academia Pico da Esperança para encontrar o meu pai, o diretor da academia, Jin Kirigiri. E a minha memória e talento devem estar conectados com o mistério dessa academia. — falou Kyoko.

Makoto ficou muito surpreso, afinal, ele acabou de descobrir que namora a filha do diretor.

— Aliás, voltando ao assunto de que eu supostamente matei a Mukuro, você certamente deve se lembrar daquela noite. — falou Kyoko.

— Espere… Mukuro era aquela pessoa encapuzada? — perguntou Makoto.

— Aparentemente, sim. E isso me faz pensar que há dois Super Colegiais Desespero. Um que olhava a gente e o outro, a Mukuro, que queria te matar. — explicou Kyoko.

— Por que ela iria me matar? 

— Porque se você fosse morto, todos votariam em mim e eu seria morta por razão nenhuma. — falou Kyoko.

— Mas o que faremos agora? — perguntou Makoto.

— Bem, certamente, você deve ter aberto o alçapão da sala do lixo, certo?

— Exatamente.

— Então, vamos sair e vamos mostrar ao Mastermind que ele está encurralado. — explicou Kyoko.

— Espero que der certo…

Makoto abriu uma enorme porta que havia lá, e lá tinha uma enorme escadaria. Ambos começaram a subir.

— Kyoko... se você não se importar... Poderia falar para mim sobre sua família? — pediu.

— Ah... Ok. — disse Kyoko. — Os Kirigiri são uma linhagem de detetives. Todos os Kirigiri são detetives. Mas, meu pai não queria ser detetive, e me deixou com minha mãe.

— Mas ele quis mesmo te abandonar?

— Makoto, ele me deixou. Por que ele não me abandonou?

— Talvez ele queria te buscar? Tipo, a Academia Pico da Esperança acha pessoas com talentos e envia um convite para estudar lá. — disse. — Seu pai poderia pegar qualquer detetive mirim qualquer, mas ele pegou logo você. Então, eu acredito que ele queria te ver ainda.

— ...

— Nunca pensou nisso?

— Nunca.

— Então... Que tal pensar nisso um pouco...?

— Verei o que faço.

**…**

Os dois chegaram no topo, mais precisamente, a sala do lixo. Kyoko começou um plano para encurralar o Mastermind.

— Você tem certeza que devemos mesmo fazer esse plano, Kyoko? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim, esse é o único jeito da gente vencer o Mastermind. — falou Kyoko. Quando Kyoko estava perto da porta da sala do lixo, ela se virou para Makoto e disse: — Obrigada pela aquela conversa… Ela foi… esclarecedora…

Mesmo vermelho de vergonha, Makoto seguiu Kyoko até o ginásio que havia ali.

Enquanto isso, Junko Enoshima olhava para as câmeras, ela estava com raiva. Kyoko estava viva e Makoto a ajudou. Ela tinha que fazer algo em relação à isso. Mas antes, ela com raiva pegou um monte de coisa e começou a jogar no chão, e depois, voltou a olhar o casal.

Quando ela viu, os dois estavam no ginásio e eles estavam chamando o Monokuma.

— O que querem!? Você era para estar morta! — falou Monokuma.

— Mas isso seria uma injustiça. Você sabe muito bem que nem eu e nem Makoto matamos Mukuro Ikusaba. — falou Kyoko.

— Ora, sua… e que a matou!? — perguntou Monokuma.

— O Mastermind.

— Você é uma idiota!? — falou Monokuma.

— Isso não importa agora. Eu quero um novo julgamento para a Mukuro. — falou Kyoko.

— Vocês querem um novo Julgamento de Classe!? — perguntou Monokuma, com mais raiva.

— Sim! Só que, esse será o último julgamento. E nele, será a batalha final entre a esperança e desespero. Nós iremos investigar a Mukuro Ikusaba e vamos descobrir os mistérios dessa academia. — falou Kyoko.

Monokuma ficou calado. Respirando fundo, Monokuma gritou:

— Que assim seja! Trato feito! Mas com uma condição… quem perder terá uma Super Mega Hiper Blaster Execução! — falou Monokuma. — Mas estou logo avisando: desde que esse jogo da morte começou, apenas os 16 alunos entraram.

— Fechado!

Kyoko pegou a mão do Makoto e o arrastou até o refeitório. Ao chegarem, todos ficaram surpresos ao ver Kyoko.

— Kyoko! — gritou Chihiro, correndo até Kyoko e abraçando ela. — Que bom que esteja bem.

— O que está acontecendo, Kyoko? — perguntou Celestia, já sabendo que estava acontecendo.

— Eu conversei com o Monokuma. Haverá um novo julgamento para a Mukuro. E neste julgamento, iremos debater sobre a morte dela e os mistérios dessa academia! — explicou Kyoko.

— Espere! Monokuma disse algo interessante. — disse Makoto. — Ele disse que desde que esse jogo da morte começou, apenas os 16 estudantes entraram aqui.

— Entendo… já estava na hora disso acontecer. Então, vamos investigar! Eu aconselho que todos nós separamos para investigar, assim iremos mais rápido. — falou Celestia, perto da saída do refeitório. — Sobre o que você disse, Makoto, além de ser mais rápida essa investigação, vai impedir que um de nós mate alguém. Afinal, alguém pode ser o Mastermind. — saiu do refeitório.

— Bem, se essa será o último julgamento, eu irei investigar com muito prazer! — falou Chihiro, saindo do refeitório.

— Eu irei mostrar à vocês que eu posso ser útil! — falou Leon, também saindo do refeitório.

— Boa sorte na sua investigação, Mac e Kiri. — falou Sayaka, saindo do refeitório.

— Boa sorte, Mac. Eu te amo, antes de tudo. — falou Kyoko, dando um beijo no Makoto e saindo do refeitório.

**...**

Em todas as televisões do mundo, em todas as línguas, se repetia a mesma coisa:

— _Oi, pessoal! Sou eu! O mascote favorito do mundo!_ — falou Monokuma, aparecendo nas telas. — _Como vocês viram e bem sabem, Kyoko me fez uma proposta irrecusável. Haverá um último Julgamento de Classe, a última batalha entre a esperança e desespero! Ou seja hoje será o último episódio de Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc! Não se esqueçam de falar o como vocês estão achando da série no Twitter! Adeus!_

Kaede Akamatsu, Super Colegial Pianista, após ver esse anúncio do Monokuma, ela se sentiu feliz e pensou em algo.

Pegando em seu celular, Kaede digitou no grupo dos seus ex-colegas de classe: _"Todos no meu apartamento! Tragam salgados, doces e refrigerante! Vamos comemorar que os nossos senpais da classe 78 vão finalmente sair!"_

— Como ela tem tanta certeza de que eles vão sair? — perguntou Tsumugi Shirogane, Super Colegial Cosplayer, olhando para a mensagem.

— Ela tem fé, Tsumugi. Além disso, eu concordo com ela, eu acho que eles vai sair. Então, seria uma coisa boa a gente comemorar na casa dela. Afinal, faz tempo que a gente não ver eles. — falou Rantaro Amami, o Super Colegial Aventureiro.

— Eu sei, mas… Quer saber? Esquece. — falou Tsumugi.

— Enfim, vou comprar uns salgados e irei aproveitar para comprar algo para a gente comer. — falou Rantaro.

— Tive sorte de ter você como colega de quarto. Eu jurava que você iria ficar com o Kokichi. — falou Tsumugi.

— Eu também. Mas você sabe como é o senhor Matsuda. Ele apenas fez oito pares de casal — falou Rantaro, rindo. — Eu me lembro que a Kaede está com o Shuichi, Kaito com a Maki e Kokichi com a Himiko.

— Tenko está se revirando nesse exato momento. — falou Tsumugi, rindo. — Aliás, ela estava com o Gonta, né?

— Sim. Eu perguntei como era morar com ele. Ela me disse que era tranquilo, eles lutam, e isso ajuda no talento da Tenko, e a Tenko ajuda o Gonta em caçar insetos. — falou Rantaro.

— Isso é uma cena fofa de se imaginar. — falou Tsumugi. — Eu também me lembro que a Miu ficou com o Keebo.

— Ele que lute. Sempre sinto que a Miu vai pegar ele e colocar um vibrador. — falou Rantaro, rindo mais ainda. — Parece que a Angie ficou com o Korekiyo… 

— Isso me lembra que shippava eles, mas eu pensei um pouco e percebi que é como se eu shippasse um crente com um ateu. — falou Tsumugi.

— E é errado desde quando? — perguntou Rantaro.

— Eu não disse que era errado, eu só disse que é um pouco estranho… — falou Tsumugi. — Enfim, Kirumi, se eu não me engano, está com o Ryoma.

— Sim. — falou Rantaro. — Bem… Já estou indo, tchau, Mugi.

— Tchau, Taro…

Após Rantaro sair, Tsumugi pegou o seu celular e fez uma ligação.

— Você viu a televisão, né, Chiaki? — falou Tsumugi.

— _Sim, eu vi… Não sei o que ela está fazendo, mas devemos confiar nela…_ — falou Chiaki.

— Chiaki, você é uma Remanescente e eu sou uma Super Colegial Desespero, se ela falar a minha identidade, a Fundação do Futuro vai me fuzilar. — falou Tsumugi.

— _Mas você é a Super Colegial Desespero que mais parou de fazer desespero._ — falou Chiaki.

— Sim, mas vi na televisão que eles estão matando os Super Colegiais Desespero. Imagina o que eles farão com vocês. — falou Tsumugi.

— _Isso não importa. Vou auxiliar a Junko em várias coisas nesse exato momento. Tchau._ — falou Chiaki, desligando a ligação.

— Por que eu tinha que me tornar um deles…? Por que eu quero tanto fazer com que Rantaro e os outros sintam desespero…? — se questionava Tsumugi.


	25. Investigando pela esperança

Apesar de que o que Celestia tinha dito estava consideravelmente correto, Makoto insistia em acreditar que nenhum deles era o Mastermind.

Iniciando a sua investigação, Makoto começou a pegar o Arquivo Monokuma #5 e começou a ler.

**Arquivo Monokuma #5**

• **Vítima:** ???

• **Super Colegial:** ???

• A vítima possui feridas no pescoço, peito, mãos e pés. Ela recebeu uma única facada que atravessou a sua garganta, além de uma picaretada no estômago;

• A vítima possui alguma queimaduras e feridas de alguns dias atrás;

• O corpo foi encontrado primeiro por Makoto Naegi e Sayaka Maizono.

Makoto leu e releu o arquivo para ver se tinha algo que pudesse ajudá-lo. Vendo que tinha nada, Makoto fez uma lista de lugares que ele deveria explorar.

Primeiro, ele iria no segundo andar dos dormitórios; segundo, ele iria ao banco de dados e na sala do diretor, que ficam no mesmo andar; e terceiro, ele iria ao laboratório de biologia, no quinto andar.

Indo direto ao segundo andar dos dormitórios, Makoto se viu em um local desconhecido pelo mesmo e totalmente diferente dos demais andares. Neste andar, tudo estava destruído, como se uma enorme catástrofe aconteceu e destruiu aquele andar.

Começando a investigar, Makoto viu uma pequena sala cheia de armários. Todos estavam trancados, então ele não viu finalidade naquela sala e foi para outra sala que havia ali.

Aquela sala era bastante chique. Nem parecia que ela estava naquele andar todo destruído. A sala, além de chique, tinha uma cama e um notebook, então Makoto deduziu que aquilo era um dormitório.

— Se aqui é o um dormitório, por que ele é diferente de todos? — se questionava.

— Porque aqui é o dormitório do diretor. — falou Kyoko, entrando naquela sala. — Foi aqui que passei a noite, por sinal.

— Entendi… Você checou o notebook? 

— Sim.

— E o que tinha nele? — Makoto estava curioso, poderia ter algo naquele notebook que poderia ser usado como pista.

— Bem… Além de que têm várias pesquisas sobre os Super Colegiais Desespero, esse notebook serve para abrir aquela passagem ali. — Kyoko apontou para um parede. Ao se aproximar, Makoto sentiu vento sair dali, então poderia concluir que tem algo ali. — Mas só abre com senha, e eu tentei de tudo, mas não consegui abrir.

— Entendi… Você tinha dito que havia pesquisas relacionadas aos Super Colegiais Desespero, certo?

— Exatamente. Há várias pesquisas sobre eles, mas sempre é a mesma coisa. Os Super Colegiais Desespero são um grupo de pessoas que fazem o de tudo para ter desespero. O único objetivo deles, como eu disse, é ter mais e mais desespero. — explicou Kyoko. — Aliás, há um grupo de dezesseis pessoas nesses Super Colegiais Desespero, eles são conhecidos como Remanescentes do Desespero.

— E o que os diferenciam dos Super Colegiais Desespero? 

— Eles são Super Colegiais como a gente. — falou Kyoko. A boca de Makoto se abriu da surpresa que teve. — Não fique tão surpreso assim.

— Mas não tem como não ficar surpreso, Kyoko! Eles são Super Colegiais, eles são os símbolos da esperança, por que eles estariam fazendo isso? — Makoto estava incrédulo.

— Bem, eu não sei como te responder. Os sites só falavam que eles são Super Colegiais que trazem desespero ao mundo através do talento deles. — falou Kyoko.

**Super Colegial Desespero adicionado às pistas.**

**Remanescentes do Desespero adicionados às pistas.**

Mesmo tentando digerir aquilo tudo, Makoto tinha que investigar. Olhando para Kyoko, Makoto perguntou:

— Kyoko, eu tenho uma ideia para uma senha… posso tentar…?

— Vá em frente, mas eu acredito que não conseguirá.

Indo até o notebook, Makoto digitou: _“KYOKOKIRIGIRI”_ . Um barulho foi ouvido, a porta havia aberto. Kyoko olhou para a senha que Makoto tinha colocado e ficou totalmente surpresa.

— P-por que ele fez isso!? — se perguntava.

Para Kyoko, o pai dela havia a abandonado. Esse tipo de coisa fez com que ela ficasse realmente surpresa. Afinal, você esperaria que a pessoa que te abandonou usasse o seu nome como senha?

Kyoko foi rapidamente para a sala que acabara de se abrir, e Makoto a seguiu. A sala tinha algumas escrivaninha, uma delas tinha uma foto, por sinal. Mas o que deixava a sala mais intrigante — e o que Kyoko não parava de olhar — era um presente todo enfeitado em cima de uma mesa.

— Presente lindo. — disse Makoto. — Não acha, Kyoko?

Kyoko não o respondeu, ela apenas se concentrava naquela caixa. Parecia até que ela sabia o que tinha naquela caixa.

— Kyoko? Está bem?

— Meu pai.

— O quê? — perguntou, confuso.

— O meu pai está nesta caixa. — disse Kyoko.

Makoto arregalou os olhos. Apesar de que Kyoko estivesse certa sobre grande parte das coisas, Makoto duvidava que um homem adulto estivesse em uma caixa pequena.

— Eu acho que não.

— Então abra.

Obedecendo, Makoto foi tirou o laço e abriu aquele lindo presente. Ao ver o que tinha dentro, Makoto deu um grito. Ossos humanos estavam naquela caixa.

— Isso é um esqueleto humano? Por que tem um esqueleto humano aqui!? — se perguntava Makoto, claramente assustado.

— Então é o esqueleto dele? Eu não esperava menos do Mastermind. — disse Kyoko. — Além disso, isso comprova o que Alter Ego disse. Ele tinha dito que o diretor estava em algum lugar daqui, e ele está nessa caixa.

Mesmo dizendo isso tudo, Kyoko não deu uma olhada na caixa. Era como se ela não quisesse ver aquilo, e olha que ela viu no total de cinco cadáveres.

**Presente da sala secreta adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto saiu de perto da caixa. Ele queria sair o mais longe o possível daquilo. Indo perto de uma das escrivaninhas, Makoto começou a olhar gaveta por gaveta, até achar um e-Handbook com uma etiqueta escrita _“Em caso de emergência”._

— Isso parece com os nosso Monopads. — disse ao ver a sua descoberta.

— Claro que se parece, os nossos Monopads são basicamente e-Handbooks da Academia Pico da Esperança. Mas o Mastermind deve ter pego e se aproveitado deles. — Kyoko disse calmante. — Além disso, esse e-Handbook é do diretor, afinal estava na sala dele.

**E-Handbook do Diretor adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto guardou o e-Handbook e voltou a investigar o local. Desta vez, Makoto foi para a outra escrivaninha. Nela estava uma foto de uma menina de cabelos roxos sendo segurada por um homem de cabelos roxos escuro, a menina estava bastante feliz naquela foto. Você não precisava ser um detetive para saber que a menina na foto era nada mais nada menos do que Kyoko Kirigiri.

— Kyoko, não é você? — Makoto pegou a foto e entregou para Kyoko.

Se Kyoko já estava surpresa com o seu né ser a senha que abria aquela sala, ela ficou mais ainda ao saber que tinha uma foto dela ali.

Kyoko imediatamente pegou a foto e começou a olhar para ela com muita surpresa. De alguma forma, ela sentia que queria gritar e chorar.

— Acho que isso e a senha significam que ele ainda se importava com você. — disse Makoto. Kyoko olhou para ele com uma cara confusa e disse:

— Como assim?

— Acho que… acho que ele ainda queria te ver.

Kyoko estava totalmente chocada. Ao ver que Kyoko não estava muito bem, Makoto perguntou:

— Kyoko, está bem?

— Makoto, você poderia me deixar sozinha aqui por um momento? — Kyoko pediu.

— Tem certeza…?

— Absoluta.

**Foto da Kyoko com o diretor adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala. Após isso, Kyoko abraçou aquela imagem e começou a chorar. Ela tinha ido à Pico da Esperança apenas para cortar os laços com o seu pai, mas acaba de descobrir que ele ainda se importava com ela e que tinha saudades dela.

— Eu te vingarei… pai…

Kyoko pegou a foto na moldura e guardou em um bolso. Olhando a escrivaninha, Kyoko viu que havia um DVD ali. Ela pegou e fui direto à sala de áudio e vídeo.

**…**

Makoto podia ser um simples estudante, mas ele não gostava de ver uma pessoa triste. Mesmo Kyoko querendo ficar sozinha, Makoto queria estar ao lado dela e queria a abraçar. Mas ele sabia que ela era do tipo que realmente prefere ficar sozinha.

Assim que saiu do dormitório do diretor, Makoto teve uma ideia. Se o e-Handbook do diretor só deve ser usado em casos de emergência, logo esse e-Handbook poderia abrir os armários naquela sala cheia de armários.

Para conferir a sua teoria, Makoto foi até a sala dos armários e tentou abrir com o e-Handbook do diretor. Para a surpresa dele, o armário se abriu, e assim, ele começou a olhar armário por armário para ver se tinha algo diferente.

Olhando cada armário, Makoto viu um armário com certeza diferente. Nesse armário tinha cartas de tarô, uma bola de cristal e vários livros de matérias diferentes; além do fato de que o armário estava totalmente desorganizado. Não demorou muito para que Makoto associasse esse armário com Yasuhiro Hagakure, a primeira pessoa a morrer naquele jogo da morte. 

Mas isso era totalmente estranho. Nenhum deles tinha acesso ao segundo andar dos dormitórios, então não tinha como o Yasuhiro ter colocado as coisas dele lá. Makoto pegou um dos livros que tinha ali, apenas para comprovar.

Pegando um livro de matemática, Makoto viu que o livro estava usado, além de que tinha “ _Esse livro pertence ao Yasuhiro Hagakure”_. Makoto não conhecia a letra de Yasuhiro para saber se pertencia a ele, mas ele sabia que Leon era até que relativamente próximo de Yasuhiro. Então, ele pegou esse livro e pensou em levar até Leon.

Continuando a olhar cada armário, Makoto viu um que estava vazio. A única coisa que tinha ali era um simples caderno de bolso. Pegando o caderno e começando a ler, Makoto viu que a escrita da pessoa era incrivelmente linda, e continuando lendo, Makoto viu um trecho que o chamou atenção.

_ “Um plano onde os alunos ficaram presos na Academia Pico da Esperança e eles viveriam em uma vida comunal juntos, ele disse que esse plano era fundamental para a esperança do mundo. E quem fez esse plano foi o próprio diretor da Academia Pico da Esperança — e meu pai —, Jin Kirigiri.” _

A ficha de Makoto caiu naquela mesma hora. Não restava dúvidas de que aquele caderno pertencia à Kyoko Kirigiri. Mas isso contraria tudo que ela tinha dito, no caderno dizia que ela conversou com o diretor, mas ela tinha dito que nunca tinha falado com ele.

Outra coisa que Makoto percebeu foi que no caderno tinha a mesma coisa que Alter Ego tinha dito. Makoto se perguntava se aquilo tinha uma espécie de significado.

Continuando a folhear as páginas daquele caderno, Makoto foi até a última página, e essa página o deixou preocupado.

_ “O desespero está entre nós. E então, nós sobrevivemos” _

_ “Há um segundo  desespero” _

Rapidamente, Makoto colocou o caderno no armário e o fechou.

**Caderno de bolso adicionado às pistas.**

**…**

Makoto subiu até o terceiro andar. Nesse mesmo andar, tinha o banco de dados e a sala do diretor, dois lugares que estavam trancados.

Indo ao banco de dados, Makoto viu a mesma coisa. Uma grande sala lotada de monitores que estavam conectados às câmeras.

No banco de dados estava Chihiro Fujisaki. O mesmo olhava para uma das telas dos monitores.

— Chihiro, está bem olhando algo? — perguntou Makoto.

— Eu ia, mas… Se Alter Ego foi pego pelo Mastermind, então o sistema de segurança dele deve ser bastante sofisticado. Acho que será impossível olhar as pesquisas, notícias ou até mesmo hackear. — explicou Chihiro.

— Entendo. Mas nem tudo está perdido por aqui. 

— Está se referendo da sala com cara do Monokuma, certo? Eu ia entrar agora.

— Então, vamos juntos!

Makoto e Chihiro abriram as portas que tinham a cara do Monokuma. Ao entrar eles se vêem em um lugar totalmente tecnológico.

— Me sinto como se estivesse em uma cabine de anime mecha. — falou Chihiro. Chihiro viu os botões que tinham por ali, um em específico o chamou atenção, e ele apertou nesse botão. 

Makoto e Chihiro ouviram um barulho familiar. Era o mesmo barulho que Monokuma fazia quando aparecia na frente deles.

— Ouviu isso…?

— Sim. Acho que deve ser desse botão que apertei, “ _Banco de dados”_. — Chihiro mostrou o botão. — Pode lá olhar, por favor?

— Eh… claro

Seguindo o que Chihiro havia pedido, Makoto viu Monokuma no banco de dados. O mais estranho era que Monokuma não se movia nem falava.

— Monokuma…? Está bem…? 

Após um tempo, Monokuma levantou as mãos para o alto e disse:

— Rawr! Makoto, você é legal! 

Makoto teve que pensar mais de uma vez para saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando finalmente ele percebeu que Monokuma estava com a voz do Chihiro, ele disse:

— Chihiro, você está controlando o Monokuma?

— Exatamente. Apesar de eu controlar ele e fazer ele falar, eu não consigo me ver, eu só consigo te ver porque dá pra ver pelos olhos dele. — falava Chihiro, por meio do Monokuma. — Oh, achei o botão de autodestruição… Acho que vou apertar para uma vingança.

— Chihiro, NÃO!

Makoto correu até àquela sala e viu Chihiro rindo muito.

— Achava mesmo que eu iria apertar, Makoto? Eu só estava brincando. — disse Chihiro. — Mas, voltando ao sério, eu não entendo o propósito dessa sala. Tipo, por que ela existe sendo que o Mastermind não pode monitorar o resto de nós?

— Isso me lembra de uma teoria que a Kyoko disse.

— Aquela que você falou para nós? Onde a gente distraiu o Monokuma para você abrir o alçapão e entrar em um dos lixos?

— Essa mesma! E, pelo visto, ela estava certa. Com essa sala, a gente pode comprovar que o Mastermind não pode nos monitorar e controlar o Monokuma ao mesmo tempo.

**Sala de controle do Monokuma.**

Ambos, Chihiro e Makoto, saíram do Banco de Dados, já que eles não acharam outra pista por lá.

Mas, estranhamente, assim que eles saíram, a porta havia se fechado e trancado.

— Chihiro… você viu isso?

— Sim. — Chihiro tentou abrir a porta. — Droga! Está trancada.

— Claro que ela está! — Monokuma apareceu na frente deles. — Se eu deixasse essa porta aberta, como eu iria me mover?

— Como assim? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Pupupu… Vocês basicamente perderam a chance de me pegar.

— O quê!? Você estava lá dentro? — perguntou Chihiro, incrédulo.

— Espere um pouco… — Makoto se lembrou de um detalhe que nem ele e nem Chihiro investigaram. — Chihiro, a gente não olhou aquele alçapão que tinha na sala de comando do Monokuma.

— Que…? Meu Deus, você está certo. — Chihiro se assustou.

— AH-HAHAHAHA! Vocês perderam uma chance tão óbvia. Enfim, tenho que ir. — E Monokuma sumiu novamente.

— Droga… — Chihiro parecia desapontado.

— Bem… ainda temos como desmascarar ele lá no Julgamento de Classe. Ainda temos uma chance.

— Você está certo. — disse Chihiro, sorrindo. Mas a sua expressão mudou logo para uma mais séria. — Tenho que ser forte para esse julgamento. Ele definitivamente vai ser diferente dos demais.

— Chihiro… Isso me lembra que nunca cheguei a te perguntar, por que você queria ser forte? — perguntou Makoto.

— Bem… Eu cresci com as pessoas dizendo que eu era fraco, e eu comecei a sofrer bullying por causa disso… Então, eu comecei a me vestir de menina, pois assim, ninguém faria bullying com uma garotinha e eu nunca seria “ _fraco para um garoto”_. Foi aí que chamei o Mondo para me treinar naquele dia, no assassinato da Hina. — Chihiro respirou fundo e segurou as suas lágrimas. — Eu contei o meu segredo para ele, Taka também estava lá e disse que estava orgulhoso de mim por querer ser mais forte. Já Mondo, ele estava com raiva, ele repetia a frase “ _vou ser mais forte que o Daiya”_ , e depois, ele me atacou. Eu estaria morto se não fosse pela Hina.

— Mas por que você se acha fraco?

— Porque eu sou fraco.

— Nada disso! Eu não te acho fraco, Chihiro. — Makoto colocou as suas mãos nos ombros de Chihiro. — Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que conheço. Mesmo nessa situação, você não para de se esquecer dos outros e mesmo assim, tenta seguir em frente. Você é muito forte Chihiro!

— Makoto… — Chihiro limpou as lágrimas que desciam de seu rosto. — Obrigado por isso. Por enquanto, irei falar para todos sobre isso que descobrimos.

— Até logo Chihiro. — quando Chihiro sumiu da vista de Makoto, Makoto até a sala do diretor.

**…**

— Olha só. Olá, Makoto. — cumprimentou Celestia. Makoto tinha acabado de entrar na sala do diretor. Assim que chegou, ele viu Celestia sentada em um sofá lendo vários arquivos. — Veio investigar aqui também, pelo visto.

— Sim… encontrou algo?

— Sim. Aqui tem tantos arquivos, Byakuya se sentiria no paraíso. — Celestia entregou um arquivo para Makoto. — Comece por esse.

O arquivo que Celestia entregou para Makoto se chamava “ _Projeto Izuru Kamukura”_. Começando a ler, Makoto viu uma foto de um homem de olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos pretos.

“ _O Projeto Izuru Kamukura, também conhecido como Plano de Cultivo da Esperança ou Projeto Kamukura, foi um experimento dirigido pelo Comitê Direção para criar esperança artificial em estudantes normais, e criar o Super Colegial Hope, um aluno com todos os talentos pesquisados pela Academia Pico da Esperança_.”

— Celestia, você está brincando, né? 

— Por que eu estaria? Eu garanto à você que isso é da própria Pico da Esperança. — Celestia brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

— Mas, como eles fariam isso com um ser humano!?

— Fariam? Oh, entendi. Você não leu o resto. — Celestia colocou a mão na boca. — Leia o resto e entenda.

Fazendo o que Celestia disse, Makoto voltou a ler sobre o projeto. Virando a página, Makoto viu um gigantesco “ _Resultados_ ”.

“ _O resultado do projeto foi um total sucesso. Hajime Hinata, aluno do Curso Reserva — escolhido pelo ex-diretor da Academia Pico da Esperança e o atual diretor da Academia Pico da Esperança —, foi selecionado para esse projeto. Os cientistas retiram as suas emoções, sentimentos, personalidade e as suas memórias, e colocaram todos os talentos reconhecidos pela Pico da Esperança nele._

_Apesar de que o projeto foi um enorme sucesso, Izuru Kamukura — a pessoa que deixou de ser Hajime Hinata — se transformou uma pessoa apática, ele sempre diz que está entediado, além do fato de que ele perdeu a sua humanidade._ ”

— Celestia… isso só pode ser brincadeira, eles não fizeram isso. — Makoto colocou o arquivo em cima de uma mesa que tinha ali.

— Infelizmente, eles fizeram. Absolutamente tudo aí parece ser verídico.

Makoto colocou as mãos na cabeça, não podia acreditar que aquilo aconteceu.

— Tirar as memórias, personalidade, emoções e sentimentos de uma pessoa é algo tão antiético. — disse Makoto.

— Não é a toa que o arquivo disse que ele perdeu a humanidade e o deixou apático. Izuru Kamukura, o Super Colegial Esperança, não tem esperança na humanidade. — Celestia voltou a brincar com uma de suas mechas de cabelo. — Além disso, diria que isso é a ambição da Pico da Esperança. Colocar todos os talentos reconhecidos por eles em uma única pessoa. Que ambição estúpida.

— Mas teve algo que me intrigou sobre esse projeto.

— O que seria?

— O que é esse Curso Reserva?

— Bem, por onde começar? — Celestia deu uma longa respirada. — Pelo o que eu li, Curso Reserva é basicamente uma parte do curso principal. Todos nós, os 16 estudantes, estudaríamos no curso principal. O Curso Reserva é simplesmente um modo para que até mesmo um estudante comum pode estudar aqui na Pico da Esperança. A diferença entre ambos é que no curso reserva, você paga um valor bem alto para estudar.

— Por que alguém pagaria um valor tão alto?

— Não é óbvio? Independente de quem estude na Pico da Esperança, tendo talento ou não, terá o futuro garantido. 

**Projeto Izuru Kamukura adicionado às pistas.**

Celestia pegou mais um arquivo e entregou ao Makoto.

— Leia esse outro projeto. — disse Celestia.

Pegando o arquivo, Makoto começou a ler o projeto intitulado de “ _Projeto de Proteção Estudantil_ ”.

“ _Após a Tragédia, 16 alunos foram encontrados como sobreviventes. Sendo eles:_

_ • Shuichi Saihara, Super Colegial Detetive; _

_ • Kaede Akamatsu, Super Colegial Pianista; _

_ • Rantaro Amami, Super Colegial Aventureiro; _

_ • Tsumugi Shirogane, Super Colegial Cosplayer; _

_ • Kokichi Ouma, Super Colegial Líder Supremo; _

_ • Himiko Yumeno, Super Colegial Maga; _

_ • Gonta Gokuhara, Super Colegial Etimologista; _

_ • Tenko Chabashira, Super Colegial Mestre em Aikido; _

_ • K1-B0, Super Colegial Robô; _

_ • Miu Iruma, Super Colegial Inventora; _

_ • Kaito Momota, Super Colegial Astronauta; _

_ • Maki Harukawa, Super Colegial Babá (também como: Super Colegial Assassina); _

_ • Korekiyo Shinguji, Super Colegial Antropólogo; _

_ • Angie Yonaga, Super Colegial Artista; _

_ • Ryoma Hoshi, Super Colegial Tenista (também como: Super Colegial Prisioneiro); _

_ • Kirumi Tojo, Super Colegial Empregada. _

_ Para que a esperança do mundo continue e para que o talento de ambos seja protegido, os estudantes tiveram que mudar de nome e viver juntos em pares. Eles teriam que se comportar como alunos normais e como namorados para que ninguém desconfiasse. _

_ As divisões ficaram as seguintes: _

_ • Kaede Akamatsu e Shuichi Saihara; _

_ • Himiko Yumeno e Kokichi Ouma; _

_ • Tsumugi Shirogane e Rantaro Amami; _

_ • Tenko Chabashira e Gonta Gokuhara; _

_ • Miu Iruma e K1-B0; _

_ • Maki Harukawa e Kaito Momota; _

_ • Angie Yonaga e Korekiyo Shinguji; _

_• Kirumi Tojo e Ryoma Hoshi._ ”

— O que tem de errado nisso? — perguntou Makoto.

— Não é óbvio? Algo aconteceu durante a tal tragédia, e a Pico da Esperança teve que proteger esses alunos. — falou Celestia. 

**Projeto de Proteção Estudantil adicionado às pistas.**

Celestia pegou mais um arquivo e entregou ao Makoto.

— Mais um arquivo?

— Sim, mas esse é diferente. Ele aparentemente é um arquivo que fala sobre todos os nossos casos. — disse Celestia. — Leia sobre o caso da Mukuro, você vai ver que tem algo impressionante.

Makoto começou a ler sobre aquele arquivo, e Celestia estava certa. Era basicamente uma arquivo sobre os casos que eles tiveram.

“ _ **Caso nº1: Yasuhiro Hagakure**_

_**Local da morte:** Lavanderia; _

_**Causa da morte:** Facada na cabeça; _

_**Encontrado por:** Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono, e posteriormente pelo resto dos alunos; _

_**Culpado:** Junko Enoshima; _

_**Adições:** De fato, o julgamento foi impressionante. Se isso fosse um filme, o primeiro julgamento teria vários plots. O primeiro foi o fato de que todos estavam suspeitando da Sayaka, mas Makoto percebeu uma certa ação do considerado culpado e o “desmascarou”. _

_**Caso nº2: Aoi Asahina** _

_**Local da morte:** Vestiário masculino; _

_**Causa da morte:** Estrangulamento; _

_**Encontrada por:** Chihiro Fujisaki, Byakuya Togami e Makoto Naegi (ambos em horas diferentes); _

_**Culpado:** Kiyotaka Ishimaru; _

_**Adições:** Chihiro fez o possível para não dizer que foi Kiyotaka, pois ele achava a relação de Kiyotaka e de Mondo adorável e ele não queria fazer Mondo sofrer. Além de Chihiro, Mondo fez o possível para que ninguém suspeitasse de Kiyotaka. _

_**Caso nº3: Mondo Oowada e Hifumi Yamada.** _

_**Locais das mortes:** Laboratório de física (Mondo) e enfermaria (Hifumi); _

_**Causas das mortes:** Facada no peito (Mondo) e facada no pescoço (Hifumi); _

_**Encontrados por:** Celestia Ludenberg, Sakura Oogami, Sayaka Maizono e Makoto Naegi (Mondo); Chihiro Fujisaki, Leon Kuwata e Makoto Naegi (Hifumi); _

_**Culpado:** Byakuya Togami; _

_**Adições:** Byakuya fez um crime admirável. Ele fez um crime onde seria complicado dizer se foi ele ou se foi Toko Fukawa que matou. Mas, dadas diversas pistas, conseguiram desvendar que ele é o culpado. _

_**Caso nº4: Sakura Oogami** _

_**Local da morte:** Sala de jogos; _

_**Causa da morte:** Tesourada no pescoço; _

_**Culpado:** Toko Fukawa; _

_**Encontrada por:** Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono e Chihiro Fujisaki; _

_**Adições:** Toko fez um crime bem apressado e desesperado. Mas inteligente da parte dela em trocar pela Jack Genocida para que ninguém suspeitasse dela. _

_**Caso nº5: Mukuro Ikusaba** _

_**Local da morte:** Não determinado; _

_**Causa da morte:** Não determinado; _

_**Encontrado por:** Não determinado; _

_**Culpado:** Não determinado; _

_**Adições:** Ninguém foi capaz de dizer quem era o culpado, nem mesmo a causa da morte. Os potenciais culpados foram Kyoko Kirigiri e Makoto Naegi_.”

— O que tem de errado? — perguntou Makoto.

— O próprio último caso. — disse Celestia. — Todos os casos estão totalmente detalhados. O caso da Mukuro é o único que não foi totalmente detalhado.

— Bem, pelo que entendi, todos os casos estão sobre o que determinamos. — disse Makoto.

— Hm… Acho que entendi. Mas vamos pensar, Makoto. Se isso foi feito antes após Kyoko ter sido quase morta, acredito que estaria escrito que ela era a culpada, o local onde a Mukuro morreu, quais foram as pessoas que encontram o corpo dela e a causa da morte. — explicou Celestia.

**Arquivo dos casos adicionado às pistas.**

— Então… isso é uma prova de que o assassino da Mukuro é outro?

— Definitivamente. — Celestia pegou mais um arquivo e entregou ao Makoto. — Esse é o último. Você certamente se lembra que a Kyoko tinha o arquivo da Mukuro, né? Então, aquela era apenas uma página das duas páginas.

— Então, nesse arquivo é resto?

— Exatamente. E não é só o arquivo da Mukuro que tem aí. Nesse arquivo há todos os dados de todos nós, em outra palavras, todos o participantes desse jogo da morte são da classe 78. — disse Celestia.

Makoto começou a ler sobre o resto do arquivo da Mukuro.

“ _Mukuro reapareceu de repente, e no fundo uma entidade flutua, fechada, mas fora de alcance. A entidade conhecida como… Super Colegial Desespero._

_ No momento, não tenho certeza se é uma única pessoa ou algum tipo de grupo. Seja o que for, Mukuro definitivamente tem algum tipo de conexão com ele. _

_ Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre tudo isso. Preciso avançar com minha pesquisa sobre o Super Colegial Desespero. E preciso prestar atenção ao comportamento de Mukuro também. _

_ Este é apenas o meu pressentimento, mas acho que ela é perigosa. Apesar das incontáveis batalhas que ela deve ter passado como membro da Fenrir... Quando ela entrou no Pico da Esperança, ela não mostrou nenhum sinal de feridas ou cicatrizes de batalha. _

_Só esse fato prova sua tremenda habilidade na batalha. Naturalmente, quero acreditar nela. Ela é uma das minhas alunas, afinal. Mas se eu decidir que ela é um perigo para os outros alunos... serei forçado a tomar todas as medidas razoáveis._ ”

**Arquivo da Mukuro Ikusaba adicionados às pista.**

— Essa era o último arquivo, né? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. Mas esse arquivo é bastante interessante. Tem o peso, a altura e os batimentos cardíacos dela, além de um espaço que seria a foto dela, mas a Kyoko tirou. — disse Celestia.

— Entendi.

Makoto guardou o arquivo e viu algo em cima da mesa do diretor. Parecia uma espécie de jornal. Na verdade, era só uma única folha com uma matéria.

Pegando o jornal e começando a ler, Makoto viu a imagem de um prédio em chamas. Na manchete, estava escrito: “ _A TRAGÉDIA_ ”

“ _É algo impossível de explicar o como isso aconteceu. De dia para noite, o desespero contaminou o Japão e se espalhou pelo mundo de uma forma inimaginável. Para se ter uma noção, a atual governante do Reino de Novoscelic proclamou um ditadura autoritária fascista. Tudo isso após aquela Tragédia que aconteceu na Academia Pico da Esperança._

_ Não se tem dados de que tem algum sobrevivente, mas acreditam que os alunos da classe 79 tenham sobrevivido e que os administradores da Pico da Esperança tenham escondido eles para a proteção de ambos. Já em relação às classes 77 e 78, acreditam que a 78 estejam sobre a proteção da Pico da Esperança; já a classe 77, não se tem um sinal deles. Só sabem que todos foram vistos vagando por aí. _

_ Entretanto, Ryota Mitarai, da classe 77, reapareceu misteriosamente. Segundo o mesmo em uma entrevista, ele tinha caído em um rio durante o Pior, o mais terrível e mais trágico evento na história da humanidade, e só foi achado agora. _

_ Apesar de que esse desespero todo esteja por aí, há uma organização criada para acabar com isso. A Fundação do Futuro, criada pelo antigo diretor da Pico da Esperança, foi criada por um único propósito: acabar com o desespero do mundo. _

_Escrito pelo jornalista Nikei Yomiuri, Super Colegial Jornalista formado, ex-estudante da Academia Pico da Esperança._ ”

Makoto se surpreendeu com aquilo. Mas, vendo que era uma pista, ele guardou este papel no bolso.

**Jornal adicionado às pistas.**

— Acho que já investiguei tudo por aqui, Celes. — disse Makoto.

— Oh! — parecia surpresa. — Sério?

— Sim…

— Entendo. Enfim, se eu achar mais outra pista, eu mostrarei no julgamento. — Celestia fez o que sempre fazia, colocou as mãos debaixo do queixo e sorriu.

**…**

Quinto andar. Local onde o corpo de Mukuro Ikusaba foi encontrado sem vida. Makoto tinha ido olhar o jardim e o dojo — ambos tinham extrema importância durante o caso; o jardim tinha uma das armas usadas para distração, e o dojo foi onde o corpo foi encontrado.

Makoto tinha ido em ambos, mas nenhum apresentava pistas. A picareta de Mondo não estava mais no jardim e o corpo da Mukuro não estava no dojo. Em outras palavras, o Mastermind tinha recolhido o corpo de Mukuro e o guardou em algum lugar, como os outros corpos.

Sem ter o que fazer nos lugares, Makoto foi até a área que não estava aberta durante o caso da Mukuro, o laboratório de biologia.

Ao entrar lá, Makoto viu uma sala de biologia completamente como as outras, mas o que a diferenciava era o fato de que ela era extremamente fria. Tão fria que água poderia congelar ali facilmente, tão fria que poderia ter mesmo preservar um corpo.

A sala tinha lonas, umas coisas presas na parede, e entre outras coisas. Se aproximando de uma bancada, Makoto viu um folheto. No folheto tinha uma explicação sobre gavetas para armazenar corpos.

Makoto percebeu algo, as coisas que estavam presas na parede se assemelham àquelas gavetas de séries e filmes policiais, àquelas onde guardam corpos.

**Segredo do laboratório de biologia adicionado às pistas.**

_ Ding dong, bing bong… _

Monokuma apareceu em todas as telas da academia.

— _Ahem! Como estão, pessoal? Estão indo bem nas suas investigações? Indo direto ao ponto, queria ser gentil e gostaria de dar uma pista para vocês. Se vocês quiserem ela, vão até o ginásio._

Embora Makoto suspeitasse da ação que Monokuma estava realizando, ele não iria perder a chance de ganhar uma pista. 

Sendo bastante rápido, Makoto conseguiu chegar em frente a porta que dava acesso ao ginásio. Naquele mesmo lugar estava Leon, e o mesmo estava meio estranho, ao ver de Makoto.

— Leon? Está bem? — chamou.

— A-ahn…!? Makoto!? S-sim! Sim! — dissera Leon como tivesse visto uma assombração. 

— Veio pegar a pista?

— Eh… eu já peguei…

— Já? E o que é ela? 

— ...Não quero falar sobre isso nesse exato momento… — Leon saiu deixando Makoto confuso.

Ignorando o que acabara de acontecer, Makoto entrou no ginásio. Monokuma estava no púlpito que costumava ficar.

— Olha só, Makoto chegou. — disse Monokuma.

— Vamos direto ao ponto, onde está a pista?

— Pupupu. — Monokuma colocou suas patas cobrindo sua boca. — Esses papéis aí na frente, eles são as pistas. Pegue o que tem o seu nome. Logo avisando que não irei responder nenhuma pergunta.

Fazendo o que Monokuma disse, Makoto pegou a pista, e nela tinha uma espécie de foto. Uma simples foto. Uma foto comum com um segredo.

Todos estavam nessa foto, todos mesmo. Yasuhiro, Junko, Asahina, Kiyotaka, Mondo, Hifumi, Togami, Sakura, Toko, Mukuro, Kyoko, Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro e Celestia. Mas Makoto não estava naquela foto, e isso fez com o que o mesmo achasse estranho esse tal fato. Além disso, eles usavam uma espécie de farda.

— Monokuma, o que é isto?

— Eu disse que não iria responder nenhuma pergunta. Agora vaza daqui, tem gente para pegar pistas!

**Foto adicionado às pistas.**

Makoto saiu do ginásio apreensivo. Algo estava muito estranho naquela foto. Por que ele não estava lá? Por que eles estavam lá? Por que eles não disseram que já se conheciam?

Várias e várias perguntas se passaram na mente de Makoto. E então, uma coisa que Celestia dissera entrou a tona.

“ _Se apenas 16 pessoas entraram desde que esse jogo da morte iniciou, e todas elas eram participantes, um deles deve ser o Mastermind._ ”

Se recusava a acreditar que um deles era o Mastermind. Mas, o que Makoto de fato pensou foi: “ _será que todos são os Masterminds…?_ ”

Balançando a cabeça, Makoto parou de pensar sobre aquilo. Mas, mesmo assim, ele se viu em perguntar à todos sobre a foto. Além disso, ele tinha que perguntar ao Leon sobre a letra do Yasuhiro.

**…**

Makoto estava muito confuso. Ele tinha visto Chihiro na cozinha, ele tentou falar com o programador, mas ele inventou uma desculpa e saiu. 

Ele poderia pensar que Chihiro estava apressado, mas não foi só ele. Ele tinha achado Celestia na sala de arquivos. A apostadora olhou para o Makoto com um olhar de desprezo. Ela só disse uma coisa: “ _Não tenho nada para falar com você, saia daqui._ ”

Leon também foi assim. Quando Makoto foi tentar falar com ele, lá no jardim, o mesmo dissera que não queria falar e sabia sumiu.

Makoto começou a procurar por Sayaka. E, felizmente, tinha a encontrado no laboratório de biologia. A mesma olhava para uma das gavetas que tinha ali, mas ela parecia distraída.

— Sayaka… é você…? 

— Oh! Olá, Makoto. — Sayaka sorriu. — Como está indo a sua investigação?

— E-eh…

— O que foi? Parece surpreso? — Sayaka parecia preocupada.

— É que eu fui tentar falar com a Celestia, o Chihiro e o Leon e ambos me ignoraram. 

— Você também? Estranho… 

— Espera, eles foram assim com você também!?

— Sim, sim. Acho que tem a ver com aquela tal pista que o Monokuma ia nos dar.

— Você pegou?

— Não. Makoto, nesta situação toda você ainda acredita que o Monokuma irá nos dar alguma pista? — Sayaka estava indignada.

— Você… até que está certa…

— Claro que estou. — sorriu.

— Ahn… Sayaka, você estava pensando em algo? Você estava bastante distraída.

— Oh. Estava sim. Estava pensando na Jack Genocida e na Toko. — colocou as mãos para trás. — Tipo, aparentemente, elas tinham a mesma inteligência, mas as memórias pareciam diferentes.

— Como o provo caso da Sakura, né? Jill não sabia que Toko tinha matado a Sakura.

— Exatamente. Então, eu estava pensando: “ _Será que a Jill sabia de algo que ninguém sabia?_ ” Tipo, as últimas palavras dela parecia que ela conhecia o Mastermind ou algo do tipo. — disse Sayaka. — E ainda tem aquela coisa que ela tinha dito. _Murro no cu roupa_. O que isso quer dizer…?

— Ah, Kyoko me disse o que seria isso. _Murro no cu roupa_ seria Mukuro.

— Mukuro!? Espera! _Mu_ , do murro, _ku_ , do cu, e _ro_ , de roupa… isso faz até sentido. Isso é uma prova de que Jill sabia de algo, né? 

— Acredito que sim…

**Memórias da Jack Genocida.**

— Oh! Vocês estão aqui. — Kyoko havia entrado no laboratório de biologia, aparentava mais calma que estava antes. — Presumo que pegaram a pista que o Monokuma deu.

— Eu não peguei, mas o Makoto pegou. — disse Sayaka.

— Como prévia.

— Sou tão previsível assim? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim. — ambas responderam.

— Oh…

— Enfim, o que são essas coisas que tem nessas gavetas? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Eu não sei, só sei que parece ser aquelas gavetas de séries e filmes de mistério. — disse Makoto.

— Eu abri essa gaveta, — apontou para a gaveta que estava aberta. — mas eu não cheguei a ver o que é.

Kyoko se aproximou da gaveta aberta e levantou o lençol branco que tinha ali.

— É Mukuro. — disse Kyoko.

— M-mukuro…? Como sabe…? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Olhando apenas o rosto. Vocês disseram que a pele do rosto foi arrancada. Esse rosto está sem pele. — Kyoko cobriu o corpo com o lençol novamente. — Isso deve explicar essas gavetas e luzes.

— Como assim? — perguntou Makoto.

— O frio do laboratório de biologia e essas gavetas servem para uma única coisa: o laboratório de biologia é um necrotério. — Sayaka e Makoto abriram as suas bocas. — Acredito que as outras oito luzes sejam os outros…

— Oito…? — disse Makoto.

— Sim, as outras oito têm os outros. — de alguma forma, Makoto estava achando aquilo estranho.

**Luzes do laboratório de biologia adicionado às pistas.**

— Aliás, me lembrei de algo. Sabem aqueles armários lá no segundo andar dos dormitórios? — perguntou Makoto.

— Aqueles onde todos estão ou destruídos ou trancados? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Esses mesmo. Então, eu abri dois deles com o e-Handbook do diretor. E… bem… eu achei um caderno e bolso, e eu acredito que ele pertença à Kyoko. — disse Makoto. Por um momento, Kyoko pareceu se surpreender. Parecia que muitas coisas haviam se conectado em sua mente.

— Isso explica muita coisa… — Kyoko entregou um dvd ao Makoto. — Makoto, veja, ele pode explicar bastante coisa. E, Sayaka, pegue todos os Monopads para mim e os leve para o julgamento. Além disso, vou olhar o corpo da Mukuro, e depois vou ver essa coisa que o Makoto disse.

— Ok, capitã. — disse Sayaka.

— Não vai precisar do e-Handbook do diretor? Eu posso te dar. — ofereceu Makoto.

— Não irei precisar, afinal, o armário é meu. — após isso, Kyoko se aproximou de Makoto e lhe deu um beijo em sua bochecha. — Obrigada por tudo…

Sayaka deu um sorriso pervertido para Makoto e simplesmente saiu sem dizer nada. Já Makoto, ficou corado e foi até a sala de áudio e vídeo para ver o conteúdo daquele dvd.

**…**

Na sala de áudio e vídeo, Makoto colocou o dvd para rodar. A tela estava escura e, para ele, demorava séculos a cada momento.

Após um momento, algo surgiu na tela. Sayaka estava sentada em um sofá, e um homem de cabelos roxo escuro, ele estava de trás da câmera.

— _Hum… Sayaka, espero que não se importe que eu filme isso. Isso é apenas… para substituir um contrato… Sabe, por segurança._ — dissera o homem.

— _Está tudo bem, senhor diretor…_ — era possível ver que Sayaka estava nervosa, era como se ela estivesse de frente com uma autoridade. E de fato aquela pessoa era uma autoridade, o diretor da Academia Pico da Esperança, Jin Kirigiri.

— _Bem, serei direto no assunto, imagino que você já saiba o que é._ — Jin deu uma risada. — _Sayaka, se você tivesse a chance de ficar nessa escola para sempre, você aceitaria?_

Makoto tinha certeza de que Sayaka iria recusar. Afinal, ela quase matou Yasuhiro para sair dali. Mas as expectativas dele foram quebradas quando Sayaka disse:

— _Eu não tenho escolha, de qualquer forma. Então… sim… eu aceitaria._

A tela escureceu. Makoto se surpreendeu. Ele estava todo nervoso, não esperava por aquela resposta. Ele nem sequer teve tempo de pensar, pois mais uma coisa havia aparecido no vídeo.

O próprio Makoto Naegi estava de frente de Jin Kirigiri.

— _Makoto, farei a mesma coisa que fiz com a Sayaka. Irei filmar apenas por segurança._ — disse Jin. — _Se você tivesse uma chance de morar nessa escola pelo resto de sua vida, você iria aceitar?_

— _...Sim…_ — o próprio Makoto, o que estava vendo o vídeo, se surpreendeu com a própria resposta. — _Afinal, eu não tenho escolha…_

Após isso, o ciclo se repetia, e todos apareciam. Celestia… Togami… Toko… Hifumi... Chihiro… Mondo… Kiyotaka… Leon… e Yasuhiro. Quando a entrevista de Yasuhiro acabou, a luz da sala havia caído.

— O-o quê!? Por que parou!?

— Oh! Tivemos uma queda de energia, pupu… — disse Monokuma, aparecendo. — Mas você está muito nervoso. Estava fazendo o quê? Estava vendo pornô?

— Não se faça de sonso! Você desligou a energia! 

— Não sei do que você está falando. Enfim, tenho que ir. Já deu a hora. — Monokuma sumiu novamente.

**Vídeo da entrevista adicionado às pistas.**

_ Ding dong, bing bong… _

Monokuma apareceu nas telas de toda escola.

— _Vocês já sabem o que vai acontecer. Mas, eu preciso dizer isso… Roma, aquele grande império teve o seu último suspiro, assim como o Sacro Império Romano-Germano. Mas sabe a diferença entre ambos? Apenas Roma deixou o seu legado. A mesma coisa será com esse Julgamento de Classe. O último Julgamento de Classe que se iniciará agora sempre será lembrado! Vão ao local de costume._

A grande hora havia chegado. Com um pouco de ansiedade, Makoto foi até aquele local de costume; ele foi o primeiro a chegar.

Posteriormente, Sayaka entrou naquela sala carregando uma caixa. 

— Makoto! A hora finalmente chegou! — Sayaka parecia animada.

— Sim! — olhou para a caixa. — Não está pesada?

— Não. Como são os Monopads de todos, até que tá leve. 

— Que bom, eu acho.

— Oh, os dois chegaram cedo. — Kyoko acabou de chegar no local. — Acho que estão ansiosos, creio eu.

— Claro que sim! — disse Sayaka.

— Vejo que pegou os Monopads, eu agradeço. Eles serão de grande ajuda. — disse Kyoko.

Kyoko, Sayaka e Makoto começaram a esperar pelos outros. O primeiro a chegar foi Chihiro; o mesmo havia chegado calado e ficou calado. Posteriormente, Celestia deu ar de sua graça e apareceu ali; assim como Chihiro, ela estava calada. E por fim, Leon chegou na sala; assim como os seus dois colegas, ele também ficou calado, algo incomum dele.

As portas do elevador se abriram. Chihiro, Sayaka, Celestia e Leon entraram no elevador deixando Kyoko e Makoto sozinhos. Antes que entrasse, Kyoko se aproximou de Makoto e lhe deu um abraço, um abraço de “ _boa sorte para nós todos_.” Os dois entraram no elevador e ele começou a descer. O último Julgamento de Classe, aquele que desvendaria os mistérios daquela academia e o assassinato de Mukuro Ikusaba, estava prestes a começar.

**…**

Tsumugi tomava uma xícara de chá, pacificamente. Ela e Rantaro haviam acabado de chegar na casa de Kaede. Como todos eram da mesma classe e não podiam conversar, eles naquele momento estavam conversando, uns se abraçando, e entre outras coisas.

Kaede e Shuichi conversavam com Maki e Kaito. Kokichi estava brincando com Gonta. “ _Isso é até que fofo_ ”, pensara Tsumugi ao ver os dois juntos. Himiko e Tenko conversavam, às vezes vinham abraços de Tenko. Angie, Kirumi e Korekiyo conversavam normalmente, já Rantaro e Ryoma também conversavam. Miu, que a essa altura já parecia uma mulher que estava bêbada, estava se esfregando no Keebo e gemendo o nome dele.

— Mugi, está bem…? — Rantaro se aproximou dela. 

— Estou bem sim, por que a pergunta, Taro? 

— Ew! Vocês deram apelidos uns aos outros! — gemeu Miu.

— Claro que tínhamos que dar apelidos uns aos outros, afinal, estamos fingindo ser namorados. — disse Rantaro.

— Relacionamento de hétero é algo estranho. Nishishishi. — riu Kokichi.

— Nyeh, fique calado. Também estamos fingindo que estamos namorando. — disse Himiko.

— Então eu posso beijar você? — Kokichi sorriu fazendo charme.

— E-eu…

— Encoste na Himiko e eu farei você virar picadinho. — Tenko entrou no modo de combate.

— Era uma mentira! — gritou Kokichi. — Enfim, como está a sua Mugi, Taro?

— Ela não respondeu… — Rantaro estava constrangido com aquilo.

— É que… tenho medo de que eles não consigam desvendar tudo… — falou Tsumugi.

— Claro que eles vão desvendar tudo, Tsumugi. Kyoko está com eles, ela já deve saber de algo. — disse Shuichi.

— Mas o que vai acontecer com a gente caso o Mastermind resolver aparecer e for morto…? — perguntou Tsumugi.

— Perguntei isso à Fundação do Futuro. Me disseram que vai depender de tudo. Se os Remanescentes considerarem que foi um dos participantes desse jogo da morte que matou, estaremos livres. Não há mais para ficar se escondendo. — disse Maki.

— Então iremos estudar na Pico da Esperança de novo? Patético. — disse Miu.

— Receio que não. — desse Maki, calmamente. — Continuaremos a estudar nessas escolas escolas que nos colocaram.

— Que chato! — disse Kokichi.

— Mas não devemos nos preocupar com esse detalhe. Atua me disse que devemos nos preocupar com os nossos colegas que estão morrendo nesse jogo da morte. — disse Angie.

— Angie está certa, devemos nos preocupar com eles. — disse Korekiyo.

— Que as almas de quem morreu estejam com Atua! — disse Angie.

— Olhem! Já vai começar! — disse Kaede.

Além da classe 79, a Fundação do Futuro e os Remanescentes do Desespero também assistiam aquilo.


	26. O último Julgamento de Classe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final judgment, guys. But don't worry, there are still 4 epilogues and a sequel! :D  
> In these links below are the pictures that appear in the trails. Yes, there are those from Kyoko, Makoto, Chihiro, Celestia, Sayaka, Leon, Junko, real Mukuro Ikusaba and Genocide Jack.
> 
> O último julgamento, guys. Ainda terá uns quatro epílogos e uma sequência 😔  
> Esses links são os retratos dos outros, okay? Vamos ler >:D
> 
> https://icezilkis.tumblr.com/post/626085893250383872/fiz-um-update-nos-quadros-de-danganronpa
> 
> https://icezilkis.tumblr.com/post/626086508255920128/aqui-est%C3%A1-o-resto
> 
> https://icezilkis.tumblr.com/post/626086738542149632/now-they-k-frame-version-the-order-that-i-will
> 
> https://icezilkis.tumblr.com/post/626172742232899584

As portas daquele elevador finalmente se abriram. Pareceu que o tempo não passava e era longo, mas eles finalmente chegaram. 

A sala da côrte estava com mais uma decoração diferente. Dentre as modificações feitas, havia várias telas ao redor da côrte.

— Nyohohoho! — a risada de Monokuma preencheu a côrte. — Finalmente, vocês chegaram. Os últimos sobreviventes. Gostaram da côrte? Fiz uma decoração adequada para esta situação.

— No que adianta perguntar isso mesmo sabendo que a gente não lhe responder? — Kyoko perguntou. — Agora, vamos logo iniciar esse julgamento!

— Você quem manda. Irei ficar no lugar no décimo sexto lugar. — disse Monokuma.

Todos foram para os seus lugares, assim como Monokuma. Aquele era o último Julgamento de Classe, aquele onde todos estavam assistindo, aquele onde os que se foram iriam ser vingados, aquele onde o Mastermind seria derrotado.

**Julgamento de Classe**

**A côrte está em seção**

— Como esta ocasião é especial, eu irei falar uma regra nova para esse julgamento. — disse Monokuma. — Em outras palavras, se vocês desvendarem o caso da Mukuro e os mistérios dessa escola, vocês vencem. E se errarem, eu venço.

— Você vai mesmo se punir? — Celestia perguntou.

— Mas é claro! — exclamou, animado. — Além disso, eu preparei uma execução muito especial para o perdedor.

— Antes da gente começar, eu tenho uma dúvida. — disse Leon.

— Você com uma dúvida? Uau, pensava que você não pensava. — brincou Monokuma. — Mas qual seria a dúvida?

— Só há um Mastermind…?

“ _Quê…?_ ”, pensava Makoto. A pauta de Leon fez com que todos olhassem para ele. Sayaka, impaciente, disse:

— Sou obrigada a perguntar, de onde você tirou essa teoria?

— É que… se bem que… — parecia confuso. — Acho que sei a resposta, todos são o Mastermind, certo…?

— Novamente, por que você acha isso? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Por que eu tenho provas de que todos vocês são o Mastermind! — disse Leon.

— Curiosamente, eu também. — disse Celestia.

— E-eu também tenho… — disse Chihiro.

— Me poupem, gente! — disse Sayaka.

— Mas… como vocês têm provas…? **Só eu** tenho essa prova. — disse Leon.

— Não, está errado! — gritou Makoto. — Deixa eu adivinhar, Leon. A pista de que você falou é aquela pista que o Monokuma deu à todos?

— S-sim…!

— Eu também tenho uma foto, Leon. — disse Makoto. Makoto pegou a foto e mostrou a todos. — Estão vendo? Todos vocês estão nela.

— E-espere! Eu não estou na minha! — disse Leon, também mostrando a dele.

— Eu também… — dissera Chihiro.

Na foto de Leon, todos estavam no laboratório de química, e todos estavam brincando com coisa de química, mas Leon não estava nela.

A mesma coisa era com Chihiro. Na foto de Chihiro, todos estavam no ginásio fazendo flexões, o mesmo não estava na foto.

— Oh… acho que está bem claro o que aconteceu aqui. — se pronunciou Celestia. — Sendo sincera, me sinto boba de ter acreditado.

— Sobre o que ela está falando…? — perguntou Leon.

A Celestia está falando em…

— “ _Eu já sei!_ ” — pensou Makoto. — Celestia está se referindo que a pista que Monokuma nos deu foi feita para nos enganar.

— S-sério!? — Leon estava surpreso.

— Exatamente. Monokuma nos deu fotos onde o dono dela não estava presente na foto. — disse Celestia. — Ou seja, ele queria que a gente suspeitasse uns dos outros.

— Droga, já descobriram a minha armação. — disse Monokuma, todo vermelho.

— Só me pergunto o como isso é uma pista. — disse Kyoko.

— Quem sabe? Nunca saberemos. — Monokuma estava com as patas em sua boca.

— Mas isso é impossível…! — disse Chihiro.

— E por que seria impossível? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Tipo… Eu não me lembro de ter tirado essa foto. — disse Chihiro. — Na verdade, eu nunca vi vocês antes disso tudo.

— Chihiro está certo, nós não nos lembramos de ter tirado essa foto. — disse Leon.

— Chihiro está que certo. Além disso, os que já se foram deixaram bem claro que não se conheciam antes disso tudo. — falou Celestia.

— Por mais que eu tenha que concordar com vocês, há provas de que tiramos essas fotos. — disse Sayaka.

— Sayaka, eu juro que me lembro de tudo antes de chegar na academia. — disse Leon.

— Não, você _**não se lembra.** _— disse Kyoko.

— Eu concordo! — gritou Makoto. — Estão vendo esse DVD? — Makoto mostrou o DVD das entrevistas. — Esse DVD tem todos nós.

— Todos nós você diz todos aqui presente? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Sim, todos nós. 

— Então, as fotos não são falsas…? — perguntou Leon, surpreso.

— A única coisa falsa aqui é o cabelo da Celestia! — disse Monokuma.

— Essa não é a principal pergunta. — Celestia brincava com o seu cabelo. — Makoto, você viu as entrevistas, certo? Qual era o assunto delas.

— ...Se a gente aceitaria viver aqui para sempre…

— Está bem claro que negamos! — disse Sayaka.

— Não exatamente… todos nós dissemos sim… — disse Makoto, calando a côrte.

— Está brincando comigo, né? — disse Sayaka, incrédula.

— Mas, como é possível que a gente não se lembre dessas entrevistas e dessas fotos!? — perguntou Leon.

— Não é óbvio? Todos nós perdemos a memória. — disse Celestia.

— I-isso… é complicado de aceitar… — disse Chihiro.

— Poderemos discutir sobre as fotos e o vídeo depois, vamos focar no assassinato da Mukuro. — disse Kyoko.

— “ _Há algo de errado nisso tudo…_ ” Esperem um instante! — gritou Makoto. — Poderiam me dar as suas fotos?

Não questionando Makoto, entregaram as fotos ao Makoto. Ele olhou para as fotos e sentia que tinha algo de errado nelas.

— Iremos argumentar sobre o que na Mukuro? — perguntou Leon. — Digo, pensamos em tudo sobre o assassinato.

— Como o horário da morte. — disse Chihiro.

— E a causa da morte. — disse Celestia

— Então, **não tem** mais pistas. — disse Sayaka, se abraçando.

— Não, está errado! — disse Makoto. — Kyoko me disse algo lá no laboratório de biologia, após ela olhar o corpo da Mukuro.

— E o que seria? — perguntou Celestia.

— Que a causa da morte não foi a pancada no pescoço. — disse Kyoko.

— Como!? — gritou Leon. — Isso é impossível, nós decretamos que ela morreu com a pancada no pescoço.

— Mas não foi. — disse Kyoko. — O arquivo disse que ela tinha ferimentos e queimaduras de dias atrás.

— Tá, mas isso é a causa da morte! — afirmou Leon.

— E quem te disse? — Kyoko instantaneamente calou a côrte. — Dias atrás é diferente de anos atrás. Não importa muito o que quer que tenha sido usado para matar Mukuro, pois não temos provas suficiente. Mas as queimaduras e os ferimentos são a causa da morte de Mukuro Ikusaba!

— Mas isso é impossível! Totalmente impossível! — gritou Leon, iniciando outro ciclo de debates. — Kyoko, isso é terrível, essa não foi a causa da morte!

— Tenho que perguntar: por que você acha isso? — perguntou.

— A gente iria perceber se alguém teria teria queimado outra pessoa! — disse Leon.

— Além disso, tinha sangue na fita e nas flechas que foram usada para matar Mukuro. — disse Chihiro.

— E se ela tivesse sido morta antes? — sugeriu Celestia.

— Isso é mais impossível ainda! — berrou Leon. — **Não tem onde** esconder um corpo!

— Não, está errado! — disse Makoto. — Me desculpa, Leon, mas tem como sim. Há um local onde corpos podem ser guardados.

— E que local seria esse? — perguntou.

— O laboratório de biologia. — se intrometeu Sayaka. — O laboratório é basicamente um necrotério. É bastante frio e tem gavetas que evitam a decomposição do cadáver.

— S-sério…? — o jogador de beisebol estava surpreso.

— Mais do que sério. — disse Kyoko.

— M-mas… como alguém entrou ali? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Não está claro? Foi o próprio Mastermind. — disse Kyoko.

— Droga! — berrou Monokuma.

— Entendo. O Mastermind fez aquela armadilha toda para que pensássemos que foi a Kyoko. — disse Celestia.

— Faz total sentido! — exclamou Sayaka.

— Mas e aquele sangue na fita e nas flechas? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Agora que você disse, eu tinha me esquecido o quão bizarro é usar sangue de galinha para encher uma sala de sangue. — disse Kyoko.

— Então, o Mastermind não usou o sangue de galinha? — o programador perguntou.

— Não. Ele usou o sangue. — disse Kyoko.

O Mastermind usou o sangue de galinha onde…?

— “ _Eu já sei!_ ” — pensou o sortudo. — O Mastermind usou o sangue das galinhas nas flechas e fita. Certo?

— Quase isso. — disse Kyoko. — Uma galinha seria suficiente para fazer isso com a fita e as flechas, as outras seriam usadas na sala.

— Mas mesmo assim, ficaria pouco sangue. — disse Celestia.

— Talvez ele tenha pego uma bolsa de sangue na enfermaria! — disse Leon, animado com sua ideia.

— Não é improvável e tão pouco provável. — disse Kyoko. — É um meio termo.

— E por que é um meio termo? — o jogador perguntou, estressado.

— Por que ninguém investigou a enfermaria e viu se uma bolsa de sangue foi usada. — revelou Celestia.

— Ah…! — Leon estava sem palavras.

— Mas isso não importa agora, podemos usar a teoria do Leon, mesmo. Afinal, não sabemos de onde o Mastermind tirou tanto sangue. — disse Celestia. — Kyoko, você disse algo interessante. Você disse que Mukuro foi morta por queimadura e ferimento, certo?

— Sim. — respondeu.

— Como são esses ferimentos? 

— É como se várias coisas tivesse acertado ela de vários lugares. 

— Isso não é familiar para vocês? — perguntou Celestia. — Tem uma pessoa aqui que morreu da mesma forma.

— E quem seria!? — berrou Monokuma. — Você está dizendo que uma pessoa daqui morreu da mesma forma! Quem foi?

— Eu que te pergunto. — a apostadora debochou.

— Oras! — berrou o urso. — Quem foi!? Yasuhiro Hagakure? _**Junko Enoshima**_? Aoi Asahina? Kiyotaka Ishimaru? Mondo Oowada? Hifumi Yamada? Byakuya Togami? Sakura Oogami? Ou Toko Fukawa?

— …eu concordo… — disse Makoto, bem baixo. — Junko Enoshima morreu da mesma forma que Mukuro Ikusaba.

— Céus! — berrou Sayaka.

— Meu Deus! — gritou Leon.

— Isso é impossível! — gritou Chihiro.

— Parando para pensar… — Kyoko colocou a sua mão debaixo do que queixo. — Junko estava com um vestido e ele era queimado aos poucos e ela foi atingida pelas Lanças de Gungnir.

— Ou seja, ela teria algumas queimaduras e feridas pelo corpo todo. — disse Celestia. — Exatamente como Mukuro.

— Isso é bizarro e extremamente específico. — disse Chihiro.

— Ei! Mas agora que pensei. Como podemos ter certeza de que o Mastermind está aqui? — perguntou Leon. — Alguém de nós pode ser outro espião dele.

— Isso seria extremamente ridículo. — disse Kyoko.

Mas tem uma prova de que o Mastermind está ali, e é…

— “ _Eu já sei!_ ” A sala de controle do Monokuma! Ela é a nossa certeza de que o Mastermind está aqui. — disse Makoto.

— Ele está certo? — perguntou Leon.

— Sim. A sala é no banco de dados. Você precisaria ficar o dia todo lá para nós monitorar e controlar o Monokuma. — explicou Chihiro.

— Voltando ao caso, eu queria fazer uma pauta aqui: Mukuro tem alguma ligação com o Mastermind? — perguntou Celestia.

— Aparentemente, não. — disse Kyoko. — Digo, por que ele iria matar o próprio aliado?

— Mas isso contradiz o comentário do diretor. — disse Celestia.

— Quê? — disse Kyoko.

— Em um arquivo sobre todos nós, nos comentários do diretor, a Mukuro poderia ter uma ligação com o Super Colegial Desespero. — disse Celestia. — Se ela tem uma ligação com o Super Colegial Desespero, por que ela foi morta?

— ...Isso explica tudo… — disse Kyoko. — Mukuro… ela já estava aqui antes de encontrarem o corpo dela…

— Como assim, Kyoko? — perguntou Celestia. 

— Mukuro Ikusaba é uma de nós, ela estava aqui antes de ser encontrada? — revelou.

— Isso não tem sentido, Kyoko. Como você chegou nessa hipótese? — perguntou Leon.

— Com as vozes da cabeça dela. Claro que foi pensando, seu imbecil! — disse Sayaka. — Para que Kyoko tenha pensado nisso, ela deve ter percebido algo.

— Me desculpa, é que eu revelei tudo muito rápido. — disse. — Uma pergunta simples: quantas pessoas morreram até agora?

Makoto pensou em todos que morreram. Yasuhiro foi o primeiro e Junko foi a segunda. Depois, Asahina foi a terceira e Kiyotaka foi o quarto. Posteriormente, Mondo e Hifumi foram o quinto e o sexto, e Byakuya foi o sétimo. Sakura foi a oitava e Toko, junto de Jack Genocida, foram as nonas. Aí depois teve a atual vítima, a décima pessoa a morrer, Mukuro Ikusaba.

— ...10. — respondeu Makoto.

— E quantas luzes acesas tinha nas gavetas do laboratório de biologia? 

— ...9. — respondeu novamente. E logo pensou: — “ _Que…?_ ”

— Tem um cadáver faltando. — disse Chihiro.

— Deve ser o da Mukuro. — sugeriu Leon.

— Não. Eu investiguei o cadáver da Mukuro, ela estava lá. — disse Kyoko.

Makoto só conseguiu pensar em uma única hipótese, uma única e estúpida hipótese.

— Junko Enoshima era Mukuro Ikusaba… certo…? — perguntou Makoto.

— Exato! — disse Kyoko.

— Estão brincando comigo, né? Só podem! — disse Celestia, incrédula.

— Não estou. — disse Kyoko. — Ambas têm a mesma altura, peso e batimentos cardíacos. Aliás, todos nós devemos nos lembrar que Junko tinha sardas, assim como Mukuro.

— Mukuro é a Junko…? — disse Chihiro, inconformado.

— Acho que sim… — respondeu Makoto. — Está claro que elas são a mesa pesso-

— Sua lógica é nada legal! — gritou Monokuma. — Meu caro aluno Makoto Naegi, pare de fazer falsas deduções!

— O que faz você pensar nisso…? — perguntou.

— Não te interessa! — berrou o urso. — Mukuro Ikusaba e Junko Enoshima são pessoas totalmente diferente! Uma é uma bela modelo que todos conhecem. A outra é uma brutamonte do exército!

— Mas temos provas de que elas são a mesma pessoa! — disse Makoto.

— É tudo uma grande mentira! — berrou. — Elas não são a mesma pessoa! **Vocês nem têm como provar!**

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — gritou Makoto. — Na verdade, antes do julgamento começar, Kyoko pediu à Sayaka que pegasse os Monopads de todos!

— Quê!? Pra que esse pedido estúpido e sem motivo!? — perguntou Monokuma.

— Se Junko e Mukuro forem a mesma pessoa, logo o Monopad da Junko terá o nome da Mukuro. — disse Celestia. — Sayaka, olhe todos!

Obedecendo Celestia, Sayaka pegou a caixa e começou a tirar o primeiro Monopad e ligar ele, era o da Toko. Os próximos eram de Sakura, Byakuya e Hifumi.

— Esse não liga. — disse Sayaka, mostrando um Monopad todo quebrado.

— De quem é esse Monopad, Monokuma? — perguntou Leon.

— Por que eu iria falar!? — perguntou.

— Talvez isso ajudaria o julgamento a prosseguir? — disse Celestia.

— ...Ok… Esse é o do Mondo. O dele está assim, pois os Monopads quebram em altas temperaturas. — disse Monokuma.

— Mondo e Taka foram na sauna. E o Mondo foi de roupa. — disse Leon.

— Então o Monopad estava no bolso e blá blá blá. Já deu para entender. Sayaka, prossiga. — ordenou Kyoko.

Sayaka voltou o que tinha parado. Os próximos eram de Kiyotaka, Asahina e Yasuhiro.

— Só tem esse. — Sayaka mostrou o último Monopad que faltava. 

— Deve ser o da Junko. — disse Chihiro.

Sayaka ligou o Monopad. Um nome bem estampado apareceu na tela inicial: " **Mukuro Ikusaba** ". A côrte ficou surpresa com o que acabara de ver. Mukuro Ikusaba era realmente Junko Enoshima. 

— Restam dúvidas de que Mukuro e Junko são a mesma pessoa? — Kyoko perguntou.

— Esperem um pouco! — Celestia berrou. — Como assim!? Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso! Como? Como? Como?

— Qual o motivo do surto? — Leon perguntou.

— Tem haver com isso! — Celestia mostrou o arquivo dos casos. — Ok, deu para entender que Junko e Mukuro são as mesma pessoas, mas isso contradiz o que diz no caso do Yasuhiro!

— Como assim? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Está bem claro que o Mastermind fez essas fichas dos casos. E antes que perguntem, encontrei isso na sala do diretor. — disse Celestia. — Mas o Mastermind não tinha motivos para usar o pseudônimo da Mukuro.

— Ah! Entendi! Você quer dizer que aí deve ter o fato de que Mukuro matou Yasuhiro, certo? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Aí que está o X da questão, Sayaka. — disse Celestia. — O arquivo dos casos dizem que foi Junko Enoshima que matou Yasuhiro Hagakure.

— … — Kyoko estava pálida, parecia ter entendido algo. — Faz tudo sentido… — olhou para o namorado. — Makoto, olhe para mim, já dá para saber quem é o culpado e o Mastermind só com essas poucas pistas que temos.

— Espere, Makoto! — falou Monokuma. — Já pensaram que Kyoko pode ser a Mastermind…? Lembram que Makoto foi atacado na madrugada que Mukuro foi morta? O culpado estava sem luvas ou com luvas, Makoto…?

— S-sem… — respondeu, mesmo confuso.

— Por que confiam na Kyoko? Não sabemos se era ela. — disse Monokuma.

— Que saco. — disse Kyoko, tirando suas luvas. Suas mãos estavam queimadas. — Ganhei essas feridas em uma investigação. Quem te atacou estava com a mão assim, Makoto?

— Definitivamente não! — disse.

— Então não foi eu. — colocou as luvas novamente.

— Mas ela estava o tempo todo dizendo que o Mastermind não era o diretor, como saberemos se ela está ou não trabalhando com o diretor…? — perguntou Monokuma.

Tem uma pista e ela estava no segundo andar dos dormitórios…

— Porque o diretor não está vivo. — disse Makoto. — No segundo andar dos dormitórios, havia uma sala secreta… os ossos do diretor estavam lá… — todos arregalaram os olhos. — E mais, Kyoko estava dizendo que não o diretor não é o Mastermind porque ele é o pai dela.

— E-ele está certo…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Sim, absolutamente certo. — disse Kyoko. — Além disso, foi meu pai que fez o plano de prender a gente, certo? Foi o que Alter Ego disse. Segundo um caderno de bolso que era meu e que foi achado lá no segundo andar dos dormitórios, ele fez isso para deixar a esperança viva.

— Por quê? — Celestia perguntou, interessada.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. Agradeçam ao Makoto por ter achado. — disse Kyoko.

— E como ele achou? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Com o e-Handbook do diretor — disse Makoto.

— Entendo, então não tem como Kyoko e diretor serem os Masterminds. — disse Celestia.

— Droga! — berrou Monokuma.

Voltando ao que Kyoko pediu, Makoto começou a pensar em tudo. Desde as fotos até a recém descoberta. E ele finalmente percebeu.

**Quem é o culpado?**

— O Mastermind deste jogo da morte e culpado de ter matado Mukuro Ikusaba foi… — apontou para Monokuma. — **Junko Enoshima!**

— O quê!? — berram.

— Não é só isso! Esse arquivo nos revela algo interessante! Yasuhiro Hagakure foi morto pela verdadeira Junko. — revelou.

— Isso… é quase impossível de se acreditar…! — Sayaka estava surpresa com tudo.

— Mas era para a gente está morto! Digo, votamos na pessoa errada, no caso do Yasuhiro! — falou Leon.

— Não, não erramos. — disse Kyoko. — Quem matou foi Junko Enoshima, e votamos em Junko Enoshima. Esse jogo da morte está sendo transmitido ao mundo inteiro, acredito que ninguém do mundo lá fora sabia disso também. Então, para nós e para eles, Junko foi morta.

— E como Mukuro foi basicamente assassinada na nossa frente, a verdadeira usou o cadáver da Mukuro para executar Kyoko. — disse Celestia.

— M-mas se ela morreu na nossa frente, como o anúncio de descoberta de corpo não aconteceu quando a execução terminou!? — perguntou Leon.

— Acho que deve ser a mesma coisa do caso da Hina. Mondo era o cumplicidade de Taka e foi por causa disso que o anúncio tocou após Makoto ver Hina. — disse Chihiro. — Logo, todos nós éramos cúmplices do assassinato da Mukuro. Nós votamos nela, ou seja ajudamos o Mastermind, e ele a matou na nossa frente.

— Q-que…? — disse Leon.

— Mas isso é uma balela estúpida! — berrou Monokuma, tendo uma atitude de desespero. — Mukuro Ikusaba não é Junko Enoshima! Leon está certo, Mukuro que matou Yasuhiro, senão todos estariam mortos! Vocês não sabem o que estão falando! Me digam! **Isso diz o oposto que ela disse!**

— Não, está errado! — gritou Makoto. — E se Mukuro estivesse mentindo para a gente? Ela disse que Yasuhiro a atacou, mas e se ela tivesse mentindo?

— Eu achei isso estranho no início. — disse Celestia. — Ele recebeu uma facada e uma pancada no pescoço, ele não teria tanta força para tentar matar alguém.

— Então me explica o motivo dele ter ido na lavanderia! — pediu Monokuma.

— A lavanderia é o lugar mais perto da sala de lixo, e ele poderia ter usado uma das roupas para estancar o sangue. — sugeriu Sayaka. Por dentro, ela estava sofrendo, pois era a culpada por aquilo tudo. — Mas ele deve ter desmaiado por perder tanto sangue.

— Mas alguém iria lá e todos nós iríamos ajudar-lo. — disse Chihiro.

— Mas aquela estúpida unha postiça!? — perguntou Monokuma.

— É um unha postiça, você pode tirar e jogar ela. Além disso, todo aquele cenário foi feito de propósito, acredito. — falou Kyoko. — O Mastermind fez aquilo tudo para que pensássemos que Mukuro brigou com Yasuhiro e o matou no processo.

— Mas como Junko estava lá antes do assassinato!? — berrou Monokuma.

— Lembra que falamos que Mukuro tem alguma ligação com o Super Colegial Desespero? Ela deve ser “ _Amiguinha_ ” do Mastermind e o Mastermind deve ter ficado no quarto dela antes do assassinato. — disse Celestia.

— Mas ela não teria tempo! — berrou Monokuma.

— Quem te disse isso? Ela nem deve ter tomado banho para limpar o sangue, pois ela só fez enfiar a faca no Yasuhiro e colocar a faca no estômago. — disse Kyoko.

— Parando para pensar, foi uma hora até acharem o cadáver do Hiro, certo? A verdadeira Junko poderia ter tomado banho na casa de banho. Ela estava fechada e ninguém iria incomodar ela. — explicou Chihiro.

— E como todos estavam ocupados durante uma hora, ela teria como ter voltando para o terceiro andar, pois as câmeras estariam desligadas, já que ninguém estaria no andar! — falou Sayaka.

— E como nós e os espectadores vimos a Mukuro disfarçada de Junko, eles iriam ver a Junko e iriam ignorar ela! — sugeriu Leon.

— Parando para pensar, Mukuro só precisaria estar no próprio quarto, pois a verdadeira Junko faria o trabalho inteiro. — disse Kyoko.

— Além disso, todas as fotos tem algo em comum. — Makoto mostrou todas. — O rosto de Junko está tampado em todas elas. E a energia caiu antes de eu ver os vídeos da Mukuro e da Junko.

— Provavelmente, o Mastermind não queria que a gente notasse que a voz as Mukuro é igual a de quem a gente achava que era a Junko. — disse Celestia. — E provavelmente, deve ter algo que diferencie uma da outra para tampar o rosto da verdadeira Junko.

— Droga… droga…! — falava Monokuma.

— Não está acreditando? — Kyoko deu um sorriso. — Makoto, explica o caso do Yasuhiro e da Mukuro para todos.

— Ok! Ouçam o meu argumento final! — Makoto fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar. Um gibi sobre o caso apareceu e Makoto completava o que faltava. — **Novo Ato 3:** Após Sayaka tentar matar Hiro e Leon a defender, os dois fogem. Hiro, que estava machucado foi até a lavanderia, ele provavelmente queria estancar a ferida dele, mas ele desmaiou antes que fizesse isso. O culpado, que estava no quarto de Junko Enoshima, ou melhor… Mukuro Ikusaba, que estava disfarçada de Junko Enoshima esse tempo todo! O culpado foi até a lavanderia e enfiou a faca na cabeça de Hiro e depois colocou a faca no estômago dele.

 **Novo ato 4:** Para que parecesse que Mukuro e Hiro tivessem brigado, o culpado bagunçou a cena do crime e jogou uma unha postiça no chão para enganar todos. Aproveitando que todos estavam ocupados, o culpado entrou na casa de banho para se limpar do sangue e depois voltou ao segundo andar. Nenhum dos outros estudantes e dos espectadores iriam perceber isso, pois o culpado e Mukuro estavam iguais!

 **Ato 5:** Após Mukuro ter sido morta na nossa frente. O culpado guardou o seu cadáver no laboratório de biologia, e k corpo ficou lá até o quinto andar ser liberado. O Mastermind usou algumas roupas e colocou uma máscara e foi tentar me matar. Se não fosse pela Kyoko, eu estaria morto.

 **Ato 6:** Após tudo isso, o culpado pegou o cadáver da Mukuro e colocou no dojo. Lá, ele pegou as galinhas e melou a fita e as flechas com o sangue de uma delas e depois melou o resto da sala, junto de bolsas de sangue da enfermeira. Depois disso, o Mastermind preparou a armadilha para enganar a gente. Ele colocou uma picareta no estômago, uma faca que estava comigo no pescoço da Mukuro e depois colocou as flechas nas mãos e nos pés. Posteriormente, o culpado tirou a pele do rosto da Mukuro e colocou junto da fita e das flechas. Provavelmente, enquanto todos estavam junto do diretor, o culpado colocou a chave, do armário de onde estava as flechas e a fita, no quarto da Kyoko.

Quem fez esses crimes é **Junko Enoshima** , também a Mastermind desse jogo da morte! — gritou Makoto.

— …

— Não vai falar nada, Monokuma!? — perguntou Makoto.

— …

— Se revele logo Junko! — disse Celestia.

— …

— Vamos, Junko, já sabemos que é você! — disse Sayaka.

— …

— Por favor, Junko, apareça logo. — pediu Chihiro.

— …

— Que foi? Vai se esconder? Nós já fizemos tudo! Não tem por onde esconder! — disse Kyoko.

— ...E quem te disse que foi tudo? Ainda falta perguntas para ser respondidas… — disse Monokuma. Uma fumaça apareceu cobrindo Monokuma. A fumaça sumiu e no lugar do Monokuma estava Junko Enoshima, com os seus braços na cintura e com uma coroa na cabeça. — Nós estávamos esperando! Esperando por camponeses como vocês! Como recompensa, farei-lhes uma proposta! Se juntarem à nós, daremos-lhes metade do mundo inteiro! Te daremos honra! Status! E um pouco de nossa comida caseira! Já fizeram vossa escolha? Se juntaram à nós?

Antes que um dos seis pudesse falar, Junko falou novamente:

— Oh…! Achavam que eu estava falando sério? Era uma brincadeira… — ela tinha mudado de posição. Ela tinha tirado a coroa e fez uma espécie de posição de Jojo. — Aliás, obrigado por me desmascarar. Controlar o Monokuma todo santo dia parecia o suicídio mais lento da face da Terra…

Ninguém sabia o que falar. Para eles, a face dela é extremamente familiar.

— Sua cara… — disse Chihiro.

— Que que tem…? As pessoas dizem que eu pareço vários chiuauas combinados, não é fofo…? — disse Junko. 

— Não é isso, é que sua cara é estranhamente familiar… — disse Chihiro.

— Claro que é familiar, ela é uma modelo famosa. Todos nós já a vimos em alguma revista. — disse Kyoko.

— Sabia que o Mastermind seria uma espécie de aberração, mas não esperava uma vadia louca. — disse Celestia.

— Oh…! Então vocês se lembram disso… Se eu não me engano, Mukuro disse que todas as fotos são photoshopadas, né…? — perguntou Junko.

— Sim, eu me lembro perfeitamente disso. — disse Sayaka. — Ela tinha dito que as fotos eram todas feitas no Photoshop.

— Pequenas mentiras para um bem necessário… — disse Junko. — É isso que deve se esperar da minha gêmea nojenta…

— Gêmea!? Você e Mukuro são gêmeas!? — perguntou Leon.

— Você fez a sua irmã mudar de identidade, matou uma pessoa e executou ela, que espécie de irmã é você!? — perguntou Celestia.

— Oh… me perdoem… Mas sim, eu e Mukuro éramos irmãs gêmeas. E tínhamos uma relação estereotipada. Mukuro era a irmã mais velha, fria e feia. E a mais nova, fofa e bonita era… — novamente, mudou de face. Desta vez, Junko estava com a língua pra fora e fazia uma pose de rock. — Eu! Junko fucking Enoshima! E juntas somos as Irmãs Desespero! Aka **Super Colegial Desespero**!

— O que diabos tem de errado com você!? — perguntou Leon, assustado.

— Mas… como vocês são irmãs…? Vocês nem têm o mesmo sobrenome… — disse Chihiro.

— Sério que dessa porra toda você está preocupado com a merda dos nossos sobrenomes!? Eu estou cansada disso! Para vocês é uma merda de novidade, mas pra mim é a mesma porra sempre! Inventa qualquer coisa aí! — gritava Junko. E de novo, ela mudou de face. Colocou um óculos e segurava um caderno. — Ok, classe, como recompensa por ter acertado que eu matei Mukuro e Yasuhiro, eu lhes explicarei tudo sobre a organização desse jogo da morte. Eu precisava que alguém controlasse o Monokuma e olhasse vocês, mas Mukuro não chegava perto disso. Então, eu comandei o Monokuma e as câmeras de vigilância. E Mukuro era é tão repugnante que não se encaixava nisso tudo. Ela é o que eu chamo de três atrocidades “ _atrozmente horrível, atrozmente suja, atrozmente repulsiva_ ”. Logo, eu fiz ela ser a Junko Enoshima. Mas… — mudou novamente para a posição de Jojo. — ela era apenas uma personagem extra. Sem mais e sem menos. Era de se esperar que queriam que ela morresse rápido… Mesmo se eu não tivesse matado Hiro, ela seria morta de qualquer forma…

— Você parou de seguir o seu próprio plano… que horrível! — disse Sayaka.

— Mas não importa muito. — mudou novamente, estava com uma cara e voz fofa. — Eu não gosto de seguir meus plano direitos, além de que é bastante desesperador o plano não ir como o esperando.

— Você é um monstro! — gritou Chihiro. — Você matou a sua própria irmã por nada!

— Ah… Você fala como se eu fosse um monstro sem emoções… — Junko mudou sua compostura. Estava com uma cara triste. — Eu matei a minha própria irmã, estou triste e cheia de desespero… poderia ser colocar super… Super super super super super super super super super super desespero… Não… mais que isso… Super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super desespero… Mukuro deve ter sentido tanto desespero em sua execução… sinto inveja...

— Você é repugnante. Você me enoja. — disse Celestia.

— O que você tem comigo…? Sou desesperadamente atraente…? Desesperadamente esperta…? Desesperadamente atlética…? Eu sou desesperadamente a pessoa mais perfeita da face da Terra…? — disse Junko.

— Você é de longe a pessoa mais perfeita da face da Terra. A única pessoa perfeita era o Byakuya, ele tinha sangue real. — disse Celestia.

— E esse sangue não existe mais… — disse Junko.

— Quê?

— Nada… — mudou de face novamente, ela segurava o Monokuma. — Enfim, eu matei Yasuhiro Hagakure e Mukuro Ikusaba! Mas ainda há coisas que vocês não descobriram! Pupupu…

— Tipo…? — perguntou Leon.

— O motivo de eu ter tirado as suas memórias! — disse Junko.

— Por que iríamos pensar sobre isso? Você roubou nossas memórias e é isto! — disse Leon.

— Cala a sua boca, seu cérebro mole! — disse Junko. — Eu tirei as suas memórias para lhes dar esperança!

— Como tirar nossas memórias tem a ver com nos dar esperança? — perguntou Celestia.

— ... Complicado… só posso dizer que se vocês tivessem as suas memórias, vocês não iriam se matar… — disse Junko. E de novo, mudou de face, para a pose de Jojo. — Agora, vamos uma pequena explicação. Vocês perceberam que eu coloquei temas em cada um dos motivos para matar…? Qual foi o tema do motivo durante o assassinato que cometi…?

O primeiro motivo, o motivo que fez Sayaka tentar matar Yasuhiro…

— Relações humanas? — disse Makoto.

— Ding ding ding, acertou… — mudou a face novamente, para uma fofa. — Agora, qual foi o tema do segundo motivo?

O segundo motivo, Mondo quase matou Chihiro porque Chihiro contou o seu segredo.

— Passado?

— Yay! Makoto acertou acertou de novo! — disse Junko. Mudou a face de novo, para a face louca. — Agora, qual foi o tema de merda do terceiro motivo!?

No terceiro motivo… Nada aconteceu em relação ao motivo, mas mesmo assim qual foi…? 

— Ganância?

— Isso aí! Seu fodido de cérebro forte, você é bom nisso! — berrou. — Agora, qual foi o tema no motivo que a louça fodida da Sakura foi morta!?

No quarto motivo… todos souberam que Sakura era a espiã do Mastermind…

— Traição?

— Isso… — estava na face triste. — Droga, isso me deixa triste…

— Ô sua escrota de quinta categoria! — gritou Sayaka. — Você matou Hiro só por matar! Taka matou Hina porque ele achava que Hina iria matar Mondo! Byakuya matou porque não aguentava mais! E Toko matou porque achava que era isso que Byakuya queria!

— Você está certa. — disse Junko, na face inteligente. — Mas ambos têm algo em comum, tirando o fato de que nenhum deles assassinou pelo motivo. E esse algo é simplesmente que todos os casos aconteceram por puro desespero. Eu matei Hiro por desespero que o meu jogo da morte não iniciasse, Taka matou Hina pelo desespero de perder o namorado, Byakuya matou por desespero de sair, e Toko matou por desespero, tanto que pensou no que o antigo mestre pensava! Em outras palavras, tudo foi por desespero.

— Droga, ela tá certa! — berrou Leon.

— Mas… Relações, passado, ganância e traição são motivos muito comuns! — disse na face fofa, e depois colocou a coroa novamente. — Há mais motivos para assassinatos do que pessoas neste belo planeta! Nós chamamos isso de Semente do Desespero!

— Semente do Desespero…? — perguntou Celestia.

— Positivo! E a Semente do Desespero está andando lado a lado de vossas memórias! — disse Junko.

— Por quê…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Como dito, eu tirei vossas memórias para que sentissem esperança para que ela virasse desespero. Mas, assim como a água que nos hidrata e a comida que nos alimenta, a Semente do Desespero precisa se algo para crescer! — disse. — O desespero só pode crescer na presença da esperança! Dois lados da mesma moeda, separados por uma fina camada como uma navalha, assim é a esperança e desespero.

— Mas por que tirar nossas memórias nós traria esperança? Ainda não entendemos isso. — disse Makoto.

— Seus cérebros são como átomos, muito pequenos! — disse Junko, segurando o Monokuma. — Eu te dei esperança à vocês quando vocês disseram que queriam sair daqui! Mas o mundo lá fora é diferente… 

— Como assim…? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Vejam o que vocês queriam! O mundo lá fora! — berrou Junko. — Abra-te sésamo!

As telas ao redor da côrte ligaram, e nelas apareceram imagens que fizeram todos se encherem de desespero. Nas imagens, monumentos ao redor do mundo tinham a cara do Monokuma, um Monokuma gigante destruía prédios, várias pessoas com máscaras de Monokuma quebravam e matavam. Além dessas imagens, apareceram 16 pessoas, todas fazendo coisas horrendas. Duas meninas estavam dançando e a plateia berrava de desespero; um homem gordo corria e matava quem vinha na frente; um cozinheiro dava carne humana para um cara; uma espadachim matava todos pela frente, atrás dela apareceu um homem baixinho, ele aparentava ser da yakuza. Além disso, apareceram um mulher e um homem, onde a mulher parecia uma besta e o homem batia em todos; uma mulher usando coroa estava de frente para um exército, tinha outra mulher e ela tirava foto; apareceu um homem de cabelos rosas, ele estava construindo vários Monokumas; um homem com vários animais apareceram, ele estava na avenida de Tóquio, e os animais matavam tudo pela frente; uma enfermeira estava, aparentemente, abusando um homem; um cara comum estava sendo uma espécie de servente para cinco crianças; uma garota estava jogando um jogo comum, mas era um Tetris gigante e tinha pessoas lá, e ela esmagava essas pessoas; e por fim, um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos matava outra pessoas.

— I-isso… é mentira… né…? — perguntou Leon.

— Não! — respondeu a louca. — O que vocês estão vendo é o mundo lá fora! Me desculpa pelos 16 escrotos que apareceram, eles são os meus Remanescentes do Desespero, pupupu…

— O que é raios é isso!? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Aí tu fode, vadia! Tu que o cu e ainda quer raspado!? Vamos! Esse é o último Julgamento de Classe! Mostrem ao público o que vocês são capazes! E até o mundo lá fora irá participar! — disse Junko, na sua face louca. Hologramas começaram a aparecer. Eram comentários em várias redes sociais.

**Zazamuleka — no YouTube**

_CHIHIRO É TÃO FOFO~_

**Jade_Sylph — no Spirit Fanfics**

_Ih, essa Celestia Ludenberg… oh lá em casa…_

**Starumin — no Twitter**

_Chihiro, casa comigo… 👉👈_

**iGay- — no Facebook**

_Makoto parece tão yummy._

— Vamos, vadias! Se lembrem ou morram! — disse Junko.

— Você quer que a gente se lembre disso aí, mas… ninguém aqui sabe o que porra é essa! — disse Celestia.

— Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, eu não consigo acreditar nisso, eu não consigo acreditar nisso… — repetia Sayaka, depois gritou: — EU NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NISSO!

— Mesmo que você queria que a gente se lembre disso, não vamos nos lembrar disso. — disse Chihiro. — Eu até penso que ninguém dos 9 que morreram **se lembra disso**.

— Não, está errado! — disse Makoto. — Chihiro, na verdade tinha sim uma pessoa! 

— Q-quem…? — perguntou.

— Jack Genocida! Ela mesma disse que se lembra que sobreviveu ao Pior, o mais terrível e mais trágico evento na história da humanidade. Logo, ela se lembraria o que é isso daqui! 

— Oh… ela sabia… uma pena que morreu… — disse Junko, na face triste. — Mas ela estava certa sobre isso… plateia que nos assiste, poderiam dizer à eles o que é isso…?

Logo, a plateia respondeu Junko, como se ela fosse a pessoa que guiava as ovelhas.

**icecakee — no Twitter**

_A TRAGÉDIA AAAAAA_

**JunhoWhite — no Facebook**

_É a Tragédia, pessoal!!!!!_

**Chiyeol — no YouTube**

_É O PIOR, O MAIS TERRÍVEL E MAIS TRÁGICO EVENTO NA HISTÓRIA DA HUMANIDADE!_

— I-isso… ISSO É O PIOR, O MAIS TERRÍVEL E O MAIS TRÁGICO EVENTO NA HISTÓRIA DA HUMANIDADE!? — berrou Leon, de surpresa.

— Exatamente! — disse Junko, segurando Monokuma.

— Isso é impossível… Digo… Como as Nações Unidas, a família Togami ou até mesmo a Yakuza deixou isso acontecer…? — perguntou Celestia.

— Ok, classe, lápis e caderno na mesa. — disse Junko, na sua face esperta. — As Nações Unidas parou de existir e o líder da yakuza é um Remanescente do Desespero. Agora, classe, eu lhes pergunto: O que aconteceu com a família Togami? — antes que alguém respondesse, Junko colocou a coroa e disse: — Correto, nobre cavaleiro Makoto!

— Eu disse nada!

— E não precisava! Tu irias dizer de qualquer maneira! — mudou para a face fofa. — A família Togami foi extinta! Todos foram assassinados, até mesmo quem era um parente distante!

— Isso… é… impossível… — Celestia perdeu o sentido.

— Isso é tão surreal! — berrou Sayaka.

— Quando essa merda começou!? — perguntou Celestia.

— Há um ano atrás! — respondeu, segurando o Monokuma.

— Espere um pouco! Tem algo de errado nisso! — falou Makoto. — Quando chegamos aqui, há algumas semanas atrás, estava tudo normal. Como é que isso aconteceu há um ano trás sendo que estava tudo perfeitamente normal!?

— Oh… Entendi o problema agora… — disse Junko, segurando Monokuma. — O que vocês acham que é semanas atrás, na verdade é dois anos atrás.

— Dois anos!? — com o grito de Leon, um novo ciclo de debates aconteceu. — Isso é impossível, muito impossível!

— Como conseguimos perder dois anos de nossa vida…? — perguntou Chihiro, horrorizado.

— Que se dane esse detalhe! Vocês pisaram aqui dois anos atrás! — disse Junko, na face louca.

— Eu… eu não consigo acreditar que isso aconteceu…! — disse Sayaka.

— E não tem como um de nós ter estudado aqui! — disse Leon.

— Na verdade… _**há**_ … — disse Kyoko.

— Eu concordo… — disse Makoto. — Leon, olhe esse caderno. Essa letra é do Hiro?

— Hum? — Leon olhou o caderno. — É sim… C-como…?

— Se Hiro estivesse aqui, garanto que ele iria dizer que não se lembra. — disse Kyoko. — Sabem esse caderno de bolso que falei antes? Eu não me lembro de ter escrito nada daquilo, mas é a minha letra.

— Eu não consigo acreditar nisso… — disse Leon.

— Eu também! — berrou Sayaka.

— E existe alguém que acreditaria em uma merda dessas!? — falou Celestia.

— E-eu… — Chihiro não sabia o que falar.

— Oh! Que delicioso! Camponeses tendo ideias totalmente oposta àquele que comanda vós! — disse Junko. — Iremos preparar a sala da côrte para algo mais apropriado!

Um botão azul surgiu ao lado de Junko, a Mastermind pegou um martelo de juiz e apertou esse botão como martelo. O trono de Monokuma começou a subir, assim como os 16 pódios. No alto, duas fileiras formaram, na fileira de quem achava que não se passaram dois anos estavam: Celestia, Sayaka, Kyoko, Chihiro e Leon, na fileira de quem achava que se passaram dois anos: Makoto e Junko.

— Vamos à pauta! — disse Junko segurando Monokuma. — **Se passaram dois anos desde que pisamos aqui?**

— **Não** estudamos aqui! — disse Leon.

— Junko!

— **Estudamos** aqui, docinho. Aceite logo. — disse.

— Mas **não tem como** a gente ter estudado aqui! — disse Sayaka.

— Eu vou! A gente estudou e tivemos as nossas **memórias apagadas**!

— Por mais que eu queira acreditar, eu **não consigo acreditar** que dois anos de minha vida foram jogados. — disse Chihiro.

— Eu vou! Infelizmente, Chihiro, **temos que acreditar**.

— Pelo menos nos **mostre provas** concretas que estudamos aqui! — disse Celestia.

— Junko!

— O vídeo da nossa entrevista e as fotos são **pistas o bastante**? 

— Como saberemos que essas fotos não são **falsa**!? — perguntou Leon.

— Junko! 

— Elas são **verdadeiras**.

— Além delas, devemos mesmo acreditar que o caderno do Yasuhiro é uma prova ou que não foi **forjado**? — perguntou Celestia.

— Junko!

— Não foi forjado. Leon **confirmou** que é a letra de Yasuhiro.

— Sei que há evidências de que estudamos aqui, mas **devemos acreditar**? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Eu vou! Devemos acreditar nisso, Kyoko.

— Mas **sabe** que isso significa que perdemos dois anos de nossa vida, certo? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Eu vou! **Eu sei disso** , mas mesmo assim, devemos acreditar! É a solução mais lógica! — disse Makoto. — Essa a nossa resposta!

Os pódios voltaram aos seus lugares. Todos estavam em silêncio.

— Dois… anos… de… nossas… vidas… — Leon interrompeu aquele silêncio.

— É muito difícil de acreditar nisso… — disse Sayaka.

— Além disso, a Tragédia chegou na Academia Pico da Esperança. Na verdade, ela se iniciou na Academia Pico da Esperança. — disse Junko, colocando o óculos.

— O quê!? — disse Chihiro.

— Eu explicarei tudo. — disse Junko. — Tudo começou com o Projeto Izuru Kamukura.

— Que esse projeto… — disse Celestia.

O projeto Izuru Kamukura foi feito para…

— “ _Eu já sei!_ ” O projeto Izuru Kamukura é um projeto onde a Academia Pico da Esperança colocaria todos os talentos pesquisados por ela em uma pessoa só. Em outras palavras, ela iria criar o Super Colegial Esperança. — explicou.

— Correto, Makoto. — disse Junko. — Mas tem um porém. O projeto precisaria tirar as emoções, os sentimentos e as memórias da pessoa escolhida. No caso, Hajime Hinata do curso reserva.

— Curso reserva…? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Um modo onde alguém sem talento pode estudar na Pico da Esperança… Você pagaria para estudar na Pico da Esperança. — explicou Celestia. — Aliás, se eu me lembro bem, foi com o dinheiro do pessoal do curso reserva para esse projeto, certo?

— Correto novamente. — disse Junko. — Sabem aquela sala toda ensanguentada no quinto andar…? Eu sou a causa dela. Eu prendi o grêmio estudantil da Pico da Esperança lá e lhes dei os mesmos motivos daqui. O resultado foi que todos morreram.

— Isso explica tanta demarcação de corpo… — disse Kyoko. — Além disso, acredito que a Pico da Esperança escondeu isso tudo, né…?

— Sim! Esse tipo de coisa arruinaria a Pico da Esperança! Então eles esconderam essa chacina do mundo inteiro. — disse Junko. — Então, usando um animador aí qualquer, eu fiz um exposed da Pico da Esperança. O pessoal do curso reserva estava na minha mão. Com raiva, eles começaram a atacar a Pico da Esperança, no prédio novo. E mataram qualquer Super Colegial que aparecia. E depois, eu disse que eles não serviam mais para mim, então o curso reserva inteiro se matou, exceto Izuru Kamukura.

— E foi assim que O pior, o mais terrível e mais trágico evento na história da humanidade aconteceu, certo? — Chihiro perguntou.

— Sim mesmo, Chihi! — disse, na sua face fofa. — Mas agora eu pergunto a vocês: o que aconteceu com vocês?

— A entrevista… — falou Kyoko. — A Pico da Esperança nos protegeu e colocou a gente aqui, certo?

— Exatamente! O diretor fez isso tudo para proteger a esperança! — disse na voz fofa. — Infelizmente… todos os Super Colegiais morreram…

— “ _Tem… algo errado… nisso tudo…_ ” Sua lógica não condiz com os fatos apresentados! — disse Makoto. — Você está errada, Junko!

— Ahn? Estou errada? Você me odeia tanto assim…? — disse na voz triste. — Você diz que estou errada… Mas eu errei…? Você me odeia… eu sabia…!

— Eu tenho provas de que você está errada!

— Onde eu estou errada? — fez a pose de Jojo. — Eu falei tudo corretamente. **Vocês foram os únicos que sobreviveram.**

— Me permita cortar as suas palavras! — disse Makoto. — Não! Não fomos os únicos a sobreviver! — mostrou o jornal. — Esse jornal diz que no total três classes e alguns estudantes sobreviveu a isso tudo! 

— Oh! Sério? Tu achas que é capaz de mentir para nós? — disse Junko, usando coroa. 

— Eu não estou mentindo! — disse Makoto. E um novo ciclo de debates aconteceram.

— Você está mentindo para todos nós! — disse Junko. 

— Eu não estou mentindo! 

— Devo concordar com Makoto. Isso é um jornal. Por que iriam mentir? — disse Sayaka.

— Nada disso é real! **Eu não sei de nada** sobre o paradeiro deles! — disse Junko.

— Essa não é a verdade! — disse Makoto. — Você sabe sim sobre o paradeiro deles.

— E por que estás a mentir para nós? — perguntou Junko.

— Ahn…?

— Tu disse que eu sei sobre o paradeiro desse pessoal aí. Mas na verdade, eu não sei não. E você sabe disso. — disse Junko, usando óculos. — Admito que sei o que aconteceu com a classe 77, uma dessas classes, e com a classe 78, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu com o resto.

— E o que aconteceu com a classe 77? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Simples. Apenas uma pessoa não é uma coisinha aí… — disse Junko, com óculos.

O resto da classe é…

— Espera… o resto da classe são os Remanescentes do Desespero!? — perguntou Makoto.

— Sim! Eu executei a representante de turma deles. Usando algumas técnicas de hipnose, fiz com que eles sentissem prazer no desespero. Izuru, que virou meu amiguinho, cuidou da representante e a fez assistir o próprio vídeo dela sendo executada. Ela virou uma Remanescente do Desespero. Mas diferente dos outros, ela só tem o desejo de proteger os seus colegas, mas causa desespero ao redor. — explicou Junko. Mudou para a pose de Jojo. — Agora, o que aconteceu com a classe 79…? Esse jornal fala sobre o que dela?

— E quanto aos outros alunos sobreviventes!? — perguntou Leon.

— Ô, barbicha de merda, não é da nossa conta! — mudou para a face louca. — Quem se importa com eles!? É capaz de estarem mortos! Me fale o que aconteceu!

— O jornal diz que eles estavam sobre a tutela dos administradores da escola… — respondeu Celestia.

— Hm… HORA DE DEBATER, VADIAS! — berrou Junko. Um pânico surgiu pela côrte, todos começaram a falar sobre suas ideias. 

— Espera, essa louca quer que a gente pense sobre o que aconteceu com essa tal classe 79!? — perguntou Leon.

— Eu não faço a mínima ideia! — disse Chihiro, numa voz chorosa.

— Como você quer que a gente pense sobre pressão!? — perguntou Sayaka.

— Em poucas palavras, temos que pensar sobre o que aconteceu com eles. — disse Kyoko.

— Se acalme, Chihiro. — disse Celestia.

— Vamos, vadias! Pensem em algo! Como, eles _**estão escondidos**_ ou algo do tipo, porra! — disse Junko.

— Parem com esse pânico, e eu concordo com a Junko! — disse Makoto. Mostrando um documento, Makoto disse: — Esse projeto aqui, Projeto de Proteção Estudantil. Esses alunos sobreviveram a Tragédia e a Pico da Esperança escondeu eles. Em resumo.

— ...Me fale o nome das meninas. — pediu Junko, na face Jojo. 

— Ok… eu me lembro de Kaede Akamatsu, Kirumi Tojo, Tenko Chabashira e Himiko Yumeno. — disse Makoto.

— Eu também me lembro de Angie Yonaga, Tsumugi Shirogane, Miu Iruma e Maki Harukawa. — disse Celestia.

— ...tendi… Sim, elas são da classe 79. — disse Junko. Mudou para a face de rainha. — Enfim, está na hora para a hora mais desejada!

— Como assim…? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Está na hora de votar! — disse Junko.

— Merda… merda… — disse Leon.

— Vamos lá! — disse Junko. Os espectadores não paravam de falar o como estavam ansiosos, todos olharam tensos para Junko. Com sua face fofa, ela disse. — Se vocês votarem em desespero, ou seja eu, vocês irão sair daqui. Mas no mundo lá fora, só a morte espera vocês. Mas se apenas um de vocês votar em esperança, vocês iriam ficar aqui para sempre! Sem jogos da morte ou matança!

— Você acha mesmo que iremos votar em esperança!? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Ué, Kyoko? Mas era isso que seu pai queria. — disse Junko, calando Kyoko. — Enfim, a hipocrisia.

— Nós não iremos votar em esperança! Seu reinado de desespero acabou, Junko! — disse Makoto.

— Puta que pariu! Tive uma bomba Tsar de inspiração! A audiência iria cagar e andar para morrer de velhice! — disse Junko, na sua face louca. — Se votarem em mim, vocês vão sair daqui e vão ao mundo lá fora, onde a morte os espera! Mas se votarem em esperança, um de vocês será punido e vocês ficaram aqui sem jogo da morte!

— Um de nós…? — disse Chihiro, em total desespero.

— E será Makoto Naegi. — disse Junko, em nenhuma face.

— Eles não vão votar… em mim... — disse Makoto.

— Será mesmo? Olhe para eles. — disse Junko. Makoto olhou para todos. Chihiro estava com a cabeça pra baixo, Leon estava com a mão mexendo no cabelo, Celestia estava pensando muito, Sayaka se abraçava e pensava, e Kyoko estava desesperada. — Entenda, Makoto. **Você não pode ter esperança.** Apenas desespero.

— Eu não irei deixar isso acontecer! — disse Makoto. — Não percam a _**esperança**_ , pessoal!

— Se vocês saírem, todos vão atrás de vocês e vão matar vocês. — disse Junko.

— **… … …**

— _Você pode ter esperança, Leon!_ — disse Makoto.

— Eu… eu disse que queria ser útil para todos… E eu serei! Eu não votarei em desespero! Irei sair daqui! — disse Leon. — Não adianta falar, eu já me decidi!

— Mas o ar de lá fora é muito poluído. Vocês só estão vivos por causa do purificador de ar. — disse Junko.

— **… … …**

— _Você pode ter esperança, Sayaka!_ — disse Makoto.

— ...Eu iniciei esse jogo da morte… E eu vou terminar ele! Eu não vou me render ao desespero! Pelo desejo de todos que morreram aqui! — disse Sayaka. — Vamos votar logo! Não vamos nos render ao desespero!

— Quando eu morrer, os purificadores de ar vão parar. E não tem como mais ficar aqui. — disse Junko.

— **… … …**

— _Você pode ter esperança, Chihiro!_ — disse Makoto.

— Eu… eu sempre me considerava fraco… e sempre quis ser forte… Mas ser forte significa que não devo votar no Makoto, eu serei forte! Era isso que Mondo e Taka queriam! — disse Chihiro. — Não me renderei ao desespero!

— E como eu já disse, vocês vão morrer lá fora. Os meus seguidores irão atrás de vocês para matar vocês. — disse Junko.

— **… … …**

— _Você pode ter esperança, Celestia!_ — disse Makoto.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Makoto. Eu nunca iria votar em você, afinal eu quero sair daqui. Aliás, corrigindo você, senhorita vadia de merda, há um Togami em meu ventre! Eu deixarei a linhagem Togami viva! — disse Celestia.

— Então, votem em esperança e vocês ficaram bem. — disse Junko.

— **… … …**

— _Você pode ter esperança, Kyoko!_ — falou Makoto.

— ... Você disse que eu seria hipócrita por não seguir com o plano de meu pai, Junko. — disse Kyoko. — Mas eu duvido que ele queria que a gente deixasse Makoto. Eu não vou me render ao seu desespero! Eu não vou deixar o meu namorado!

— Kyoko… — disse Makoto.

— O que… o que está acontecendo!? — gritava Junko.

— Makoto, acredito que a sua sorte não te beneficia. Ele deve beneficiar a esperança. E foi por causa disso que ela fez você ir na Pico da Esperança. — disse Kyoko. — Acredito que **Super Colegial Esperança** deve se adequa melhor.

**Super Colegial Esperança adicionada às pistas.**

— Que… não não não! Isso é TÃO não legal! Isso é TÃO ridículo! — Junko estava tendo uma atitude de desespero. — Tão não legal! Tão ridículo! Nós achamos que você não deve! Você é entediante…! Vocês não sabem o que fazem! Eu só amo desespero! Isso me deixa triste…! Pare pare pare! **Desespero hoje, desespero amanhã, desespero para sempre!**

— _Você não pode ter desespero!_ — berrou Makoto. — Nós nunca iremos nos render ao desespero!

— Enfim, vamos logo votar. Estou ficando de saco cheio. — disse Celestia, brincando com o cabelo.

— É só votar na cara da Junko, né? — perguntou Leon.

— Finalmente, você disse algo inteligente. Seu imbecil. — disse Sayaka.

— Vamos logo, pessoal! — disse Chihiro.

Após votarem, uma máquina caça-níquel apareceu. A alavanca dela desceu e os rosto de todos começaram a rodar. A máquina parou em três cabeças, as mesmas cabeças, a cabeça de Junko Enoshima.

— O quê…? — disse Junko.

— Você perdeu, Junko. — disse Kyoko.

— Eu perdi…? — disse Junko. — Depois de tanto tempo pensando em tudo… para tudo isso acabar assim… isso é… isso é… tão incrível!

— Como você acha incrível isso? — perguntou Leon.

— Cala a sua boca! — disse Junko, enquanto babava. — Eu entrei na Academia Pico da Esperança, eu fiz o grêmio estudantil se matar, eu fiz uma classe inteira se juntar à mim, eu fiz um exposed da Academia Pico da Esperança, causei essa Tragédia e fez isso jogo da morte… para nada… isso é tão bom… muito bom…

— Junko, você não precisa fazer isso! — disse Makoto.

— Calado, calado, calado, calado! — gritou. — Ninguém vai me atrapalhar agora! Ninguém vai me impedir de sentir o desespero final, o desespero da morte! — entregou um botão ao Makoto. — Esse botão vai abrir a porta da frente e vai desligar as metralhadoras. Mas, estou logo avisando. Quando eu morrer, vão todos atrás de você, Makoto, eles vão querer te matar.

— P-por quê…? — perguntou.

— E eu lá vou saber! — disse a desespero.

— Makoto, eles basicamente a tratam como uma deusa. Você estaria matando a deusa deles. — disse Kyoko.

— Enfim, saiam da minha frente! 

Botão vermelho apareceu, Junko se aproximou dele. Os seus olhos rodavam, elas estava sentindo o mais profundo desespero da face da Terra. 

— Puhuhu… pupupu… Então esse é o desespero da morte… — gemeu de prazer. — É tão belo… queria que todas as pessoas da Terra sentissem isso… Ok… vamos ver isso… Vamos ao que todos estavam esperando… É HORA DA PUNIÇÃO! Pupupu… AHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Junko apertou o botão. Uma imagem apareceu no botão, uma mini Junko andando ao lado de Monokuma, e tinha uma coisa escrita:

**PARABÉNS!**

**JUNKO ENOSHIMA FOI CONSIDERADA CULPADA. HORA DA PUNIÇÃO!**

Junko estava em cima de uma cadeira. Do nada, os cenários das outras execuções começaram a surgir.

**A Suprema Punição**

**Super Colegial Desespero**

**Execução de Junko Enoshima: executada**

Tudo começa na primeiro, _**Miss Gungnir**_. Junko rodava muito, sua roupa queimava e as lanças quase acertavam ela.

Depois vem _**Desfile Inaugural do Primeiro-ministro Kiyotaka Ishimaru**_ , Junko estava em cima do caminhão. Ela ia acenando para todos. Como tinha ninguém pilotando, o caminhão estava desgovernado e as balas não conseguiam acertar Junko com isso.

Agora, _**Desqualificação Humana**_. Junko estava no lixo. Se tremia de tanto frio.

Agora tem a _**Pegadinha do Primeiro Beijo**_. Junko corria muito enquanto uma enorme bola de pedra a seguia. Claro que ela estava sorrindo nisso tudo.

A execução que deu início a tudo, _ **A Viagem Espacial.**_ Junko acenou e o foguete fez o mesmo percurso que Jin Kirigiri fez durante sua morte.

E por a última execução, _**Depois da Lição Escolar**_. Junko estava sentada enquanto era arrastada pela esteira, que a levava até o enorme bloco de concreto. A segurava Monokuma e usava sua coroa. Sorrindo e fazendo um sinal de vitória, ela finalmente chega até o fim da linha. O enorme bloco de concreto a esmagou. Junko Enoshima, a Mastermind por trás da Vida Escolar Mortal e do Pior, o mais terrível e mais trágico evento na história da humanidade estava morta.

**…**

No apartamento de Kaede Akamatsu e Shuichi Saihara estava com muito barulho. Kokichi batia as panelas, Kaito berrava na janela dizendo: “ _O desespero acabou_ ”. Outro também festejam, até mesmo a Maki. A mesma tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Seria uma situação bizarra se fosse só eles, mas era o mundo todo. Em todos os lugares do mundo, aqueles que ainda tinham esperança estavam comemorando que o desespero finalmente tinha acabado. 

Tsumugi, apesar de está comemorando, ela estava morta por dentro. Junko Enoshima era sua musa, a pessoa que ela fez tudo. Tsumugi era uma Super Colegial Desespero por causa de Junko Enoshima. Infelizmente, ela teria que esconder a sua identidade por mais meses.

Todos da Fundação do Futuro ficaram de boquiabertos quando viram Junko ser executada. Ninguém nunca pensara que Junko seria a Mastermind… Na verdade, todos exceto Matsuda, Chisa e Sakakura. 

Chisa havia se tornado uma Super Colegial Desespero durante toda a Tragédia. Mukuro Ikusaba foi responsável pela sua lavagem cerebral na mesma.

Matsuda conheceu Junko antes da Tragédia. Até fez de tudo para que ela não fizesse isso mais. Assim, Junko Enoshima virou Ryoko Otonashi… mas isso não durou por muito tempo… Durante a Tragédia, Junko pediu que Matsuda se juntasse ao lado dela e ainda disse que ela amava ele. Mas Matsuda sabia, ele sabia que quanto mais a Junko amava alguém, mais desespero ela sentia. Ela o esfaqueou e o empurrou no alto do prédio da Pico da Esperança. Pensara que seria morto, mas uma pessoa o salvou a tempo. Se lembrara que o chamou de “ _Tarzan_ ”. Após Gonta Gokuhara o salvar, Matsuda teve que cuidar da classe 79, após ele se juntar a Fundação do Futuro.

Sakakura se lembra exatamente daquele dia. Ele viu que Junko causou aquilo tudo, mas não disse nada. Ela o ameaçou. Por mais que aquilo fosse uma besteira, ele não estava preparado para se declarar ao seu amor.

A Fundação do Futuro também comemorava, mas eles foram para a frente da Pico da Esperança. Eles tinham que salvar os sobreviventes.

O resto dos Super Colegiais Desespero choravam. Soluçavam. Junko Enoshima, a razão de viver deles, estava morta. Muitos se suicidaram junto dela, outros não.

Masaru Daimon, Kotoko Utsugi, Jataro Kemuri, até mesmo Nagisa Shingetsu e Monaca Towa choraram juntos e abraçados. Nagito Komaeda, o servente deles, olhava com indignação. Makoto matou quem ele odiava, a inimiga dele, mas ele estava com raiva de Makoto. Na verdade, todos os Remanescentes do Desespero estavam com ódio de Makoto, o mais profundo ódio. Obviamente, Izuru Kamukura cagou e andou para aquilo tudo.

**…**

Os seis sobreviventes estavam em frente aquela portão. Estava um silêncio. Um misto de felicidade e medo estava por eles.

— Eh… finalmente vamos sair… — disse Leon, quebrando o silêncio.

— E o que faremos agora…? — perguntou Sayaka.

— O mais importante nesse exato momento é a gente se proteger de quem for matar a gente. — disse Celestia.

— Eu peguei esse bastão de beisebol para isso. Para proteger vocês. — disse Leon.

— Eu peguei aquela espada folheada a ouro. — disse Sayaka.

— Espero que tudo fique bem… — disse Chihiro.

— Vai está tudo bem. Não se preocupe, Chihi. — sorriu Kyoko. — Makoto, abra essa porta.

Makoto apertou o botão. As metralhadoras desligaram e as portas começaram a abrir. Eles saíram da Pico da Esperança, rumo a liberdade, mas… eles só tiveram a visão de puro desespero. Corpos perto da entrada, sangue, muito sangue. Sem contar o céu azul que se tornara vermelho. Aquele de o mundo diferente do que eles estavam acostumados. 

Se não fosse pelo reflexo de Leon, Makoto estaria morto. Leon bateu o taco de beisebol em uma katana que quase atingiu o rosto dele. Uma mulher de cabelos prateados e de olhos vermelhos, era possível ver o ódio nela.

— Que porra! — berrou Sayaka.

— Merda, merda, merda! — repetia Leon.

— Oh… ela estava na transmissão que Junko nos mostrou. — disse Celestia. — É uma Remanescente do Desespero!

— Está certa. — um homem de terno branco ficou na frente dos sobreviventes. Ele segurava uma katana. — Peko Pekoyama… ou devo dizer, A espadachim?

— O que porra está acontecendo- — Leon perguntou, até que uma bala passar por cima dele. Um homem baixinho, de roupas estilosas, se aproximou de Pelo Pekoyama, ficou ao lado dela, e apontou uma arma para eles.

— Vocês não vão matar eles! — um outro homem apareceu, ele usava uma roupa vermelha.

— Izayoi… Já ia pedir a sua ajuda. — disse o de branco.

— Eu iria te ajudar, Munataka. — disse Izayoi.

Uma mulher em uma cadeira de rodas junto de um homem bonito usando roupa de cientista apareceram. O homem se segurava pela parte de trás da cadeira de rodas.

— Matsuda… Gekkogahara… — disse Munataka. — Vão com eles, agora!

— Por que temos que ir!? — perguntou Kyoko.

— Ou é isso ou vocês morrem. — disse.

— Mas o que são vocês…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— A Fundação do Futuro. A fundação formada para restaurar a esperança no mundo. Agora, vão! — disso Munataka.

Os seis ficaram juntos de Gekkogahara e Matsuda. Chihiro foi no colo de Gekkogahara, enquanto Kyoko e Makoto foram no lado dela, e Celestia, Sayaka e Leon ficaram atrás junto de Matsuda. 

Gekkogahara foi o mais rápido o possível. Ela queria sair logo dali. Mas uma surpresa apareceu. Uma mulher negra surgiu e foi atacar eles, ela parecia muito selvagem. Mas Sayaka foi rápida e a atingiu com a espada.

— Que porra era aquela!? — perguntou Leon.

— Me esqueci que você é o mais burro de todos. — disse Matsuda. — De fora do prédio da Pico da Esperança, havia quatro Remanescentes do Desespero que matavam todos que tentaram salvar vocês. Eles são a Espadachim, o Gangster, a Fera e o Gorila. Mas os nomes deles são Pelo Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Akane Owari e Nekomaru Nidai.

— Eles… o que vão fazer com eles…? — perguntou Makoto.

— Capturar e provavelmente matar. — disse Matsuda.

— Eu cuido da Fera! — uma mulher de máscara apareceu. Ela tomou uns remédios e ficou quase como a Fera. E as duas começaram a lutar.

Um outro homem apareceu, pensaram logo que era o Gorila. Assim como ele apareceu, um homem de máscara de vaca e um com chapéu de caipira apareceram e começaram a lutar com Nekomaru.

Makoto, em pouco tempo, percebeu o mundo estava no total desespero. Ele iria se aliar à Fundação do Futuro, e iria dar uma segunda chance aos Remanescentes do Desespero. Afinal, eles não tinham culpa de nada.

**…**

Izuru Kamukura olhava para a televisão. Após Junko morrer, ele soltou um " _patético_ ". Ele finalmente entendeu o motivo de Junko ter entregado à ele um pendrive, era a Inteligência Artificial dela. Ela, de alguma forma, sabia do Projeto NeoWorld. Projeto que Matsuda, Gekkogahara e Chihiro estavam trabalhando durante os seus estudos da Pico da Esperança, mas o projeto ficou inacabado, por causa da Tragédia.

— Entendo… Você sabe que Makoto vai pegar a gente vai colocar a gente nesse programa. É de se esperar que ele fique completo agora, já que os três estão vivos… Enfim, irei fazer o seu desejo. Junko Enoshima...


	27. Celestia Ludenberg e Chihiro Fujisaki - superando e descobrindo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, já estou começando os epílogos :)
> 
> Espero que gostem ;)

Celestia Ludenberg deu um longo suspiro. Se passou um ano desde que ela saiu daquela escola do desespero. Desde então, muita coisa aconteceu.

Os sobreviventes e ela se juntaram à Fundação do Futuro, e a mesma lhe trouxe as memórias que haviam sido roubadas. Celestia se lembrou dos vários momentos que tivera com Byakuya, sempre sorria quando se lembrava. Após um tempo, Kyoko se tornou a chefe da 14ª divisão, e Celestia se tornou sua vice. E o resto dos sobreviventes foi até a divisão de Kyoko.

Meses depois, seu filho nasceu. O pequeno Byakuya Togami Ludenberg nasceu. Ela passou um mês com ele, amou cada momento. O pequeno herdeiro tinha os cabelos pretos da mãe, assim como sua pele pálida, mas os olhos eram os mesmos de Byakuya. Como ela tinha que trabalhar na Fundação do Futuro, ele teve que pedir à Maki Harukawa que cuidasse de seu filho durante uma pequena parte da manhã e à tarde inteira. Maki aceitou, já que ela era uma babá, de qualquer forma.

Dias após ficar esse ciclo com o bebê e Maki, a Fundação do Futuro soube que pessoas importantes para a classe 78 estavam na cidade Towa, como reféns, há mais de um ano e meio. 

Ela e Chihiro foram até a cidade Towa para resgatar eles. Celestia encontrou Komaru, irmã de Makoto, mas ela foi sequestrada no processo. 

Chihiro Fujisaki, o pequeno programador, sofria um pouco após receber suas memórias. Se lembrou que namorava com Taka e Mondo, e os dois morreram em sua frente. Durante o tempo que passou na Fundação do Futuro, Chihiro fez armas especiais para todos os chefes e seus amigos. 

Como dito, Chihiro e Celestia foram resgatar o pessoal importante em Towa, mas Celestia foi sequestrada. O Servente, um Remanescente do Desespero, fez um acordo com Chihiro: se ele entregasse Komaru Naegi para Monaca Towa — Mastermind da Caçada dos Demônios —, Celestia seria liberta.

Chihiro havia encontrado Komaru e havia a salvado. Além dela, Yuta Asahina também foi salvo. Tudo graças a invenção que a 13ª divisão fez e as luvas de soco sônico que Chihiro fez. 

Um tempo depois, Chihiro encontrou seu pai, mas ele morreu logo após. E logo após, tiveram que lutar com Kotoko Utsugi — o que não era difícil, já que eles tinham lutado com Nagisa Shingetsu antes. Posteriormente, lutaram com Jataro Kemuri. Chihiro se viu em Jataro, então o salvou. Jataro se tornou parte da equipe.

Dias depois, Masaru Daimon pediu para que o quarteto saísse da cidade de Towa, pois Monaca já estava ficando com raiva. O Servente apareceu e contou todo o plano para Komaru e Yuta. Os dois tiveram raiva, muita raiva, mas entenderam Chihiro e foram se entregar para salvar Celestia, derrotando Masaru no processo. Chihiro e Jataro aproveitaram e saíram da cidade. Eles fizeram novos mechas para Kotoko, Masaru e Nagisa, além do próprio Jataro. As crianças se aliaram à Fundação do Futuro para ter um futuro para as crianças. 

Yuta e Komaru estavam lutando com Monaca quando eles foram pegos por uma mão gigantes e foram levados para um canto da cidade. A Fundação do Futuro estavam ali, tinham entrado escondido.

Bem ali, com todos os parentes, os corpos foram mostrados para todos eles. Celestia e Chihiro se lembravam da face de Yuta. Era como se sua vida tivesse finalizado ao ver sua irmã morta. Jurando vingança, Yuta queria derrotar Monaca.

Infelizmente, os Remanescentes do Desespero estavam lá, mas a Fundação do Futuro também estavam lá. Além da classe 79 — tanto que a mão que resgatou Yuta e Komaru foi feito pela Miu Iruma. 

Então, a Batalha em Towa aconteceu. No final, Monaca foi capturada por Rantaro Amami — e depois foi presa — e o Farsante — aka Super Colegial Impostor e Remanescente do Desespero — foi capturado também.

A captura do Farsante deu início à caçada dos Remanescentes do Desespero. E, obviamente, todos eles foram capturados, mas Makoto os levou para as Ilhas Jabblewock, queria dar à eles uma segunda chance. Mas a Fundação do Futuro descobriu e queria matar ele.

— Hoje é o julgamento dele, né? — disse Celestia, indo no laboratório de Chihiro.

— Sim… infelizmente… — respondeu, triste.

— A Gekkogahara vai também? — Celestia sabia que Gekkogahara era chefe de uma das divisões, mas ela também sabia que Gekkogahara não costuma a participar muito dessas reuniões.

— Pelo incrível que pareça, ela vai. — disse. — Para ela, Makoto é inocente, já que quer dar uma segunda chance.

— Ouvi dizer que Matsuda também diz que ele é inocente. 

— Sim! Matsuda era amigo de infância de Junko, além disso, eles quase namoraram. Então ele quer que os Remanescentes tenham uma segunda chance. 

— Que tal a gente ir? Para dar uma força para a pessoa que nos salvou…

— Concordo! — Chihiro estava animado. — Vamos!

Os dois saíram do laboratório e foram andando pela sede da Fundação do Futuro. O julgamento de Makoto iria acontecer na sede secreta, então eles teriam que ir com Gekkogahara — que ainda estava no prédio.

Quando chegaram no laboratório dela, os virão Monaca em cima de Gekkogahara e ela iria enfiar uma faca no peito dela. Sendo rápida, Celestia usou a arma que Chihiro fez para ela, cartas extremamente afiadas que são bumerangues. Fazendo um pequeno corte na mão da Monaca, Monaca soltou a faca e Chihiro correu para tirar ela de Gekkogahara.

— Senhorita Gekkogahara, você está bem!? — perguntou Celestia.

— E-estou… — mesmo sendo um pouco tímida, respondeu.

— Como você saiu de sua cela, Monaca!? — Chihiro perguntou. Monaca se debatia contra ele. 

— Eu saí faz tempo de minha cela! Faz mais de um mês! A Monaca que está lá é um robô! — revelou. — E eu recebi que haverá um novo jogo da morte lá na sede secreta dessa merda aqui. — Gekkogahara, Chihiro e Celestia começaram a se encarar. — Então, pensei em matar a Gekkogahara e usar um robô dela para me infiltrar lá. Só por que ela é a mais fofa.

— Você disse que haverá um novo jogo da morte? — perguntou Celestia.

— Sim! Mas eu não sei dos detalhes! — gritou.

— Tive um plano… Gekkogahara, vá na reunião. Eu e Celestia vamos tentar achar quem vai fazer esse jogo da morte. — disse Chihiro. O programador se virou até Monaca e disse: — Por que não entra para os novos Guerreiros da Esperança? Eles sentem a sua falta.

— Até parece! Como você sabe disso!?

— Não soube? Eu adotei Jataro… e ele me diz muitas coisas… — Chihiro sorriu.

— Credo! A aberração virou Jataro Fujisaki, que merda! — gritou. — Prefiro mil vezes ser uma presa do que ser dessa merda de Fundação do Futuro.

— Pensava que queria um mundo melhor para as crianças. — disse Celestia.

— Eu sou que nem a irmãzona Junko, me entedio fácil. — disse revirando os olhos. — Estou cansada dessa coisa de esperança e desespero! 

— Então foi por causa disso… — Celestia se aproximou de Monaca. — Que tal fazermos isso: nos ajudará a descobrir quem vai ser o Mastermind e quando isso tudo acabar, você poderá fazer o que quiser.

— O que eu quiser?

— Claro! Obviamente, tem que está dentro das leis que a Organização Mundial irá falar.

Organização Mundial, a nova substituta das Nações Unidas. A diferença é que a Organização Mundial interfere diretamente em tudo.

— Hm… gostei… vamos! — Monaca parou de se debater e apertou a mão da Celestia.


	28. Sayaka Maizono e Leon Kuwata - amor e arrependimentos

Sayaka estava na nova casa de Makoto e Kyoko, ambos estavam morando junto. Estava no sofá esperando o sortudo e a detetive. Ela não estava sozinha, Leon estava com ela.

Em seu celular, olhava uma foto que tirou com Leon. Ela tirou a foto no dia em que ela e Leon capturaram a Musicista e a Dançarina. Leon e Sayaka as desafiaram em uma batalha de dança e canto. Como era de esperado, Sayaka e Leon venceram e capturaram ambas. E tudo isso aconteceu após a fatídica Batalha em Towa.

Dia após dia, os Remanescentes do Desespero — aqueles onde seu papel é substituir Junko Enoshima após sua morte — foram capturados um atrás do outro. 

Akane e Nekomaru, a Besta e o Gorila, foram capturados por Grande Gozu e Daisaku Bandai. 

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Chihiro Fujisaki conseguiu capturar Fuyuhiko e Peko, o Gangster e a Espadachim, com ajuda de Kokichi Ouma e a D.I.C.E, Munakata e o que sobrou da Crazy Diamonds. 

Teruteru, o Cozinheiro, foi desafiado por Ruruka em um concurso de doces. Obviamente a doceira venceu e Teruteru foi capturado. 

Kazuichi e Mahiru, o Mecânico e a Fotógrafa, estavam juntos no momento em que foram capturados. Kazuichi estava mostrando um novo Monokuma e Mahiru tirava uma foto, o que eles não esperavam era ver Kyoko ali e serem capturados por ela. A detetive tinha feito um cavalo de Tróia dentro do novo Monokuma que Kazuichi fizera.

Sonia (também conhecida como a Ditadora), que estava com raiva com o que estava acontecendo no mundo, declarou guerra a vários países. Celestia aproveitou isso e fez com que a Resistência de Novoselic — grupo que visava tirar a tirania de Sonia — conseguisse dar um golpe de estado em Sonia. Sonia foi capturada por Celestia.

Gundham, o Encantador, quando soube que Sonia foi capturada, tentou invadir a sede da Fundação do Futuro. Felizmente, Isayoi interviu e o capturou.

Mikan Tsumiki, a Enfermeira, foi capturada junta de Chiaki Nanami, a Jogadora e líder dos Remanescentes. Ambas estavam no hospital geral da cidade de Towa. Elas foram emboscadas pelos Guerreiros da Esperança — Masaru, Kotoko, Jataro e Nagisa se juntaram a Fundação do Futuro para um futuro melhor para as crianças — e foram capturadas.

Nagito, o Servente, também foi capturado. O ex-sortudo foi capturado pelos Guerreiros da Esperança.

E finalmente, Izuru Kamukura, a Esperança, foi até a casa de Makoto Naegi e foi capturado por ele. Makoto não entendeu, apenas capturou.

Dias depois, Makoto levou todos os Remanescentes do Desespero até às Ilhas Jabblewock. Queria dar uma segunda chance para eles no Projeto Neo-World. Mas a Fundação do Futuro soube e o prendeu. Os Remanescentes estão no arquipélago até agora esperando pelo julgamento de Makoto.

— Que foi que está tão distraída? — perguntou Leon, percebendo que sua namorada estava distraída.

— Pensando em tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias… Ainda não consigo acreditar que capturamos a Ibuki e a Hiyoko…

— E pensar que elas eram as nossas veteranas… 

— Esse é o desespero que Junko causou… — olhou para o namorado. — Me desculpa por ter tentado te matar naquela noite.

— Naquela noite? Aquela antes do assassinato do Yasuhiro? Que nada, Sayaka! Você estava desesperada!

— Eu sei, mas… eu sou responsável pelo o início do jogo…

— Cala a boca, Sayaka! — disse Leon. — Mesmo se você não pensasse em matar Yasuhiro, Junko já teria pensado em algo!

— ... Você… está certo… — deu-lhe um beijo. — Obrigada por me animar…

— Estamos atrapalhando algo? — perguntou Kyoko, ríspida.

— Que nada! — disse Sayaka, animada. — Agora vamos logo! Quero dar uns tapas na cara Ruruputa!

— Menos, Sayaka… — disse Makoto, sem jeito.


	29. Kyoko Kirigiri e Makoto Naegi - provando a inocência

Makoto, Kyoko, Sayaka e Leon chegaram na sede secreta da Fundação do Futuro. Curiosamente, essa sede era para ser uma filial da Pico da Esperança.

Makoto levou os Remanescentes do Desespero, aqueles onde tiveram a tarefa de continuar o que Junko iniciou, para as Ilhas Jabberwock. Quando chegaram no arquipélago, a Fundação do Futuro soube e imediatamente prendeu Makoto e os Remanescentes.

O julgamento do Makoto será hoje, onde os 14 chefes das 14 divisões irão julgá-lo. Para sua sorte, Kyoko é chefe da décima quarta divisão, e ela mesma disse que iria defender-lo.

Chegaram na sala de reuniões e entraram lá, todos os chefes estavam lá. A sala era bem luxuosa, além do fato de que tinha o rosto de todos os Remanescentes em uma grande tela.

— Chegou o traidor! — gritou Ruruka.

— Olha aqui, sua prostituta de quinta categoria, ele nunca foi um traidor! — gritou Sayaka.

— Com que você acha que está falando!?

— Com uma chefe de umas das divisões!

— Eu posso te demitir!

— Quem pode me demitir é a Kyoko, pois ela é a minha chefe! 

Uma coisa iria acertar o rosto de Sayaka, mas passou bem perto.

— Na próxima vez que você levantou o tom com a Ruruka, eu irei te matar. — disse Izayoi.

Com raiva, Leon pegou uma faca que tinha e jogou em Ruruka, quase a atingiu.

— E se você encostar um dedo na Sayaka, eu mesmo acabo com a sua raça e com a da puta ali. — ameaçou.

— Se eu fosse vocês quatro, ficaria quieta. Eu posso demitir Sayaka e Leon, e o presidente Tengan pode demitir Ruruka e Izayoi. — disse Kyoko, calma.

— Até parece! — gritou Ruruka.

— Mas ela está totalmente certa. — Se intrometeu Yasuke Matsuda. — Ela pode fazer isso com a idol puta e com o barbicha feia, e o velho Tengan pode fazer isso com vocês.

Ruruka gelou.

— Acho bem feito que ele demita vocês. — Seiko pensou alto.

— Como é que é, sua ingrata!?

— E vai começar de novo… — disse Bandai, desanimado.

Grande Gozu bateu o punho na mesa, atraindo a atenção de todos. Se levantou da cadeira de onde sentava e colocou a mão em seu peito.

— Vamos todos nos acalmar. Afinal, estamos aqui para saber o que faremos com Makoto Naegi. 

— Pensava que iríamos matar ele! — disse Sakakura.

— Então vocês iriam matar alguém sem o direito de ter um julgamento? Seria terrível para a Fundação do Futuro se o mundo inteiro soubesse disso. — ameaçou Kyoko.

— Sua vadia! — gritou Sakakura.

— Encoste um fio de cabelo na gente e eu mando Chihiro matar você. — disse, ríspida.

— Você não é capaz disso!

— Na verdade, sim! Chihiro e Celestia não estão aqui, ela deve ter mandado eles filmarem tudo. — disse Matsuda.

— Igualzinha ao pai… — murmurou Kizakura.

— Sim… — murmurou Tengan de volta. Se levantando, o presidente falou: — Você tem uma coisa à nos dizer, Makoto?

— Eu… eu… eu só queria dar a eles uma segunda chance! Eles não tem culpa, senhor Tengan! Eles foram hipnotizados por ela… 

— Mas não muda o fato de que eles mataram milhões de pessoas. — Munakata se levantou. — Você está salvando eles, Makoto, logo está indo contra a esperança. — se aproximou do sortudo. — Você é que nem eles, um desespero.

Um barulho de estalo foi ouvido. Kyoko Kirigiri deu um tapa na cara de Munakata.

— Você está julgando de maneira totalmente errada a pessoa que simplesmente derrotou a Mastermind sola Vida Escolar Mortal e do Pior, o mais terrível e mais trágico evento na história da humanidade. — disse.

— Por favor, vamos nos acalmar! — pediu Chisa.

— Chisa está certa, vamos todos nos acalmar. — falou Gekkogahara. — Afinal, se ninguém se acalmar, alguém irá iniciar outro jogo da morte.

Olharam para Miaya com total surpresa.

— Como assim, Gekko? — perguntou Matsuda.

— Antes de eu vim pra cá, a prisoneira Monaca Towa veio me matar e ela me disse que soube que terá um jogo da morte no dia do julgamento de Makoto. — explicou.

— Pare de inventar mentiras, Gekkogahara! — disse Sakakura.

— _Ela está certa._ — a voz de Chihiro ecoou pela sala. Na tela onde estava as fotos dos Remanescentes, apareceu Celestia e Chihiro. — _Monaca disse à nós que iria acontecer um jogo da morte aqui e agora._

— _Para se ter uma noção, nesse exato momento era para sair um gás que faria vocês dormirem, e o jogo iria se iniciar._ — explicou Celestia.

— E por que caralhos não começou!? — Sakakura pegou com raiva.

— _Porque Chihiro impediu isso._ — disse Celestia. — _Tivemos que investigar tudo desde o início para sabermos quem é o Mastermind._

— _Demoramos muito, mas… descobrimos quem é…_ — disse Chihiro.

— E quem é? — perguntou Munakata.

— _Kazuo Tengan, chefe da primeira divisão, presidente da Fundação do Futuro._ — disse Celestia.

Olharam para Tengan com tamanha surpresa e desespero. Por que aquele que quer acabar com o desespero fizera um jogo da morte?

— Vejo que fui descoberto. — riu. — Se bem que eu nem devia subestimar vocês, sobreviventes.

— Isso é verdade!? — perguntou Munataka, já alterando a voz.

— Sim, é. 

— Como você ousa!? — pegou sua katana.

— Encoste nele e todos aqui irão te matar. — disse Kyoko. — Independente do que ele tenha feito, ele ainda é o presidente.

— Droga… — guardou a katana. 

— Entendo sua raiva, Kyosuke, mas eu irei explicar. — respirou fundo. — Assim como o jogo da morte deles tinha um motivo para tudo, ou seja, espalhar o desespero, o jogo da morte que criei também tinha um motivo. Ryota. — chamou pelo programador. — Sei que você é o único sobrevivente da sala 77, sei que Junko usou você, sei que ela usou seu vídeo para fazer um vídeo de desespero. — O programador se quebrava a cada palavra. — Eu fiz, esse jogo da morte por você. Queria que você usasse seu talento para que hipnotizasse toda a humanidade, assim acabando com o desespero.

— Por mais que motivo seja nobre… é antiético o que você pensa, diretor. — Matsuda se levantou e se aproximou do ex-diretor. — Forçar as pessoas à algo é simplesmente antiético. Nós juramos acabar o desespero com nossas próprias mãos!

— Entendo, Yasuke… — respirou. — Mas a questão não é essa! Vamos ao julgamento de Makoto Naegi. Então vamos-

— Eu tenho uma sugestão para dar a vocês. — Kyoko interrompeu. 

— E o que seria? — perguntou Bandai.

— Acredito que todos aqui viram os Julgamentos de Classe. Creio que saibam o que é um Scrum Debate.

— É aquela parte do julgamento onde vocês tinham ideias opostas e se dividam em dois grupos. E vocês argumentam entre si, certo? — perguntou Mitarai.

— Correto.

— E por que você acha que teremos um Scrum Debate? Ninguém aqui acha que Makoto é inocente, além de você! — disse Munakata.

— Eu acredito que ele seja inocente. — disse Tengan. — Ele está fazendo que os Remanescentes sintam esperança novamente, isso é um ato lindo.

— Também estou no lado dele. Tanto que… se ela estivesse viva… eu iria pedir à ele que ela fosse jogada no projeto Neo-World. — disse Matsuda.

— Também estou no lado do Makoto. — disse Gekkogahara.

— Eu… estou no lado do Makoto. — disse Mitarai.

— Também acho que ele seja inocente. — disse Grande Gozu.

— Bem, Jin diria que ele é inocente. Também acredito nele! — disse Kizakura.

— _Então será mesmo um Scrum Debate._ — disse Celestia, brincando com seu cabelo. — _Os 14 chefes tendo ideias opostas. Sete acham que Makoto é inocente, os outros sete não._

Os chefes se arrumaram. Na direita de Makoto — que estava de frente para o telão e a mesa de reuniões vendo tudo — estavam Kyoko, Tengan, Kizakura, Mitarai, Gekkogahara, Matsuda e Grande Gozu. Na esquerda de Makoto, estavam Munakata, Chisa, Sakakura, Seiko, Bandai, Ruruka e Izayoi.

— _Se me permitem, eu serei a "Monokuma"._ — disse Celestia. — _Vamos ao tópico principal: Makoto Naegi é inocente ou não?_

— Makoto levou todos os Remanescentes para as Ilhas Jabberwock! — disse Ruruka.

— Kizakura, por favor. — pediu Kyoko.

— Nós sabemos disso, mas isso não significa que ele está nos traindo. — disse.

— Mas ele pode ser que nem esses patinhos perdidos, ele pode ter sido hipnotizado e virado um desespero. — disse Bandai.

— Gozu.

— Entendo isso, Bandai. Mas isso poderia ser um problema para todos nós, pois não sabemos se há mais alguém na Fundação que poderia está infectado pelo desespero. — disse Gozu, educado.

— Teremos a garantia que se eles forem para o programa Neo-World, eles irão estar cem por cento curados? — perguntou Izayoi.

— Matsuda.

— Claro que sim! Tem eu, um neurologista, Gekko, uma terapeuta, e Chihiro, um programador. Fizemos isso perfeitamente! — disse.

— Vocês sabem como eles são! Eles podem se rebelar lá dentro e vão matar todos! — disse Seiko.

— Gekkogahara.

— Isso não será possível. Assim que entrarem lá, eles irão se esquecer de tudo. Eles só se lembram de pisar na Pico da Esperança. Entretanto, um deles, que será selecionado para ajudar Usami, se lembrar das atrocidades deles. — explicou Gekkogahara.

— E se esse serzinho que for ajudar essa tal de Usami se rebelar!? — perguntou Sakakura.

— Mitarai.

— Acredito que não será um problema, afinal é um mundo virtual. Eles só podem sair se Gekkogahara, Matsuda e Chihiro quiserem e acharem necessário. 

— Eles são meus alunos e até fico feliz em saber que isso pode curar eles, mas tem certeza disso? Digo, eles podem ser ainda quem eram. — disse Chisa.

— Tengan.

— Pelo que Chihiro, Miaya e Yasuke me disseram, ele vão se lembrar de tudo quando tudo acabar, mas eles serão quem eles eram no passado, antes de conhecer Junko. — explicou o diretor.

— Independente de tudo, eles são desesperos. E o único jeito de acabar com o desespero é destruindo ele, em outras palavras, devemos matar eles! — disse Munakata.

— Eu irei. Isso é uma maneira muito radical para acabar com o desespero. E se isso der certo, iremos pôr um fim ao desespero, fazendo um tratamento com todos eles. — argumentou Kyoko. — E essa é a nossa resposta.

— Uau, Kyoko! Isso foi incrível! — disse Sayaka. — Por mais que isso tenha me dado gatilho ao me lembrar de tudo…

— Eh… bem… E qual é a resposta de vocês? — perguntou Leon.

— Olha… — Bandai se pronunciou. — Eles me convenceram! Tá na hora desses patinhos virarem cisnes!

— Devo admitir que é mais seguro… eles têm uma terapeuta e um neurologista, afinal… — disse Seiko.

— Droga! Devo concordar com a esquisita. — disse Ruruka.

— Idem. — concordou Izayoi.

— Eu me recuso a aceitar nisso! — gritou Munakata. 

— Eu também! — disse Sakakura.

— Eu vou onde o Kyosuke vai! — disse Chisa.

— Queria não fazer isso… — Kyoko respirou fundo. — Antes de vir para cá, pedi ao Chihiro que me mostrasse o que estava acontecendo com todos os chefes durante a Tragédia.

— E? — perguntou Munakata.

— Temos coisas interessantes… — disse. — Tipo, Kizakura e Tengan fugiram juntos, Matsuda foi jogado de um dos andares e foi resgatado pela classe 79, Gekkogahara também fugiu, Mitarai se jogou no rio próximo e foi encontrado horas depois, eu estava no antigo prédio da Academia Pico da Esperança me aprisionando junto dos outros, Sakakura estava Junko Enoshima. — Munakata olhou para Sakakura. — Chihiro, mostre à eles.

Chihiro apertou uns botões e uma imagem apareceu. Os alunos do curso reserva estavam ao redor de Sakakura e Junko estava perto dele.

_— Fale para o seu precioso Munakata que foi eu e eu contarei à ele sobre o seu segredo, Juzo. — disse a Mastermind. Sakakura olhou para ela. — Então, Juzo, o que você achou de Junko Enoshima?_

_— ...Nada. Ela é apenas uma adolescente como os outros. — respondeu._

_— Bom garoto, Juzo, bom garoto._

Chihiro cortou a imagem. Sakakura olhou para Munakata querendo se explicar, mas não sabia o que dizer.

— Juzo… — Chisa colocou a mão na boca de tanta surpresa.

— Eu não acabei. — disse Kyoko. — Eu não disse sobre onde estava Chisa Yukizome. Mostre à eles, Chihiro.

Um pouco relutante, Chihiro apertou uns botões. Outra imagem apareceu. Chisa estava com Junko, ela estava presa em uma espécie de cadeira. Mukuro apareceu atrás dela.

_— O que você está fazendo!? Por que você está fazendo isso!? — perguntava a professora, se revirando._

_— Não percebeu, Chisa-sensei…? — Mikan Tsumiki, uma das alunas de Chisa, apareceu. — Junko irá mostrar o como o desespero é lindo…_

_— M-mikan…!_

_— Ops! Liguei sem querer! — a Mastermind ligou o computador e começou a rodar o vídeo do grêmio estudantil se matando. Mukuro enfiou umas objetos na cabeça de Chisa e começou a hipnose. Chisa pedia, não, implorava que parassem, mas elas ignoravam. Após o vídeo acabar, Junko olhou para Chisa. — O que achou disso, Chisa?_

_— Eu… eu… eu… achei isso terrível e cheio de desespero… eu quero ver mais. — o olhos de Chisa estavam tocando, que nem aquelas imagens de ilusão de ótica._

Chihiro parou de mostrar aquela imagem.

— Vocês dois… — Munakata olhou triste e com raiva para Chisa e Sakakura. — Eu confiei em vocês e vocês mentiram para mim!

— Kyosuke, se acalme! — pediu Chisa.

— _Não percebeu, Kyosuke Munakata?_ — perguntou Celestia. — _Sakakura foi ameaçado, isso é plausível. Já Chisa, bem… ela é uma traidora, ela é uma Super Colegial Desespero._

Suspiro de surpresa ecoaram pela sala. Todos olharam para Chisa, estavam surpresos com a revelação. Com raiva Munakata pegou sua katana e iria matar Chisa. Mas Gozu e Bandai foram rápidos e seguraram ele a tempo.

— Munakata, pare! — pediu Bandai.

— Eu tenho que eliminar todos os desesperos! — gritou.

— Munakata, escute ele. — Makoto se aproximou. — Está bem claro que você ama Chisa e que não quer matar ela. Sei como se sente… — respirou bem fundo. — Se os Remanescentes saírem perfeitamente bem do programa Neo-World, isso indicará que Chisa poderá participar dele e ela vai voltar a ser quem era.

— Seu… seu… SEU IDIOTA! SEU DESESPERO DE MERDA! — gritou Munakata.

— Enfim, o resultado do julgamento é uma votação majoritária. Levante a mão quem acha que Makoto é culpado. — disse Tengan. Munakata foi o único a levantar. — Quem acha que Makoto é inocente, levante a mão. — todos, até mesmo os que não eram os chefes das divisões, levantaram as mãos. — Acredito que a resposta está bem óbvia e clara. Makoto Naegi é inocente.

Sayaka comemorou e deu um abraço em Makoto, Leon também comemorou. Chihiro deu um suspiro bem aliviado, assim como Kyoko e Celestia.

— Agora, mais uma votação majoritária. — disse Tengan. — Levante a mão quem acha que devemos deixar que os Remanescentes do Desespero tenham uma segunda chance e vão no projeto Neo-World para voltarem a serem quem eram. — todos, exceto Munakata, levantaram as mãos. — Ótimo! Declaro esses dois assuntos encerrados! Makoto é inocente e os Remanescentes terão uma segunda chance.


	30. Izuru Kamukura - um novo jogo

Sonia Nevermind, ex-ditadora do Reino de Novoselic, andava de um lado para o outro naquela sala branca. Todos os Remanescentes do Desespero estavam ali há dias.

— Ai que saco! — gritou. — Faz dias que estamos nessa merda de sala!

— Olhe a boca, _princesa_. — disse Kazuichi.

— Eu vou te matar! — gritou.

— Calem a porra de suas bocas! — gritou Chiaki. — Porra! Todo dia isso! Estamos assim porque prenderam aquele idiota!

— Essa merda de porta não abre! — gritou Nekomaru, faz dias que ele está esmurrando a porta.

— Claro, seu gorila! Ela é feita para impedir a gente. — disse Teruteru.

— Diferente de todos nós, Izuru está calmo. — disse Mikan.

— Estou pensando naquilo que Junko entregou. — disse. — Talvez, se eu…

— Pensou em algo? — perguntou Nagito.

— Sim… Chiaki e Kazuichi, sabem essa câmera que tá aqui? — disseram um sim. — Ótimo, tem como hackear ela e fazer uma queda de energia? 

— É um pouco difícil, mas vou tentar. — Chiaki se aproximou da câmera e começou a mexer nela. Um tempo depois, as luzes se apagaram.

— Ótimo. — disse Izuru, se aproximando da porta. — Aliás, Junko disse que odiava um de vocês, tentem adivinhar quem é.

Todos começaram se olhar e depois a brigar. Todos diziam que Junko amava eles, sendo que ela nunca gostou deles.

Izuru abriu a porta, ela parou de funcionar com a queda de energia, e saiu de lá. Desviado de cada guarda que aparecia, Izuru chegou uma sala de onde o projeto Neo-World era controlado. Conectou o pendrive e olhou os arquivos que tinham ali.

_“IA Junko Enoshima”_

_“IA Izuru Kamukura”_

Estranhou o fato de que tinha uma IA dele, mas viu que tinha uma espécie de bilhete.

_“Izuru, se estiver lendo isso, eu estou morta. Enfim, eu devo ter amado! Dentre todos os Remanescentes do Desespero, eu confio em você e em Chiaki, mas você é o mais especial. Você tem todos os talentos do mundo e sabe exatamente o que fazer, e é por causa disso que fiz uma IA sua. Se você conectar sua IA ao Neo-World, sua IA e a minha IA serão os Masterminds do novo jogo da morte. Não se preocupe, minha IA cuidará apenas do Monokuma, já sua cuidará de tudo. Espero que gostem >:)_

_Beijos cheios de desespero, Junko Enoshima._

_P.s: Não se preocupe com elas. Assim que são concertadas ao projeto, elas irão se esconder. Destrua o pendrive quando terminar.”_

Respirou fundo. Conectou a IA da Junko no computador. De início, não pensara em colocar a própria IA, mas depois de um certo tempo, percebeu que seria mais divertido. 

Conectou sua IA e depois tirou o pendrive. Jogou o pendrive no chão e pisou em cima.

Posteriormente, Izuru voltou à sala onde estavam, ainda estavam brigando. Ficou surpreso que todos estavam vivos ainda.

**…**

Após aquele tumulto todo, um dia depois, todos estavam algemados — para que não pudessem brigar novamente.

A porta se abriu, Chihiro Fujisaki, Yasuke Matsuda e Miaya Gekkogahara entraram na sala usando jaleco.

— Boa tarde, Remanescentes. Eu irei explicar o que irá acontecer com vocês. — Gekkogahara falou. — Vocês irão participar do projeto Neo-World. Neste projeto, vocês se lembraram de tudo até o dia em que pisaram na Pico da Esperança. Motivo pelo qual viraram Remanescentes do Desespero e todas as suas atrocidades serão completamente esquecidos.

— Está no dizendo que iremos esquecer da Junko!? — perguntou Mikan, exaltada.

— Obviamente. — disse Matsuda. — Mas isso será para o próprio bem de vocês. Quando a gente achar que vocês estão recuperados, iremos liberar vocês do projeto. Vocês se lembram de tudo, mas serão vocês mesmo.

— Isso é uma merda estúpida! — disse Fuyuhiko.

— Enfim, terá alguém que irá ajudar o mascote. — disse Chihiro. — O mascote, Usami, será a professora de vocês e ela irá proporcionar que vocês voltem a serem o que eram. Mas ela precisa saber a fundo sobre vocês, então um de vocês será selecionado para ser o ajudante dela.

— E o que acontecerá com esse ajudante? — perguntou Izuru.

— Ele se lembrar de tudo, exceto o motivo de ter virado Remanescente do desespero. — explicou. — Enquanto vocês se lembrarem de ter virado Remanescente do Desespero, vocês ainda serão… vocês de agora, é por causa disso que temos que tirar essa memória. — respirou. — Enfim, por favor, nos sigam. 

— E se não nos seguirem, todos vocês irão morrer da forma menos desesperadora do mundo. — disse Matsuda.

Obedecendo os três cientistas, os Remanescentes seguiram eles. Chegaram em uma parte onde havia dezesseis câmaras abertas. Cada um deles foram colocados em cada câmara.

Após um tempo, Chihiro, Matsuda e Gekkogahara chegaram em um consenso sobre quem seria o ajudante da Usami. Chiaki Nanami, aquela que foi sacrificada para que eles virassem Remanescentes do Desespero, aquela que foi representante de turma, aquela que é a líder deles.

Chiaki foi retirada de sua câmara e foi levada para outra sala. Nesta sala, havia uma mesa e duas cadeiras, Chihiro estava sentado em uma delas.

— Boa tarde, Chiaki.

— Oi. — disse, seca. — Fui selecionada para ser a ajudante, certo?

— Corretamente.

— Me recuso.

— Por quê?

— Porque não quero! — gritou.

— Chiaki… — respirou fundo — sei que quando era Remanescente, você fazia de tudo para proteger seus amigos.

— Ah…

— Eu prometo à você que se você for a ajudante, seus amigos serão protegidos.

— Sem esse joguinho da Fundação do Futuro. Fizeram tantos acordos com a gente que chega fiquei de saco cheio! — gritou. — Mas eu aceito.

Chihiro sorriu.

— Fico feliz. 

**…**

— Chiaki, esse é o Hajime. Ele está se apresentando para todos. — disse Nagito, se aproximando junto de Hajime.

— E-eu sou Hajime Hinata…! — disse.

Chiaki se lembrava de tudo. Estava feliz por ser ela mesma e não ser uma Remanescente. Repudiava todas as coisas que fizera. Mas ela estava feliz com a confirmação de que Hajime e Izuru eram a mesma pessoa.

Parou de jogar Gala Ômega e se levantou.

— Meu nome é Chiaki Nanami, a Super Colegial Gamer. Videogames são meu hobbie, gosto de todos os gêneros. Espero que sejamos amigos. — estendeu a mão, e Hajime a apertou.

Mal sabiam eles o que iria acontecer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E com esse capítulo, eu declaro que Danganronpa: You can (not) have hope acabou! Mas, Danganronpa 2: You can (not) have a future já já será lançado ;)
> 
> Espero do fundo do meu coração que tenham gostado da fanfic. Eu amei escrever ela!!!
> 
> Obrigado à todos que comentaram, deram kudos e leram isso, obrigado mesmo.
> 
> Espero vocês em Danganronpa 2: You can (not) have a future!


End file.
